Red Alert
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Three years after Trifecta tried to take down the Extended Family of TNA, AMW is finally back at their clinic where they can focus on helping people that come to them with medical problems. Like it always does with the Extended Family, trouble always seems to find them, but is this the work of Trifecta trying to seek revenge on the family or is this someone new or could it be both?
1. Katie

_A/N: Okay , everyone , since the first Specializing In Women turned out so well , I felt it was a good idea to do a sequel ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself ._

 **Red Alert**

Chapter 1 : Katie

 **Hideout - Secret Chamber**

" Its been two years since the war between Trifecta and the Extended Family of TNA faced off . Its been two years since my plans were ruined by you running out on me when we were in the prime spot to take control over Impact Wrestling . Two years I spent locked up in a cage like a rat waiting for my moment of vengence against the family and against you for running like a coward . " A male voice said .

" Bro , don ' t do this , remember who we were together . " Another male voice said but this one was tied to a chair and trembling in fear .

" You are shaking in fear and if there is one thing I do not need its a coward who would ruin my path to reclaim what I lost . " The first male voice said as he brought the hammer he was holding down across the scared man ' s head knocking him out .

" What do we do now dear ? " A female voice said .

" We make him obedient and fearless by rebuilding his mind to fit our needs , my love . " The male voice said as the unconscious man was taken to the lab set up in the new hideout .

" Soon the extended family will meet their bitter end . " The another female voice said as a third female joined in by laughing evily with the first female .

" Precisely . " The male voice agreed laughing with the three ladies .

 **Late Afternoon - On the Road Close to Orlando**

Chase Stevens and Traci Brooks were driving back from Indiana where they had visited Chase ' s parents after a trip to Canada to see Traci ' s , and now the two were headed back to Orlando to tell the extended family the good news starting with Andy and Debra Douglas .

" Wait until everyone hears the news . " Traci said .

" You think they will get excited ? " Chase asked .

" Oh yeah , " Traci said .

" You know what , Traci ? " Chase asked .

" What ? " Traci looked at him .

" I am the luckiest man on the planet to have a woman like you in my life . " Chase said .

" Aw , Chase , wait a minute , " Traci said thinking she saw something on the side of the road .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" Can you go back , I thought I saw something ? " Traci asked .

" Sure , " Chase said turning around and going back the other way until Traci stopped him .

" There , " Traci said as both of them saw a little girl on the side of the road hugging her legs to her chest as if scared .

Chase put the car in park looking at Traci as they both got out and walked over to the little girl .

" Hey , sweetheart , are you lost ? " Chase asked the little girl looked up at both of them and whimpered .

" Sshh , no ones going to hurt you , we saw you sitting here as we went by and thought you might be hurt or something . " Traci said .

" Mean man , " The girl said .

" Mean man ? " Chase and Traci asked .

The girl showed them her arm which had a bruise on it .

" Did someone hurt you ? " Chase looked at her .

" The mean man did this to me and he did other bad things to me . " The girl said .

" Do you have name sweety ? " Traci asked .

" Katie , " The girl said .

" Katie , if you want you could come with us so the mean man want get you . " Chase offered .

" Okay , " Katie said as Traci picked her up .

" What other bad things did the mean man do to you besides your arm ? " Traci asked .

" He starved me and hit me and he touched me in places that made me uncomfortable . " Katie said making Traci look at Chase .

" Honey , have you ever been to a doctor before ? " Chase asked .

" No , " Katie shook her head .

" Well , we may need to take you to one so we can make sure whatever this mean man did to you won ' t hurt you later on , okay . " Traci said as she put Katie in the backseat of the car and buckled her in .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" I will call Chris ' s office and see if he can ' t help . " Chase said as he dialed Chris Harris ' s number .

" Hello , " Chris said .

" Wildcat , its Chase , " Chase said .

" Hey man , I heard you and Traci were getting back to Orlando today . " Chris said .

" Yeah , but I was wondering if you were still at the clinic ? " Chase asked as Traci got in the passenger seat .

" I ' m still here , why ? " Chris asked .

Chase told Chris about picking Katie up on the side of the road .

" So , I was hoping you could check her out , Chris . " Chase said .

" Go ahead and bring her by Chase . " Chris said .

" Alright , we will be there soon , bro , " Chase said .

" I ' ll wait for you , " Chris said .

" Thank you , " Chase said and then they hung up the phone .

Chase then drove on to AMW ' s clinic knowing Chris would be able to help the girl .

 **AMW ' s Clinic**

As soon as Chris Harris got off the phone with Chase he went to the front desk .

" Laura , " Chris said .

" Yes , Dr. Harris . " Laura said .

" Can you put in an appointment for a little girl name Katie ? " Chris asked as James Storm walked in after sending Terra home .

" Certainly , is there a last name ? " Laura asked as Storm looked at them curious .

" No , this is a special circumstances case . " Chris said .

" Okay , anything else I can do ? " Laura asked .

" Yes , I need a new file as there probably isn ' t one on her . " Chris continued .

" I will get that . " Laura walking to the file room .

" Anything I should know ? " Storm asked .

" Chase and Traci , picked up a little girl named Katie on the side of the road as they were coming back to Orlando . According to what the girl said some guy abused her , so , they are bringing her to clinic to have her checked out . " Harris said .

" So , you are staying a little late . " James said pissed at hearing about the little girl being hurt by some guy .

" Yeah , probably , " Chris said as Laura came back .

" Here ' s the new file and blank medical forms Dr. Harris . " Laura said .

" Thank you , " Chris said .

" So , what do you think the good news is that Chase and Traci asked the whole family to get together for tomorrow ? " James asked .

" Don ' t know , " Chris said as Chase and Traci walked into the clinic with Katie .

" They ' re here . " Storm said .

" Chase , Traci , bring her on back . " Harris said .

" Thanks Chris , " Traci said .

" Storm , " Chase said .

" Hey , Chase , Traci , and who do we have with you ? " Storm asked being nice to the little one .

" Chris , James , this is Katie , Katie these two are friends of ours so no need in being scared of them , okay , sweetheart . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Katie said not sure of what to make of AMW and the clinic .

" Alright , lets go to my office first so we can talk over the problem and then we can deal with the exam . " Chris said .

Traci carried her to the Wildcat ' s office as Chase followed them and James went to deal with his last appointment for the day .

 **AMW ' s Clinic - Chris ' s Office**

Chris let Chase , Traci , and Katie into his office at the clinic so he could talk over the situation with them .

" Go on in and have a seat . " Chris said pointing to the couch and chairs in his office .

They did as Chris suggested them to do as Harris sat in one of the chairs .

" Alright , Ms. Katie , we need to talk before we do the exam , sweety , " Chris said without raising his voice to loud so he wouldn ' t scare her .

" Okay , " Katie said a little frightened .

" Do you have a last name ? " Chris asked .

" Sanders . " Katie said as Chase notice she was trembling .

" Its okay , Katie , no one is going to hurt you here . " Chase reassured Katie .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" How old are you Katie ? " Chris asked .

" Five , " Katie said .

" Okay , where is your mommy and daddy ? " Harris asked .

" Don ' t have a mommy and daddy . " Katie said making Chase and Traci look at her and then Chris .

" What about the mean man , sweety ? " Traci asked .

" Mean man take me from an orphan home . " Katie said .

" And what did this mean man do to you ? " Harris asked .

Katie showed Chris the bruise on her arm .

" Did he do anything else ? " Chris asked again .

" He starved me , hit me , and touched me down there . " Katie pointing to her personal area and then started whimpering at the thought .

" Its okay , little one , " Chris said as he filled out the medical report to put in the file .

" Chris , is there anything you can do for her ? " Traci asked .

" Yeah , I ' m going to give her a medical exam to check to see what this man did to her and to make sure there isn ' t any permanent damage . " Chris said .

" Do I need to step out ? " Chase asked .

" I will take her to one of the exam rooms , " Chris said .

" Does anyone need to be with her ? " Traci asked .

" Yeah , Traci , you can come on and Chase can wait in here if he wants , too . " Chris said .

" I ' ll stay . " Chase said .

" Alright , Katie , you and Traci can follow me . " Chris said in a kid voice to try and get Katie to calm down .

Chris lead them out of his office and into an empty exam room when Katie saw the table she started whimpering again .

" Was a table used to hurt you ? " Chris asked .

" Uh huh , he would lay me on one when he would hurt me . " Katie said .

" Well , I can reassure you that no one will hurt you on this table , okay . " Harris said .

" Okay , " Katie said as Traci sat in one of the chairs and Chris closed the door .

" Alright , can you take your shoes off for me , so , I can weigh you on the scales , dear ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , " Katie said as she took off her shoes .

" Okay , step up on the scales for me and stay still . " Chris said as she stepped onto the scales allowing Chris to weigh her , he wrote the amount she weighed down in the medical report .

" She ' s definitely underweight for her age . " Chris said .

" What will help ? " Traci asked .

" Proper nutrition , " Chris said .

Katie looked at them .

" Alright you can step down sweety , " Chris said .

Katie got down off of the scales .

" Now come here to this wall with the numbers on it and put your back to the wall infront of the numbers . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" Push the back of your heels all the way up next to the wall and keep your feet flat on the floor . " Chris said .

Katie did as Chris asked her to do and he slid the measuring tool down so he could get her height and he recorded it down in the medical file as well .

" Alright , you can step away from the wall now . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Katie walking away from the wall .

" Now this next part may be a bit difficult , but can you take your outer clothes off so I can see where this man hurt you at dear ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , just don ' t hurt me . " Katie said taking her outer clothes off until she was in nothing but her underwear .

" I won ' t hurt you . " Harris said getting pissed when he saw her bare skin with marks all over it and no meat on her bones .

Traci was just as shocked as Chris at how Katie ' s body looked .

" Okay , sweety is it alright if I picked you and sat you on the table , so , you can be where I can reach you ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , its okay . " Katie beginning to warm up to Chris .

Chris picked up Katie and put her on the table , so , he could exam her .

" I need you to stick this under your tongue , dear . " Chris said pulling out a thermometer .

Katie opened her mouth as Chris took the thermometer and stuck it up under her tongue .

" This will let me know if you are running a fever . " Chris said waiting until the thermometer beeped and took it out of Katie ' s mouth looking at it and writing the temperature down in the medical file .

" Alright , Katie , I ' m going to check your eyes . " Chris said cutting out the light and getting the ophthalmoscope .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" Can you look straight at the wall in front you ? " Chris asked .

Katie looked at the wall and Chris used the scope to look into her eyes checking to see if there was any damage to her eyes .

" Okay , those pretty eyes look good , " Chris said and then turned on the light .

Katie smiled when Chris said she had pretty eyes .

" I will check your ears now , " Chris said getting the otoscope .

" Will it hurt ? " Katie asked .

" No , sweetheart , you ' re fine . " Chris being patient with her knowing that Katie was scared of by the new experience .

Chris used the otoscope to check both of Katie ' s ears and didn ' t find anything wrong .

" And now I am going to check your mouth . " Chris said putting up the otoscope and grabbing a tongue depressor and pulled out a small flashlight .

" What ' s that ? " Katie looking at the tongue depressor .

" This is a tongue depressor and its used to hold down your tongue so I can see into your mouth and throat . " Chris smiled at her curiousity .

Traci knew Chris was good with children after watching how much care he took in raising his own , so , she knew Katie wasn ' t in any danger with the Wildcat .

" Alright , can you said ahh ? " Chris asked .

" Ahh , " Katie said as Chris used the tongue depressor to hold down her tongue and used the flashlight to see the inside of her mouth and the back of her throat .

" Good girl , alright you can close your mouth . " Chris said removing the tongue depressor .

Chris wrote down all of his findings in Katie ' s new medical file after putting the flashlight up and tossing the used tongue depressor in the trash . Chris then took her blood pressure and pulse finding it to be slightly off due to malnutrition .

" Okay , can you lay on your back for me , so , I can check your stomach . " Harris said .

Katie laid back on the table a bit nervous , but not saying anything .

" Are you nervous ? " Chris asked seeing her eyes twitching .

" A little , " Katie said .

" Know one thing little one in here you are safe , okay . " Harris told her .

" Okay , " Katie said .

Chris grabbed sterile gloves and pulled them on .

" Alright , I am going to press on different areas of your stomach to see if you ' re tender or sore in places , sweetheart , so , let me know if there ' s any pain . " Chris said .

" Uh huh , " Katie answered .

Chris began to press and feel around on her stomach making sure her organs were in the right place and still functioning properly . He also asked Katie to tell him if there was any discomfort where ever he pressed .

" Now , I am going to use this stethoscope to listen to your heart and belly . " Chris said taking the device and putting it on her chest to listen to her heart .

" Ooo , " Katie shivered .

" Is it cold ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , " Katie answered .

" Here , let me warm it up , " Chris using his hands to warm up the listening device and then placed back on her chest , he listened to her heart and then moved the stethoscope to different parts of her chest and belly listening for an abnormalities .

" Alright sweety , can you turn over onto your stomach ? " Chris asked and Katie did so .

" Did the mean man cause the marks on your back ? " Chris asked as he looked at them making sure they weren ' t getting infected .

" Yes , he did , " Katie said .

" I will put something on them before you leave to make it heal , Katie . " Chris said sympathetic .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" Now , I am going to use the stethoscope to listen to your lungs from your back , " Chris putting the stethoscope on her back .

" Take a deep breath for me . " Chris said and Katie took a deep breath in and out . Chris had her do that a few more times as he moved the stethscope to different locations on her back .

" Alright , I need you to sit up and listen to me for a minute dear . " Chris said and Katie sat up looking at him a bit nervous .

" Katie , this next part may be a bit difficult for you , but do you think you could let me check your personal area to see what the man may have done to you down there sweetheart . You don ' t have to cause its your choice , but I promise I won ' t do anything to hurt you . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Katie said after thinking about it for a few minutes .

" Alright , I need you to taking your underwear off . " Chris said and Katie did so as Chris raised the back part of the table up .

Katie waited for the next part as she shivered .

" You cold ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , " Katie said .

" I will try and get this done quickly , so , you can get back in your clothes . " Harris said .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" Now , put your back to the back of the table . " Chris said .

Katie slid back and put her back against the now raised part of the table .

" Okay , pull your knees up to your chest . " Chris said and she did so .

" Now lay your knees to the side , good girl , " Chris said as she did what he asked her to do .

Chris pulled on a new pair of sterile gloves after washing his hands .

" Alright , if you get nervous at all , let me know . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Katie said .

Chris then began checking her personal area noticing a little reddening which meant something had been put in her most likely against Katie ' s will . Chris was relieved when he didn ' t see any permanent damage to her area .

" Alright I need you to turn over and put your knees up under you while keeping your head on the table . " Chris said letting the table down .

" Why ? " Katie asked as she did what Chris said .

" I need to check your bottom for the same reason I checked your personal area . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Katie said nervous again .

" Relax , " Chris said as he changed sterile gloves after washing his hands again .

Chris first just spread her buttock so he could see her anal hole , Harris noticed it was red just like her vagina .

" Honey , did he stick anything inside your bottom ? " Harris getting a look from Traci of concern .

" Yes , all the time , he sticks things in both places . " Katie started crying .

" Sshh , Katie its okay , " Traci said holding her hand .

" Alright , sweety this is going to be uncomfortable , but I am going to need to stick my finger in to see if you are scratched or hurt anywhere , okay . " Chris looked at her .

" Okay , " Katie said .

Chris picked up the lube getting some out on to his finger and then laying the lube container to the side , but making sure it was close by incase he needed it again .

" Katie , can you push out for me like when you go to the bathroom sweetheart ? " Chris asked .

Katie pushed out for Chris .

" Alright , now be very still for me . " Chris said as he spread her butt cheeks again and rubbed a little lube on her hole .

Chris got a little more lube once again rubbing it on her hole , but this time inserting his finger slowly into Katie ' s rectum .

" Uhh , " Katie groaned in pain .

" Easy , sweety , I know its uncomfortable but you got to relax for me . " Chris said as Traci continued to hold her hand .

" It hurts , " Katie groaned again .

Chris did one final sweep realizing she had been rubbed raw inside of her and removed his finger to stop any discomfort she was in .

" Is she okay , Chris ? " Traci asked noticing the look on the Wildcat ' s face .

" She has been rubbed raw inside of her which may explain the slight fever from when I took her temperature . " Chris said removing the gloves throwing them in the biohazard ben .

" Can you treat it ? " Traci asked .

" I will rub some ointment inside of her to deal with the damage inside of her and then I will give her an antibiotic to deal with any possible infection . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Traci said .

" Katie , you can sit up for now baby . " Harris said .

Katie sat up looking a bit nervous and uncomfortable at that last procedure .

" Katie , I ' m sorry if I hurt you little one , but know I didn ' t mean to . I needed to check you , so , I could deal with any problems caused by this mean man . " Harris said getting down on her level where he could speak to her and not sound threatening an anyway .

Katie nodded her head .

" Alright , I need to step out to get the ointment and antibiotics . " Chris said stepping out .

" Katie , " Traci said after Harris walked out .

" Yes , " Katie looked at Traci .

" I promise you that Chris wouldn ' t hurt you on purpose sweety , he really is just trying to help you . " Traci said .

" I know , I ' m just scared . " Katie said .

" Of what ? " Traci asked .

" The mean man getting me again . " Katie said .

" Katie , I promise you that man will never get you again and that no one will ever hurt you again . " Traci said .

Katie nodded her head as Chris walked back in the room with the ointment and antibiotics , he walked to the counter top pulling on sterile gloves again and got the antibiotics ready laying it on a tray pushing it to the side for last . Then pulled out two applicators laying them on another tray that he sat next to the table .

" Okay , Katie , can you come and lay on your back again for me ? " Chris asked .

" What are you going to do ? " Katie asked laying on her back on the table again .

" I am going to rub this cream on you , so , it will make the owies go away . " Chris said opening the ointment and got some of it out onto the first applicator .

" Will it hurt ? " Katie asked .

" No , but it may feel a little cold , okay ? " Harris said coming over to her with the first applicator with the ointment on it .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" Spread you legs nice and wide for me dear . " Harris said and she did so .

Chris took the applicator and rubbed the ointment into her private area first on the outside and the going in a little to rub it around inside of her to try and relieve any discomfort .

" Ooo , its cold . " Katie shivered .

" I know , but does it make you feel better ? " Chris asked .

" Uh huh , " Katie smiled .

" Alright , turn over so I can do the same for your bottom sweetheart and I promise it will be painless . " Chris reassured her .

Katie turned over onto her stomach as Chris tossed the first applicator in the trash and got the second one putting ointment on it as well .

" Okay , up on your knees again so I can do the second one . " Chris said walking over to her as Katie got up on her knees like before .

Chris spread her bottom again and slid the applicator into her rectum rubbing the ointment around to ease the discomfort due to the rawness inside of her and brought it out rubbing some of the healing lotion around her anal hole before tossing the second applicator in the trash with the other one .

" Alright , that part is done now we have one last thing to do . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" Let me get you down off of the table first , Katie . " Chris getting her down from the table .

" Now what ? " Katie asked .

" Go and let Traci hold you where your back is facing to me , sweetheart . " Chris told her .

Traci picked her up and held her as Katie went to her and Chris placed Traci ' s arms where he need them , so , they wouldn ' t be in the way .

" Is that where you are putting the antibiotics ? " Traci asked looking at Chris .

" Yeah , I need a big muscle . " Chris said picking up the tray that was laid to the side with the antibiotics on it and the other equipment needed to give Katie the medicine that would help her heal and brought them over to where Traci was at holding Katie .

Chris sat on the stool to be closer to Katie ' s level laying the tray on a small table next to them .

" Okay , Katie , I need you to stay facing the wall dear . " Chris said .

" Uh huh . " Katie said .

" This probably won ' t feel to good , but it will be over quickly I promise . " Harris whispered in her ear .

" Okay , " Katie said nervous .

" Relax , " Chris said

Harris picking up a syringe which held the antibiotics in it taking the top off of the needle and using an alcohol pad to sterilize Katie ' s left butt cheek . Then Chris stuck the needle into Katie ' s butt cheek injecting the antibiotics into her .

" OWIE! OUCH ! THAT HURT ! " Katie not liking the injection , she started crying on Traci ' s shoulder .

" Sshh , its okay Katie , Chris had to do that . " Traci whispered into her ear as Chris rubbed the area with his hand to make it feel better .

" That ' s all we have to do today , Miss Katie . " Chris said .

" Uh huh , " Katie still crying .

" I ' m sorry that it hurt dear . " Harris said soothingly .

" Uh huh , " Katie said again as she stopped crying .

" You can put your clothes back on . " Harris said .

Katie gratefully put her clothes back on glad to be warm in them again .

" So , what do we do now ? " Traci asked .

" I have wrote out a second report that I am going to give to the authorities , maybe they can put this guy away , but I will need to see her back in two weeks to see if the redness has gone down . But , other than that food will do her some good Traci and I am going to precribe some children ' s vitamins for Katie to help give her what she doesn ' t have in her at the moment . " Chris said .

" Okay , if anything she could probably stay with Chase and myself for a little while so who ever this guy is won ' t get to her . " Traci said .

" Sounds good and you know the family is close by to help you guys as well . " Chris said .

" I know Chris , " Traci said as Harris finished filling out the report .

" Alright , Miss Katie , you and Traci can follow me out sweetheart . " Harris said as he lead them out of the exam room .

" Go on in to my office with her Traci and I will be in there in a minute . " Chris told Traci .

" Okay , " Traci said leading Katie back into the Wildcat ' s office .

Chris went to the front desk giving Laura the file to put in the file room then sending the second copy of the medical report to the Orlando PD , so , they could find the man that abused Katie . Then after asking Laura to send a nurse to clean up the exam room he had used , he went into his office noticing James in there talking to Chase .

" Storm , what are you doing ? " Chris asked .

" Trying to get Chase to tell me the good news that he and Traci has kept from us , but he won ' t tell me . " Storm said .

" I told you we would tell you tomorrow after we tell Andy and Debra first . " Chase said .

" So , we are still getting together at my house ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , that is if you are okay with it ? " Traci asked she was holding Katie who was watching Chase .

" You guys know you can come over any time , just as long as Chase doesn ' t try to wake me up early in the morning . " Harris said .

" Hey , Andy helped most of the time . " Chase said .

" Then let me repraise as long as the Naturals don ' t wake me up early in the morning , " Chris said as Storm and Traci laugh .

" Huh , " Katie said .

" So , how is she Chris ? " Chase asked looking at Katie .

" He definitely abused her and I have already asked the authorities to look into it . " Harris said .

" I think the Cowboy needs to deal with this guy for messing with this sweet girl . " Storm said smiling at Katie who smiled back .

" Only if you want to get yourself and Chris into trouble . " Traci said .

" Yeah , hold off on that partner and let the Orlando PD handle it . " Harris said .

" Jessie may clip his boys if he gets into trouble . " Chase said .

" Nope , Storm already clipped them so she will have to find something else . " Chris said making James laugh .

" May explain why you are tamed now . " Traci said making Storm laugh harder .

" I don ' t know who you have been talking to Traci , but I am still the Wildcat . " Harris said .

" With a Snow Leopard in charge of the Wildcat . " James said .

" Right , " Harris said .

Katie yawned .

" You sleepy little one ? " Chase asked .

" Uh huh , " Katie said .

" I think its about time that we get going , so , Katie can rest . " Traci said .

" Do we need anything before we leave Chris ? " Chase asked .

" This is to let you know when her next appointment will be and the precription for children ' s vitamins to help give her immune system a boost as well as provide with the extra nutrients she should have already been given . " Chris said handing Chase the information .

" Okay , we will get the vitamins before heading home . " Traci said .

" Yeah , thanks for the help Chris . " Chase said as he and Traci holding Katie stood up .

" No problem guys , I will let you know when I hear anything from the authorities . " Chris said .

" Thanks for that , " Traci said .

" Alright , I guess we will see you two tomorrow . " Chase said as they walked out .

" Bye , " AMW called to them .

" Always something isn ' t it ? " James asked .

" Yeah , lets just hope this something doesn ' t turn out like the last something . " Harris said .

" Well Dr. Harris I think its about time for us to be heading home don ' t you ? " Storm looking at the clock .

" Yeah , Katie was my last appointment , so , lets go . " Chris said as both of them got their things and left for their homes after making sure the clinic was locked up .

" Its only a matter of time family . " Some one in a dark SUV said from the back alley watching as AMW left their clinic .


	2. Painful Memories

_A/N: Poor Katie , I hope someone will put a stop to this mean man for abusing her and who is this guy watching the clinic . I tell you , its always something with the extended family ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself ._

Chapter 2 : Painful Memories

 **Storm ' s House**

James Storm walked into his house not long after getting off of work to find a delicious smell hit him in the face .

" Good lord , something smells good , " James said walking into the kitchen after putting his stuff down in his office .

" That would be dinner , " Jacqueline Moore said .

Storm ' s relationship with Jackie had only increased after the issues with Derek Shultz and the Trifecta . Not only was James now Jackie ' s official doctor , but the two had also become a couple much to the surprise of most of the family . But , the two got along great with one another and as far as their friends were concerned the relationship was definitely a good one .

" How are you my little lady ? " Storm asked .

" I ' m good , how are things at the clinic ? " Jackie asked .

" Busy as usual , " James said .

" And no trouble , so , far ? " Jackie asked .

" Well , Chase and Traci picked up a little girl on the side of the road that was abused and brought her to Chris to be looked at , but other than that no trouble . " Storm said .

" Aw, poor kid , of course if they are in the hands of Chase and Traci then she will be safe and of course the family is always there to provide them with help as well . " Jackie said .

" Exactly , " Storm said as she turned off the stove and turned around James pulled Jackie into his arms kissing her .

" Okay , then , so do you know what the news is that Chase and Traci been talking about ? " Jackie asked .

" Nope , I tried to weasel it out of Chase earlier , but he wouldn ' t tell me . " James said .

" Well , I guess they want to keep everything a secret until tomorrow when everyone finds out . " Jackie said .

" Uh huh , " James said as they fixed their plates and ate supper .

" Gail and Shane are back from their honeymoon , " Jackie said .

" Really , " James looked up .

" Yeah , Jessie called and said she had talked to Gail due to some match they were having against Marty and Jade . " Jackie said .

" The Dollhouse . " James shivered .

" Aw, do they creep you out , Cowboy ? " Jackie asked .

" Yeah , a little . " James said just as the phone rang .

" Wonder who that could be ? " Jackie asked as James answered it .

" Hey , EY , of course I would be interested when would you want to go ? " James asked .

" As long as its on the weekends , I ' m free , that sounds great , alright , sounds good , bye Showtime . " James said and hung up the phone .

" What was that about with Eric Young ? " Jackie asked .

" He asked if I wanted to go deep see fishing with him and I said I would as long as its on a weekend , so , we are planning a trip for one Saturday . " James said .

" Good , that means Jessie , Gail , and I can go out on that day . " Jackie said .

" As long as you have someone watching after the Harris rug rats then I guess it sounds good . " Storm said .

" Those twins are getting bigger now . " Jackie said .

" Yeah , they are and its great to see both of them happy and healthy now considering what happened with RJ two years ago at the hands of Crystal . " James said .

" At least I was able to kick her ass for it . " Jackie sounding satisfied .

" Crystal can ' t handle the toughest Knockout in TNA . " Storm said .

" Exactly , Cowboy . " Jackie said making James laugh at her spunkiness .

 **Harris House**

Chris was soon home from the clinic after a long day at work , he sighed as he walked in the door hoping the situation with Katie would be resolved soon . But , also happy that she was in the care of Chase and Traci , the Wildcat knew she would be safe with them .

" Daddy , " Robert James Harris or RJ said as Chris looked up to see the youngest of his two twin boys running straight to him without any clothes on .

" RJ , what are you doing running around the house without any clothes on ? " Chris asked picking RJ up .

" Mommy is trying to give me a bath . " RJ said .

" And you are running away from mommy trying to give you a bath because ? " Chris questioned him as the Wildcat took the nude boy towards the master bathroom where Jessie had the other twin boy , Chris Jr. normally called CJ , given him his bath .

" Because they ' re monsters in the bathtub . " RJ said pointing at the tub .

" Monsters ? " Chris asked smiling .

" Yeah , it , went , gurgle , gurgle , ger , er , gurgle , ssh , I don ' t want it to suck me down the drain daddy . " RJ said .

" First of all there isn ' t any monsters down the bathtub drain , second you are way to big to fit in the drain , and third mommy and daddy wouldn ' t let anyone or anything hurt you , bud . " Chris said .

" Really ? " RJ asked .

" Yeah , really , who told you there was a monster down the drain ? " Chris asked .

" Rosie , " RJ said .

" Uh huh , I think your sister was just joking with you . " Chris said .

" Alright , CJ , you ' re done , now what happen to your brother ? " Jessie Harris asked as Chris Jr. ran out of the bathroom fully clothed in his PJs .

" Daddy , " CJ said hugging his dad around the leg .

" Hey , little man , " Chris picking him up , too .

" RJ , why are you naked ? " CJ asked .

" Rosie was playing a joke on me and said there was a monster down the drain . " RJ blushed .

" Oh , " CJ said .

" RJ , " Jessie called coming out of the bathroom and spotting Chris holding both of the twins .

" You lose a kid ? " Chris asked .

" Robert James Harris , don ' t scare me like that again . " Jessie said taking RJ .

" Its Rosie ' s fault she told me there was a monster down the drain . " RJ said .

" Brother power , " CJ said .

" Brother power ? " Chris asked .

" They came up with this today , dear . " Jessie said kissing Chris .

" Uhg , " CJ and RJ both covered their eyes making Jessie and Chris laugh .

" So , what is brother power ? " Chris asked .

" Sorry daddy , but its between me and RJ , you know because we are brothers . " CJ said as Jessie took RJ into the bathroom to give him a bath .

" Well if brother power gets the two of you into trouble both of your bottoms maybe turning red by my hand. " Chris serious .

" Don ' t worry daddy , we are not getting into trouble . " CJ said .

" You better not be . " Chris caring CJ to the kitchen table where Grace and Rosie was doing homework .

" You scared my brother , Rosie . " CJ said .

" I was just playing around with him , CJ . " Rosie said .

" Yeah , but be careful what you tell him okay , baby . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Rosie hugging her dad .

" Dad , do you know anything about math ? " Grace asked looking at her math homework .

" Nope , I was horrible at math when I was in school . " Chris said .

" Looks like I inherited more than just good looks and attitude from you . " Grace dropping her head on the table as Chris laughed at what Grace said .

" Come on , Grace , math is easy . " Rosie said .

" Here then look at this , " Grace pushed her homework infront of Rosie .

" Your sister is not doing your homework for you . " Chris said .

" I was saying for her to do it for me , I was just saying for her to look at it since she thinks math is so easy . " Grace said .

" It looks like fun stuff to learn . " Rosie said .

" Speak for yourself . " Grace shook her head at her sister .

" Chill Grace, why don ' t you ask Bobby to ask you tomorrow to go over it with you since he is good at math . " Rosie said .

" Is that true ? " Grace looked at her dad .

" Yeah , it is , he was helping Dakota with his the other day , so , wait and talk to Roode tomorrow . " Chris said as Jessie came out of the bathroom with a now dressed RJ .

" What are we asking Roode tomorrow ? " Jessie asked .

" For him to help me with my math homework . " Grace sighed again .

" Hey , Rosie , " RJ said .

" Yes , " Rosie looked at RJ .

" Monsters are not in the drain . " RJ said .

Rosie laughed .

" Its not funny . " RJ pouted .

" Alright you two , cool it before I cool it for you . " Chris looking at both of them .

" Yes sir , " Rosie and RJ both said .

" Time to get supper ready . " Jessie said passing RJ off to Chris .

" So , does this mean I ' m watching the kids ? " Chris asked .

" Yes dear , anything interesting happen today at the clinic ? " Jessie asked as Chris sat CJ and RJ both in a chair at the table and Jessie started getting supper ready .

" Well , Chase and Traci stopped by late this afternoon . " Chris said as he sat at the table with the kids .

" The last time one of the Naturals was in your office is when Andy Jr. stuck a butter bean up his nose . " Rosie said making the twins laugh .

" I was about to ask if Chase said anything about the good news ? " Grace asked wondering what was going on with one of the Naturals .

" No , they said they would tell us the news tomorrow after they told Andy and Debra first . " Chris said .

" Tag team sticking together . " Jessie said .

" Probably . " Chris said .

" So , why did Chase and Traci stop by the clinic ? " Jessie asked Grace stood up stretching .

" They picked up a little girl off of the side of the road . " Chris said making Jessie and Grace look at him .

" Was she hurt ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , the man who had her , starved her , beat her , and may have raped her or sexually abused her . " Chris said .

" Poor kid , " Jessie said .

" She ' s ten years old , she will be staying with Chase and Traci , and her name is Katie Sanders . " Chris said making Grace faint .

" Grace ! " Rosie said as Chris picked Grace up and took her to the couch in the living room .

After a few moments of cooling off and breathing deep breaths Grace came back around and looked at her dad and Jessie checking on her .

" You okay ? " Chris asked looking worried .

" Yeah , did I hear you right when you said Katie Sanders ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , why ? " Chris asked as Jessie looked on curious .

" Because we were friends one , " Grace said .

" I don ' t remember you saying anything about a girl named Katie at school . " Chris said .

" Me either . " Rosie looking over the couch at her sister .

" Because I didn ' t meet her at school . " Grace started crying .

" Then where else would you have met ? " Jessie asked .

" At the bad man ' s house who had me after Gayda had me taken away from dad not to long after my mom died . " Grace hugging her dad close to her as she started crying harder .

" You never told me about a little girl at that place . " Chris said holding her .

" That ' s because I thought she was dead , they took her away one day and that man that abused me said that she had died and that I should just forget about her . But , she was the only friend I had in that place , the only one I could talk to in that place and I could bring myself to talk about such a painful memory . " Grace continued to cry on the Wildcat ' s shoulder .

" Rosie take the twins upstairs and watch them please . " Jessie looked at Rosie .

" Yes ma ' am , CJ , RJ upstairs . " Rosie said holding both of their hands as they went upstairs .

" Alright , tell me about what happen . " Chris said .

" Even thought she was two years younger than me , Katie was already there when I got to the house . The man who was over the house made it look all clean and glamorous , but it didn ' t take long for everything to turn bad . With in a day or so he started beating and starving me , then he would through me into this cage with big metal bars . I could see through the cage and I noticed another cage next to the one I was in with another little girl about my age that was Katie Sanders. She was pretty much in the same situation I was forced to do labor that shouldn ' t have been done by two young kids , beat when ever they felt like , and feed only enough to keep us going . But , she had it a little bit worse than I did , every night after dark one of the men would come down to Katie ' s cage and take her upstairs when they would bring her back before bedtime she would be red and bleeding from her personal area and her bottom . After awhile being there we began to talk and became friends , at night to keep from getting scared we would sleep as close to each other as we could in the cages since both cages was right up next to each other . We would hold hands when things got to rough and then she told me one night that one of the men was sticking himself and objects into her which was making her red and making her bleed out . Then not to long before the Naturals found me at the house , Mr. Sanders came and took her away and when ever I asked about her I would get slapped and told that she had died , so , I believed them to keep from getting hurt more . If I had known she was still alive I would have said something , but I figured it was pointless since I was told she was dead . Dad , I ' m sorry , I didn ' t say anything to you about her , but I wanted to just forget everything about that part of my past . " Grace curled up next to Chris and she was now getting to the point where she was beyond upset .

" Sshh , Grace , its not your fault baby and I ' m not mad at you for not telling me . " Chris kissing her on the forehead and trying to calm her down .

" I will finish supper while you have her . " Jessie said going back in the kitchen as she realized that Chris and Grace needed to be alone for a few minutes .

" Grace , you called this guy Mr. Sanders ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , " Grace rubbing her eyes to dry her tears .

" Did he have a first name ? That way I could call the authorities to give them the additional information I sent them on Katie from the clinic . " Chris looked at her .

" The man that had me always called him Johnny or John , but other than that I don ' t really know dad . " Grace hugging her dad again .

" Okay , I will see if the cops can find out anything baby . " Chris kissed her on the forehead again .

" It feels weird that Chase of all people would pick her up of the side of the road , when it was the Naturals who rescued me from that house when the guy lit it on fire with us inside . " Grace said .

" Strange things seem to happen around the Naturals . " Chris said .

" Strange things seem to happen around the Extended Family . " Grace said .

" I agree , Rosie , boys , time to eat . " Jessie called up the stairs .

" Mom , where did you learn to be so loud ? " CJ asked after Rosie and the boys had come back down the stairs .

" Lets see your grandpa and AMW . " Jessie answered .

" Storm maybe , but not me . " Chris defended himself .

" Liar , " Jessie said .

" Fibbing is bad daddy , " RJ said .

" Yeah , " CJ said .

" Yeah , " Rosie and Grace both looked at Chris .

" Okay , okay , I guess I ' m loud , too . " Chris laughed and with that they ate supper together as a family .

 **Storm ' s House - Master Bedroom**

Back at the Cowboy ' s home , once James and Jackie had cleaned up the kitchen from supper they moved into the master bedroom to enjoy a little love making session .

" There was a time when you could do this dear . " James said .

" Yeah , but thanks to the Dr. Storm I got my groove back . " Jackie said kissing him .

" Well , I certainly like your groove , Miss Jackie . " Storm said rubbing his hand on the outside of her area .

" Mmm , Storm , you are definitely trying to drive me crazy tonight . " Jackie said enjoying the Cowboy ' s touch .

" No , I ' m just trying to get you ready for a rodeo with the Cowboy dear . " James said making Jackie laugh as Storm stuck his fingers inside of her and brushed against her pleasure .

" Damn Cowboy , you are not going to last the full eight seconds if you keep on . " Jackie said .

" Are you willing to make a bet on that ? " James asked .

" No , " Jackie said her eyes rolling back in her head in pleasure .

" Alright , I think its time for the grand finale . " James said sliding a condom onto his hard dick and then sticking himself inside of Jackie .

" Oh yeah , that hit the spot . " Jackie moaned in pleasure .

" Heh , heh , " James laughed .

The two finished the night off with an orgasm that rocked both of their worlds .

" I told you I could hang on for a wild ride . " Storm said .

" Yeah , you are definitely a Cowboy through and through . " Jackie said , they were now cleaned up and snuggled up together in the bed .

" I love you , Miss Tennessee . " James kissed her .

" I love you , too , Tennessee Cowboy . " Jackie kissed him back before both of them went to sleep .


	3. Good News

_A/N: So , Grace knows Katie from her past experience at the hands of the people who abused Grace ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . Yes Katie Sanders is one of my newer OCs who may appear in Southern Comfort at some point ._

Chapter 3 : Good News

 **Next Day - Harris House**

The following day was Saturday meaning that AMW wouldn ' t have to go to the clinic do to it being closed on weekends . Chris was in the house getting food ready for the rest of the extended family coming over later that day . Jessie was getting the twins ready for the day while the girls were watching TV .

" So , the big reveal on Chase and Traci ' s news is today . " Rosie said .

" Yep , but I ' m waiting on Roode to get here to help me with homework . " Grace said , she was also anxious to see Katie for the first time in years since Katie was staying with Chase and Traci .

" You do know that Canadians normally show up late to a party . " Rosie said .

" And they are actually here first . " Chris noticing EY , Roode , Petey , and Dakota getting out of Bobby ' s car and coming to the door .

" Every now and then you get a surprise daddy . " Rosie said .

" Yeah , " Chris laughed as Grace opened the door for them .

" Grace , " Dakota hugging her .

" Hey , Dakota , " Grace said .

" Dakota is here , " RJ said as he came down the stairs with CJ .

" Hey , guys , " Dakota said as he and the three members of Team Canada walked in .

" Johnny and A1 are on their way . " Petey said to Chris .

" Okay , " Chris said .

" Hey guys , " Jessie said walked into the room .

" Jessie , " Bobby and EY both said .

" So , does anyone know what the good news is ? " Petey asked .

" Nope , the Naturals haven ' t said anything . " Chris said .

" Uncle Bobby , " Grace said to Roode .

" Yes Grace , " Bobby looking at Grace .

" I was wondering if you could help me out with math homework ? " Grace asked .

" Certainly , sweetie , " Bobby said .

Grace ran up the stairs to get her homework .

" That sounds familiar . " Dakota said .

" What does ? " Rosie said .

" Crazy teachers giving students hard math homework . " Dakota said .

" Math isn ' t that hard , " Rosie said .

" Speak for yourself . " Dakota said .

" Math is really confusing unless you have the It Factor around to lead you in the right direction . " Eric said .

" See even Uncle Eric thinks its hard . " Dakota said as Grace came back down the stairs with her homework .

" You guys can use the table . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Bobby said as he and Grace moved to the table , so , Roode could help Grace out with her math homework .

" So , where is everyone else ? " Petey asked Chris and Jessie .

" Storm and Jackie should be here soon , but as for everyone else I don ' t know . " Chris said going back into the kitchen to finish cooking .

" So , we send the Wildcat to the kitchen ? " Eric asked .

" Chris is good in the kitchen , EY . " Jessie said .

" Just as long as there isn ' t a hairball in it we ' re good . " Petey said making Chris laugh .

A knock came at the door making Rosie get up and get it seeing Storm and Jackie .

" Uncle James and Aunt Jackie are here . " Rosie said pulling James into the kitchen .

" Hey , see that Rosie found the Cowboy . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , " Jackie laughed .

" Uncle James , " The twins hugged the Cowboy .

" He ' s like Eric , all of the kids are just attracted to him , " Petey said as Dakota hugged the Cowboy , too .

" Its the Cowboy in me , Petey , " James said as the kids then hugged Jackie .

" Sweet kids , " Jackie said .

" So , where is Grace and Bobby ? " Storm asked .

" Kitchen table , " Chris said making James and Jackie look over at them .

" What are they doing ? " Jackie asked .

" Math homework , " Jessie said .

" Ugh , my least favorite kind . " James said .

" That ' s what Chris says , too . " Jessie laughed .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" And EY , " Petey said .

" Math stinks , " Eric called into the kitchen .

" So , EY , where is this deep sea fishing trip you are taking me on man ? " James asked sitting next to Showtime .

" Atlantic Ocean , " Eric said .

" Deep sea fishing ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , two Saturdays from now , " Eric said .

" Uh huh , " Chris said .

" Anything specific that we are catching bro ? " James asked .

" Let you know two weeks from now , but at the moment not really . " Eric said .

" Okay , " James said .

" Yeah , EY , " Chris said .

" What Cat ? " Eric asked .

" Just take care of my partner on this trip . " Chris said .

" I wouldn ' t allow anything to happen to the Cowboy , Chris . " Eric said .

" Very noble of you EY , " James said .

" Eric wouldn ' t let this family down , " Petey said .

" Never , " EY said .

" So , Jessie , when James goes on his trip with Eric , would you and Gail be interested in a shopping trip ? " Jackie asked .

" Always , " Jessie said .

" Meaning what for me ? " Chris asked .

" Meaning you get to hang out with us dad . " Rosie said .

" Yeah , " The twins said .

" Sounds good to me , " Chris said loving the idea of spending quality time with his children .

" Alright , all done , " Bobby said .

" Thanks , Uncle Bobby . " Grace hugged him .

" No problem kiddo , " Bobby said , Grace then took her homework back upstairs to her room and put it in her bookbag for Monday .

" Thanks for that Roode , " Chris said .

" No problem , " Bobby said as another knock came at the door .

Grace had just walked down the stairs , so , she opened it to see Chase and Traci standing there with Katie .

" Hey , Grace , " Chase said hugging her .

" Hey guys , " Grace said and then hugged Traci as they walked in and Katie stood in front of her making Chase and Traci look at them as Chris came to the door .

" I know you ? " Katie said with a questioning look on her face .

" Katie , its me Grace , " Grace said looking at her saddened by the state Katie was in realizing that the roles could have been reversed and it could have been her being raped by that man who took Katie away .

" Grace , as in the one who use to sleep in the cage next to mine ? " Katie asked .

" Yes , I am the one . " Grace said .

" The man said you had died . " Katie said as Andy and Debra came in the door with Andy Jr. not at all surprised by Katie ' s presences as Chase and Traci had already told them everything .

" That ' s what the ones at the house said about you . " Grace said .

" I ' m confused , " Chase whispered to Chris as Andy looked at them also confused .

" Apparently the ones who tried to burn Grace and you guys up in the house were in touch with one who hurt Katie . " Chris whispered to them making both Naturals look at Grace and Katie as they finally grasped each others hand .

" All that time in that house and you were only fingertips away and now here you are after all of the lies about the reasons why you weren ' t there next to me anymore . " Katie said .

" You were my friend at the darkest moment in my life and I can ' t begin to tell you how much I ' ve missed you over the years . But , after what they said I didn ' t know if you were still out there for me to find , so , I didn ' t say anything . Please forgive me for not trying to find you in order for you to find the same peace I did years ago , Katie . " Grace said .

" Its not your fault Grace , I ' m just glad we are together again . " Katie said .

" Me too , " Grace said as both of them hugged .

Grace then lead Katie into the house .

" You don ' t have to be scared in this house Katie , cause the people here wouldn ' t hurt you and would stop anyone who dares to try . " Grace said as Katie saw Chris .

" Dr. Harris , is here ? " Katie asked looking at Grace .

" Yes , Dr. Harris is my dad , Katie . " Grace said .

" Your real dad ? " Katie asked .

" Yep , my real dad , " Grace said .

" Hey Katie , are you feeling any better today ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I feel better Dr. Harris . " Katie said .

" You don ' t have to call me Dr. Harris here little one , its Chris when I ' m not at the clinic . " Chris said as Grace hugged Andy and Debra and then turned to Andy Jr. who was now chatting with the twins and Dakota .

" So , where is the rest of the family ? " Andy asked .

" On their way . " Jessie said .

" Huh ? " Katie looked at Grace as Grace lead her to the rest of the kids hoping they would be nice to Katie .

" This is only a small portion of the extended family . " Grace said .

" Extended family ? " Katie still looking confused .

" Yeah , from TNA , " Grace explained .

" TNA ? " Katie asked again .

" Yeah , as in Total Nonstop Action , pro-wrestling . " Grace told Katie .

" I still don ' t understand . " Katie looked at Grace .

" You will around this group . " Grace reassured her .

Rosie was watching Grace and Katie wondering what was going on with her sister and then Grace looked at her .

" Katie , this is my sister Rosie , Rosie this is Katie . " Grace introducing her sister to her best friend .

" Hi , " Katie said a little shy .

" Hey , " Rosie said althought she was sympathetic towards what Katie and Grace went through together , Rosie was still not sure what to think of Katie yet .

" And these are my twin brothers CJ and RJ . " Grace said hugging the two boys .

" Grace , " CJ and RJ hugged her .

" There cute , " Katie said making the twins blush at being called cute .

" I take it you already now Andy Jr. " Grace said .

" Yep , " Andy Jr. and Katie both said .

" And this is Dakota . " Grace said .

" Are there more of you ? " Katie asked .

" Yeah , we have a cousin named Edward who will be here soon . " Grace said .

" So , who else have you met out of the adults ? " Rosie asked .

" Just Dr. Storm and Andy Jr. ' s parents . " Katie said looking over at the adults .

" My siblings and I normally just call Dr. Storm , Uncle James do to him and my dad being best friends for a really long time . " Grace said .

" He ' s a Cowboy , " RJ said .

" Oh yeah , " CJ and Rosie said .

" And next to my dad is our mom Jessie , " Grace said .

" Okay , " Katie said ,

" And then Aunt Jackie is with the Cowboy . " Dakota said .

" Is it normal for you guys to call the ones who are not your parents your aunt and uncle ? " Katie asked .

" Not all of them , but most of the time that ' s what we do . " Andy Jr. said .

" So , the next three is Bobby Roode , Eric Young or EY as we call him , and  
Dakota ' s dad Petey Williams . " Rosie said .

" So , where are your parents Katie ? " Dakota asked making Grace look at him as Katie looked down at floor .

" I don ' t have any parents , " Katie said sadly .

Rosie looked at her dad as he left the room to take the meat to the grill .

" I will be right back . " Rosie said following Chris out to the back yard .

Chris was putting meat on the grill as Rosie walked over to him .

" Daddy , " Rosie said to him .

" Yes baby , " Chris said looking at her .

" I don ' t understand , " Rosie said .

" Don ' t understand what , Rosie ? " Chris asked .

Rosie looked in the window at Grace and Katie as Chris followed her eyes he realized what was going on .

" Rosie , I know you think that Katie is taking over your sister , but that ' s not what is going on sweetheart . " Chris said .

" Then what is it ? " Rosie asked .

" Your sister and Katie are friends baby and both of them went through similar experiences at the hands of those people who tried to hurt your Grace . So , its good for both of them to reconnect after they thought the other was around anymore and its good of Grace to include Katie into the circle of friends you both have . But , that doesn ' t mean she cares any less about you Rosie , your sister loves you very much and you will always be Grace ' s number one . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Rosie said .

" I think Grace would want you and Katie to be friends as well as baby . " Chris kissed Rosie on the forehead .

" Yes sir , thanks for the talk . " Rosie hugged her dad .

" You ' re welcome , Rosie . " Chris said and then Rosie went back inside .

" Is your dad burning anything out there Rosie ? " James asked .

" Uncle James you know dad is a good cook . " Rosie said .

" Only when your mom lets him into the kitchen . " Andy said .

" Which is very often , " Grace said .

" Except when he pulls a late night at the clinic and comes in tired . " Jessie said .

" Well , its getting about that time when people come here for vacationing , which means we get more issues to deal with at the clinic . " James said .

" Just as long as none of the issues are a big issue like the last big issue we had to deal with . " Chase said .

" Yeah , the last one I ' m still having nightmares from . " Petey said .

" Dad ends up putting the Canadian Destroyer on all of his nightmares though . " Dakota said making Grace and Rosie laugh .

" That ' s our Team Captain , " Bobby laughed with the rest of the adults .

" Petey , when was the last time you put one of your nightmares out with the Destroyer , mate ? " EY asked .

" Every night , Eric , " Petey laughed as a knock came at the door .

" Sounds like more of the family . " Jessie said opening the door for AJ , Daniels , Frankie , Maria , and Edward .

" The X-Division has arrived . " Petey said .

" Yep , " Daniels said .

" Motorcity Machine Guns just pulled up with Devine and A1 behind them . " AJ said .

" Which leaves who left to get here ? " Jackie asked .

" Gail and Shane , " Jessie said .

" Jarrett , D ' Amore , Sting , and Booker hasn ' t gotten here yet either . " Traci said .

Edward jumped on CJ and RJ making the kids laugh .

" Hey guys , " Shelley said when he walked in with Sabin , Devine , and A1 .

" I think we are going to move this party outside soon , " Jessie said .

" Sounds good since its a pretty day . " Jackie agreed looking at the sunshine .

They all walked outside with Chris after Jessie said something about going outside , tables were already set up in the back yard for the family .

" Hey , Jess , " Chris said as she walked over to him .

" Yes , babe , " Jessie said .

" Could you bring me my shades ? " Chris asked .

" Sure , " Jessie walked back inside and came back to Chris with his sunglasses .

" Thank you , " Chris said putting them on .

" Sun ' s getting a little bright . " Storm said when he came over with his own shades on .

" Yeah , but it feels good , " Chris said .

Edward came over to them .

" Uncle Chris , " Edward said hugging him .

" Hey , buddy , how are you ? " Chris asked as he picked up Edward .

" I ' m good . " Edward said .

" Ed , what are you doing ? " Daniels said .

" Talking to Uncle Chris . " Edward said .

" Uh huh , " Daniels said .

" So , what ' s going on Daniels ? " Storm asked .

" I was wondering if you guys saw the news Tuesday ? " Daniels asked them .

" News on what ? " Harris asked as Maria came over taking Edward from Chris knowing what Daniels was talking with AMW about and not wanting to have her son hear about any of it .

Daniels pulled out a newspaper and showed the obituary which had Derek Shultz on one of the columns .

" He ' s dead , " James said taking the paper from Daniels reading what it said .

" I ' m not exactly his biggest fan after what he put the extended family through three years ago , but I wouldn ' t exactly wish for him to die either . " Harris said .

" Looks like he died in prison by hanging himself . " Storm read to Chris .

" Maybe all of the problems he was going through just over did it for his mental state and it could also prove that he was insane when the issues with Trifecta happened . " Chris said .

" Daniels , don ' t say anything to Jackie about this today , cause I don ' t want her thinking she had anything to do with this . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Daniels said as Gail Kim and Shane Helms arrived .

" Don ' t say anything to anyone else either . " Chris added .

" Frankie and Maria are the only other ones who know . " Daniels said .

" That ' s fine , " Storm and Harris both said .

Chris then pulled the meat off of the grill and put the food on one of the tables as Jarrett , D ' Amore , Sting , and Booker arrived .

" Welcome to the party guys , " Chris said .

" Yep and now that we are all here , Chase , Traci what is this good news you two have been talking about ? " Storm asked no longer able to stand not knowing .

" Do you think they are ready to know , Traci ? " Chase asked as they fixed their plates .

" I don ' t know , " Traci said .

" Chris please tell me you have any thiopental sodium here ? " Storm asked .

" What ?! " Some of the others asked .

" No , its at the clinic , " Chris said .

" Well , I think we have enough guys here to get Chase into one of the vehicles to get him to the clinic , don ' t you ? " James asked .

" I think so , " Chris chuckled .

" What is thiopental sodium ? " Sabin asked confused .

" Knowing AMW , its something medical . " Bobby said .

" Its truth serum or truth drug . " Harris said .

" Meaning it makes people tell the truth . " Storm said .

" Told you it was something medical . " Bobby said .

" I thought truth serum was illegal in the US ? " Andy asked .

" Some dentist use it . " Harris said .

" So , what is the news ? " Rosie asked Chase .

" Tell them Chase , " Traci said making everyone look at Chase .

" Traci and I are getting married . " Chase said .

" Aw, " The girls said .

" Looks like that ' s all of the girls in the extended family . " Gail said .

" Not all , " Debra looked at Jackie .

" Yeah , we still have one left . " Jessie said as Jackie kissed the Cowboy making the boys all gag .

Congrats were then all said to Chase and Traci at the great news of them two getting married . Once they had eaten and food was put up they lounged around in Harris back yard for the rest of the day .

" Alright guys , get EY on three , one , two , three , " Dakota said as he , the twins , Andy Jr. , and Edward ran after Eric .

When Eric saw the boys run after him he ran away with them following .

" Catch EY , " Andy Jr. said as Eric ran one way and then the other with the boys after him .

" Ah , why are you after me ? " Eric asked .

" Aw , look EY entertaining the boys . " Maria laughed .

" EY run , " Rosie called to him making Grace and Katie laugh .

" I am running , " Eric said as RJ grabbed one of EY ' s legs .

" That RJ is getting some long legs on him . " Bobby said .

" Both of them are going to be tall like Chris . " Jessie said looking at Wildcat sunning himself .

" Long legs run in the family . " Chris said .

" Then what happened to me ? " Maria asked due to her being short .

" Every once in awhile a Harris will end up with the short genes to make the rest of us not feel so tall . " Chris said making Maria laugh .

" Your dad ' s funny , " Katie said chuckling to Grace and Rosie .

" We know , " Grace and Rosie both laughing at their dad .

CJ finally jumped on EY ' s other leg .

" Eric ' s about to go down any minute . " Devine said just as Eric was slowing down with the Harris twins on his legs .

" He ' s slowing down . " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Andy laughed as his son and Edward grabbed EY around the waste making Showtime go down to his knees .

" Head lock him Dakota , " Andy Jr. said .

" Five against one isn ' t fair . " EY said as Dakota put him in a head lock making Eric go all the way to the ground .

" When its kids versus an adult it is fair . " Dakota said .

" Haha , Eric gets ganged up on . " A1 laughed .

" Alright boys , let EY up . " Bobby said .

" He hasn ' t tapped yet , " The boys called back to Bobby in unison .

" Of course we could have let Grace spear Eric . " Rosie said making Chris laugh .

" He wouldn ' t be getting up for awhile after the fact . " Grace said .

" That ' s my girl , " Chris said .

" No kidding , " Frankie said .

" Spear ? " Katie asked .

" Like I said earlier , you will understand soon enough . " Grace hugged Katie .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" I give up , " Eric said .

" Yay , we win , " The boys said as they let go of Eric .

" EY , you got beat by kids bro , " Petey said .

" Five against one Petey , " Eric said .

" Eric , you make a good babysitter , how about one night you keep the kids for Chris and myself ? " Jessie suggested .

" As long as there isn ' t any spearing involved . " EY said .

" I wouldn ' t do that to you Eric , " Grace said .

" Thanks for that , " Eric chuckled .

" I knew all of you kids would be trouble . " Jarrett said .

" We learned it from you Poppa Jeff ? " Rosie said making the adults laugh .

" Truth comes out , " Storm said .

" And from one of the Harris kids at that . " AJ said .

" Jarrett always tells people to tell the truth . " Sting agreed .

" Jeff , dawg , you just got outsmarted , " Booker said .

" Rosie , where did you learn your sarcasm ? " Jarrett asked .

" My parents . " Rosie said .

" Its a family tradition . " Chris said .

" Added with some Texas heat . " Jessie said .

The family laughed together again , happy for peaceful afternoon not knowing what was waiting to spring their trap onto them .

 **Hideout - Lab**

Deep in the hideout not to far from Orlando , a mad scientist hired by some organizations that was up to know good , was doing work on a mysterious man who recently was hit over the head by a hammer .

" Will it work , " The leader of the group asked entering the lab .

" It should , but I will need to test the wiring to make sure its suitable to work in human from a long distance . " The scientist said .

" As long as it works right and won ' t disrupt my plans then do what you have to and I promise you will be reward and reimbursed for your work , Professor . " The leader said .

" Then rest assured it will work . " Professor said .

" I can ' t wait to see the look on the extended family ' s faces when they see what I will do to them this time . I promise I will make them pay dearly for what they have done in the past to rob me of what ' s rightfully mind . The coming darkness for them will make the last time a dream compared to the nightmares that I will cause them very soon . " The leader laughed .

" Just as long as I get paid you can do whatever you want with them . " Professor looked at the leader .

" Of course , Professor , of course . " The leader said walking out of the lab with a evil grin on his face .


	4. Eavesdropping

_A/N: Aw , Chase and Traci are getting married . Yes this chapter will have a child being spanked and if you don ' t like that sort of thing then I suggest you don ' t read it ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself ._

Chapter 4 : Eavesdropping

 **Harris House**

Not long after the clean up outside of Chris and Jessie ' s home the rest of the extended family left back to their own homes with Katie and Grace promising to spend time together now that they had been reunited . Grace at the moment was sitting on the couch with her dad snuggled under his arm and her head on his side .

" You okay , baby ? " Chris asked her knowing that even though she had been reunited with a long , lost friend , it had also brough up some painful memories of Grace ' s past as well .

" Yes , I ' m fine , daddy , I was just thinking . " Grace said .

" About ? " Harris looked at his daughter curiously .

" How the roles could have been different for Katie and me . " Grace answered .

" What do you mean ? " Chris asked .

" I mean , it could have been so easy for me to have gone what Katie went through and Katie to go through what I been through at the hands of the same people . " Grace answered .

" You ' re talking about her being trapped in the burning house while you were the one being hurt by the man who did those things to Katie . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" I understand you know that it could have been you in Katie ' s shoes , Grace , but know that I would have never stopped looking for you . " Wildcat said rubbing her head gently .

" I know , I guess I am just trying to understand everything that happened to Katie and myself . " Grace said .

" CJ , do not slide down the banister . " They could hear Jessie telling the oldest of the twins .

" What ' s a banister ? " CJ and RJ both asked .

" The handrail on the stairs . " Jessie said .

" Oh , " CJ and RJ said .

" Why not slide down it mommy ? " CJ asked .

" Cause you will hurt yourself . " Jessie said .

" Aw , mom , " CJ said .

" CJ , " Chris called up to his oldest son .

CJ looked through the open rails on the top floor of the steps at his dad .

" Don ' t talk back to your mother or I will find a use for my belt , son , " Chris told him .

" Yes sir , " CJ said .

" Go , " Jessie said as both twins went to their room .

" Nice teamwork . " Chris and Jessie looked at each other .

" That ' s why I ' m glad you two are the parents and not me . " Grace said looking at the TV which had some sort of news report on .

" Yeah , " Chris chuckled as Jessie came down the stairs .

" Hey , dad , isn ' t that an Aces & Eights mask on that guy . " Grace pointing at the TV .

" Yeah , it is , " Jessie said turning up the volume news .

 _" First off , I would like to thank the media man we hired to help temporarily for broadcasting this message to everyone who gets the news . A few years ago an entity entered the famous wrestling promotion TNA Impact to try and claim this company for their own , this entity was known as the Aces & Eights . My brothers and I spent countless days , months , even years to build the brotherhood inside of the Aces & Eights to a feared power , but one who even in defeat saw the ones protecting the foundation of TNA as worthy adversaries to do battle against to complete the goals of the Aces & Eights and we fought them with a certain amount of respect because they truly were a force to deal with at the time . Now , I am not here to announce a return of the Aces & Eights for that is something that was laid to rest years ago when we met in our final battle against the Extended Family of TNA and agreed to bury the name of Ace & Eights for good . But , as all intelligence forces go or ones who oversee the legacy over a group or doesn ' t want the name Aces & Eights being used today without the values the club members back then set up within our ranks , so , we are going to shed some light on recent happenings with the name Aces & Eights . Now we are not saying that our values weren ' t messed up or flawed because they were , but we didn ' t believe in disrespecting those we were up against and we didn ' t toss the meaning of brotherhood out the window like it didn ' t have any meaning . Like any family the Aces & Eights had each others backs through thick and thin , but very recently some of our watchers and listeners whose duties are to listen out for those using our name for their own crusades without our permission or our values . But , make no mistake about it this is merely an poor imitation or the true Aces & Eights and what was once the brotherhood is not happy about this at all . So , to those who are using our name , I guarantee that when my brothers and I get our hands on you we will make you pay dearly and as to anyone else who may think the former members of the Aces & Eights are behind the events about to unfold , trust me when I tell you , none of us authorized a reformation of the Aces & Eights . " The Aces & Eights member said on the news ._

" Okay , what was that ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , go upstairs so your mom and I can talk . " Chris said seriously to her .

" Yes sir , " Grace said and went upstairs .

" Chris , you don ' t think ? " Jessie asked .

" I don ' t think Aces & Eights are getting back together , but for some reason I think that someone is targetting our old foes to either scare us or get back at us . " Chris said .

" What makes you say that ? " Jessie asked .

" Daniels and Kazarian saw Derek Shultz ' s name in the obituary the other day . " Chris looked at Jessie .

" When did they tell you that ? " Jessie questioned him .

" This afternoon , Storm didn ' t want to say anything about it in front of Jackie not knowing how she would react to hearing Derek ' s name and we both agreed to allow the family to have a good day without anything bad being brought up . I was going to tell you tonight before we went to bed , but with this news report from which ever Aces & Eights member this was I figured I should go and ahead and tell you , Jess . " Chris said .

Jessie got up and went to where she and Chris kept their past wrestling memoirs and other items from their wrestling career and came back with a chart .

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked .

" Checking to see what mask that was from the chart A1 gave us years ago . " Jessie said .

" So , you are trying to figure out which member this was ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , " Jessie going over the chart and gasping when she came to the mask and name of the member .

" What ? Which member was on the news ? " Chris asked .

" My father , " Jessie looking at the TV screen .

" Issac Jackson . " Chris looked at Jessie .

" Yeah , " Jessie said .

Chris and Jessie wasn ' t aware of Grace sitting next to the stairs , listening to the conversation about the Aces & Eights . Ever since the Trifecta situation Grace had pushed herself to get stronger like the adults in the Extended Family and her parents didn ' t know anything about what she was doing either . Grace knew she was a kid and that her parents would say for her to be a kid and enjoy her childhood , but her childhood was filled with these evil people and factions trying to harm the family she loved including the members of the Extended Family of TNA .

" Grace , what are you doing ? " Rosie whispered to her when she saw her sister sitting by the steps .

" Sshh , Rosie , don ' t get me caught . " Grace said .

Rosie looked and saw their parents talking .

" You ' re listening to mom and dad without them knowing ? " Rosie asked shocked .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" You know you will be in trouble with dad if he catches you . " Rosie said .

" I know , but I have my reasons sis . " Grace said .

" What are you reasons ? " Rosie asked confused .

" Do you remember what happened three years ago in this house with the Trifecta ? " Grace asked .

" How could I forget ? That dodo grabbed me and I still haven ' t gotten his stench our of my nose hairs . " Rosie said .

Grace had to hold back a laugh at what her sister said .

" Yeah , but I wish I could have been a little stronger that day , so , neither one of us would have been grabbed that day and maybe this wouldn ' t have happened . " Grace said touching her arm where it had broken three years ago when she speared one of the Trifecta Goons down the stairs .

" I hear you , but I ' m not going to be up here to listen with you incase dad finds out , Grace . " Rosie said going back to her room .

" I wouldn ' t ask you to , sis , but this is something I have to do to protect those I love from getting hurt again . " Grace thought to herself .

Grace looked at her parents still on the couch talking over what appeared to be a new situation developing against the family .

" Why can ' t these villains just leave us alone and go bother someone else . " Grace mumbled to herself .

" Alright , Chris , I need to go over a few things for tomorrows meeting with Jarrett and the rest of the TNA board . " Jessie said as she stood up .

Grace had to back out of the way just to keep herself from being seen and both of them realizing she was eavesdropping .

Chris watched as Jessie left the room to deal with what she had to for the board meeting and then looked up to the stairs where he knew one of his kids was listening to them .

" Grace , come on , " Chris knowing it was her .

Grace gulped and then stood up walking back down the stairs to her dad knowing by the look on his face she was in big trouble .

" Office , " Chris said and she went into his office with her dad following .

" Dad , " Grace said .

" Why were you listening into mine and your mother ' s conversation ? " Chris asked going in his office drawer where the paddle was until Grace put her foot against the drawer .

" Because I have a right to know what goes on around this family . " Grace said to Chris .

" What ? " Chris stood up looking at her .

" I am not going to be stuck in a room like I was three years ago being watched after like a two year old wondering what was happening to my family and why they were getting hurt . " Grace said .

" Grace , three years ago and just like now you are a kid and you need to be a kid before you start having to deal with stuff like this baby . " Chris said .

" Yeah , and what ' s going to happen if someone comes against the family again and what ' s going to happen if you and mom are not around to stop it . Last year , I was stuck in this house when a bunch of Goons broke in with you gone and mom unable to fight for us . If Bobby , EY , and Petey hadn ' t of gotten here what would have happened to us with just Jackie around to fight and now I have three younger siblings to worry about not just one . I know I ' m not as strong as you or Uncle James or Bobby and I don ' t know one thing about fighting like you and mom or the rest of the Extended Family , but I am still capable of protecting the people I love and care about and I have just as much right as the rest of you . " Grace had started crying .

" Grace , I understand what you are saying and trust me when I say you do enough to protect this family already , but they ' re rules in my house for a reason and you broke one of them . " Chris realizing what she was feeling , but also letting her know she messed up .

" Then quit keeping me in the dark about certain issues and then I wouldn ' t have to break the rules , dad . " Grace looked at him serious .

" Fine no more keeping you in the dark , but that doesn ' t mean you are off the hook for messing up this time . " Chris said .

Grace moved her foot and nodded her head showing she understood .

" Alright , you know what to do . " Chris said getting the paddle out of the drawer .

Grace quietly undid the button on her pants and pushed them and her underwear down knowing what was going to happen next .

" Come here , " Chris told her and she came closer to him as he bent her over the desk and spanked her with the paddle .

" Ow , ouch , dad , daddy , " Grace screamed as the paddle made contact with the soft flesh on her bare bottom .

" I know it hurts , but you have to learn to follow the rules baby . " Chris said as he continued to paddle her .

Grace moaned and screamed everytime the paddle hit her bottom until tears and crying came the paddling hurt and she knew her dad was right about her eavesdropping and following his rules , but it got the results she wanted . The Wildcat always kept his word , so , she knew she would be kept in the dark any longer about what was going to happen to the family . Soon her dad let up and the paddling stopped much to Grace ' s relief .

" Alright , stand up sweetie . " Chris said and she did so as he put the paddle up .

Chris then pulled her into a hug and then lifted her laying Grace onto the table normally used for his wife and sister ' s medical exams .

" Dad ? " Grace questioned .

" You ' re safe baby , I ' m just going to rub some lotion onto your sore bottom . " Chris going into the cabinet and got out the lotion bottle .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" Even though you are reaching the age for a proper physical due to . . . " Chris coming over to her as he opened the lotion bottle and got some out onto his hand .

" Uh uh , no , dad we are not having this talk now . " Grace put her fingers in her ears not wanting to have a talk about the birds and bees with her father .

" Then who will give you the talk ? " Chris asked rubbing the lotion on Grace ' s red backside .

" Mom , maybe Aunt Maria , or even Aunt Gail , but I am not having the talk with my dad . " Grace said .

" Grace , I am a doctor with a degree in female anatomy dear . " Chris said .

" I know and I love you , but like I said you are my dad and I don ' t want to have this conversation with my dad . " Grace said .

" Alright , go ahead and pull your underwear and pants back up , " Chris said as he went to wash his hands in the office bathroom sink as she pulled her underwear and pants up , then she laid back on the table watching her dad . The Wildcat ' s table here in his home office was padded unlike the ones at the clinic so it was comfortable to lay on .

" Why don ' t you guys have these tables at the clinic ? " Grace asked .

" Because metal ones are easier to clean . " Chris said .

" Oh , " Grace said .

" So , now back to the conversation earlier , who do want as your permanent doctor , Grace ? " Chris asked .

" Well , it can ' t be you can it ? " Grace looked at her dad as he sat on the stool next to the table and pulled it closer to her .

" No baby , your mother and Aunt Maria is one thing , but with you being my daughter it would bring up a lot of legal issues . " Chris shook his head .

" But , I don ' t want a complete stranger talking to me about my body . " Grace thought about it .

" Not a bad thought . " The Wildcat was happy that his daughter was at least thinking through everything properly .

" What about Storm ? " Grace asked .

Chris thought about it for a moment and knew he could place his daughter ' s health in Storm ' s hands and she would be alright .

" Storm is a good choice , would you want me to talk it over with him or would you want to do it ? " Chris asked .

" You can with me there . " Grace said .

" Alright , then I will call the Cowboy and set everything up baby . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Grace watching her dad grab his cell phone and dial Storm ' s number .

" Hey , Storm , yeah I saw it and we will talk over that later with the family , but I was calling you for another reason . " Chris said .

Grace looked at her dad figuring Storm and Jackie had seen the news report with the Aces & Eights member .

" I was seeing if Grace and I could come over and talk with you ? " Chris asked .

" Okay , see you then , bye man . " Chris said hanging up the phone .

Grace looked at her dad again .

" Go and put your shoes on baby , " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace left the office and went up to her room to put her shoes on .

Chris left the office and saw Jessie come over to him .

" What was that with Grace ? " Jessie asked .

" She was eavesdropping into our conversation earlier . " Chris hugged Jessie .

" Okay and now what are you two doing ? " Jessie questioned .

" We are going to Storm ' s , while in the office the two of us talked about her getting a permanent doctor and she wants Storm to be her doctor instead of a stranger . So , I am taking her to the Cowboy ' s to talk it over with him . " Chris explained .

" Alright baby , just hurry back cause I want to get special treatment tonight from my Wildcat . " Jessie whispered in his ear .

" Uh huh , " Chris smiled and kissed her on the lips .

" I ' m ready , " Grace said coming down the stairs with her shoes on .

" Well , we better get going , come on Grace . " Chris said as both of the left the house .

 **Storm ' s House**

Not long after leaving their home Wildcat knocked on Storm ' s door who opened the door for Chris and Grace to come in .

" Hey guys , " James said as Grace hugged him and Chris shook his hand .

" See I told you Cat would be over here sometime today . " Jackie said .

" You are very perceptive my lady . " James said as Grace hugged Jackie .

" My lady ? " Chris asked .

" That is between the two of us , Wildcat . " Jackie said .

" Alright , " Chris said holding his hands up innocently .

" So , what do you two need to talk with me about ? " James asked .

Chris looked at Grace making James realize it was something medical .

" Come in the office you two . " James leading them into his own home office .

Chris and Grace sat in the chairs infront of the Cowboy ' s desk as he sat behind it .

" So , what do you two need ? " Storm asked .

" Grace wants you to become her permanent doctor , " Chris said .

" You are getting close to that age aren ' t you Grace ? " James looked at her .

" I am , " Grace said .

" I can definitely take her as a patient . " Storm said .

" Thank you , " Chris said .

" Good , now I don ' t have to talk to a stranger . " Grace sighed in relief .

" I promise , Grace , it will be easier talking to me and I will take good care of you little one . " James said to her .

" I know , Uncle James . " Grace said .

" Bring her in Monday , so , we can get everything worked and her first physical . " Storm said .

" That will work , " Chris said .

" What about school ? " Grace asked .

" We can work everything out so you can come after school , Grace . " Storm said .

" Your mom will bring you to the clinic after she picks you up from school . " Chris said .

" Then we can do it Monday . " Grace agreed .

" Then I will put you down on the schedule , " James pulling out his calendar and wrote down Grace ' s appointment .

" Well that ' s taken care of , " Chris said .

" Now about the news earlier , do you really want to schedule a meeting with the family , Chris ? " Storm asked .

" That would mean telling everyone what Daniels and Kaz told us today . " Chris said .

" I know , but if this involves the family then everyone needs to be on alert . " Storm knowing it would mean telling Jackie about Shultz .

" What if who ever this is didn ' t just steal the Aces & Eights name and whatever else they tried to copy from that group ? " Grace asked making AMW look at her .

" What ? " Chris and James both asked .

" What if they try to copy everyone who has ever been against the Extended Family or tried to take away what TNA stands for to the people who have been apart of Impact Wrestling . " Grace said .

" Then we will have a harder time trying to figure out who we are up against . " Chris realized .

" I don ' t want to have to run into someone like them again . " Grace said .

" Like who ? " Storm asked .

" The Johnsons or Trifecta . " Grace said .

" I wonder if it would be hard for us to talk to Kash . " Chris said .

" Kid Kash ? " James asked in shock .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Why that nutcase ? " Grace asked making the boys laugh .

" Cause Kash may have insight into Shultz and Trifecta may have been compromised as well like the Aces & Eights . " Chris said .

" Oh , " Grace said .

" First of all , it shouldn ' t be to hard to be able to talk with him seeing as he is still in prison and second since when has Grace started voicing her opinion on the enemies we face . " Storm looked at Grace .

" Since the American Kid , doesn ' t want to sit on the sidelines or be left in the dark like three years ago if someone decides they want to harm the family . " Grace glared at the Cowboy showing she meant business .

" Yep , you got your dad ' s Wildcat glare down perfectly , Grace . " James said understanding what she said .

" Just no spearing anyone down any stairs this time . " Chris said .

" No problem , " Grace said .

Chris and Grace spent a little more time talking with Storm and then with Jackie as well before leaving for home .

" So , you are pulling out the American Kid name again ? " Chris asked .

" I ' m not just pulling it out temporarily this time dad , its going to fully become apart of me and who I am now , " Grace said before walking into their house .

" Yeah , " Chris wondering if he should be concerned or proud of his daughter for wanting to be apart of the ones that defended the family knowing she could quite possibly get hurt in the process .

Not seeing anyway around it and knowing that Grace was right about her have a right to protect the family and to know what goes on in the family he went into his house without saying a word about it .


	5. Play Session

_A/N: Time for a little alone time with Chris and Jessie ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself ._

Chapter 5 : Play Session

 **Harris House**

Later that night at the Harris home after the kids were in bed , Chris and Jessie decided to enjoy sometime alone between the two of them .

" You ready for a little lovin , Jess ? " Chris asked as he picked her up and place Jessie on the bed .

" Oh yeah , " Jessie said as the Wildcat climbed on top of her kissing her lips .

At first the kiss were just like little pecks , but the more he kissed Jessie ' s soft lips and enjoyed the feeling the more heated and passionate they became . Soon , the kisses were long and every now and then Chris would slip his tongue into her mouth tasting her and allowing his tongue to tangle with hers as low moans came from her as he his mouth worked over hers .

Jessie enjoyed the feel of Chris kissing her and putting her body through joyous feelings as he soon moved his lips to behind her ear and at the hollow of her neck .

" Mmmm , Chris , that feels good . " Jessie moaned in pleasure as he pulled her shirt off and then worked his way to her shoulders kissing his way down each arm several times .

" You are still the most beautiful woman in my life , Jessie . " Chris said enchanted by her .

" And you will always be the man that I fell in love with years ago when I had no one else , but my parents and you pulled me out of the darkness I was in . " Jessie said .

" You want me to continue ? " Chris asked .

" I told you I want you to make love to me tonight , " Jessie smiled happy Chris was all hers .

" Then I will continue to please you . " Chris said as he pulled her up to a sitting position and unhooked her bra from behind her pulling it off of Jessie and letting it slide to the floor where her shirt laid .

Chris looked at her beautiful body and used his hands to play with her breasts perticularly the nipples getting the ready for the next stage in pleasing his wife .

" Mmmmn , Dr. Harris , you know I love it when you decide to give me a breast exam dear . " Jessie said .

" Uh huh , but I ' m going to get a little more personal with it this time . " Chris laughed .

" How so ? " Jessie asked .

" Like this , " Chris said first kissing her breasts and then taking her right nipple into his mouth sucking on it .

" Mmmmm , Chris , " Jessie groaned in pleasure as he moved to suck on her left nipple .

Soon , Chris was alternating between her nipples playing and sucking on both of them with his mouth getting even more moans of pleasure from Jessie .

" Ohh , yeah , mmmmm , " Jessie began panting until Chris finally move his mouth away from her breasts looking up into her eyes .

" Did you like that ? " Chris asked .

" Very much so , baby , " Jessie said .

Chris smiled at her and then began leaving soft kisses on her belly making Jessie close her eyes enjoying the tender feeling of his kisses .

" Alright , I can ' t take it any more , " Jessie said .

" What ? " Chris looked at her confused .

" Come here , baby , " Jessie motioning with her finger for Chris to come closer to her .

" What ? " Chris asked again with his face now above hers .

Jessie reached up and pulled him closer to her as she started kissing his lips and flipped him over onto his back in the process .

" Wow , " Chris said as she broke the kiss and mounted him looking into his eyes .

" Now , what should I do to you ? " Jessie questioned .

" Uhh , " Chris said as Jessie started kissing him again until the heat started rising in both of them again .

Jessie pulled out of the kiss for just a second as she removed Chris ' s shirt and then kissing his neck and strong shoulders making him groan .

" Uh huh , wow , yeah , " Chris said enjoying her kissing him as she finally made her way to his chest kissing and caressing the strong muscles on the man she loved so much .

" You like ? " Jessie stopping to look into his eyes longing for her .

" I love it , " Chris smiled .

Jessie then proceeded to his nipples licking and sucking on them much to Wildcat ' s enjoyment .

" Mmmmm , " Chris groaned in pleasure at her torturing his nipples with such good feeling .

Jessie finally got to his belly kissing it much like he did hers , but she also kissed him on each one of the muscles on his abs and the licked her way down Chris ' s stomach allowing her tongue to trace around the contours of each muscle .

" Damn , that ' s awesome . " Chris was having to force himself to stay in control and not release until he was ready to do so .

" Does it make your skin come alive baby ? " Jessie asked .

" More than just skin , Jess . " Chris said making Jessie chuckle .

" I love the feel of this right here . " Jessie now rubbing her hand over his abs .

" I enjoy the feel when you touch me , dear . " Chris said as Jessie began fumbling with his belt until it was undone and then unhooked the buttons on his jeans slowing undoing the zipper .

" Alright , lift your butt , Chris . " Jessie said and Chris did so as she pulled both his pants and underwear off of his butt at the same time .

When Jessie looked back at Chris she noticed his manhood was very hard as she placed her hand on it .

" Mmmmm , Jessie , " Chris moaned as her hand came in contact with his pride .

" You weren ' t kidding when you said it was more than your skin I was making come alive . " Jessie laughed a little at the reaction she was putting him through when she touched his dick .

" No , I wasn ' t , " Chris breathing deep breathes .

" Do you like it when I touch you there , dear ? " Jessie asked with a knowing smile .

" Yes , very much so , Jessie . " Chris said .

" Then you will definitely enjoy what I have planned for you next , " Jessie said massaging his dick a little before replacing her hand with her mouth on his hard pride .

" Mmmm , Jess , mmmmm , " Chris groaned as she sucked on him much to his delight and adding to the pleasure overload he was already in .

She continued to lick and suck his manhood until she swallowed making the Wildcat cum into her mouth .

" MMMMM , " Chris moaned a little louder as he released .

Jessie finished drinking him in and then backed off of him letting Chris breath after he came into her .

" That was great , " Chris smiled .

" You think you can continue with the other tonight , Chris ? " Jessie wondered .

" I can handle it , " Chris said with confidence .

" The animal side of the Wildcat is coming out in you babe . " Jessie chuckled , she loved every part of him , but his animal side was amazing when they were having their special play sessions .

" Yep and now its time for me to take off the rest of your clothes dear . " Chris said sitting up as she stood on her knees on the bed .

Chris moved his hands to Jessie ' s belt undoing it like she had done to his and then undoing the button on her pants pulling them and her panties down from her waist . He then stood up and laid her on her back on the bed removing her pants and underwear from her body .

" My beautiful Snow Leopard , " Chris said as he allowed his eyes to start at the top of her going down meeting her eyes gazing into them for few minute and then continued to admire the sight of her beautiful body as he moved his eyes down across her breast and finally allowing them to rest on her special area .

" You look enchanted , Wildcat . " Jessie said .

" I am always enchanted by you , my love . " Chris said lovingly as he took his hand and rubbed it gently over the outside of her area .

" Chris , " Jessie moaned .

" Sshh , let me take care of you as this part needs so much attention , Jess . " Chris said as he finally put two of his fingers inside of her brushing against her clit .

" Ohh , mmmmm , " Jessie groaned and then started panting as she felt him start playing with her pleasure button .

" Easy , babe , " Chris said as he climbed onto the bed with her and laid down with his head right above her area .

Jessie watched him knowing what was about to happen and it made her giggle .

" Hmm , what should I do to you here ? " Chris asked teasing .

" As long as it feels good , I don ' t care . " Jessie said .

" Uh huh , should I examine you a little dear . " Chris giving her a gentle kiss on the outside of her pussy .

" Mmm , go ahead , " Jessie groaning as he kissed her again .

" Okay , let see . " Chris said taking his fingers and spreading her open so he could see the inside of her vagina making Jessie shiver .

Jessie watched him eagerly examine her area .

" You ' re excited , " Chris told her .

" I could have told you that , doc . " Jessie chuckled .

" Hmm , for being sarcastic I think I ' m going to have to examine further . " Chris said using his tongue and licking over the inside of her .

" If this is how you examine me further keep going , Dr. Harris . " Jessie said panting .

Chris continued to lick the inside of her pussy knowing it was giving her a lot of pleasure until he finally just focused on her clit . He licked her clit several times before he sucked it into his mouth and played with her special button getting plenty of moans from Jessie .

" Mmmmm , Chris , please , I want you in me . " Jessie finally told him .

" Alright , baby , " Chris said as he moved back where he was eye level with her .

Chris looked into her eyes as he inserted his hard pride into her tight pussy thrusting in out of her which made both of them moan and groan in pleasure . The ability to flesh against flesh contact while making love with out the risk of Jessie getting pregnant again made the bedroom time alone even more enjoyable than before for the both of them . Chris thrusted a harder and deeper into Jessie until finally she reached her climax and as she orgasmed the feel of her clenching his dick tightly brought on his own climax as they both finally hit their high point together .

When Chris pulled out of Jessie after they both had calmed down Chris brought a washclothe to clean both of them up and then they laid in the bed together after turning the last of the lights off for the night .

" Thank you , " Jessie said she was laying on her stomach .

" For what ? " Chris asked brushing his fingers through her hair .

" For the wonderful time tonight . " Jessie said .

" You know that I always enjoy the times like this that I get to spend with you . " Chris said .

" Its even more enjoyable since we don ' t have to worry about me getting pregnant again . " Jessie said .

" I agree with you and even thought I love the four we have , the Wildcat is getting to old to have another kid anyways . " Chris said .

" To old to have more kids , but you are not to old to have sex . " Jessie chuckled .

" No healthy man is ever to old to have sex with his beautiful wife . " Chris informed her .

" Alright then , " Jessie laughed .

Chris looked at her laying there as he began kissing and nibbling a little bit on the back of her neck and down her spinal column occasionally going to other areas of her back .

" Chris , you keep that up and we are going to have go another round baby . " Jessie said .

" Is that a bad thing ? " Chris asked .

" I do have a meeting in the morning with the rest of the TNA board . " Jessie reminded him .

" Alright , lets get a quick shower before we go to sleep . " Chris said and they did so putting nightclothes which was basically boxers for Chris .

" Great , you got me riled up with those kisses down my spine , dear . " Jessie groaned once they were back in bed .

" I can fix it if you want me to , " Chris offered .

" No , baby , but you can go and get me a beer to calm myself down . " Jessie said .

" Coming right up . " Chris said going and getting the beers .

Chris came back with the beers handing one of them to Jessie .

" Thanks , babe , " Jessie said as they drank the beers

" Yeah , so , what is this meeting with the TNA board about ? " Chris asked .

" Just the changes going on right now in TNA . " Jessie said .

" Changes ? " Chris looked at Jessie .

" Yeah , with all of the X-Division guys now going to Japan and Mexico we have a lot of new talent come in from both places , same way with the British Bootcamp bringing in talent from Britain and the surrounding places their , and other stuff for new talent . Plus , the additions to the Knockouts Division and progress there and new ideas are coming in for the ladies and just other tidbits in other areas to help the growth of Impact Wrestling . " Jessie explained everything .

" Anything new that you are doing with the Knockouts ? " Chris asked interested .

" Well for the start of vacation see as we head into the summer season the ladies will have a photo shoot with summer attire and swimsuit shots as well . " Jessie said stopping when she saw Wildcat smiling when she said she would be in a swimsuit .

" Yeah , I want a few shots of you in a bikini dear , " Chris said .

" Uh huh , I will see if I can get those for you , Chris . " Jessie patting him on the stomach .

" Anything else you need to get done ? " Chris asked .

" Gail and I still have to deal with that damn , Dollhouse , problem . " Jessie shook her head .

" You two are more than a match for them . " Chris said as the both finished their beers .

" Thanks for the confidence in us babe , " Jessie smiled .

" No problem , " Chris said taking the empty beer bottle from her and taking both to trash can in the kitchen .

Chris came back seeing Jessie yawning .

" Time for sleep , " Chris said after going to wash his hands in the bathroom sink .

" Uh huh , " Jessie said sleepily as Chris climbed back into bed with her laying down .

" Then lets get some sleep baby , " Chris said .

" Okay , " Jessie said snuggling up with Chris as he pulled the cover up over both of them .

Chris kissed on the lips before both of them finally drifted off to sleep happy how the night turned out for both of them .


	6. Harris Trouble

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself ._

Chapter 6 : Harris Trouble

 **Next Day - Harris House**

The following day at the Harris house , Jessie had already left for her meeting with the TNA Board while Chris was left to watch after the children . Chris was still asleep when the twins came running in to get him up .

" Daddy , " CJ both said as they jumped on him startling the Wildcat awake .

" Get up , get up , come on daddy , you can ' t sleep all day . " RJ said .

" We want to play , " CJ and RJ both said bouncing on Chris .

" Oh , " Chris groaned as he felt both of them bouncing on him .

" He ' s awake , " CJ and RJ both cheered as Chris turned off making both of them slide off of him onto the bad .

Chris continued to roll over on top of the boys pinning both of them to the bed with both arms .

" Dad , what are you doing ? " CJ asked trying to push his dad ' s arm off of him .

Chris play yawned like he was still asleep .

" I wonder if we painted his toes with Rosie ' s nail polish if he will get up ? " RJ asked his brother .

" Do it and who ever is responsible will not like what will follow . " Chris warned them .

" Darn , " CJ said .

RJ motion for his brother to help him tickle their dad and the two boys started trying to tickle the both of them .

" I have news for the both of you , I am not ticklish . " Chris said lifting his head up to like at his sons .

" Oh , " CJ and RJ both said .

" Morning fellas , what are you doing coming in bouncing on daddy ? " Chris asked .

" Cause its time to get up . " CJ said .

" Yeah , mommy said it was your day to play with us . " RJ said .

" Yeah , " CJ agreed with his twin brother .

" Alright , I ' m up , how about you two go to the kitchen table and I will be in to fix breakfast for you and your sisters after I get dressed . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " CJ and RJ leaving their parents ' room to the kitchen .

Chris got up and put his clothes on getting ready for the day then left the master bedroom .

" Told you we got daddy up , Petey . " RJ said as Chris saw Petey Williams sitting at his kitchen table with the twins , Rosie and Dakota .

" You two didn ' t say Petey and Dakota was here . " Chris said looking at Grace fixing breakfast .

" It was a surprise . " CJ shrugged .

" Yeah , and when did you start cooking ? " Chris asked Grace

" Ater you went back to work at the clinic full time . " Grace answered

" Uh huh , so , Petey what ' s with the surprise visit ? " Chris asked the Canadian Destroyer .

" A1 saw the news report yesterday . " Petey said .

" The Aces & Eights report ? " Grace asked making her dad look at her and then at Petey seriously .

" Yeah and then he took off after telling Bobby that he had to figure out what was going on before the wrong people found him and hurts one of us for his involvement with the Aces & Eights . " Petey said .

" Well , the guy who was on the screen last night was Issac . " Chris said as he gave the twins and Dakota a plate of food .

" Thank you , " The boys said .

" No problem boys . " Chris said as he then gave Rosie and Petey a plate , too , as Grace cut off the stove after fixing hers and her dad ' s breakfast as well .

" So , do you think this is a way for Aces & Eights to get to us and maybe A1 does not want to be apart of it , or maybe somebody really is trying to steal the identity of the Aces & Eights members to get to us and A1 is trying to prevent it somehow ? " Petey asked .

" I don ' t think anyone can know that right now except for the Aces & Eights themselves or who ever stole their identity and name . But . . . " Chris said looking at his kids and Dakota .

" But , what ? " Petey asked .

" I had thoughts of talking with Kash . " Chris said .

" Kid Kash ? " Petey asked shocked .

" Yeah , Kid Kash . " Chris answered .

" Why ? " Petey asked .

" Because Daniels and Kaz told Storm and me that Derek hung himself . " Chris whispered in Petey ' s ear .

" What ?! " Petey looked at Chris concerned .

" And now I think that something may of happened and maybe that something is what Aces & Eights mentioned last night on the TV and maybe someone has stolen the identity of Trifecta as well and if so the only one around who would now there is a problem would be Kash . " Chris said back in his normal tone .

" I see , so , you are after info instead of actually just going to talk to him . " Petey realized .

" Exactly . " Chris said .

" You know Austin Aries and Samoa Joe are still find issues Kash caused for the X-Division and Aries is under the impression that Kash may have even put some , but not all of his claws into areas of Tag Team Division as well ? " Petey asked .

" Come again ? " Chris looked at Petey when he said Kash ' s claws may have been in the Tag Team Division of TNA especially considering that AMW helped build the TNA Tag Team Division .

" Aries noticed some sort of camera hidden in on of the bigger locker rooms that was for the X-Division during the time of the Trifecta problems that belonged to Kash , so , he thought that he may have been trying to figure out how to take over the X-Division by himself . Further more cameras were also found in the locker room that the Naturals and the Motorcity Machine Guns used during the Aces & Eights issue that also belonged to Kid Kash , so , we figured with both of them being influential in the tag team division that it may have been a sign that Kash was also going after tag team supremacy as well . " Petey explained .

" I see , " Chris said .

" But , they have been stopped , so , no worries bro as far as the tag team division , but I think Aries and Joe are still working to straighten things out with the X-Division at the moment . " Petey said .

Just then they heard RJ coughing and both guys looked at him .

" RJ , you okay bud ? " Chris asked concerned .

" Yes sir , just a cough . " RJ said .

" You sure ? " CJ asked worried about his brother .

" Yeah bro , I ' m fine . " RJ said realizing something felt very wrong with his breathing , but decided not to say anything due to not wanting to worry everyone .

" Alright , son , but if it gets to bad let me know . " Chris told him .

" Yes sir , " RJ smiled .

" Its okay mate , " Dakota said .

" For a minute there I thought it might of been Grace ' s cooking . " Rosie said .

" Not funny , " Grace playfully pushed her sister .

" Grace ' s cooking wasn ' t that bad . " CJ and RJ said .

" Thank you , " Grace said to her brothers shaking her head .

" Yeah , " RJ said getting down from the table .

" You through eating , RJ ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , " RJ said .

" Alright , put your plate in the sink and then you can go play . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " RJ said and did what his father asked him to do , soon the other kids followed him leaving Chris and Petey to talk .

" I ' m still worried that after the issue with Crystal pushing Jessie down causing RJ ' s lungs to fill up with fluids before the twins were born will cause some other problems for him . " Chris said .

" I would be , too , with Dakota . " Petey agreed .

" I use to laugh at my dad for getting so worried about me and now here I am doing the same thing . " Chris said .

" We are allowed to worry about our kids Chris , but we have to realize that we cannot always put them in a bubble to protect them . They have to be free to run and grow and learn to do things that way they can be capable adults one day , but we still need to let them know that if they need advice or help they know who to turn to and they know that they are well loved . " Petey said .

" Getting philosophical on us Petey ? " Chris joked .

" No , I think D ' Amore is rubbing off on me . " Petey answered .

" Or Daniels . " Chris said .

" Yeah , " Petey laughed .

" What so funny ? " CJ asked hugging his dad ' s waist .

" Nothing bud , do you need something ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , we can ' t find RJ , " Dakota said walking in .

" What ? " Chris and Petey asked .

" We were playing in our room and then he walked off . " CJ said looking at his dad worried .

" We ' ll find him . " Petey said as CJ and Dakota went back in the room with Grace and Rosie .

" Come on , " Chris looked at Petey worried as both of them went upstairs to look for RJ .

" RJ , " Petey called .

" Alright , son , no playing around with us . " Chris said they finally found him sitting on the guestroom bed .

" RJ , you okay ? " Petey asked .

RJ looked at Petey and then his dad shaking his head .

" What ' s wrong ? " Chris asked him .

" I feel dizzy , daddy , and . . . " RJ said , but coughed at the end before he could say anything else .

" Its more than just the cough isn ' t it ? " Chris asked hearing what sounded like wheezing after RJ ' s cough .

" Yes sir , " RJ looking at his dad scared .

" Alright , come on , Petey , I may need your help . " Chris picking him up and taking RJ to his office .

" Sure , " Petey said .

" Grace , watch the kids . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" I ' m not a kid , " Rosie said getting a look from Chris that said don ' t start it .

Then he went into the office with Petey following .

" What ' s wrong with my brother ? " CJ asked Grace .

" No clue , but dad will figure it out . " Grace said .

Rosie looked at the door to the office and then went upstairs wondering what was going on around the house , her sister had this new chick hanging around her when Grace and Rosie were suppose to be a team and now her dad glaring at her for telling him she wasn ' t a kid . Rosie use to be her dad ' s favorite and now here she was the last one her dad paid attention to and when he was paying attention to her , he was usually yelling or scolding her .

 **Office**

Once in the office , Chris , sat RJ on the exam table , so , the Wildcat could check him out .

" Take your shirt off , son , " Chris said .

" Petey , " RJ said needing some help .

Petey helped RJ take his shirt off just as Chris wanted .

" Thank you , " RJ said coughing again .

" No problem , kiddo . " Petey smiled at the little one being polite as Chris came over with a stethoscope .

" I guess its a good thing I haven ' t seen or kissed a hot girl lately , huh , daddy ? " RJ asked making both Chris and Petey laughed .

" Why is that a good thing ? " Chris chuckled .

" Because then you would hear the racing of love in my heart . " RJ said and then coughed again .

" Yeah , lets just make sure nothing else is going on with those heart and lungs of yours , RJ . " Chris said as he stuck the ear part of the stethoscope in his ears and put it against RJ ' s heart .

Chris could definitely hear the wheezing in his chest and then put the stethoscope next to RJ ' s back to listen to his lungs .

" Take a deep breath for me , RJ . " Chris said and RJ took a deep breath .

" Again , " Chris moving the stethoscope to a different location on RJ ' s back and continued to do this two more times hearing the wheezing from his lungs .

" Daddy ? " RJ asked .

" You are going to work with me in the morning so I can ask Uncle James for his opinion bud and if I ' m right then you could have asthma . " Chris informed him .

Petey sighed knowing that the asthma was probably caused from Crystal pushing Jessie to the ground while Jessie was still carrying the twins causing RJ ' s lungs to fill up with fluids . Why things always seemed to happen to his friends especially the ones who were always , so , good to everyone else around them was beyond Petey ' s thought process and reasoning .

" RJ , you just take it easy until tomorrow that way you don ' t over do it with your lungs today . " Chris told him .

" Yes sir , " RJ said as Chris put RJ ' s shirt back on him and got the boy down from the table allowing him to go back to where the other kids were at .

" It will be okay Chris , " Petey said .

" Yeah , I know , " Chris said as he cleaned up the stethoscope and then put it back with the rest of his medical supplies .

" At least nothing major bad has happened yet . " Petey said .

" Don ' t jinx it , Petey . " Chris warned as they both left the Wildcat ' s home office .

Soon , Petey and Dakota left after Grace and twins told them bye which made Chris notice that Rosie wasn ' t in the room .

" Grace , where is Rosie ? " Chris asked now that the twins were back in their room .

" She went to her room after you took RJ in the office . " Grace said flipping through the TV channels until she stopped on AFV .

" Ha , that ' s funny . " Grace laughed .

" Yeah , I ' m going to check on your sister . " Chris said .

" Okay , uhm , dad ? " Grace asked .

" Yes baby , " Chris said .

" Will Katie stay with Chase and Traci forever now that she is living with them ? " Grace asked .

" Don ' t know , Grace , due to that being up to them . Why do you ask ? " Chris looked at Grace .

" Cause I know she would be a lot better cared for and a lot happier with Chase and Traci and around the Extended Family if they were to keep her forever . " Grace said .

" Yes , she would be and I promise that even if Katie did go to someone else I would make sure they wouldn ' t hurt her , Grace . " Chris promised her .

" Yes sir , " Grace knowing her dad meant what he said .

" Now let me go and see what ' s up with Rosie . " Chris said climbing the stairs and walking into Rosie ' s room seeing her laying on her back on her bed .

" What ? " Rosie asked when she saw him .

" Rosie are you really going to have an attitude with me when all I did was come up here to ask you why you weren ' t downstairs to tell Petey and Dakota bye when they left ? " Chris asked .

" Message received . " Rosie rolled her eyes wishing he would leave her alone .

" What ' s your problem all of a sudden ? " Chris glaring at her for having a bad attitude .

" Oh , so , now you are concerned about me having a problem . " Rosie pushing further .

" What are you talking about ? " Chris asked .

" Why is it that when ever someone else has a problem around here you pay more attention to them , but when I have a problem you tell me to grow up and get over it , dad ? " Rosie asked .

" I have never told you to get over a problem . " Chris looked at her .

" Oh , so , it wasn ' t you who told me to get over my fears three years ago when Trifecta was around ? " Rosie glared at her dad .

" Back then I was trying to help you understand that with your mother and me around no one would hurt you . But , right now you are out of line for being selfish when RJ is downstairs with a medical problem and your sister is trying to deal with the issues that she and Katie went through at the hands of bad people . " Chris shaking his head at Rosie for acting like a brat .

" Yeah , because you worry more about them than you do me . " Rosie said turning to face the wall so she wouldn ' t have to face her dad .

" Look at me , " Chris ' s temper was finally reaching its peak as he turned Rosie so she was looking at him .

" What ?! " Rosie yelled at him .

" Let me get something straight with you right now , first of all I have never treated you any differently than I treat your siblings and second don ' t you raise your voice at me or this will not end the way you want it to , Rosie . " Chris whispered in his ear hoping she would get the message .

" Shut up , already , will you , what are you going to do ? Beat the crap out of me like my grandfather did to mom , go ahead it will just show how much you don ' t care about me . " Rosie said going to walk out of her room , but Chris grabbed her and pinned her back on the bed with her laying on her stomach .

" Little girl , I have never hurt you or anyone else I care about for that matter , but trust me when I say you took it to far this time . " Chris said going to pull his leather belt off , but then thought about how angry and frustrated he was at the moment and decided against it .

Chris had promised both Aubrey and Jessie that he would never spank his children when he was angry do to what was essentially used to help his kids learn that there were consequences for their actions , but could quite possibly hurt them if he let his temper drive his actions in any way .

" Stay here in your room and don ' t leave until I tell you to , " Chris said letting go of Rosie ' s arm and walked out of the room with a extremely hurt look on his face as Jessie and Storm both walked up the stairs .

" Hey , " Jessie and James said .

" Hey , " Chris said as Jessie noticed the frustration and hurt feelings in his voice .

" What ' s wrong ? " Storm asked as he noticed it , too .

Chris lead Jessie and the Cowboy to the office downstairs closing the door behind them , so , they could talk alone .

" What Chris ? " Jessie asked getting scared by the way he was acting .

" Have I ever done anything that would cause you to think that I was hurting or ignoring you or one of the kids ? " Chris asked holding Jessie close to him as he began to crying really hard on her shoulder .

" No , of course not Chris , what would make you think that ? " Jessie asked .

" Then why wasn ' t I hear three years ago to stop you and RJ from getting hurt , why wasn ' t I strong enough to stop those people from taking Grace , and why wasn ' t I aware that people would break into this house and scare Rosie ? " Chris cried harder .

James and Jessie both had never seen the Wildcat break down this bad or question himself either .

" Chris , what happened ? " Storm asked .

" RJ may have asthma . " Chris telling them about Petey and Dakota coming over and the issue going on with RJ .

" Chris , you have seen asthma issues before in the clinic . " James said knowing that while it was scary to see a kid go through asthma the problem was something that could be dealt with easily .

" I know and I was wondering if you could check him out early in the morning , so , that way he could get the treatment he needs and we can avoid any legal issues that would come from me prescribing him with medication ? " Chris asked saving the worst for last .

" Yeah and I can go head and get him a chest X-ray done just to make sure its nothing major . " James agreed .

" He could have gotten the asthma from myside of the family and not from the issue three years ago . " Jessie thought .

" Why would you say that ? " Chris and James both asked .

" Mom had asthma as kid , but she said it seemed to have gone away later in life or course mom grew up around my grandparents having to dust fields of crops out in Texas which meant she was breathing the stuff into her lungs instead of clean air . " Jessie said .

" Did you go to medical school as well and didn ' t inform us ? " Storm asked .

" No , " Jessie answered .

" Then how did you know all of that stuff ? " James asked .

" Common sense . " Jessie shrugged .

" Oh , right , " Storm laughed .

Chris looked at both of them making Jessie and Storm realize something was still bothering the Wildcat .

" What ? " Jessie and James asked .

Chris then told them what was really bothering him which was the conversation he had with Rosie in her room .

" She said what ? " Jessie asked .

" And you just let her talk to you like that ? " Storm asked .

" No , I was going back up there to deal with it , I just needed a minute to cool down and get everything out before I dealt with her . " Chris said .

" Chris , you are nothing like my dad and you have always treated your children the same , yes when something happens to one of them you deal with it , but you do the same for all of them not just one or two . You also have always taken really good care of me and them , so , don ' t think for one minute that what Rosie says is true cause its not baby . " Jessie said hugging Chris trying to make him feel better .

" Thanks , Jess , " Chris said happy that she was helping him .

" So , I am seeing both RJ and Grace tomorrow ? " Storm asked .

" Yes , RJ in the morning and Grace after she gets out of school that is if you are okay with picking her up and bringing her to the clinic , Jessie . " Chris looked at his wife .

" I ' m okay with it , " Jessie said .

" Alright , then I guess I should deal with Rosie , " Chris said standing up and going back to Rosie ' s room .

Rosie looked at Chris and then faced the wall again ignoring her dad .

" Stand up and remove your pants and underwear . " Chris ordered .

Rosie crossed her arms and dared her dad to make her do it .

" Fine you want to act like that . " Chris said picking her up .

" Dad , leave me alone , " Rosie said .

" Sorry baby , but someday you will understand why I do what I do when you get into trouble and act bad for your mother and me . " Chris said putting her on her stomach on the bed like before .

" Whatever , OW ! OUCH , DAD ! " Rosie screamed when Chris pulled the back of her pants ' legs up and popped her on the back of the legs .

" Everytime you disobey me or back talk me before I get to the punishment for earlier I will pop you again on both legs until you get the idea that you can ' t act in whatever way you want , Rosie . Now , get your pants and underwear off before this becomes worse on you , little one . " Chris said .

Rosie pretended to ignore him getting popped again on both legs .

" OW ! STOP ! " Rosie said trying to roll over onto her back , but Chris pinned her to the bed where she could move .

" Eventually the message will sink in , " Chris said as he popped her on both legs again .

" Dad ! " Rosie cried as her leg really started hurting .

" Do as I asked and it will be over sooner than later , baby . " Chris whispered in her ear .

" No ! " Rosie shouted at him .

" Fine , then I will go to blistering your backside . " Chris said picking her up and removing her pants and underwear now since she wouldn ' t do it herself .

" Dad , no , don ' t . " Rosie trying to fight with him .

When Chris finally got her underwear down he spanked her a few time causing Rosie to yelp in pain .

" OUCH , OWIE , " Rosie began to whimper some as he finally pulled her underwear off and began spanking her bottom with his open hand .

Rosie screamed and cried everytime her dad ' s hand landed on her bare butt and she wondered why she was getting spanked when it was he who ignored her . As soon as he had gotten done spanking her with his hand , he then pulled his belt off and spanked her with his belt until she was doing nothing but crying on her bed .

" Alright , baby girl , its over . " Chris said finally letting up hoping she had gotten the message as he pulled her underwear and pants back up .

" I hate you , " Rosie mumbled .

" What did you say ? " Chris not hearing her the first time .

" I HATE YOU ! , " Rosie shouted at him .

Chris looked at her shocked that those three words would even come out of her mouth at him . Rosie looked at him for a moment and then ran from her room and out the back door before anyone could notice as the Wildcat slid to the floor in his youngest daughter ' s room wondering what happened for her to turned against him like she had and go as far as to say she hated him .

" Dad , daddy , " Grace came up to look for him and ran into the room when she saw him sitting there on the floor of her sister ' s room and Rosie not in the room with him .

" Dad , are you okay ? " Grace asked as she saw the tears run down his face .

When he didn ' t answer her and just stared at the floor not saying anything at all , Grace started to panic .

" Mom ! Storm ! " Grace called making both of them bolt up the stairs in a flash and seeing Chris in the exact same way Grace found him .

" What happened ? " Storm asked Grace .

" I have no clue , I came up here to find him and dad was like this . " Grace said .

" He looks almost in shock , " Jessie realizing that it was a lot like her anxiety attacks , Chris was there physically but something caused his mind and emotions to shut down .

" Where is Rosie ? " James asked .

" Don ' t know , why ? " Grace asked .

" Jessie , watch Chris , I need to talk to Grace alone . " James said .

" Sure , " Jessie said .

" Grace come with me . " Storm said .

" Why ? " Grace following the Cowboy out of Rosie ' s room and into her own .

James then told Grace about what ' s going on with RJ and then told her about what happened with Rosie .

" What ?! " Grace asked shocked .

" Yeah , your dad came up here to deal with the issue . " Storm said .

" Rosie , has never acted like this before . " Grace said .

" I know , but something had to of happened after he went back up to talk to your sister . " James said .

" Rosie told Chris that she hated him . " Jessie said as she walked in .

" She didn ' t , " Grace said going back in the room with her dad as Storm and Jessie followed .

" What has gotten in to Rosie ? " James asked .

" Dad , what exactly did Rosie say to you " Grace asked aid going back into Rosie ' s room where her dad was now laying on his back on Rosie ' s bed .

" That she hated me , " Chris said .

" What ' s going on around here ? " Grace asked .

" I would like to know the same thing . " James said .

Chris turned over and started crying again .

" Dad , where is Rosie ? " Grace asked .

" She left the room , " Chris said .

Grace walked out of the room and went to find Rosie calling all over the house for her .

" Rosie , Rosalie , " Grace called .

" Grace , " CJ said as he and RJ walked over to her .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" We saw Rosie go out the back door . " RJ said .

" Stay in here and if dad , mom , or Uncle James asks I went out to find Rosie . " Grace said to the twins .

" Okay , but what is going on ? " CJ asked .

" Rosie maybe in trouble . " Grace said .

" And we think we know why . " RJ said looking at CJ .

" What ? " Grace asked looking at them .

" Rosie told us not to say anything , but we can ' t let her get hurt . " CJ said .

" Yeah , she ' s our sister and we don ' t want something bad happening to her , Grace . " RJ said .

" What did you find ? " Grace asked .

" Something bad on her computer . " CJ said .

" What was it ? " Grace pressed on .

" It said Biohazard on it . " RJ and CJ both said at the same time .

Grace ran up the stairs to Rosie ' s room and went straight to her computer turning it on and looking at the password protection on her sister ' s computer .

" Grace , what are you doing ? " James and Jessie asked .

" The twins saw something bad on Rosie ' s computer that said Biohazard on it . " Grace said making Chris sit up and look at her curiously and concerned .

" Biohazard . " Storm said .

" Yeah , so , I was hoping whatever it was may explain why Rosie is acting strange . " Grace said .

" So , " Chris said .

" I don ' t know the password for Rosie ' s computer . " Grace said .

" Its Kit Kat , " RJ said as he and CJ walked into the room .

" How do you know that ? " Jessie asked .

" Rosie came in one day after she got home from school upset and we thought if we surprised her that it would make her feel better . " CJ said .

" Yeah , we did want her sad . " RJ said .

" And we may have accidently saw her password to her computer just like we accidently saw the bad thing on her computer . " CJ said .

" We didn ' t mean to see any of it . " RJ said .

" Yeah , " CJ said .

" We ' re sorry , " CJ and RJ both said .

" You two may have just saved her , so , no need in being sorry . " Grace said .

" Okay , " CJ and RJ both said to Grace .

" Uncle James could you go get Bobby and some of the other guys to go and find my sister , the boys said they saw her leave out the back door . " Grace said .

" Yeah , I will find her . " Storm agreed leaving to go get the crew so they could find Rosie .


	7. Biohazard

_A/N: Biohazard , huh ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I do own the names Trifecta and Biohazard . I do not own the name Aces & Eights or any wrestlers affiliated with the Ace & Eights , I do own Issac Jackson . _

Chapter 7 : Biohazard

 **Harris House**

Grace typed Kit Kat into Rosie ' s computer , then searched until she found a file that said Biohazard , and when she clicked on it what popped up shocked her .

" Dad , " Grace said as Chris and Jessie looked over her shoulder and read the note from this new group after the Extended Family called the Biohazard .

" They have pictures of Rosie that once belonged to Trifecta ? " Jessie looked at the Wildcat .

" Grace , scroll down , " Chris said and then his mouth fell open when he saw naked photos of Rosie from three years ago .

" I knew Trifecta had gotten close , but I don ' t think I suspected it to be this close . " Grace said pissed .

" No one did , " Chris said .

" CJ , RJ , both of you go to your room while we talk this over . " Jessie said .

" Yes ma ' am . " The Twins said leaving Rosie ' s room and going to their own room .

" May explain a lot , " Grace said .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Rosie ' s been acting strange because of who ever in this Biohazard is either threatening her or even more likely threatening someone in the family . " Grace realized as she scrolled down even further seeing a picture of him and her mouth fell open .

" Grace , " Chris and Jessie looked at her .

" That is Mr. Sanders . " Grace pointing out the man on the screen .

" The one who hurt Katie ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , " Grace shocked .

" So , he must be apart of Biohazard . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , " Grace not liking that this evil man who had hurt her friend was now after her little sister .

" Good job , Grace , figuring all of this out while I was out of it . " Chris rubbing her head .

" That ' s my job isn ' t it ? " Grace asked .

" What job ? " Chris asked .

" I have to step up and take care of the family when you ' re not around or able to at the time . " Grace said .

" Yes , of course , and you do a good job of it , too , Grace . " Chris kissed her on the forehead as Jessie smiled .

" But , just to let you know the Wildcat isn ' t allowed to cop out on us just yet . " Grace informed him making both Chris and Jessie chuckle a little .

" Alright , now do me a favor and go watch your brothers while I call the Cowboy and inform him of what we found out . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said hugging Chris and then leaving the room to go watch CJ and RJ .

" Grace is doing good as far as helping us with the family issues . " Jessie said .

" Yes she is , sorry for making you worry , Jess . " Chris looked at her .

" Don ' t worry about it , Chris , just get our other daughter back home safely . " Jessie said .

" I will , " Chris said walking out of the room to call Storm .

 **Local Gas Station**

A little ways from her parents house , Rosie had made it to a gas station that looked closed .

" Maybe I could get a bus and go to grandma ' s house then my family would be safe again . " Rosie thinking about the pictures on her computer and Biohazard after her family .

Just as Rosie reached up to take down the receiver from the payphone a black van pulled up with members of the Biohazard in it .

" Who are you ? " Rosie asked scared as several of the men got out of the van .

" We are the Biohazard Agents and you must be Rosie Harris . " One of the men said .

" I am , what ' s it to you . " Rosie glared .

" You are coming with us , so , our boss can have some fun with you . " The man infront of Rosie went to grab her as a motorcycle with the Aces & Eights symbol on the bike came speeding in getting inbetween Rosie and the Biohazard Agents .

" Hey , we did call the Aces & Eights members to get in our way . " One of the Agents said .

" And I don ' t recall any of my brothers telling you to take credit from our club . " The man with the Aces & Eights mask said as another Aces & Eights member showed up .

" Why would you even care about this brat when she is the daughter of one of your enemies ? " Another Biohazard Agent asked .

" Because she comes from my own blood . " The Aces & Eights member took off his mask revealing that he was Issac Jackson and the other club member did the same showing it was A1 .

" And she is apart of the Impact Family . " A1 said .

" You will not have her and neither will the Wildcat get her back . " The first Biohazard Agent said making to grab Rosie as Issac picked her up and placed her on his bike .

" Come on Watchdog we have to go . " Issac said .

" Right , " A1 said as both of them sped off on their bikes .

" We have to take her back to her parents . " Issac said .

" What , no , they all are endanger if I go back . " Rosie not wanting her family hurt .

" Kid , I promise you that whatever threat this Biohazard made against your family that your dad and the others can take care of it . " A1 said .

" But , " Rosie said .

As Aces & Eights move through town to get to the Harris Home losing the Biohazard Agents along the way , Storm , Jackie , AJ , Bad Influence , Bobby , Petey , and Eric were searching for Rosie .

" Okay , Chris , thanks for the update . " James said as he got off the phone and told the others the message from the Wildcat .

" So , Rosie is doing this to protect the family ? " Bobby asked .

" Yeah , " Storm said as the Aces & Eights bikes went pass them .

" Aces & Eights bikes , " Eric pointed them out .

" And they are going towards mine and Chris ' s houses , Frankie give this thing some gas bro . " James said .

" Right , " Kazarian said speeding up to follow the Aces & Eights members as Storm called Chris back to inform him of what was happening .

" If I wasn ' t mistaken , one of them looked like A1 . " Petey said .

" Great . " Bobby and Eric sighed .

" Maybe he is trying to help deal with who ever is trying to steal the Aces & Eights identity . " Jackie suggested .

" Lets hope , so , that way I don ' t have to kick his ass . " Bobby said .

" Only after I get through with him . " Storm growled .

" Beer Money , chill , " AJ and Daniels both said .

 **Harris House**

Issac and A1 both pulled into the driveway of Chris and Jessie ' s house as both of them came out wondering what the Aces & Eights members wanted with them and also wondering why A1 was with Issac .

" Dad , " Jessie said .

" A1 , what are you doing with them ? " Chris asked .

" Trying to find the traitor or spy that was in Aces & Eights years ago . " A1 said .

" So , what brings you to our house dad ? " Jessie glared at him .

Issac picked up Rosie and put her on the ground .

" The Biohazard ' s foot soldiers known as Biohazard Agents or simply just Agents to some was about to take off with her from the gas station not far from here . " Issac said allowing Rosie to go to her parents .

" Go in the house Rosie , " Chris said as Issac looked at the window seeing Grace and the twins watching them .

" I see you got Grace back and had two more kids . " Issac looked at Jessie .

" Yeah , so , " Chris said .

" So , I would like for you to keep them out of the way . " Issac said .

" Issac stick a sock in it , will you , we are not after them or have you forgotten what Team 3D said ? " A1 asked .

" Team 3D , " James said , the others had gotten to the Harris house now .

" Yeah , they are the ones who called Aces & Eights back together to deal with who ever is trying to steal the identity of the gang . " A1 said pulling out a file from the inside of his jacket .

" What is this ? " Bobby asked looking at the file .

" The first of many hidden secrets to the Aces & Eights , normally I wouldn ' t agree to just handing information out to anyone due to my military background , but apparently Team 3D thinks they can trust the family with our secrets and not betray us in the process . " Issac said .

" More is around and there ' s a list inside of the file to some of the other locations of our other secrets and how to get to them , as for the others I will hunt them down and send them to you since the other Aces & Eights members were the only ones allowed to have them then it needs to be an Aces & Eights member who retrieves it from our brothers . " A1 said said as Chris took the file .

" So , you are trying to stop this Biohazard from harming the family ? " Eric Young asked .

" Yes EY , I wouldn ' t betray the Extended Family , but you guys have to understand that at one point the Aces & Eights were once also my family and I dealt heavily in the gathering of information for the brotherhood some of which involved the Extended Family , Team Canada , and TNA as a whole and I can ' t let the wrong people get their hands on any of that informations . " A1 explained .

" We understand , " AJ said ,

" Good , Bobby , there ' s a box containing the rest of the information that goes with the file , but it wouldn ' t fit on the bike , so , I stuck it in your locker room at the Impact Zone . " A1 told him .

" We ' ll get it , " Roode said .

" One last thing , son-in-law , " Issac said throwing a disc at the Wildcat who caught it .

" What is this ? " Chris asked .

" While in the military I had the misfortune to travel a little bit with a mad doctor who felt the need to do experiments on captives . These experiments were suppose to be used later on US soldiers who were close to death in order to turn them into mindless warriors that one could control and program to do whatever their master commands them to do . But , the whole medical operation was deemed unethical and shut down by some very high up people in the United States government and even the UN would late ban all medical personnels both military and civilian from performing this medical practice on anyone or have their medical license stripped and spend years behind bars . " Issac said .

" And you are telling me this why ? " Chris asked .

" Do you remember the Examiner of the Aces & Eights ? " Issac asked .

" Yeah , " Chris flinched at the memory .

" He is now alighned with the Biohazard and we have reason to believe that he is performing this experiment for the group . " Issac said .

" On who ? " Storm asked .

" Everything is on the disc and if you contact the man who made the disc then he can show you how to block her computer from Biohazard . " Issac now looking at Rosie who was also looking out the window .

" We will look into it , " Chris said .

" Good , A1 , lets go , " Issac said .

" Yeah , I will see you guys later . " A1 said .

" No , you will see us at the meeting here Saturday to talk this over with the rest of the family . " Chris said .

" I will be there Chris . " A1 said , then he and Issac rode off .

" When everything is quiet a new enemy pops up . " Daniels shook his head .

" Yeah , " Chris said turning to look at Rosie who gulped .

" Chris , this isn ' t her fault and its not like she knows who Issac is either . " Jessie said .

" I know , but I still need to talk with her . " Chris said .

" We need to go and get that box from the Impact Zone , " Bobby said as Petey and EY left .

" We ' re coming too , " AJ , Daniels , and Kazarian said .

" If Jarrett is still there , let him know about the meeting . " Chris said .

" Will do , " Kazarian said .

AMW , Jessie and Jackie walked into Wildcat ' s house with the file as Chris looked at Rosie .

" Grace take the twins upstairs and watch them please . " Jessie looked at Grace .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Grace said taking CJ and RJ upstairs .

" My office , " Chris said to Rosie who went without arguing .

" Just be careful what you say and do , Chris . " James said .

" I know , " Chris following Rosie into the office .

 **Office**

Chris walked into his office to see Rosie curled up on the couch and sat next to her so they could talk .

" Rosie , " Chris said and she looked at him not angry , but obviously upset .

" Yes sir , " Rosie said .

" I know about the pictures . " Chris said .

Rosie started crying as Chris pulled her into his arms hugging her .

" Rosie , you know that I wouldn ' t allow anything to happen to you or this family baby , so , why didn ' t you come to me sooner ? " Chris asked .

" I didn ' t want anyone to get hurt like the last time . " Rosie cried on her dad ' s shoulder .

" So , you were just going to tell me you hate me and leave going where ? " Chris asked .

" To Gammy ' s and daddy , I don ' t hate you , I just thought if I was gone the Biohazard guys would leave you and everyone else alone . " Rosie sobbing still .

" You were trying to protect the family by going to your Grammy ' s and by tricking the Biohazard into believing you hated me ? " Chris making sure he understood what she was saying .

" Yes sir , are you mad at me for trying to trick everyone . " Rosie said .

" No , baby , you were just trying to protect your family and not going about it the right way , Rosie . " Chris said .

" What was the right way ? " Rosie asked .

" Coming to me or your mother and telling us what was going on , sweetheart . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Rosie said .

" Alright , Rosie , go and get ready for bed so you can go to school in the morning . " Chris said hugging her .

" Yes sir , " Rosie said leaving his office .

James walked in not long after Rosie left the office .

" How did it go ? " Storm asked .

" It went well , " Chris said a little distracted .

" What ' s wrong ? " James asked .

" I ' m hoping that the conversation I will have with Kid Kash , Friday afternoon will go well . " Chris sighed at another issue popping up when everything seemed peaceful again .

" Does this conversation have anything to do with Trifecta ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" How about you take Aries with you ? " Jessie said walking into the office with Jackie .

" Aries ? " Chris asked .

" Jarrett said something today at the meeting about Aries quiet possibly having some sort of insight into Kash ' s mind after finding all of the stuff Kash used to try and harm both the X-Division and Tag Team Division in TNA . So , maybe Aries can see passed some of the bullshit Kash likes to talk and help get some answers in the process that Jarrett is also looking for at the moment . " Jessie said .

" Just like I have a few questions right now that I need answering . " Jackie said looking at both Chris and James daring them to lie .

James looked at Chris knowing what Jackie was about to ask them .

" What questions ? " Chris asked .

" Does any of this have to do with Derek ? " Jackie asked .

" Maybe , " Chris said .

" Maybe ? " Jackie asked .

" Jackie , Derek is dead . " Storm coming right out and saying the truth .

" What !? " Jackie asked shocked .

" Daniels and Kazarian showed us the obituary yesterday at the party and it said something about Derek Shultz hanging himself . " Chris said .

" And you guys failed to mention anything to anyone ? " Jackie questioned the both of them .

" Jackie , not telling you was my doing . " Storm said .

" Why ? " Jackie asked .

" I did not want you blaming yourself for this after the issues three years ago with Trifecta . " James said not backing out of his decision .

" Does anyone else know about Derek besides the ones in this room and Bad Influence ? " Jackie asked feeling betrayed .

" I think Maria found out when Kazarian did and I told Petey today when he came over about the Aces & Eights message last night . " Chris said .

" I still can ' t believe that the both of you lied to me about this . " Jackie said .

" Jackie , I did this for you , just like both of us decided to hold off on telling the others because we didn ' t want everyone stressing out about it . " James said .

" Yeah , sure , " Jackie said not wanting to listen to the boys right now as a knock came at the office door .

Chris opened it to see Grace .

" You need something , Grace ? " Chris saked .

" RJ is asking for you , dad . " Grace said .

" Okay , I ' m coming up , baby . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said going back upstairs.

" What happened ? " Jessie asked .

" RJ needs me . " Chris walking out of the office to check on his youngest child .

" Anything else I should know ? " Jackie asked .

" Jackie enough , " Jessie said .

" Now you are against me . " Jackie said shocked .

" I ' m not against you or anyone else in this family , but you did call my husband a liar , Jackie . " Jessie said .

" Then what were Chris and James doing when they were holding out on me . " Jackie pointing at the Cowboy who walked out to get some freshair .

" The same thing that AMW does on a daily base and that ' s protect their family , Chris does the same thing with me . " Jessie said .

" And it doesn ' t piss you off ? " Jackie asked .

" No , because I ' ve learned that if Chris is holding out then he has a good reason . " Jessie said .

 **Twins ' Room**

Chris walked into the twins ' room to hear RJ coughing and wheezing much worse than earlier today and CJ looking at his brother worried .

" RJ , you okay ? " Chris asked him .

" It feels worse and I ' m having trouble breathing when I lay down . " RJ said then coughing again .

Every time RJ coughed Chris could hear what sounded like his son trying to get his breath after each cough , but having trouble with it .

" Okay , lets go see the Cowboy alright . " Chris said .

" Dad ? " CJ asked .

" He ' ll be alright once the Cowboy looks at him bud , " Chris rubbing CJ ' s head and then picked up RJ taking him downstairs .

" Chris ? " Jessie asked as Chris saw that she and Jackie was now out of the office .

" Where is Storm ? " Chris asked .

" Outside , " Jessie said .

Chris walked outside with RJ and looked to see Storm sitting on the porch .

" James , " Chris said .

" Yeah , " James said and then saw RJ in his arms .

" Do you have a minute ? " Chris asked as RJ started coughing again gasping for breath before coughing even more .

" Of course , bro , " Storm said standing up rubbing RJ ' s head as both of them took RJ to the office .

Chris sat RJ on the medical table in the office and removed the kid ' s shirt like earlier .

" Alright , little man , let see what ' s going on with these lungs of yours . " James said as he took the stethoscope Chris handed him .

" Yes sir , " RJ said as James put the stethoscope next to the boy ' s chest listening to his breathing and having RJ do several different breathing exercises .

Storm also listen from his back and then had RJ cough as the Cowboy listened , the coughing exercises triggered another coughing and wheezing spell .

" He definitely has asthma , but I hear something else , RJ have you put anything in your mouth that you shouldn ' t bud ? " James asked .

" No sir , " RJ said honestly .

" Then I definitely need him to have chest X-ray . " James said .

" You want to take him to the clinic tonight ? " Chris asked .

" Are you having trouble breathing when you lay down , RJ ? " Storm asked .

" Yes sir , " RJ said .

" Yeah , we may need to if this is causing him problems when he sleeps . " James said .

" Alright , come on bud we will get you ready to go to the clinic okay , " Chris putting RJ ' s shirt back on the boy and taking him to his room .

" I hope this isn ' t something bad . " Storm prayed as he cleaned off the stethoscope and put it up before leaving the office .

" Is RJ okay ? " Jessie asked worried as Jackie watched .

" He has asthma and we are taking him to the clinic for chest X-rays . " James said .

With that James and Chris left the Wildcat ' s home for the clinic so they could figure out what was going on with RJ.


	8. Nerves and Misery

_A/N: Once again things are getting rough for the extended family of TNA._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I do own the names Trifecta and Biohazard . I do not own the name Aces & Eights or any wrestlers affiliated with the Ace & Eights , I do own Issac Jackson . _

Chapter 8 : Nerves and Misery

 **Monday Afternoon - Clinic**

The next morning came early for everyone who had seen the new enemy known as the Biohazard and for AMW who got in late after taking RJ to the clinic. RJ ' s chest X-ray came back clean , so , he was just put on an inhaler to deal with the asthma . But , James and Chris had to go back to the clinic early the following morning .

" Go on in the waiting room , Grace , while I sign in . " Jessie said to her as they walked in for Grace ' s check up with the Cowboy.

" Yes ma ' am , " Grace said spotting Andy Douglas sitting in the waiting room looking nervous .

Grace walked over to one of her favorite people to talk to in TNA outside of her dad and Storm . Andy and Chase had always been close to her since the hostage situation when she was held in that house by those bad people.

" Andy , " Grace said sitting next to him .

" Grace , what are you doing her ? " Andy asked .

" I have an appointment with Storm , mom ' s over there signing me in . " Grace said as they both looked at Jessie at the desk .

" Uh huh , " Andy said .

" Why do you look nervous ? " Grace asked .

" Debra hasn ' t been feeling well lately , so , she came by to see your dad . " Andy said .

" Are you nervous because of my dad's long speeches or for some other reason ? " Grace asked .

" Some other reason , " Andy chuckled a little .

" What ' s the other reason ? " Grace asked .

" We think that Debra could be pregnant . " Andy said .

" Why would that make you nervous ? " Grace asked .

" Don ' t want to mess things up . " Andy said .

" Dude , you are already a great dad , so , why should now be any different ? " Grace looked at Andy .

" Maybe its age getting to me . " Andy said .

" I am going to tell you like I do dad , you ' re not that old . " Grace said .

" Thanks , I will remember that , so , how is your sister after last night ? " Andy asked .

" You guys already know ? " Grace looked at Andy .

" Yeah , your dad and Storm called Chase and myself after meeting the Biohazard last night . " Andy said .

" My sister is okay , but I am the one who is pissed off at them . " Grace said .

" For ? " Andy asked .

" I can ' t stand knowing that the ones who had me and Katie also has those pictures of my sister . " Grace said making Andy look at her .

" Your dad mentioned that you were wanting to fight with the family now , " Andy looked at her .

" Yes I do , Andy . " Grace said .

" Why ? " Andy asked curiously .

" Because I have just as much right as the rest of you to protect our family and I am not going to watch like I did when Trifecta was around when someone tries to hurt one of us . " Grace said looking Andy in the eyes .

" Alright then , " Andy said .

" I ' m not the same scared little kid you and Chase pulled out of the burning house , anymore , Andy . " Grace said as Andy saw the fire in her eyes .

" I believe you , but remember this is a family and with our family you don ' t have to fight alone okay baby girl . " Andy said to her making Grace smile at Douglas calling her baby girl for the first time in years .

" I ' ll remember , " Grace said wondering if asking Andy about what else was on her mind would be a good idea .

" What are you thinking about ? " Andy realizing she was deep in thought .

" Has Chase or Traci said anything about what ' s going to happen with Katie once the creep that hurt her is put away ? " Grace asked hoping she wasn ' t overstepping any boundaries.

" They were talking over it the last time I asked them , but they haven ' t came up with a definite answer yet . You concerned for Katie ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , " Grace said .

" Well , Grace , I promise that Chase and Traci both will make sure she is safe no matter what happens okay . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Grace said hugging Andy .

" I see , Grace found a friend . " Jessie said walking over to Andy and Grace after speaking with Laura at the desk .

" Hey Jessie , any news on what happened last night ? " Andy asked .

" No , not yet , but Team Canada got whatever was left in their locker room by the Aces & Eights and we are going to talk about it Saturday with the rest of the extended family . " Jessie said .

" Debra and I will be there and I will go ahead and let Chase and Traci know to be there as well . " Andy said .

" Why is it that all of these groups want to come after the extended family ? " Grace asked .

" Because they haven ' t figured out who they are messing with , Grace . " Andy said .

" Most people by now have realised that TNA is really building up know and some of those people are bad Grace . Some of them want to take TNA for themselves and they know the only way they can do that is by trying to take out the ones standing in their way like the extended family . " Jessie explained .

" They are not going to get TNA . " Grace said .

" Exactly , but some will try even if the effort is in vain . " Andy said as Chris came over to get Andy .

" Debra needs you Andy in the room . " Chris said .

" Okay , I will see you two Saturday . " Andy said .

" Yep , " Jessie said .

" Later Andy , " Grace said hugging him before letting Andy leave .

" Anything happen today ? " Chris asked .

" Nothing interesting if that ' s what your asking . " Grace said .

" Sure , " Chris said as Grace hugged him .

" Jarrett said he would be at the meeting Saturday . " Jessie said .

" Good , " Chris said relieved .

Just then Laura came over to get Grace for her appointment .

" Go ahead , Grace . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said as she followed Laura to an empty exam room .

" So , how is school go , Grace ? " Laura asked as most of the staff at the clinic was well acquainted with both Harris and Storm ' s family .

" Getting harder , but its good , you okay ? " Grace asked realizing that Laura was wanting to ask something .

" I was wondering . " Laura said .

" Yes , " Grace pressed on .

" Its silly , " Laura said .

" Good then both of us can laugh . " Grace said .

" Okay , uhm , is Eric Young dating anyone , Grace ? " Laura asked .

" No , hey wait a minute , do you like EY ? " Grace asked .

" Maybe , a little , yeah , " Laura kept changing answer .

" So is it maybe , a little , or yeah ? " Grace asked .

" Its more like a lot . " Laura said .

" Laura , you should tell him . " Grace said .

" I don ' t know , what if he doesn ' t like me ? " Laura asked .

" You can ' t live your life by a what if , " Grace said as walked into the exam room .

" You right , but is he difficult to talk to ? " Laura asked .

" No , Eric is probably the easiest guy to talk to and get along with . " Grace said .

" Okay, maybe I will talk to him . " Laura said .

" Good , " Grace said .

" Alright , Grace , Dr. Storm should be in here soon . " Laura said .

" Okay , " Grace said as Laura left the room .

Grace only had to wait for a little while before James came into the exam room to deal with her exam .

" You have perfect timing doc . " Grace joked at Storm .

" Funny , " James smiled a little after being miserable this morning with the Biohazard issues and Jackie finding out that AMW had been keeping the Derek Shultz news from her .

" Thank you , for helping to find my sister last night . " Grace said .

" No problem little one . " Storm said .

James went through the exam process with Grace and asked her if she was having any problems which she wasn ' t having any except that she could tell that Storm wasn ' t himself at the moment .

" Alright , Grace , I will talk to your dad about scheduling your next appointment in about six months okay little one . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Grace said still deep in thought .

" What ' s on your mind , kid ? " James asked .

" Is this worse than the last time ? " Grace asked .

" Huh , " Storm said a little confused .

" This situation with Biohazard , is it worse than with Trifecta ? " Grace asked .

" Its hard to tell the difference since they use ideas from other factions the family has faced in the past , but it definitely seems worse . Why do you ask ? " James looked at Grace .

" Everyone seems on edge a lot more than with everyone else the family has faced . " Grace said .

" It does seem like it , but some of us are a little tired with having to put up with issues popping up for the family , Grace . " Storm said .

" I see , " Grace said .

" Alright , lets go so you can get home . " James said .

" Okay , " Grace said following James out to where Jessie and Chris were talking over the issues with the family and RJ ' s condition .

" Everything okay ? " Chris asked .

" She didn ' t cough up any hairballs so yeah she ' s good . " Storm said .

" Hey , " Grace said laughing .

" Alright , I will take her home and let AJ and Daniels go home . " Jessie said .

" They watching Rosie and the twins ? " Storm figured .

" Yeah , " Jessie said .

" With the Biohazard around it seemed like the best idea to keep have someone keeping an eye on the kids when we can ' t be there . " Chris said .

" Yeah , Biohazard , " James sighed .

" What ' s wrong ? " Chris and Jessie both asked .

" Nothing , I ' m fine , " Storm said and walked off .

" He ' s not okay , " Grace said .

" Huh ? " Chris and Jessie looked at her .

" He ' s miserable , " Grace said .

" Issues last night stacked up faster than anyone else we faced , so , its bound to stress some of us out . " Chris said .

" Yeah , but even with issues before , the Cowboy was still able to laugh and have fun , but now its like he is having to force himself to make jokes just people will think he ' s okay . " Grace said .

" He and Jackie were having problems last night . " Jessie said .

" Alright , I ' ll talk to him about , but you two need to go on home and let Daniels and AJ go . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Jessie said .

" Yes sir , " Grace agreed as she hugged her dad .

After Jessie had hugged and kissed her husband she and Grace left the clinic with Chris now wondering what happened with Storm and Jackie after they had left the Harris home last night .


	9. Adoption

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself ._

Chapter 9 : Adoption

 **Exam Room**

After Jessie and Grace left the clinic , Chris went back into the exam room where Andy and Debra were waiting to find out what Harris had found out .

" So , what did you find ? " Debra asked when Chris walked in Andy looking on concerned .

" You two are having another baby . " Chris smiled .

Debra and Andy hugged each other happy to get another little one in the family .

" Wow , I was not expecting it . " Debra said .

" Me either , " Andy said .

" Congrats to both of you and I will give you something for the morning sickness Debra . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Debra said .

Once an ultrasound was done to make sure everything was fine with Debra , Chris and Andy let Debra go on ahead of them so they could talk over certain issues .

" I will let Chase and Traci know about the meeting Saturday , " Andy said .

" Okay , " Chris said .

" How bad is it this time ? " Andy asked .

" Not sure yet , but one of the Biohazard ' s Agents is the same one who had Grace years ago and the one responsible for hurting Katie . " Chris said making Andy look at him .

" Should Chase be on more of an alert with this guy around ? " Andy asked .

" Probably and I was kind of hoping that both of you would come by my place later today , so , I can talk with him ? " Chris asked .

" I can do that infact I can meet him there since he has little man with him . " Andy said .

" Good , " Chris said .

" And I maybe over stepping my boundaries on this , but I think Grace needs to talk to him as well to get the concerns out about the situation with Katie . " Andy said .

" I agree . " Chris said .

" Alright , then I will go and let Chase know to go on over . " Andy said .

" Okay , see you later . " Chris said letting Andy go with Debra so he could finish up his appointments for the day .

" Yeah , " Andy said and the left the clinic with Debra telling her what was happening and then called Chase to let him know to meet them at the Harris home .

 **Harris Home - Basement**

At the Harris house , down in the basement , Grace like she had done many afternoons once she was done with her homework was trying her best to work out alone as she had found a new training regiment online and was using it to get stronger . She had done this ever since her arm finished healing from the Trifecta issue three years ago , the idea was for her to be more of a use this time and with Biohazard now around and after her family maybe all of the training would be put to the test . Of course her parents didn ' t know about the training or else her dad would probably have a fit and this was something that neither her dad or Jessie could stop her from doing as this was her choice and hers alone .

Right now though , Grace was cleaning up from the work out when the twins came down .

" Grace , " RJ said .

" Yes ? " Grace asked .

" Chase is here . " CJ said .

" Okay , " Grace said wondering if he was here to talk about Katie .

" Jessie said you were down here . " Chase said as he walked into the basement .

" Yeah , " Grace said looking at Chase as Andy Jr. tackled the twins .

" Hey guys , " Andy Jr. said to the twins .

" You tackle us and then say hey ? " RJ asked .

" Yeah , first I make a stealthy entrance and then BAM! I go in for the attack . " Andy Jr. said standing up .

" You ' re not really in stealth mode when you are standing in front of us like this dude . " CJ said .

" Bye , " Andy Jr. took off upstairs with the twins following him .

" So , what are you doing down here ? " Chase asked making Grace wonder if she should tell him or not cause Chase may tell her dad .

" Grace ? " Chase asked again making Grace look at the exercise equipment as Chase followed his eyes he realized what she was doing .

" I ' ve been working out . " Grace said .

" Does your dad know about this ? " Chase asked making Grace look to the basement door making sure her dad or Jessie wasn ' t there to hear them .

" No , and don ' t tell them . " Grace looked at Chase seriously as she sat on the couch in the basement .

" Why not ? " Chase asked sitting next to her .

" Because they both would stop me and this isn ' t something anyone can stop . " Grace said .

" How long have you been working out without your parents knowing ? " Chase asked as Grace looked at the door again .

" Ever since my arm healed up after the Trifecta situation three years ago . " Grace said .

" Why ? " Chase asked .

" Cause I don ' t want to be stuck in a house with everyone looking after me and not being able to help if an issue comes up against the family again . " Grace said .

" Grace you are still a kid and you need to enjoy your childhood sweetheart . " Chase said .

" How can I enjoy my childhood when its been plagued with the memories of someone hurting my family , friends , or me , Chase ? " Grace asked .

" Do you want to explain that ? " Chase asked her curious as to where Grace was coming from .

" Three years ago when Trifecta was here and causing problems I could barely protect my own sister and when I tried to get rid of them I ended up with a broke arm . I felt like the scared , weak , little kid that you and Andy pulled out of the burning house , Chase . And then we nearly lost you , Petey , Jessie , RJ , and my dad and I could do anything to help because I was hurt and stuck in a house being watched after like a child . I can ' t deal with not being able to help if something goes wrong again . " Grace said .

" Grace , you did plenty to help with Trifecta by taking care of your sister and the twins after they were born and you do a lot now to help the family , but just because you want to help the family doesn ' t me you put your childhood on hold dear . None of us in the extended family has ever stopped living our lives when problems started happening to this family we continued to take care of our families , hang out with our friends , wrestle , your dad and Storm continued to work at the clinic , and we still go out and have fun and you can do the same , Grace . When a problem comes up you can help us anytime you want and feel the need , but don ' t forget to have fun and live kiddo . " Chase said .

" You really think I can do that ? " Grace asked .

" I do , but that ' s not what I came to talk about . " Chase said .

" Huh ? " Grace looked at him .

" I hear you are concerned about Katie . " Chase said .

" Yes , I am . " Grace answered .

" Grace , you know that Traci and I would never hurt her or allow anything to happen to her little one ? " Chase asked .

" Its not you or Traci hurting her that I ' m concerned about , I know that Katie is safe with both of you . " Grace said .

" Then what are you concerned about ? " Chase asked .

" I was forced to believe that she was gone Chase and now that I know Katie is around I can ' t lose her again . " Grace said .

" Then what if I told you that Traci and I are planning on adopting her ? " Chase asked Grace who looked at him .

" Are you really ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , we need two witnesses to help us get everything together and to sign the adoption papers which is the reason why we are going to ask your dad and Andy to help us out , but we will be adopting Katie . " Chase now checking the door himself .

" She doesn ' t know yet ? " Grace guessed .

" No , we were waiting to surprise her , little one . " Chase said as Grace hugged him .

" Thank you , " Grace said .

" No problem , little one . " Chase said as Rosie came down the stairs .

" Dad and Andy is here . " Rosie said .

" Okay , we are coming up . " Grace said as they heard the doorknob to the basement leading outside jiggle making all three of them look at the door .

" Dad ' s the only one with a key to the basement door . " Rosie said as the lock on the door turned and Biohazard Agents came in .

" Biohazard , Rosie , get dad and Andy . " Grace looked at her sister seriously as Rosie ran out of the door upstairs .

" Grace , come on , " Chase realizing both of them were outnumbered down in the basement by themselves .

They went to run up the stairs to get to Chris and Andy for help , but one of the Biohazard Agents got a cable around Chase ' s neck pulling him back down to the basement .

" Chase ! " Grace realizing that this was her turn to prove that she could help the family as she ran back down the stairs and decked the one that had Chase knocking the Agent to the ground .

Chase coughed and breathed a little to get his breath back after nearly being choked by the Agent .

" You okay ? " Grace asked standing between the Agents and Chase down .

" Yeah , thanks , " Chase said getting to his feet .

" We ' re not done yet , " One of the Agents said .

" You will be when we are done wit you . " Grace said spotting the white stick next to the table in the basement that she had been training with recently and picked it up ready to fight .

" Grace , " Chase said .

" I ' m not running away , " Grace looked at Chase as the Agents charged at them .

Chase started fighting off the Agents to keep them from harming himself and Grace , but when Chase glanced over at Grace he could see that she was holding her own pretty good . Chris and Andy ran down the stairs at that moment to help and they saw the same thing as Chase . Grace threw the stick at one of the Agents who caught it looking confused as Grace slid between his legs , taking the stick back and knocking that Agent and another one behind her out .

" When did she learn to do that ? " Andy asked .

" No idea , " Chris wondering the same thing about his daughter and also wondering how long she had been practicing how to fight .

" A little help instead of you two standing there would be nice . " Chase said .

The fight continued that way until all of the Agents had enough as they were tired of having their asses kicked by the family .

" And stay gone . " Grace said exhausted as Chris and the Naturals looked at her .

" How long have you been learning to fight like that ? " Chris asked making Grace look at her dad as she put the stick by the table again .

" Since my arm healed . " Grace realizing that she had to tell the truth now .

" And you did tell anyone ? " Chris asked .

" No one needed to know . " Grace said .

" Grace , I told you I wouldn ' t keep you in the dark about what goes on around here with the family , but I never said anything about you learning how to fight . " Chris glared at her .

" I never asked if I could learn to fight , because I was going to do it no matter what anyone said . " Grace looked at Chris with the same seriousness he normally had in his eyes as Andy and Chase looked at Grace surprised at what she said as Grace was normally calm and collective .

" You want to try that again ? " Chris asked .

" I ' m not about to break a promise I made to myself three years ago just because my dad is over protective of me and thinks I am still the little baby that he needs to keep away from every danger that comes around . " Grace glared at Chris this time .

" What promise ? " Andy asked .

" To never run away when someone tries to take down the extended family and the only way I knew how to do that is by getting stronger and learning to fight . So , ever since my arm healed I came down here after school , homework , and everything else and started working out and learning to fight on my own for when the extended family would need me to fight beside them . I am just as much apart of this family as the rest of you and I have just as much right to fight for those I love . " Grace said looking at her dad who lowed his anger when she said that remembering the words that Aubrey told him about protecting her family .

" When did you make this promise ? " Chris asked a little easier .

" When Trifecta ran Chase and Petey off the road three years ago . " Grace said making the Naturals look at her and then each other as Chase knelt down in front of her .

" Little one , you do realize that you saved me tonight , don ' t you ? " Chase looking at the cable the Biohazard Agent left behind .

" Chase ? " Chris and Andy both looked at him .

" We tried to run up the stairs to get to you guys quicker , but one of those Agents pulled me back down the stairs with that cable wrapped around my neck and if it wasn ' t for Grace he would have strangled me . " Chase said .

" You would do it for me , " Grace hugged Chase .

" I guess I can let you continue to learn how to fight and work out , but Grace you really need to let us know when you plan on doing something like this because you could have hurt yourself learning to fight alone . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" She does seem to be getting some muscle on her . " Andy said now seeing the development of her muscles.

" Cowboy said the same thing today . " Grace said .

" When she knocked that guy out I thought it was the Wildcat at first , but it was Grace . " Chase said .

" The American Kid can throw a punch when she needs to . " Grace said making Chris and the Naturals laugh .

" That ' s my girl . " Chris hugged Grace .

" Just remember guys that I am a future Knockouts Champion . " Grace said .

" Yeah , but Chase there ' s something you need to know about the Biohazard . " Chris said .

" What ? " Chase asked as Andy and Grace looked at them .

" The one who abused Katie is with them . " Chris said looking at the door to make sure Katie didn ' t hear them .

" I see , " Chase said .

" Mr. Sanders . " Grace said knowing that the guy had those bad pictures of Rosie .

" So , you need to watch out for her . " Chris said .

" I will and it will be more than just Traci and I keeping her with us until she is healthy . " Chase said .

" What ? " Andy and Chris asked .

" Grace already knows about this , but Traci and I are planning on adopting Katie , but we need two people to witness the paperwork and adoption process , so , we were wondering if you two would do that for us and her ? " Chase asked Chris and Andy .

" Chase , you know that I would help out with this mate . " Andy said .

" I know , but I had to ask . " Chase said .

" You have my help , too , brother . " Chris said .

" Thanks , " Chase said .

" Yay , Katie , will be apart of the family now . " Grace said making sure she wasn ' t listening as to not ruin the surprise .

" Yeah , little one . " Chase said smiling at Grace .

" Now , come on all of you , Jessie has supper ready and we need to let them know everything is alright and I need to change locks on the doors again . " Chris said rolling his eyes .

" Right , " Grace and the Naturals said as walked back upstairs .


	10. Additions

_A/N: Before I go any further into this story , I would like to say sorry if any of you think I maybe neglecting any of my others stories and say that I am not . I will be getting to them in time , but I do like working on my own stories while doing the ones you guys have request . I also tend to get writers block really easily so there will be times that I need to step away from a story in order to get more ideas , so , I will switch around to another story until everything is back in order . Also during the Summer and Winter holidays I spend more time with family and friends as its the only time I get to , so , I am not able to write as often as I like . But , I promise that any story I write will eventually get done as I like seeing my work finished , so , thank you to all who have reviewed and I will be trying to finish the other stories I have in due time ._

 _A/N 2 : Grace can fight just as good as the Wildcat and Chase and Traci are adopting Katie , so , this story is going along just as planned , so , lets see how the family will deal with the Biohazard issue ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself ._

Chapter 10 : Additions

 **Harris House**

Now that the Biohazard Agents had been kicked out of the Wildcat ' s home , everyone was now sitting at the dining room table together eating dinner and waiting on the arrival of Storm and Jackie as Chris had went ahead and called the Cowboy about the attack and James had said they were on the way .

" Am I invisible now ? " Andy Jr. whispered to the twins for the third time .

" Nope , " CJ said as RJ shook his head no .

" Darn , I wonder why I can ' t turn invisible ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Don ' t know , why not ask your dad ? " RJ asked .

" Yeah , dads know everything . " CJ said .

" Do they really know everything ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Our dad knows a lot . " RJ said .

" Yeah, " CJ agreed .

" And your dad knows about vampires , so , he has to know a lot , too , " RJ pointed out .

" Hmm , dad , " Andy Jr. looked at his dad .

" Yes , buddy ? " Andy asked his son .

" Do you really know everything ? " Andy Jr. asked making Chase and Chris laugh as Andy glanced at them and then his little boy .

" Maybe , " Andy said .

" When your mom allows him , too . " Chase said getting a laugh from Debra .

" What do you need to know ? " Andy asked the kid .

" Why can ' t I turn invisible ? " Andy Jr. asked making Chase and Chris laugh harder .

Andy looked at his son confused and wondering why his son wanted to be invisible .

" Why do you want to be invisible ? " Andy asked .

" Because I need to improve on my stealth . " Andy Jr. declared .

" Stealth ? " Jessie asked looking at Andy and Debra .

" He ' s been on this stealth kick for awhile now , " Debra said .

" Little Natural what ' s with the interest in being stealthy all of a sudden ? " Chase asked .

" Vampires are stealthy . " Andy Jr. said making Debra look at the older Andy Douglas knowing why her son was into vampire .

" Yes dear ? " Andy asked seeing his wife ' s eyes looking at him .

" You let him stay up and watch vampire movies again didn ' t you ? " Debra crossed her arms .

" Uh oh , " Chris whispered .

" Its the natural thing to do , baby . " Andy said .

" Hey , now , don ' t bring the Naturals into this as it wasn ' t both of us who allowed A-man here to watch vampire movies , bro . " Chase said .

" A-man ? " Grace asked .

" Uncle Chase has a lot of nicknames for me . " Andy Jr. shrugged .

Just then a knock came at the door saving all of them from the conversation going any further as the Wildcat got up to get it .

" We will talk about it later , Andy . " Debra whispered in his ear.

" Yes dear , " Andy gulped .

Chris walked back in the kitchen at that moment with James and Jackie with him .

" If you two are hungry , there should be something in the kitchen . " Jessie said .

" Thanks , but what happened here ? " James asked as Jackie fixed her a plate .

" Biohazard showed up . " Chris said as James looked back at Jackie .

Jackie was still pissed off at the Cowboy for keeping the fact that Derek was dead away from her , but she was going to keep pressuring him about it . James had a lot on his mind right now with the clinic and now adding this issue with the Biohazard was stressing him out , so , she knew to back off with her own concerns unless it became a bigger something later on .

" Did they hurt anything or anyone ? " James asked now fixing his own plate and coming over to the table with the others .

" Tried to strangle Chase , but other than that no , " Traci said hugging her fiancé .

" You okay ? " Storm looked at Chase .

" Yeah , I had some unexpected back up down in the Chris ' s basement . " Chase looked at Grace .

" Huh ? " James and Jackie asked looking at Grace too .

" Grace has been secretly working out and teaching herself how to fight without anyone knowing about not even her parents . " Jessie said after Chris had told her earlier .

" Well not everyone not knowing about it , she told me the same day that the message from Aces & Eights played on TV . " Rosie said .

" I figured she had been doing working out or something this afternoon , but I did suspect her to being learning how to fight . " Storm looked at Grace .

" I ' m ready to help the family fight any enemy that comes up against us and that includes the Biohazard now . " Grace said determined .

" Ah well , she sounds just like Chris , so , how can I refuse after years seeing what he could do when a problem came up , so , its only right that the Harris kids got some of that from him and of course Jessie is a fighter herself . " James said .

" Amen to that , " Jessie said as the four Harris kids smiled at each other .

" But fighting seems wrong to me , " Katie said looking at Grace .

" It is when you are fighting for greed , power , or simply for the sake of hurting people , but when you fight for family , friends , home , and the innocent lives that are being hurt then fighting is a noble and honorable deed . " Grace explained to Katie .

" Okay , " Katie said as Chris and Chase looked at each other smiling .

" So , what are we going to do about the break in as its not exactly safe for anyone in the family if we have these Biohazard Agents breaking into our houses ? " Storm asked .

" Which is something else they took from the villians in the past that took on the extended family . " Grace realized .

" Aces & Eights broke into the old apartment several times , " Jessie said .

" And Trifecta broke into both mine and Chris house three years ago . " Storm said .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

Andy looked at Debra knowing that she was pregnant again with their baby , so , it meant that she was more vunerable with this enemy being able to find their and break into their homes .

" And some of us have more to worry about than just fighting the Biohazard or when they decide to break into our homes . " Andy said making Debra look at him .

" Huh ? " James and Chase asked .

" You want to go ahead and say something ? " Andy asked .

" We may need to with the recent attack here . " Debra said .

" What are you two not telling us ? " Traci asked .

" Mom ? Dad ? " Andy Jr . looked at his parents with questioning looks .

" Debra and I are having another baby . " Andy said .

" You ' re pregnant ? " Jessie looked at Debra as Traci and Jackie did the same .

" Yep , " Debra said .

" Another addition to the family . " Chase smiled happy for his two best friends .

" Huh ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Buddy , you are going to be a big brother . " Andy said to his son .

" Yay , " Little Andy hugged both of his parents as congratulations was said to Andy and Debra from the others .

Grace looked at Andy knowing that he was worried at the hospital , but then saw the look of determination in his face knowing that he would be alright as he and Debra prepared for the new addition to both their family and the extended family of TNA .

" You know we could always bring in extra help if things get to bad with this Biohazard . " Chase said .

" We could and maybe we will talk it over in Saturday ' s meeting , Chase . " Chris said .

" Alright , " Chase agreed .

The ones at the Harris house then moved into the living room area of the house as Jessie cleaned up the kitchen and then joined them . Chris was off to one side explaining to RJ how his new inhaler worked and when he should use it , while CJ and Andy Jr. was busy coloring .

" Wait until I tell Dakota and Edward that I will be a big brother , " Andy Jr. whispered to CJ .

" Yeah , so , have you and Dakota came up with your nicknames yet ? " CJ asked .

" Nope , " Andy Jr. said .

" You two better not be talking about hot girls without me , " RJ whispered as he sat on the other side of Andy Jr.

" Ugh, girls have cuties , bro , what we need are hot women . " CJ declared .

" What are cuties ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" I don ' t know , girls are suppose to have them though . " CJ said .

" Is that true ? " RJ asked looking at Andy Jr.

" Don ' t know first time I ever heard of cuties . " Andy Jr. said .

" Oh , " CJ and RJ said as Chase walked by going to a chair .

" Uncle Chase , " Andy Jr . looked up .

" Yeah , Little Natural , " Chase smiled .

" What are cuties and does girls really have them ? " Andy Jr asked as the twins looked on .

" Yes girls have cuties , but its not a bad thing . " Chase explained .

" Really ? " RJ asked .

" Yep , see cuties makes girls look pretty like that pretty lady over there . " Chase looked at Traci .

" Okay , " CJ said .

" See I told you I needed a hot girl . " RJ looked at his brother making Chase laugh as he sat down in between Traci and Katie .

" What ? " James asked .

" Chris apparently RJ needs a hot girl . " Chase said making RJ smile .

" Is that so ? " Chris laughed .

" Not if I have anything to say about it . " Grace and Rosie both said .

" Looks like your sisters don ' t like the idea . " Andy said .

" Dad , I want a hot girl . " RJ said looking at the Wildcat .

" Maybe when you are older son and then we will talk about it . " Chris said .

" Unfortunately , you can ' t get one like mom because dad already beat you to it , bro . " CJ said .

" I know , it stinks . " RJ said making Jessie smile at Chris .

" Ah well , your mother is one of a kind . " Chris said kissing Jessie making the guys and kids in the room gag .

" Find a room . " James and Chase said .

" Yeah " Andy added .

" Aw , I think its adorable . " Katie said making Grace and Rosie look at her .

" Right , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" Sweet girl , " Traci said .

" She is , " Chase said as Katie put her arms around Chase snuggling up next to him making Grace smile this time , happy that Katie was going to be safe living with Chase and Traci .

Traci looked at Chase who knew it was time to tell Katie what they had planned that way the truth was out .

" Katie , I have a question for you . " Chase said .

" What is it ? " Katie asked as the others looked at them as Traci smiled this time .

" Would you like to have a permanent family and place to live ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , I would , " Katie said looking at Chase confused .

" Then what would you say to Traci and I adopting you little one ? " Chase asked .

" You want to adopt me ? " Katie asked surprise as she looked at Traci and t hen Chase again .

" We do , " Traci said .

" Is that okay ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , its okay . " Katie hugging both Chase and Traci .

Grace looked at her dad knowing that everything would be alright now with Katie being adopted by Chase and Traci .

" This family keeps growing . " James said .

" Yep , " Chris and Andy agreed .

Not long after the announcement of Chase and Traci adopting Katie , the Naturals and their family went home as it was getting late .

" Are we going to have to double up again with us being at each others houses to make sure no one hurts our family , Chris ? " James asked .

" What do you two think ? " Chris looked at Jessie and Jackie .

" If it keeps us safe then we can do that . " Jessie said .

" I agree . " Jackie said .

" And more muscle around is always welcome . " Grace said making the four look at her and chuckle .

After that the Harris kids went up to bed as Grace and Rosie had to get up to go to school in the morning .

" Night , " Grace said to the four going up behind Rosie .

" Good night , baby , you did good today . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said then went up to bed .

" She ' s grown up fast . " James said .

" Yeah , just as long as its not to fast . " Chris said .

" It helps knowing we have another set of eyes and muscles to watch after the extended family . " Jackie said .

" It does . " Jessie agreed .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

Soon James and Jackie went up to bed themselves as James had to go to the clinic in the morning . Chris locked up the house after that and went on to bed with Jessie as Chris also had to go to the clinic and Jessie had to be at the Impact Zone with Jackie for the Knockouts Summer Photoshoot .


	11. Forgiveness

_A/N: A lot of new additions to the Extended Family in this chapter and I wonder who this additional help is that the Naturals want to bring in to help against the Biohazard ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also on the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 11 : Forgiveness

 **Following Afternoon - Impact Zone**

The next afternoon Jessie had the kids at the Impact Zone as she had to get things ready for the photoshoot with the Knockouts and to prepare for the show coming up for TNA . Grace and Rosie were doing their homework at the big center table in what was the newly added longue area for the wrestlers and their families , while the twins were at one of the side tables in the corner of the room with Andy Jr. , Dakota , and Edward playing . Katie had just come in from her follow up doctor ' s appointment with Chris and was sitting with Grace and Rosie confused to what they were doing and asking them a bunch of questions about it .

" Chase and Traci think that I will have to be homeschool for awhile so I can catch up to what other kids my age are learning . " Katie said .

" It was the same with me when I was finally home , Rosie actually knew more than I did at the time . " Grace said .

" Occasionally I still do . " Rosie said getting a laugh from Grace and Katie .

" Thanks sis , " Grace said stretching .

" Is the math hard today ? " Rosie asked .

" No , Bobby did a pretty good job explaining things to me the other day . " Grace said .

" See I told you , " Rosie said .

" Yeah , you did , " Grace said .

" Uncle Bobby knows what he is doing . " Dakota said .

" Alright , so , have we came up with the nicknames yet ? " Andy Jr. asked getting Dakota back on task .

" No , we are a little stuck on that . " CJ said .

" Yeah , stuck , " RJ agreed .

" But , I thought Chase had a lot of nicknames for you ? " Edward asked .

" Uncle Chase does have a lot of nicknames for me , but I need a dominate nickname that will stand out above all others . " Andy Jr. said with meaning .

" He ' s just like his dad . " Grace said .

" Tell me about it . " Rosie said .

" Whose just like his dad ? " Chase walked in getting a hug from Katie and Andy Jr.

" Dracula Jr. over there is just like the older one . " Grace said gesturing to Andy Jr .

" Definitely , " Chase agreed .

" So , about those nicknames ? " CJ asked .

" How about Ace for Dakota ? " Edward asked .

" But , calling him Ace would be to close to the Aces & Eights , would you really want your friend named after one of the groups that tried to take down TNA ? " Grace asked making Chase look at her .

" Are they really that bad ? " Rosie asked .

" Did you really just ask that ? " Chase asked Rosie shocked .

" Look , I am not saying they weren ' t bad back then , but the did rescue me from the Biohazard , A1 is with them , and they brought us the information on their club to help us stop Biohazard , so maybe they ' ve changed . " Rosie said .

" Or maybe they did it to benefit them instead of doing it for us , Rosie . " Grace pointed out .

" I don ' t know , I just feel like they are not the same Aces & Eights that they were in the past . " Rosie said .

" Rosie , you do know what they did to dad right ? " Grace asked her .

" Yes, and I know that Aces & Eights was the reason I was born here at the Impact Zone instead of a hospital like you and the twins , but I need to believe that these guys have changed , Grace . " Rosie said as she got done with her homework and put it back in her book bag .

" Why ? " Chase and Grace both asked .

" Cause its something I need to believe , " Rosie said getting down from the table and going to the door .

" Where are you going ? " Grace asked .

" To talk to Sting . " Rosie said leaving .

" Sting ? " Chase asked .

" Why Sting ? " Grace looked at Chase .

" I don ' t know . " Chase said as Grace put her homework in her bookbag this time .

 **Sting ' s Locker Room**

Rosie knocked on the Icon ' s locker room door as she need to talk to one of her godfathers about what was bugging her and she knew which godfather would listen to her and give the best advice possible .

" Hey Rosie , can I help you with anything ? " Sting asked as he looked out the door .

" Yes , I was wondering if we could talk , " Rosie said to Sting .

" Sure Rosie , come on in . So , what do we need to talk about ? " Sting letting Rosie in his locker room .

" Second chances and forgiveness . " Rosie said .

" You know I believe in both of them Rosie , " Sting said .

" I know , but do you think it would be possible for the ones in Aces & Eights to change after all of the trouble they caused for TNA and the family ? " Rosie asked .

" Its always possible Rosie , but why are you concerned ? " Sting wondered .

" Would Issac change to ? " Rosie asked making Sting look at her .

" It may take a lot for that one to change Rosie , but its always possible for someone to change their ways whether it is to be good or bad . " Sting said .

" I wish , he hadn ' t been so bad to my mom and dad . " Rosie said .

" A lot of us do , but the past should remain the past Rosie as nothing can be done to change it Rosie . " Sting said .

" You ' re right , I guess I just feel guilty about running away from dad the other night that I was hoping if there ' s a second chance for the Aces & Eights then there maybe a second chance for me . " Rosie said .

" Rosie , you have a second chance whether Aces & Eights takes it or not , you can only control you little one . " Sting said .

" Okay , " Rosie said .

" Alright , why don ' t you go back to your sister while I go and talk over the plans for the show with Jarrett . " Sting said .

" Yes sir , thanks for the talk Sting . " Rosie hugging her godfather .

" Of course , sweetheard . " Rosie said and left the Icons locker room and went back to the longue .

" Rosie , " Chris called as he saw her .

" Yes sir , " Rosie said .

" What were you doing ? " Chris asked .

" Talking to Papa Sting . " Rosie said .

" Okay , baby , " Chris said hugging her .

" Love you dad , " Rosie said .

" Love you , too , Rosie . " Chris smiled at her .


	12. Natural Way

_A/N: Rosie seeking advice from Sting ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also on the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 12 : Natural Way

 **Andy Douglas ' s House**

After they had left the Impact Zone earlier that afternoon , Andy Jr. was up in his room trying to clean it like his dad had told him to do. Most of the time the his room looked like what Little Andy thought every little boys room looked like which was messy , but before his dad went off with Uncle Chase to get things out of storage . Andy Jr. had been told to clean it with a look that said it had better get done or else he was in trouble .

" Somebody should have made this shorter for kids , " Andy Jr. said trying to hang up clothes in his closet , but having trouble due to his small size .

" This is all I have left to get done and its more difficult then anything else . " Andy Jr. thought to himself .

" Little man , " Debra said coming to the door .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr. looked at his mother .

" What are you doing ? " Debra asked .

" Trying to finish cleaning my room like daddy said , but I can ' t reach the closet . " Andy Jr. said .

" There ' s a stool in the guestroom why don ' t you try that ? " Debra asked .

" Okay , " Andy Jr. said .

" But , first can you strip your bed , so , we can put clean sheets on it baby . " Debra said .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr . said and pulled the dirty , bed clothes off of his bed while his mom got the clean ones out and then they made up his bed .

Andy Jr. carried the dirty sheets to the laundry as his dad had told him since his mom was pregnant they were going to need to help her more .

" Alright , after you get through with your room , I want you to go ahead and get a bath so I can wash your clothes as well . " Debra said .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr. said and went up to finish his room .

Once he had gotten the stool from the guestroom , putting the clothes in his closet was much easier , he put the stool back and then straightened up his desk and dresser top better to finish the clean up of his room .

" That ' s better , " Andy Jr . said grabbing clean clothes and going to get a bath now .

Andy Jr. was just getting out of the bathroom and bringing his dirty clothes down to his mom as his dad and Uncle Chase got back .

" Is your room clean , bud ? " Andy asked .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said .

" Alright , " Andy said going up to check .

" Is it clean Little Natural ? " Chase asked .

" Its clean Uncle Chase , " Andy Jr. said hugging Chase .

" You did good , but keep it that way this time . " Andy said as he came back down to the kitchen .

" Yes sir , " Little Andy said as his dad ruffled his hair .

" He just about needs a hair cut , " Debra said .

" It is getting shaggy . " Andy agreed .

" I ' m letting it grow out , " Andy Jr . said .

" Why ? " Chase asked .

" Its the Natural way . " Andy Jr . said making the three laugh .

" Love you , bud , " Andy hugged him .

" Love you , too , daddy , " Andy Jr . said .

" He ' s definitely a Natural , " Chase said .

" He is , " Debra agreed .

Soon Chase had left for home as Andy went to the garage to go through the stuff they had gotten out of storage as Debra finished supper .

" Little one , can you go and let your dad know supper is ready , " Debra said .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr. said walking out to the garage .

Andy Jr. saw his dad messing around with a strange looking bed when he got to the garage .

" Daddy , what is that ? " Andy Jr . asked .

" This is a crib , " Andy looked up at his son .

" What ' s a crib ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Its a bed for a baby , " Andy said .

" Oh , so , the new baby will sleep in this , " Andy Jr . said .

" Yep , " Andy laughed .

" Okay , mom said supper was ready , " Andy Jr. said .

" Alright , little one , lets go , " Andy said as they walked into the house .

 **Chase and Traci ' s Apartment**

Not far from the Douglas house were apartments , one of which currently belonged to Chase and Traci and now was the home for Katie as well . Chase walked in after helping Andy get things out of storage for the new baby with brochures and relator books as both Chase and Traci had agreed to getting a house together before their wedding , and now with the plan to adopt Katie the idea of a house had been put up to top priority as it would be better in the eyes of child services if they had a house .

" Chase , " Katie giving him a hugged .

" Hey , sweetheart , where ' s Traci ? " Chase smiled at her hugging him .

" In the kitchen , " Katie said as they walked into the kitchen .

" Hey baby , " Chase said .

" Hey , how did it go with Andy ? " Traci asked after Chase kissed her making Katie smile .

" We got what he and Debra needed out of storage for the new baby . " Chase said .

" Is little man excited about being a brother ? " Traci asked .

" He ' s been asking Andy a lot of questions . " Chase said .

" This is new to him , so , of course he would be curious . " Traci said .

After the three had dinner , Chase and Traci sat on the couch going through the brochures and relator books trying to find a house .

" How did Chris , James , and Andy find a place here ? " Traci asked .

" Chris the same way we are looking , Andy through the internet , and I think James found out about the place next to Chris from the Wildcat after the cabin flooded . " Chase said .

Katie was curled up next to Chase watching TV while he and Traci was figuring out the living issues that Katie really didn ' t understand a whole lot about .

" Hmm , this one looks good , " Chase showed Traci .

" It does look good and it seems close to the Impact Zone , and its close to the mall as well . " Traci said .

" Mall ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , you know I will need a girls day out with the ladies of the extended family , Chase . " Traci said .

Katie started giggling at Chase and Traci .

" Alright Giggles , " Chase looked at Katie making her laugh more .

Chase started tickling Katie getting her to laugh even more until she gave up making Traci smile at the two .

" We ' ll go check out the house tomorrow . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Traci said .

Chase was extremely happy now to have both Traci and Katie apart of his life now , it gave him more strength to do what he does which was wrestle , but now more effectively .

 **Outside Both of the Naturals ' Home**

Andy and Chase were so preoccupied with spending time with their families that they didn ' t notice the Biohazard Agents watching both of them to get information and ideas on how to stop the extended family of TNA . 


	13. Glowing

_A/N: Family time with the Naturals how sweet , but what about them being watched by Biohazard Agents , uh oh ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own any of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also on the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 13 : Glowing

 **Saturday - Harris House**

Soon it was Saturday and once again the extended family was now together at the Harris house today with the recently added member of the family Johnny Devine joining his old Team Canada partners and the rest of the family in the fight against Biohazard .

" Thanks for joining us Johnny , " Chris said .

" Don ' t mention it Chris , I am more than willingly and able to help the family against problem that may arise including this problematic Biohazard . " Devine said .

" See we can count on Johnny to have our backs , " Eric Young said .

" Always EY , " Devine agreed .

" And with A1 off dealing with his issues its an even better idea to have you aboard on this bro , " Petey said .

" Yep , " Bobby said bringing in the box they retrieved from Team Canada ' s locker room that A1 had left behind with the information on Aces & Eights that the Biohazard maybe using against the family .

" I will always be available to help out my brothers and sisters in the locker room , seeing as I am a TNA original like the rest of you . " Devine said .

" And an original X-Division member giving you a bonus status in this family . " Kazarian said .

" Amen , " Daniels and AJ agreed .

" Yeah , " Devine agreed .

Soon the meeting began and everything was discussed including Shultz ' s death , the attack on the Harris house , and all of the other news surrounding the family and the Biohazard issue .

" So , we need to be on alert once again . " Alex Shelley said .

" Yes , " Chris said .

" Do we know what the Biohazard ' s plan is yet ? " Jarrett asked .

" So far it seems like they are just trying to scare us and make us think either Aces & Eights or Trifecta is the real enemy , but its just a scam to take us off of their trail . " Storm said .

" So , what about A1 hanging around the Aces & Eights members again ? " Sabin asked the group .

" As long as he is sending us information to help out against the Biohazard then its not a problem . " Bobby said .

" But , what about the Aces & Eights ? Are they a threat to us as well ? " Jackie asked .

" As of right now , no , they are just protecting their identities and haven ' t dealt with us directly except for bringing Rosie back to Jessie and me the other night and delivering the information to us that will help separate what is the old Aces & Eights motives and what is Biohazard ' s motives . " Harris said .

" Alright , so , we are back on active duty to kick the asses of some idiot team trying to take us out , but are they after TNA , too or is it just the family ? " Chase asked .

" That I can ' t tell you either , but they have targeted the family so it could be just us or the start of them trying to harm TNA , but either way we need to take care of the problem . " Chris said .

" What are we going to do to protect the kids in this ? " Andy asked making Grace look at Douglas .

Grace just like her dad had promised was allowed to sit with the adults while they talked about the issues with the family and Biohazard .

" They need to be ready to let us know if anything is going on that may feel wrong or off to them as it maybe the Biohazard involved , but we can also keep them together at the Impact Zone when we are there or when we are together like this . As far as outside of that most of the kids are in school right now and we can ' t take them away from school just because Biohazard is out there . But , we can also start hanging out in groups again if it can keep the kids in the eyes of at least one or two of us adults . " James said .

" Sounds good , " Traci said thinking of Katie knowing that these creeps could be after her .

" Yeah , but we can ' t take the kids ' freedom from them . " Debra said .

Grace thought about it knowing that she was one of the kids and that all of the kids were just as much her family as her brothers and sister and the adults of the extended family , so , protecting the kids was important . She looked at her dad and Storm thinking about it and realized as she also looked at the Naturals and the Motorcity Machine Guns knowing what they were in TNA which was a tag team even outside of the issues surrounding the extended family they worked together and watched each others back through whatever dangers may come up . She reached over to the desk beside her and pulled out a pen and paper writing out what she was think which was how to pair the kids up and finally coming up with the best solution which was , Grace with RJ , Rosie with CJ , Dakota with Andy Jr. , and Katie with Edward satisfied with the idea .

" Grace ? " Chris looked at her when he noticed she was deep in thought again .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" Do you have any thoughts on this ? " James asked .

" Yes I do , at least with the kids . " Grace said .

" And your idea is what exactly ? " Petey asked asked as she handed the paper she had wrote everything out on to her dad .

" Not bad , " Chris said making the others look at him .

" What ? " The Naturals asked .

" Pairing the kids up like the tag teams in the family . " Chris said .

" She ' s brilliant , " James and Bobby both said .

" Take after my dad , " Grace winked .

" Harris family trait is to always be brilliant , " Maria said laying her head was on Frankie ' s shoulder as she wasn ' t feeling well at the moment which Chris had also noticed but was going to wait until later to deal with it .

Everything was finally explained and out , so , the family decided to relax together since it was Saturday .

" So Dakota and me are being paired together ? " Andy Jr. asked his dad making sure he understood .

" Yep , just until this Biohazard thing is resolved , is that okay with you ? " Andy asked .

" Okay ? Dad , Dakota is my best friend of course its okay . " Andy Jr. said .

" Well then , will you two remember to tell one of us adults if something fishy is going on around you two ? " Andy asked smiling at his son as he looked at Chase knowing what it was like to have a best friend in the extended family .

" Yes sir , we will let the adults know if we see anything . " Andy Jr. agreed .

" Good , " Andy rubbed his head .

" Fangs , mean and you are going to be partners . " Dakota running over to Andy Jr.

" Yeah , I know , " Andy Jr. said .

" Fangs ? " Andy asked .

" Hey, I came up with it overnight besides Dracula and Count was taken . " Dakota said making Andy laugh and walk over to Debra .

" Fangs has a nice sound to it . " Andy Jr. said .

" So you do like it ? " Dakota asked .

" I do and now we have to think of a nickname for you , the twins , and Edward . " Andy Jr . said .

" Yeah , " Dakota said as the two hugged .

Chase sat inbetween Traci and Maria who was feeling sicker and sicker every second .

" Oh , " Maria groaned .

" Okay , " Chase looked at Maria .

" Yeah , Chase has that effect on people sometimes . " Traci joked .

" Hey , " Chase chuckled at Traci teasing him as Maria did something of a chuckle , but regretting it .

" Ow , " Maria groaned again sitting back .

" Maria , are you okay ? " Chase asked .

" I ' ve been ill all week , " Maria said as Frankie sat next to her .

" She didn ' t even get any sleep last night . " Frankie said as Chris overheard them .

" I was going to ask later if you needed anything , but with you looking this miserable I think sooner is better . " Chris said .

" Yeah , " Maria said feeling faint .

" Maria ? " Frankie said .

" I ' m starting to feel dizzy now . " Maria said .

" Come on , lets go in the office and see what ' s going on with you , sis , " Chris said , but as Maria stood up she passed out .

" Maria , " Frankie and Chase said as Chris caught her before she could hit the floor .

" Take her into the office , Frankie . " Chris said worried .

" Right , " Frankie carrying Maria into the office .

" What do you think it is Chris ? " Traci asked .

" Don ' t know , but I hope its not serious . " Chris said walking to his office going in to check on Maria .

" What happened ? " Storm asked walking over to them .

" Maria passed out . " Chase said where only Storm could hear him .

" This will put Chris on edge now . " James said .

" Yeah , " Chase agreed .

 **Wildcat ' s Office**

Chris walked into his office to see that Maria was now awake and Frankie cooling her off with a wet cloth .

" Hey , how are you feeling Maria ? " Chris asked .

" Woozy , " Maria said .

" Alright , lets get some vital signs from you sis , can you sit up ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , Frankie , " Maria said .

Frankie helped her sit up as Chris raised the back of the table so she could rest her back against it .

" Okay , you can put your back to the table so you can be more relaxed ? " Chris said letting her lay back .

" Do you want me to stay ? " Frankie asked .

" Yes , " Maria said making Frankie look at Chris .

" We may need you in here , but I do need you to back away from so I can get her temperature without yours interfering with the reading . " Chris agreed pulling out a thermometer .

" Okay , " Frankie said stepping back from Maria .

" Alright Maria , I need you to put this under your tongue . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Maria said doing what Chris told her .

Chris checked her pulse as he waited for the reading on the thermometer finding it slightly elevated , but not horribly racing or anything .

" Pulse is good , " Chris said as the thermometer beeped and he took it from Maria .

" So ? " Frankie asked .

" Not a real high fever either . " Chris then took her blood pressure and checked her heart beat .

" Chris ? " Maria asked .

" They ' re both elevated , but not dangerously , Maria have you eaten anything bad for you or something ? " Chris asked .

" Nothing out of the ordinary , " Maria said .

" What about anything else I should know ? " Chris asked .

Frankie thought about it and looked at Maria .

" What Frankie ? " Maria asked .

" Our anniversary two weeks ago . " Frankie said .

Chris realized what Frankie was referring to and went behind his desk where his spare supplies were and got out a pregnancy test giving it to Maria .

" You need help with that ? " Frankie asked .

" I don ' t think you can pee on the stick for me Frankie , " Maria said making the boys laugh and Frankie blush .

" I meant me helping you get to the bathroom . " Frankie said .

" Sure , " Maria said as Frankie helped her to the bathroom allowing Maria to go in and then stepping out to give her privacy , but staying close enough to help her when she came out .

" She has that Harris wit and sarcasm down pat . " Kazarian said .

" Of course , " Chris smiled .

" Hmm , " Kazarian said .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" Just wondering when Grace got to be like you ? " Kazarian asked .

" Huh ? " Chris asked .

" Being able to plan out ideas like she was during the meeting earlier and taking charge like that is very reminiscent of a Wildcat that did a lot to take down a group of thugs calling themselves Aces & Eights years ago , Chris . " Kazarian said .

" I thought I would mess up raising her , but the more I hear her and see what she is doing I can ' t be anymore proud of the way she is and turned out . " Chris said .

" You did fine , bro . " Kazarian said as Maria came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face .

" You ' re pregnant ? " Chris asked .

" That ' s what the test said . " Maria showing them .

" Alright , come by the office Monday morning for an exam and we will get you something for morning sickness and nausea . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Maria said .

" We ' ll be there . " Frankie said kissing Maria happy to have another child on the way .

After that they left the office and went back to the rest of the family as Maria sat next to Debra .

" You two huh ? " Debra whispered in her ear .

" Huh ? " Maria asked looking at her .

" You ' re glowing , Maria . " Debra said .

" So , are you , " Maria noticed .

The two hugged after a smile showed up on both of their faces and then all of the announcements were made to the family meaning both Debra and Maria being pregnant and then the announcement of Chase and Traci adopting Katie .


	14. Phantom Horse

_A/N: Grace is brilliant and Maria is pregnant just like Debra , so , the extended family is growing even more . The song in this chapter is not owned by me , but one that I found on the internet and thought would be a good lullaby for Grace from when Aubrey sang to her as a child ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also on the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

 **"Song of the Sea" by Nolween Leroy**

Chapter 14 : Phantom Horse

 **Following Monday Afternoon - Harris House**

The next Monday after the meeting with the extended family about the Biohazard the Harris children were currently being watched by the Naturals , as Harris and Storm were still at the clinic and Jessie was at the Impact Zone to deal with up coming events with Knockouts Division . Andy Douglas also had Little A there and Dakota as the four members of Team Canada were going through evidence about the Biohazard and thought it would be best if Dakota didn ' t see anything incase it wasn ' t child appropriate . Katie was there with Chase as Traci was in the meeting with the Knockouts and trying to help Jessie deal with everything at the Impact Zone .

" Dakota , how is it you don ' t have homework ? " Grace asked .

" Gramps , homeschools me , so , I can get most of it done at his place before dad picks me up . " Dakota said .

" Gramps ? " Rosie asked .

" Yeah , Scott D ' Amore , " Dakota said .

" I didn ' t know the Coach could teach school . " Chase looked over at Dakota .

" He does good , " Dakota said .

" I wish my dad would at times . " Grace said .

" Why ? " Andy asked as he watched his son and the twins race cars on the floor of the Wildcat ' s living room .

" Because school is boring , " Grace said .

" You ' re not a trouble child are you , Grace ? " Chase asked .

" No , I don ' t cause trouble at school , I just don ' t like being in school all day . " Grace said .

" Look on the bright side , Grace . " Rosie said .

" What bright side ? " Grace asked .

" At least you only have four more years after this year . " Rosie reminded her .

" Somebody is going to high school . " Andy said still watching Andy Jr. and the Harris twins .

" Yeah , then on to bigger and better things . " Grace said .

" You already know what you want to do after school ? " Chase asked .

" Yep , once school is done and I graduate then its time for me to step into the family business . " Grace said pointing at herself .

" You ' re going to become a doctor ? " Andy Jr. asked confused .

" No , not that family business , I am talking about wrestling . " Grace said .

" Really now . " Andy and Chase both looked at her .

" I ' ve said it since day one that I would become a TNA Knockout and I haven ' t turned from that goal , yet . " Grace said .

" And what name will you wrestle under sis ? " Rosie asked .

" Grace Harris , the American Kid , " Grace said .

" The better question is who are you going to get to train you cause I already have my own trainers . " Dakota said .

" You too ? " Chase asked Dakota .

" Duh , Team Canada must reign forever which means I got to take over someday . " Dakota said .

" Team Canada , " Andy laughed .

" So , who is your trainer , Grace ? " Dakota asked again .

" Hopefully AMW , you ? " Grace looked at Dakota as she finished up with her homework .

" Coach D ' Amore , dad , and Uncle Bobby . " Dakota said .

" Hmm , " Andy Jr. said .

" What is it Fangs ? " Dakota asked .

" Fangs , " CJ and RJ said together .

" I thought we were partners ? " Andy Jr. looked at Dakota .

" We are partners , bro , just remember we ' re the Dynamic Duo . " Dakota said .

" Dynamic Duo , " Andy Jr. laughed .

" Oh , tag teams of today and tomorrow can ' t have cool tag team names like the Naturals , isn ' t that right , Andy ? " Chase laughed .

" Of course not , " Andy agreed .

" Dynamic Duo is pretty awesome , " Dakota said .

" Uncle Chase if we were going to have a cooler name than the Naturals then wouldn ' t we would have to be called Supernaturals ? " Andy Jr. pointed out .

" He has a point , " Katie said as Chase and Andy both looked at him with the mouths open .

" Wow , the Naturals just got owned by the Mini - Natural . " Rosie laughed as Grace was holding her ribs because she was laughing so hard at the look on the faces of the Naturals .

" So , who are you being trained by then ? " Dakota asked his partner .

" Them , " Andy Jr. pointed at the Naturals .

" Yep , " Chase said now that he had gained his ability to speak back .

" And " Franchise " Shane Douglas . " Andy Jr. said .

" If Shane is still training by then . " Andy laughed .

" But , pops already promised he would train me . " Andy Jr. said .

" Alright then , " Andy said .

" Oh boy we are going to have to watch out for the Little Natural . " Grace said .

" Yep , " Rosie said .

" Whose the Franchise ? " Katie looked at Chase .

" Oh yeah , you haven ' t met Shane yet . " Chase realized .

" Seriously ? " Grace looked at Chase .

" We ' ve been kind of busy , so , I haven ' t been able to get out to see him in awhile . " Chase said .

" Pops is amazing . " Andy Jr. said .

" So , you call the Franchise , Pops ? " Dakota looked at Andy Jr.

" Oh yeah , " Andy Jr. smiled .

" That ' s like Papa Jarrett . " CJ said .

" And Papa Sting , " RJ added .

" The extended family is that big ? " Katie looked at Grace .

" Yes it is , " Grace answered .

" And when you are apart of a wrestling family you can rest assure that everything will be okay dispite some dumb dumb group coming in to try and take over . " Rosie rolled her eyes as she finished her own homework .

" Dumb dumb , " Chase laughed .

" She ' s a Harris . " Andy said .

" We Harris people are awesome . " RJ said .

" Yeah , " Grace and CJ agreed .

Grace got down from the table taking her homework back upstairs to her bedroom and putting it in her bookbag as she grabbed a book off of her desk and went back downstairs sitting in the living room reading .

" What are you doing ? " Chase asked sitting next to her .

" Uhm , " Grace said as Chase looked at the book which had _Martial Arts_ on it .

" I thought you were learning how to fight with a stick . " Chase said making Andy look at them .

" I am , but there ' s more that I can do with the stick then what I already learned and there ' s more ways to fight then just with a stick . " Grace said .

" So , you are trying to improve then . " Andy said .

" Yes , I am , " Grace said .

" Are you taking time out to recover properly after you workout and train , Grace ? " Chase asked a little concerned .

" Time out ? " Grace asked confused .

" Oh boy , " Andy said .

" With the way you answered and asked that I would say no , " Chase said .

" Look , Grace , both of us understand that you are wanting to get stronger and to the point where you can help take care of the family , but you need to take a day out or sometime out during your workout to allow your body to recover . " Andy said .

" Really ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , it will help shape your body better and allow whatever workout you were doing to actually take some affect in your body and make you much stronger . " Chase said .

" And if you don ' t take time out to cool down and recover then it may even hurt your body later on . " Andy said as Chris and James walked in the door .

" AMW is here , " Rosie said hugging her dad and then Storm .

" Yay , " RJ and CJ doing the same as Rosie .

" Hey , little ones . " Chris said .

" You guys are actually here before mom ? " Grace looking surprised .

" Yeah , not so much going on today . " James said as Grace got up from the couch and hugged both of them .

" Anything happen here today ? " Chris looked at the Naturals .

" Nope , its been quiet all day . " Chase said .

" Which means the enemy could be plotting . " Andy said .

" They can plot all they want to , but there not getting very far with their plans . " Grace said .

" Of course not , " Chris agreed .

" Dynamic Duo is on the case , " Andy Jr. said .

" Dynamic Duo , " Dakota said .

" Huh ? " AMW asked .

" That ' s their tag team name , " RJ said .

" Really ? " Storm asked .

" Yeah , " Dakota and Andy Jr. said as they chest bumped knocking both of them to the floor .

" What was that ? " Chase asked .

" Dynamic Duo Chest Bump , " Andy Jr. said .

" Except I think we need to work on the landing , Fangs . " Dakota said .

" Sure Fury . " Andy Jr. said .

" Fury ? " Dakota asked .

" Yeah , because you are an unstoppable force , you know Fury . " Andy Jr. said .

" So , two nicknames down and three to go . " Dakota said liking his name as the two looked at the Harris twins .

" Us and Edward . " CJ said .

" Yeah , " RJ agreed .

" Do you notice how much Fangs and Fury over there are like their dads ? " Rosie asked Grace .

" Yeah , every time I ' m around them . " Grace going back to her book .

" Meaning ? " Andy asked when he heard Rosie .

" Meaning they are a little crazy like you and Petey , " Rosie said .

" Hey , " Andy Jr. and Dakota said at the same time glaring at Rosie .

" Uh oh , " Rosie said taking off up the stairs .

" Dynamic Duo , " Andy Jr. and Dakota said together taking off after Rosie as the twins and Katie laughed .

" Am I really that crazy ? " Andy asked .

" At times , " Chris and Grace both said .

" Don ' t worry bro , we still love you . " Chase said .

" Thanks , " Andy said , not long after the Rosie , Dakota , and Andy Jr. ran up the stairs did they here Little A scream .

The Naturals and AMW were up the stairs in a flash closely followed by the Grace , the twins , and Katie .

" What happened ? " Andy asked as he got to his son and saw him looking frightened as Rosie and Dakota came to the door looking at each other .

" I saw something outside . " Andy Jr. said pointing out the window making them look outside , but not seeing anything .

" There ' s not anything outside Little A . " Chase said as Andy picked him up holding him .

" But , it was there . " Andy Jr. said .

" What was there ? " Dakota asked .

" Phantom horse , " Andy Jr. said .

" What ? " Chris and James asked .

" I saw it , it was standing next to the building outside . " Andy Jr. said making Grace look at the shed and not seeing anything , but a shadow .

" Maybe your eyes was just playing tricks on you . " Rosie suggested .

" No , it was there . " Andy Jr. said .

" Okay , Cowboy , where are you keeping the phantom horse ? " Chase finally asked trying to make everyone laugh instead of getting creeped out .

" Its not mine , " Storm laughed .

" Uncle Chase , stop , its not funny . " Andy Jr. getting mad at them not believing him as he glared at Chase .

" Alright , that ' s enough , phantom horse or no phantom horse , you don ' t talk to your uncle like that , son . " Andy scolding Little Andy as the others looked at the kid shocked at his outburst especially Chase as none of them had seen Andy Jr. upset as he was normally happy .

Chase looked at his little nephew wondering what was up with the kid as Andy Jr. normally laughed at his jokes especially when he was trying to make the kid feel better .

" But , " Andy Jr. said .

" No , go and get your stuff together down stairs . " Andy putting his son down who went downstairs to do what his dad said .

" What ' s wrong with him ? " Chase asked .

" No idea , " Andy said .

" Fangs , " Dakota looked at the stairs and then out the window at the shed now wondering .

" You guys are about to go ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I need to deal with an issue . " Andy said .

" Hmm , " Dakota said looking Andy realizing the issue he was talking about his partner .

" Katie say your goodbyes cause we need to get ready to go , sweetheart . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" You too , Dakota , cause we got to take you to your dad ' s house . " Andy said walking downstairs .

" Uh huh , " Dakota said .

" Dakota , Katie , Rosie I need to speak with you . " Grace said as the other adults went downstairs .

" What about ? " The three asked .

" CJ , RJ , could you two go downstairs while we talk ? " Grace asked .

" Sure , " The twins went downstairs .

Grace then talked to them about the buddy system amongst the kids while Biohazard is around and causing a threat and even asked Dakota about special devices that Johnny Devine had that could help them keep in touch .

" Alright , I will talk to Devine about those and see if he won ' t help us out . " Dakota said .

" Okay , and make sure Andy Jr. is okay once you get a chance to talk to him . " Grace said .

" I will , so , what do you think it was he saw outside ? " Dakota asked .

" Don ' t know yet , but I will look into it . " Grace said .

" Me and you both will . " Rosie said .

" You ' re now taking part in the effort to stop Biohazard ? " Grace asked .

" They did try to take me hostage and played those mind games that nearly made me turn against dad and run away , so , yes I ' m in . " Rosie said .

" I ' m in , because I am tired of seeing these dumb teams try to harm our family . " Dakota said .

" I may not know the first thing about fighting , but I want to help . " Katie said .

" Alright , then , how about I bring some stuff to the Impact Zone , Friday afternoon and us kids have our own meeting about how to deal with this . " Grace said .

" Okay , " The three agreed .

" Dakota , Katie , " Andy called .

" Got to go , " Dakota hugged Grace and Rosie .

" See you Friday , " Katie said also hugging Grace and Rosie .

" You guys too , " Grace and Rosie said and then the Naturals were gone with Little A, Dakota , and Katie .

Grace walked outside after the Naturals left looking at the shed , but from that prespective it was impossible to understand what Little Andy saw , so , she looked at the house and saw the attic window . Grace went inside and ran up the stairs to where the door to the attic was and opened the door going to the window looking out at the shed , but when a bird fluttered by it scared he making Grace jump back and knocked a video tape off of the shelf next to her .

" Whoops , " Grace said as she picked up the tape and read the label on it _Aubrey and Grace Harris_.

" What is this ? " Grace asked a little shocked to find a tape with her and her real mother ' s name on it .

She pulled the tap out of the box it was in and saw a picture of her with her mom holding her and her dad standing behind them . Grace walked out of the attic closing the door and went downstairs to the basement with the tape and put it in turning the volume down to where only she could hear it and saw that it was a video of her mom singing to her , she couldn ' t have long been born , but still here was her mom , Aubrey Harris singing a lullaby to her . Grace also recognized this to be a song that her dad had hummed to her when she was in the hospital after the hostage situation and would cry with nightmares from the memories of that aweful place , her dad had also hummed this to her three years ago when she had headaches from the concussion Grace had received at the hands of Trifecta .

 _Hush now - my story_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words_

 _Of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the Moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We ' ll be sailing_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We ' ll see the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light_

 _And dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don ' t cry - I ' ll see you by and by_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the Moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We ' ll be sailing_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We ' ll see the song of the sea_

 _Rolling , rolling , rolling . . ._

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the Moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We ' ll be sailing free_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We ' ll see the song of the sea_

The more she heard the song and watched the video the more tears that fell down her face and she sat on the couch listening to her mom ' s voice for the first time in her life . Grace ' s dad had been right about how beautiful she was , to Grace , Aubrey Harris look like an angel sent from heaven to help them and maybe that was the reason she had been taken from them is because heaven needed their angel back with them . But , so , did her daughter , Grace needed her now more than ever as she was now becoming an adult and despite how much she loved Jessie , she wanted to be able to get to know her mother and just talk with her .

" Grace ? " Chris walked into the basement and heard the singing of his late wife ' s lullaby to their daughter , to Grace .

Chris walked further in with tears in his eyes as he looked at Grace curled up on the couch in the basement crying , he walked around sitting on the couch next to her and pulled his baby into arms holding Grace as she cried .

" I found the tape in the attic when I was trying to figure out what Andy Jr. saw earlier . " Grace said finally looking up at her dad and saw that he had been crying , too .

" You ' re mother use to sing that to you when ever you were scared or ill . " Chris said .

" And you hummed it to me when I was in the hospital after being held hostage by those bad people and when I had the concussion three years ago . You ' re not mad that I found this are you ? " Grace asked .

" No baby , where did you say you found it at ? " Chris asked .

" In the attic on the shelf by the window . " Grace said .

" I guess when we moved out of the apartment into this house a lot of stuff ended up in the attic and I haven ' t really had time to go through it . " Chris said .

" Yeah , this was in the case the video tape was in . " Grace handing Chris the picture of her , Aubrey , and him .

" Wow , you were only three months old in this picture . " Chris said .

" And look at the young Wildcat . " Grace said .

" Young , what do you mean by young ? " Chris tickled making Grace laugh .

" Mom looks like an angel . " Grace said making Chris look at her .

" She was and still is our angel , baby , " Chris kissed Grace on the forehead .

Soon the both of them left the basement , Grace had the tape of her and her mother in hand and the picture , she took the tape and put it up in her room then came back down the stairs to Storm who was sitting at the kitchen table drinking beer .

" You and Aunt Jackie , staying here again , Cowboy ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , since Biohazard is around it seems best for us to be close by again . " James said .

" Look , " Grace showing him the picture .

" Wow , " Storm looking at the picture of Grace , Aubrey , and Chris .

" You were there when I was born right ? " Grace asked .

" Darlin , I was there when everyone of you little Harris rug rats were born . " Storm said .

" Really ? " Grace asked sitting be side him .

" Yep , I held you after your dad brought me into the room with you and your mom after you were born , I was in the room at the Impact Zone when Rosie was born , and I delivered both of your brothers , and believe me when I tell you that everyone of you are special and important to this here Cowboy . " James hugged her .

" Thanks , Cowboy , " Grace said happy that she had people like her dad and Uncle James that understood her and were willing to help with certain issues .

" Alright , lets get supper ready before Jessie gets here . " Chris said .

" Talking to yourself . " James said .

" It helps me to set everything straight in my head . " Chris said making Storm and Grace laugh .

" Speaking of set everything straight , dad , how exactly does RJ ' s inhaler work ? " Grace asked .

" Why would you want to know that ? " Chris asked curiously as James looked at her also curious .

" Well , if we kids are using the buddy system with Biohazard and I ' m partnered with RJ I just figured I would need to know how his inhaler works just incase an emergency comes up . " Grace said looking at her dad .

" You do have a valied point , alright , I ' ll tell you . " Chris said and then explained the function and right way to use RJ ' s inhaler to Grace .

" We may need to give him a spare just incase he ' s not at home or with you and Jessie , Chris . " James said .

" I thought about that same thing , " Chris said .

" And give the older kids first aid manuals . " Storm thought about it .

" That ' s not a bad idea either . " Chris agreed to it as he got supper ready .

" Wildcat is being the chef tonight . " Grace said .

" Just as long as there ' s not a hairball in it then we will be okay . " James said making Grace and Chris both laugh together .


	15. Confrontation

_A/N: So , Andy Jr. saw a phantom horse , I wonder if he really saw this thing or what it could mean ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 15 : Confrontation

 **Douglas House**

Not long after dropping off Dakota at Petey ' s house and taking Chase and Katie to their apartment , Andy walked in the door with his son who looked very nervous knowing he was in trouble after what happened at the Wildcat ' s house .

" Go to you room , " Andy said without blinking an eye .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said walking up to his room as he got there he gulped knowing what was coming for him .

It didn ' t take long for Andy to come up and deal with his son ' s behavior , but to Little Andy it seemed like an eternity before he heard his father ' s footsteps on the stairs and came into his room .

" Stand up , " Andy said in a don ' t make it worse tone .

Andy Jr. stood up like his dad asked him to shaking a little , wishing he hadn ' t seen that phantom horse and wondering why it was only him who had seen it in the first place . But , the little one didn ' t have much longer to think because of his dad using his belt on him , after awhile Andy Jr. was crying on his bed .

" Stay here and think about what you did today . " Andy told him .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said and then his dad left his room as the little one cried again not understanding what went wrong today .

Andy Jr. glanced over at his desk at the picture he had been coloring earlier today before going to the Harris house , it was of him and his dad . Most of the time the two were pretty close and the little one always got along with his dad pretty good in fact if Andy Jr. had to say it out right , his dad was his hero and everything he wanted to be . But , on rare occasions his dad had to get after him and the little one knew he had done wrong on those occasions and for some reason this time , Andy Jr. , outside of him yelling at Uncle Chase , didn ' t understand what else he did wrong .

" Stupid horse , " Andy Jr. said to himself .

Andy came back up not long after to talk out everything with his son this time .

" You ready to talk ? " Andy asked .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said still not fulling understanding what went wrong today , but knew he had to talk everything out with his dad .

" Son , do you know why you are in trouble ? " Andy asked .

" Other than yelling at Uncle Chase , I don ' t know . " Andy Jr. answered honestly .

" You snapping at Chase is the only reason I am getting on to you right now , because it was wrong and you know that your uncle wouldn ' t hurt you , so , I don ' t know why you thought it was a good idea to do it ? " Andy asked .

" I thought Uncle Chase was picking at me for being scared . " Andy Jr. said .

" Buddy , Chase , only makes jokes like that to try and make you feel better , he would never do anything to hurt you , so , the next time you see I think you need to do something . " Andy said .

" Apologize , " Andy Jr. said .

" That ' s right , " Andy said .

" So , I am not in trouble for the whole phantom horse thing ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" No , all though I am curious at to why you saw this horse . " Andy said .

" I don ' t know why , all I know is that when Dakota and I ran up the stairs after Rosie I saw the horse outside next to the building at the Wildcat ' s house . " Andy Jr. said .

" Okay , we will figure this out soon alright , " Andy said a little worried about what his son had seen at the Harris House , but didn ' t show it to his little one .

" Love you dad , " Andy Jr. said .

" Love you , too , Fangs , " Andy said making his son laugh .

" Hmm , Dakota , Katie , and Rosie sure were along time coming down the stairs earlier today with Grace , I wonder what they were talking about up there . " Andy Jr. realized .

" Maybe Grace was informing them about the buddy system for you kids . " Andy said .

" Maybe , " Andy Jr. said snuggling up next to his dad who was sitting next to him on his bed .

 **Couple of Days Later - Impact Zone**

Two days later , the family was at the Impact Zone as the following day was the first Impact show that was going to get everyone ready for Slammiversary the following month . The big anniversary show of when TNA first started was a big deal to all of the originals and especially those in the extended family of TNA . The kids of the extended family were in the lounge area for the wrestlers and their families chilling out and waiting on Dakota to get there so they could have their meeting together about the buddy system and the Biohazard issues .

" So , my partner is the only one left to get here ? " Andy Jr. asked as he walked into the room after getting there with his mom and dad .

" Yep , Dakota should have what I asked him to get from Devine to help us with the Biohazard problem . " Grace said .

" Where ' s Uncle Chase ? " Andy Jr. looked at Katie .

" He was in the guy ' s locker room last I saw him . " Katie said .

" Okay , " Andy Jr. said walking out of the room .

" What ' s he doing ? " RJ asked .

" Don ' t know , " CJ and Edward answered .

" Hmm , " Rosie thought outloud .

" What ? " Grace asked .

" Nothing , " Rosie shrugged it off .

 **Guy ' s Locker Room**

Andy Jr. walked into the guy ' s locker room gratefully seeing only Chase in the room as the little guy walked over to his uncle .

" Uncle Chase , " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah , little one , " Chase looked up from whatever he was going over for the show the following night .

" Can we talk or are you busy ? " Andy Jr. asked not wanting to make anything worse between them if his uncle wasn ' t in the mood for a conversation .

" We can talk , " Chase said .

" I wanted to say sorry for snapping at you the other day at Wildcat ' s house . " Andy Jr. said despite being nervous at the fact that his uncle may not want to speak to him now .

Chase picked up the little one and placed him on his lap looking into those dark , brown eyes that he got from his dad .

" Buddy , I forgive you , but why were you upset the other day ? " Chase asked curiously and concerned at what he may of did to upset his godson .

" I thought you were teasing me for being scared . " Andy Jr. said as a tear fell down his face .

" Little A , I could never hurt you like that , the only reaon I was joking around the other day was because I was trying to make you feel better . " Chase said .

" I know I wasn ' t thinking the other day , you don ' t hate me now do you ? " Andy Jr. asked as more tears ran down his face .

" Of course not , no matter what you do , I could never hate you . " Chase answered whiping the tears out of the little ones eyes and then hugging his godson .

Andy Jr. smiled as his Uncle Chase told him he didn ' t hate him for getting upset at the Harris House .

" Touchy moment with your godson , " said a voice that made Chase and Andy Jr. look up to see Biohazard Agents at the door as Chase stood up and moved the little one behind him .

" Leave now or I ' ll make you leave . " Chase glared at the Agents knowing that he couldn ' t let them get to his godson .

" I got a better idea , how about you hand the kid over ? " A man said as he approached the door without a mask on .

" Never , " Chase said .

" Then we will end you and then take the boy . " The man said .

" Uncle Chase , I ' m scared . " Andy Jr. said .

" Its okay buddy , I won ' t allow them to hurt you . " Chase said .

" Take the dumb wrestler out first and then take the child . " The man said allowing the Biohazard Agents into the room .

Chase tried to fight them off , but he was way outnumbered and soon passed out from the beating he received allowing the man to advance towards Andy Jr. as the boy screamed as loud as he could .

" Fangs , " Dakota ran in seeing the man and the Biohazard Agents standing over a down Chase Stevens and the man advancing towards his friend .

" Look another kid , " One of the Agents said .

" Get him , too . " The man said .

" Not so fast , " Dakota taking one of the devices Grace has wanted from Devine and pulled it making the loudest alarm go off and soon Team Canada , AMW , and Andy Douglas were in the room closely followed by AJ , Daniels , and Kazarian who took out the Biohazard Agents as Grace ran into the room seeing Mr. Sanders standing inches away from Andy Jr. and a knocked out Chase .

" Get away from them , " Grace ran into the room before anyone could stop her and launched herself onto Mr. Sanders ' back who took no time in throwing her off .

" Well , well , if it isn ' t Grace Harris , " Mr. Sanders said snickering at Grace .

" What did you do to my friends ? " Grace checking on Chase seeing that he was knocked out .

" My Agents dealt with him in the way wrestlers only know how to be dealt with and that ' s by taking a beating seeing as they are nothing more than bigger children with discipline issues and soon I will have every extended family brat as my own to do what I want with . " Mr. Sanders glanced at Andy Jr. and Dakota making Grace realize that they were after the children first .

" Not if I have anything to say and do about it . " Grace growled as the ones that had been fighting the Biohazard now noticed Grace and Mr. Sanders having a heated discussion .

" You won ' t be doing or saying anything when I am done with this family , but maybe I should start with the youngest first . " Mr. Sanders laughed .

" Edward , " Grace thought to herself .

" I got a better idea how about you get away from my daughter and go to prison for a long , long time . " Chris said as the authorities got there and took Mr. Sanders away with the Agents the family had been fighting .

" Chase , " Andy and James kneeling beside him as Andy Jr. cried in the corner at his uncle being down as Traci and Katie came to the door .

" Hang on , guys , " Chris said as he picked up his phone calling the clinic to send an ambulance to the Impact Zone .

" Chase , " Traci said worried .

" There ' s an ambulance on the way to come and take Chase to the clinic . " Chris said .

" Our clinic ? " James asked .

" Yeah , " Chris said as all of them then heard the crying and turned to see Andy Jr. sitting at one of the tables with his knees to his chest .

" Fangs , " Dakota said walking over to him .

" You ' re not hurt are you ? " Grace asked sitting next to him .

" No , but Uncle Chase is because of me . " Andy Jr. said hugging Grace as he cried on her as the other kids came to the door .

Andy looked at his son not knowing what to say to him .

" No , not because of you , because of that problem , " Grace thought of Mr. Sanders with anger at what happened to her family and friends at the hands of that madman .

" But , if Uncle Chase hadn ' t been protecting me , Grace , then this wouldn ' t have happened . " Andy Jr. said still crying .

The ambulance came and took Chase to AMW ' s clinic as Traci rode with him after telling Andy to bring Katie to the clinic with him .

" Grace who was that man you were talking to ? " Chris asked .

" That was John Sanders or Mr. Sanders as Katie and I knew him when he held us prisoner . " Grace growled .

" Grace , easy with the anger . " Bobby said .

" You don ' t understand , Bobby , that creep has hurt way to many people I care about , Katie , Rosie , he tried to take Andy Jr. and Dakota , and now he ' s hurt Chase , and lets not forget all of the stuff he put me through as a child . " Grace glared .

" Alright , but for now lets focus on helping Chase and the others okay baby , " Chris said .

" Yes sir , can you help Chase , dad , Cowboy ? " Grace asked .

" I will try , baby , " Chris said .

" Yeah , and the family will be called to the clinic to help off set any possible attack from the Biohazard with us distracted at the moment . " Storm said .

" Good idea , " Chris said as the family then left for AMW ' s clinic .

" They better hope that I don ' t get my hands on them , " Dakota said as he got in his dad ' s car with the rest of Team Canada .

" Why not ? " Eric asked .

" Because they messed with my tag partner and they will not get away with that . " Dakota said .

" He makes me so proud , " Bobby said .

" He definitely sounds like you some what . " Devine agreed .

" Team Canada move out , " Dakota said as Petey looked at him .

" And he just sounded like Petey then . " A1 said as he pulled up beside them on his Aces & Eights motorcycle .

" A1 , " Bobby said .

" Don ' t worry , we have back up to help take down these Agents if need be , but as of right now I will be helping Team Canada . " A1 smiled .

" Five members of Team Canada , " Eric said .

" Uhm , there ' s six of us , Uncle Eric . " Dakota pointed out .

" Right , " Petey said as they rode to the clinic to meet up with the others .


	16. My Hero

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 16 : My Hero

 **AMW ' s Clinic - ER**

Inside of the ER wing of AMW ' s Clinic , in one of the rooms , Chase Stevens was now being checked out by Chris Harris after Chase had tried to protect Andy Jr. from John Sanders and some of the Biohazard Agents . Chase was currently still out of it as Chris checked his vital signs hoping that his friend wasn ' t badly injured .

" Come on , Chase , " Chris thought as he opened the man ' s eyes to check them with a flashlight .

" Jesus Christ , the last time I saw a light that bright , Trifecta was in my rearview mirror . " Chase finally saying something .

" Yeah , just keep them open for me . " Chris said making Chase look at him as Chris continued to check the man ' s eyes .

" Where am I ? " Chase asked .

" At the clinic , in the ER room , better question , do you know who you are ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I ' m one - half the TNA tag team known as the Naturals , but you can call me Chase Stevens , need to know anything else , Chris ? " Chase asked .

" Can you feel every part of your body ? " Chris asked .

" It hurts a bit , but yeah , is Andy Jr. okay , Chris ? " Chase asked starting to remember what happened .

" He ' s a bit shaken up at the moment , but other than that he ' s fine . " Chris told him .

" He shouldn ' t have seen all of that , ah . " Chase said trying to move his arm , but yelping as he did so .

" What hurts ? " Chris asked .

" Left shoulder and my ribs , damn . " Chase grimacing as he put his good hand on his left side .

" Alright , first let me take a look at the shoulder . " Chris said lifting the head of the bed Chase was laying on up a little bit .

" Okay , " Chase said .

Chris examined Chase ' s shoulder feeling the area and moving it some to find out what the problem was realizing it could be dislocated .

" Okay , from what I am feeling , I think your shoulder maybe dislocated , but I want to get X-rays of it just to be safe . " Chris said .

" Alright , and the ribs ? " Chase asked .

Chris pulled up Chase ' s shirt and checked the man ' s rib cage getting a small groan of pain from the man as he put his hand on one of his ribs .

" I think that one may be either cracked or broken , so , X-ray on the left shoulder and the ribs . If , I asked you to lean forward for me to check your spine could you do it without to much discomfort from your ribs or shoulder ? " Chris asked .

" I can try , " Chase said .

" Alright , lets start at your neck , " Chris said as Chase leaned his neck down as Chris put his hand on it examining the area .

Chris then had Chase lean forward as he ran his hand down the man ' s spine checking for problems and then came back up making Chase sit back up as Harris checked his spine coming up like he did going down .

" Nothing wrong with the spine , so , its just your shoulder and ribs I need to get X-rays for , Chase . " Chris said .

" Okay , Chris , who was that guy with the Biohazard Agents ? " Chase asked .

" John Sanders or Mr. Sanders as Grace and Katie knows him . " Chris said .

" So , that was the guy who abused Grace and Katie , " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Great and he was that close to Little Andy , " Chase said .

" Hey , we will deal with Sanders and the Biohazard , but for now lets get those X-rays done . " Chris said .

After getting the X-rays done on Chase , Chris allowed him to go back to the room as the Wildcat went to inform the family that Chase was awake and to get the X-ray results .

 **Waiting Room**

" This family spends more time in a hospital waiting room then any other family that I know of . " Daniels said .

" Yep , " The Motorcity Machine Guns agreed .

Grace glanced at Daniels , Sabin , and Shelley and then looked back at Traci and Katie both worried about Chase and then looked at Andy and Debra who were concerned for both Chase and Andy Jr. as the little one hadn ' t said anything since they arrived at the clinic .

" Grace , " Dakota whispered to her .

" What ? " Grace asked .

" I ' m worried about him , " Dakota looked at Andy Jr.

" Me too , " Grace agreed .

" What are we going to do ? " Dakota asked .

" I don ' t know yet , " Grace said looking at Andy who seemed just as distracted and upset as his son , but not showing it .

" What ? " Dakota looked at her deep in thought .

" He doesn ' t seem any better . " Grace said making Dakota look at Andy .

" Yeah , " Dakota said .

" Grace , " RJ came over to her .

" Yeah , " Grace looked at her brother .

" Could you put this in ? " RJ asked holding up a toy you had to look through and could see what looked to be a dog running .

" Yeah , " Grace said putting in and looked in the toy making sure it was the right way before realizing what she was seeing and then looked at Andy Jr.

" What is it ? " RJ asked .

" Can I borrow this for a minute , RJ ? " Grace asked as her dad came out from the ER wing .

" How is Chase ? " Traci asked .

" He ' s awake now and doing okay , but we are waiting on some X-rays of his left shoulder and ribs to get back . " Chris said .

" Thank God , " Andy said sighing in relief .

" Can we see him ? " Traci asked .

" Yeah , but let him rest . " Chris said asking one of the nurses to take them back to see Chase .

" Dad , " Grace said going to Chris .

" Yeah , baby , " Chris said .

" Could I use the paper in your office ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , of course , " Chris said confused , but figuring she had a good reason .

Grace went to her father ' s office to figure out what she needed to and if she did it may answer a question she had about the phantom horse . She pulled out a piece of paper from her dad ' s printer and pulled out a pen from her dad ' s desk and began drawing out what she thought Andy Jr. saw at her house the other weak . Before she was done , Andy Douglas walked into the room looking at her curiously .

" Can I ask you something ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , sure , what is it ? " Grace asked looking up at Andy .

" How bad is this John Sanders ? " Andy asked .

" So bad that it took me years to get to the point where I didn ' t jump everytime I saw a shadow on the wall do to thinking it was that creep coming after me , although I don ' t think I had to go through quite the same amount of abuse as Katie had to go through at the hands of Sanders . " Grace said .

" I see , " Andy said .

" What ' s wrong ? " Grace asked finishing up what she was doing and then searching for scissors in her dad ' s desk .

" I am worried about what the guy said about going after you kids . " Andy said .

" You are worried about him going after your son ? " Grace asked cutting out what she had done on the paper into a circle big enough to fit in the toy .

" Yeah , what are you doing ? " Andy asked .

" I think I figured out the horse , Fangs saw . " Grace said .

" Grace , please not anything today about the phantom horse today , that damn thing started this mess and look at where Chase is right now . " Andy said .

" And look at your son miserable because he thinks all of this is his fault . " Grace glared at Andy .

" Oh , so , now you want to snap at an adult , you know maybe he gets it from you older kids . " Andy said .

" And just maybe I am trying to keep this family from falling apart and do the only thing I can do to protect my friends from a madman . " Grace said finally seeing what she figured was the phantom horse .

" Grace , " Andy said .

" No , Andy , you of all people should know by now that Chase was protecting your son doing what any family member would do and you of all people should know that Chase would be pissed at you for sounding like you are giving up . Its your turn bro , your turn to be the strong one and to stand up for what you believe in , to take up the same ideas that the extended family has adopted for years and deal with the issues threatening this family . You ' re the Little Natural ' s dad , you will soon have another kid around here , and you will someday soon become the godfather to Katie , they need you now to be strong , Debra and Traci needs you now to be strong . Where is the Andy Douglas I knew when I was a kid , the one who helped Chase pull me out of a burning house and pulled me out of the living hell I was in ? Where is that guy , Andy ? Because , Biohazard was behind that horse , he target you and Chase for a reason , for some reason they chose to target the Naturals and I wonder why ? " Grace looked at Andy .

" Huh , the phantom horse , was just Andy Jr. ' s eyes playing tricks on him . " Andy said not realizing that his son was outside listening to him and when he heard what his dad said he started crying to himself as he ran out of the clinic before anyone could stop him .

" No , it was Biohazard tricking us , look . " Grace said as she took the paper she had been drawing on out of the toy and used a flashlight on her dad ' s desk and made the phantom horse appear on the wall making the thing move .

" It was a movie reel , " Andy said .

" Yeah , I figured it out when RJ wanted me to fix this toy for him . " Grace said as Dakota and Rosie came to the door .

" Where ' s Fangs ? " Dakota asked .

" He was sitting with the twins earlier . " Andy said .

" He ' s not there now . " Rosie said making Andy and Grace jump up and go to where the others were sitting not seeing Little Andy .

" Where ' s Little A ? " Grace asked James and Bobby .

" He went towards your dad ' s office looking for Andy . " James said making Andy and Grace look at each other .

" Dakota , did you ever give Fangs that radio we talked about ? " Grace asked .

" I did , lets just hope its on him and that he will answer . " Dakota said .

" Lets go outside of the clinic and try it , " Grace said running to the clinic entrance with Dakota .

" Is he missing ? " Debra looked at Andy as she walked into the waiting room area .

" Looks like it , " Andy said .

" And you are just going to stand there ? " Debra asked .

" Debra , I don ' t know what I ' m doing right now . " Andy looked at her as she saw doubt and fear in his eyes .

" And you think our son does , all of the new changes at the house , he saw something that scared him that no one else saw , Biohazard being around , he was in the room when Chase got hurt , wouldn ' t you think he ' s blaming himself right now especially after what happened at Cat ' s house . " Debra said making Storm and Rosie look at them .

" Meaning ? " Andy asked .

" Meaning , he needs his dad right now . " Jessie said .

" Biohazard is good at driving wedges between fathers and their kids , they tried it with myself and dad and it almost worked to the point that I was getting ready to run away to my grandma ' s house just to get away , but I was wrong and now I know my dad will be there for me no matter what . " Rosie said .

" Here , he told me to wait and give you this on your birthday , but I think you need it now . " Debra said handing Andy the picture that Little A had been working on of the two of them together and when Andy read _**me and my hero**_ on it , Andy nearly choked up .

" I will go and find him , Storm tell Chris I am taking Grace with me . " Andy said .

" Sure thing , " Storm said .

" Petey , mind if I take Dakota ? " Andy asked .

" No , of course not , " Petey said .

Andy then ran to catch up with Grace and Dakota outside hoping that his son hadn ' t gotten to far from them as he ran outside .

" Grace , Dakota , " Andy said when he spotted them .

" Yeah , " Dakota said looking at Andy .

" You two are going with me to find , Little Natural . " Andy said .

" You sure you are ready ? " Grace looked at Andy hoping he was going to be okay .

" I ' m going to help you find my son , Grace , " Andy said as their eyes met .

" Alright , then , " Grace said believing him .

" Wait , " Chris and Devine came running out after them .

" Dad , I have to help them . " Grace said .

" I know , but take this with you . " Chris giving Grace a first aid kit and a manual on basic first aid .

" Thanks dad , " Grace said .

" You may need this , too . " Devine giving Grace a stick that was longer and slightly harder than hers .

" It will definitely come in handy , thank , Devine . " Grace said .

" Alright , lets go and find Fangs before something bad happens . " Dakota said .

" Right , " Andy said leaving with Grace and Dakota to find his lost son .


	17. Lost

_A/N: Now we have Andy Jr. missing and Chase in the hospital , looks like Biohazard maybe worse than Trifecta at messing with the family ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 17 : Lost

 **The Road**

" Okay , so , didn ' t go home , he wasn ' t at Chase , or anyone of our houses , " Dakota said .

" Or the Impact Zone , so , where else would he go ? " Grace looked at Andy .

Grace and Dakota were now riding in the car with Andy Douglas trying to find Andy Jr. who was now currently missing .

" I honestly don ' t know where else he would run to , " Andy sighed .

" So , much for the Dynamic Duo , " Dakota groaned .

" What ' s wrong ? " Grace asked .

" Well , if you look at AMW , Beer Money , or even this one and Chase , they all seem to know where their partners are and what ' s going on with them before anyone else does , so , how can I even think of being good partner when I don ' t know what Fangs is doing or what is going on with him ? " Dakota asked pointing at Andy .

" Hmm , Rosie and I seem to be able to know what each other is doing and what ' s going on with the other and so does the twins . " Grace said .

" My point exactly , " Dakota said .

" You have to think like your partner , its easier for Grace and Rosie and even for the twins due to them being siblings , as for the rest of us that has a partner we have to learn what the other would do and why they would do it . " Andy said .

" Okay , so , think like Fangs , I ' ve got nothing . " Dakota sighed after awhile .

" Hmm , maybe you should put yourself in his shoes , " Grace said .

" His shoes are to small , no offense , " Dakota looking at Andy .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" You definitely got your weirdness from EY , what I mean by putting yourself in his shoes would be you thinking like him . If you were in his situation , scared and possibly upset , what would you do and where would you going ? " Grace asked .

" That ' s easy , I would go find my dad . " Dakota said .

" Well , he ' s not with me , " Andy said .

" Yeah , after your dad who would you go to ? " Grace asked .

" Well , seeing as I don ' t have a mom around and we know that Andy Jr. isn ' t at the clinic with Debra , I would say next I would go to my godfather , so , Uncle Bobby . " Dakota said .

" Well , Chase is at the clinic to and we already know he ' s not there or at Chase ' s place , so , next . " Grace keep on .

" Let ' s see , the rest of my Team Canada mates , like EY , Devine , and A1 when he is actually around and if I still couldn ' t get to them I would go to Scott D ' Amore . " Dakota said .

" Wait , Rosie tried to run to Jessie ' s parents after Biohazard tried to drive a wedge between her and my dad at the start of this mess , and if I were scared and needing someone that was like D ' Amore is to Dakota then I would go to Jeff Jarrett . Andy , doesn ' t the Franchise have a place in Orlando ? " Grace asked .

" He does and he usually comes down at the start of summer . " Andy looked at Grace turning the car around and heading towards the summer home of Shane Douglas .

" And Fangs would know how to get to Shane ' s house ? " Dakota asked .

" Yep , " Andy said hoping his son was there and that Shane had him safe .

 **Clinic - ER Wing**

Chris walked back into the room not long after getting the results on Chase ' s X-rays of his shoulder and ribs .

" So , what ' s the verdict , doc ? " Chase asked Traci and Katie sitting in the room with him looked at the Wildcat .

" Dislocated shoulder and one cracked rib , " Chris said .

" Chase , when are you going to quit scaring me to death ? " Traci asked .

" When I am no longer Chase Stevens , baby . " Chase winked at Katie who laughed .

" Behave around the kid . " Traci said .

" Speaking of I am going to need to ask Katie to step out so I can deal with poping Chase ' s shoulder back in place and taping up his ribs . " Chris said .

" Alright , come on , Katie . " Traci said .

" Okay , " Katie said walking out with Traci before glancing at Chase .

" I ' ll be okay , sweetheart . " Chase said as Katie left with Traci .

" You ' re doing good bro , " Chris said .

" Huh ? " Chase asked confused .

" Making sure Katie is safe and secure , you are doing good . " Chris said .

" I don ' t know why or what happened , but ever since that little princess has come into my life I feel like I ' ve gotten stronger and better as both a man and a wrestler , Chris . " Chase said .

" I understand , it was the same way with me when each of my kids were born , I felt like they gave me more to live for . " Chris said .

" So , where is Andy ? I haven ' t seen him come back in here , yet ? " Chase asked .

" Andy Jr. ran off . " Chris said making Chase look at him serious .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" Andy took Grace and Dakota out to try and find him before Biohazard finds out and tries to take him , but we haven ' t heard anything back from them yet or at least not before I came back here . " Chris said letting the head of the hospital bed back up .

" All of this happening to them isn ' t fair , " Chase said .

" Yeah , I know , now lets get your shoulder back in cause we are going to need you back at full strength if we are going to deal with the Biohazard as a family . " Chris said .

" Right , " Chase said .

" Brace yourself bro and don ' t hit me . " Chris said .

" No problem , " Chase said .

Chris then popped Chase ' s dislocated shoulder back into place much to the man ' s discomfort .

" AH , SHIT ! " Chase yelped in pain .

" Hmm , well your shoulder is back in , Chase . " Chris said holding back a chuckle at the man ' s outburst .

" Yeah , " Chase panting a little .

" Alright , let me tape up your ribs and then put that arm in a sling to give it time to heal properly . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Chase said calming down again as Chris finished patching the man up .

 **" Franchise " Shane Douglas ' s Summer Home**

Andy pulled up at the summer home of one of his and Chase ' s mentors , The " Franchise " Shane Douglas , hoping to find his son there .

" He ' s home , " Grace said spotting one of the toughest guys in pro-wrestling , but also knowing that it was this man who was responsible for not only leading to the destruction of Ace & Eights , but for the rescue of her from the house that caught on fire when she was held hostage .

The Franchise ' s house here in Orlando was not to far from that same house that Grace and Katie for a time was being held in , and it was the suspicious activity around Shane ' s house that lead the man into investigating what was going on around the house . The information about Shane had gathered from the place and Shane witnessing for himself , Grace being moved around that house at the hands of bad people , long after Katie had disappeared , would lead to the Naturals , meaning Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens coming in to the house to rescue Grace and escape with her after the place had been lit on fire by the man of the house not wanting Grace to be with anyone else , but himself .

" Shane is kind of scary , " Dakota whispered to Grace as they got out of Andy ' s car and walked to the front door .

" I know a Wildcat that ' s bigger than him . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Dakota said .

" Shane , " Andy said as they approached the veteran wrestler .

" I wondered when you would show up . " Shane looked at Andy .

" Is my son here ? " Andy asked .

" He ' s here and before I let you in , I want to know what is going on ? " Shane said looking at the window as all of them saw Andy Jr. in the house with a depressed look on his face .

" There ' s a new enemy harrassing the extended family called the Biohazard and they have the family in a bit of a mess right now . " Andy said .

" How bad of a mess ? " Shane asked .

" So bad that they have figured out how to try and tear families apart and are after the kids of the extended family . " Grace said .

" Hmm , you must be Grace Harris ? " Shane looked at her .

" I am , " Grace answered . "

" Meaning you are the Wildcat ' s daughter . " Shane said .

" That would be me , " Grace said .

" Is Fangs okay ? " Dakota asked .

" Fangs ? " Shane asked .

" Yeah , Fangs , " Dakota gesturing to Andy Jr.

" Outside of looking depressed and showing up wet , he ' s fine . " Shane said .

" Wet ? " Dakota asked .

" It was raining earlier . " Grace said .

" Chase is in the hospital . " Andy said making Shane look at him .

" This Biohazard put him there ? " Shane asked .

" Yeah , he was protecting Andy Jr. from Biohazard and this John Sanders character that Grace knows some how . " Dakota said .

" John Sanders is one of the ones who held me hostage from dad and abused me before the fire situation . " Grace said making Shane look at her .

" Chase and Traci found a little girl named Katie on the side of the road that Grace knew from that place we found her at during the Aces & Eights crisis years ago and now they are planning on adopting Katie . " Andy said .

" I heard Chase and Traci was planning on getting married from Jarrett . " Shane looked at Andy .

" They are , but other things got in the way with this Biohazard around , " Andy said .

" Bunch of pests , " Grace said .

" Ah , " Dakota said .

" From the way you talk you must be one of Team Canada ' s boys . " Shane looked at Dakota .

" Petey Williams is my dad . " Dakota said .

" So , what else has this Biohazard done ? " Shane asked .

" They tried to drive a wedge between my dad and sister to the point that Rosie was about to run away to Houston to find Jessie ' s parents like Andy Jr. did tonight , like I said earlier they are good at trying to tear families apart . " Grace said .

" But , why now after all of these years that you have been free of them Grace would this Biohazard show up now with this John Sanders guy ? " Dakota looked at Grace .

" I would like to know the same thing and I would also like to know why they seem to have now target Chase and myself , " Andy said .

" John Sanders said something about making the kids of the extended family disappear at the Impact Zone . " Grace said making Andy , Shane , and Dakota look at her .

" Come in , we need to deal with this issue . " Shane said allowing them to come in the house now .

As they walked in Andy Jr. spotted his dad and glared at him .

" Buddy , are you okay ? " Andy asked his son .

" No , I ' m mad at you . " Andy Jr. looked at his dad .

" Why ? " Andy asked a little shocked at what the kid said .

" You don ' t believe me about the horse . " Andy Jr. said .

" But , " Andy said .

" No , when have I ever lied to you or mom ? When have I ever said something and it wasn ' t true , dad ? " Andy Jr. asked as tears fell down his face .

" Little one , I have never accused you of lying to me or your mother . " Andy said trying to break through to him .

" Then why don ' t you believe me ? " Andy Jr. asked crying .

" Its not that I don ' t believe , its because the horse isn ' t really a horse . " Andy said .

" What ? " Andy Jr. asked .

Grace pulled the flashlight from her dad ' s office out of her pocket and the movie reel she had made of a moving horse and shined the movie on the wall making a phantom horse appear and move .

" Look , Fangs . " Dakota said .

" The phantom horse , " Andy Jr. backed up hiding his face .

" Its not a real horse and its not going to hurt you . " Grace said as Shane walked in seeing the scared look on the little one ' s face .

" Its not real ? " Andy Jr. asked shocked .

" No , it was just like seeing a movie , Fangs . " Dakota said .

" But , now I feel even worse . " Andy Jr. said crying harder as Andy picked him and held him .

" Son , look at me . " Andy said softly .

" Yes sir ? " Andy Jr. looked at his dad .

" You have done nothing wrong , " Andy said .

" But , Uncle Chase is laying in a hospital bed hurt because of me believing in a fake horse . " Andy Jr. said .

" No , your Uncle Chase is laying in a hospital bed , because he was willing to save you and protect his family . " Grace said with purpose making all of them look at her .

" Still my fault , Grace . " Andy Jr. said .

" No , its Biohazard ' s fault for messing with this family . " Dakota getting behind Grace ' s fighting spirit .

" But , " Andy Jr. said .

" No , buts , man , Chase risked himself to protect you , just like your dad and Uncle Chase risked themselves to take on those creeps who took me hostage and pulled me out of a burning house . Just like the extended family risked themselves to stand up for TNA to take down Aces & Eights years ago , just like three years ago our family taking down Trifecta , and us standing against this Biohazard and John Sanders , yes we take risks for this family because we are not afraid to take a stand and to protect those we care about . Its the principles and foundation TNA was built upon , what the family stands for , and we are the ones that have to carry that on someday , Little Natural . " Grace said to him with meaning and determination .

" Where did you get that from ? " Shane asked liking the fight in Grace .

" Chase Stevens , " Grace said .

" At least one of them listened to me all of those years . " Shane said .

" I ' m willing to fight with you and the family , Grace . " Dakota said .

" Thanks , Dakota , " Grace said .

" So , what do you say Fangs ? Dynamic Duo ready to fight ? " Dakota asked Andy Jr. finally smiled at his partner .

" Dynamic Duo ready and willing . " Andy Jr. said .

" Dynamic Duo ? " Shane looked at Andy .

" They came up with it on the own , so , don ' t look at me . " Andy said .

" You ' re not mad at me are you dad ? " Andy Jr . asked .

" No buddy , I just want you to tell me the next time you are upset , okay , " Andy said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said hugging his dad .

" Hmm , I am still wondering why they targeted the Naturals though if they are going after the youngest child of the extended family first ? " Dakota thought outloud remembering what John Sanders said at the Impact Zone .

" The youngest child would be Edward , " Andy Jr. said .

" Wait a minute , " Grace thought about it .

" What ? " Andy looked at her .

" They targeted the Naturals , much like Trifecta targeted AMW three years ago . " Grace said looking at Andy .

" Huh ? " Andy asked .

" Are we still going with the idea that Biohazard is taking idea from past enemies of the family ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , last I checked , why ? " Andy asked .

" Trifecta tried to kill my brothers before they were born , " Grace said making Andy look at her now knowing what she was thinking .

" Debra is pregnant . " Andy said .

" What ? " Shane asked .

" Debra and I are having another baby . " Andy said .

" And so is Aunt Maria . " Grace said .

" Both are at the clinic , " Dakota said .

" And so are the rest of the kids . " Grace groaned realizing what was about to happen .

" What ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Biohazards next move is to attack the clinic . " Grace said .

" Shane , can I borrow your phone ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , come on . " Shane said .

" You calling AMW , " Grace said .

" Yep , " Andy said .


	18. Franchised

_A/N: Uh oh , the clinic will be attack , lets hope the family will be prepared._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 18 : Franchised

 **Clinic - ER Wing**

Chris was finally finishing up with the bandaging of Chase ' s ribs and putting the sling on his arm to give his shoulder time to heal and keep it from getting hurt worse .

" Okay , you are good now , just give your shoulder and ribs time to heal , Chase . " Chris said .

" Will do , " Chase said as James knocked on the door .

" Yeah , " Chris and Chase looked at him .

" I just got a call from Andy and they found Jr. at the Franchise ' s place . " Storm said .

" Thank God for Shane , " Chase sighed in relief .

" Yeah and they are on their way here with Shane , Grace thinks the Biohazard may attack here soon . " James said making Chris look at him .

" How does she figure that ? " Chris asked concerned .

" Biohazard is after the children and she thinks they are trying to pull a Trifecta by going after Debra and Maria first . " James said making Chase look at him .

" Okay , what must we do to prepare for this ? " Chase asked .

" First of all you can ' t fight with a bad shoulder and ribs , " Chris said .

" Why not ? " Chase asked in disbelief .

" Cause , you will hurt it worse , bro . " Storm said .

" But , I am not going to just sit in here , in a hospital bed while the rest of my family is fighting Biohazard . " Chase said .

" Look I understand what you ' re saying , but if something happens we may need you to get the kids out of here . " Chris said making Chase realize what they were saying .

" Okay , " Chase agreed .

" I will send the kids in here . " Storm said leaving .

" Right , " Chase said .

" If things going wrong here , use the emergency exit to get the kids out of here and back to Shane ' s cause the Biohazard doesn ' t know about his place yet . " Chris looked at Chase .

" Of course , " Chase said as the kids came in the room .

" What happened ? " Rosie asked .

" Biohazard may attack here soon and I need you and the rest of the kids to stay here with Chase just in case something goes wrong , baby . " Chris said .

" But , dad , I want to fight . " Rosie said .

" And you will soon enough , baby , but I need you in here to help with the younger kids and to help Chase if things start going bad back here , Rosie . Can you do that for me ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , " Rosie hugging Chris .

" Dad ? " CJ and RJ looked at him .

" Stay boys and help your sister . " Chris said giving Rosie a spare inhaler for RJ .

" Yes sir , " The Twins agreed .

" I will help , too , Uncle Chris . " Edward said .

" Alright buddy , " Chris smiled at the kid .

" But , what about Grace , Dakota , and Andy Jr. ? " Katie asked .

" They are on their way here with Andy and Shane Douglas . " Chris said .

" Extra help is on the way then , " Rosie said satisfied .

" Oh yeah , " Chris said as Debra and Maria came back here .

" I thought it would be best if they were out of harm ' s way . " Storm said .

" Right , " Chris and Chase said just then the lights and all went off .

" Please tell me they did not mess with the power . " Storm said .

" The back up generator should come on for the emergency areas , but looks like the power is knocked out everywhere else . " Chris said .

" Then this fight has begun . " Chase said .

" Be careful and stay alert . " Chris said to Chase .

" Right , " Chase said and then watched AMW walk off to help the others fight .

" Rosie , will they be okay ? " RJ asked .

" Yeah , little bro , this family has never failed to take down the enemy and they are not about to start now . " Rosie said looking at the door ready incase someone tries anything .

" Mommy , " Edward said sitting next to Maria .

" You ' re okay , Ed . " Maria said .

" Ed ? " The Twins asked .

" Ask , Daniels , " Edward said .

Katie looked at Chase a little frightened .

" You ' re safe , Katie . " Chase reassured her .

" You sure , " John Sanders came to the door making Katie hide behind Chase .

" You were sent to prison . " Chase said stepping infront of the children blocking Sanders from getting to the kids without going through him .

" Why don ' t you leave ? " Rosie said getting ready to help Chase if she had , too.

" Look the scared little Harris brat from three years ago is talking tough . " Jackie Gayda and Kid Kash stepped out from the shadows .

" Gayda , Kash , you two are back . " Maria looked at them .

" We have friends in high places like a make believe warden at the prison who let us out . " Kash said .

" Why ? " Chase asked .

" Because we are sick and tired of this family being in our way and decided that Trifecta and Biohazard should work as one . " Sanders said .

" Bye bye , kiddies . " Gayda said .

" Bye bye , Gayda , " Grace said as she jumped onto Gayda ' s back trying to choke her out .

" Grace , " Rosie and the Twins looked at her .

" Sorry , I ' m late , but Andy and Shane couldn ' t figure out who was driving . " Grace said holding onto Gayda trying to throw the oldest Harris kid off of her .

" What else is new ? " Chase laughed .

" Get off of me , brat . " Gayda said as Kash and Sanders tried to help her .

" Dynamic Duo , coming through . " Dakota and Andy Jr. said together as they came by riding a food cart right into many of the Biohazard Agents as Kash and Sanders ran for cover as the two boys jumped off of the cart as Gayda got tripped up by the down Agents and fell to the ground .

" You alright ? " Dakota helping Grace up .

" Yeah , I ' m good , " Grace said .

" That was fun , " Andy Jr. laugh .

" Little Natural , " Chase and Debra said .

" Sorry , I ran away , " Andy Jr. said .

" We ' re just glad you ' re safe . " Debra kissed her son .

" Aw , mom , I ' m on a mission right now and Dynamic Duos do not get kissed while on a mission . " Andy Jr. said making Maria and the kids chuckle .

" Little Natural , you had your mother worried , so , you better let her kiss you boy . " Chase said .

" Oh , okay , but I ' m not just the Little Natural anymore Uncle Chase . " Andy Jr. said .

" You ' re not ? " Chase looked at the boy confused .

" No , I ' m the Little Franchised Natural now . " Andy Jr. tying his hair up with a bandana that had the familiar yellow markings of the Franchised Naturals , but this one had an "LFN" on it for Little Franchised Natural .

" Tell them little buddy , " Shane said coming to the door .

" He just got a power boost . " Chase smiled .

" The Biohazard idiots back here are down . " Grace said pulling out the stick Devine had given her .

" Good , Chase , get them out of here and take them to my place . " Shane said .

" Right , " Chase said leading them out the emergency exit .

" I ' m helping you guys , " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Dakota and Andy Jr. agreed .

" Alright then , " Shane agreed .

" They are not getting away , " John Sanders said only to get beat up by Grace with her stick .

" And you are not going to stop them . " Grace growled .

" You definitely take after the Wildcat . " Shane said .

" That ' s what they tell me . " Grace said .

" Speaking of Wildcat , shouldn ' t we be trying to help the adults ? " Dakota asked .

" We are come on . " Shane said as they ran to check other areas of clinic for more Biohazard Agents .

" Dad went on ahead to try and help the others . " Andy Jr. said .

 **Clinic Entrance**

Team Canada was battling members of the Biohazard at the clinic entrance as Eric Young notice Laura , AMW ' s head nurse hiding in the corner looking scared .

" Guys , hold them off we have a damsel in distress and I must assist . " Eric said running between the guys and Agents battling to get to Laura .

" What is he on about ? " Devine asked .

" Do remember that this is Eric Young , so , I don ' t know , " A1 said .

As one of Biohazard Agents just noticed Laura and tried to hurt her Eric launched himself on top of the guy and picked up the Agents pilldriving him onto the floor knocking the fool out .

" Are you okay , my lady ? " Eric asked as Laura looked into EY ' s eyes and sparks started flying between both of them as there eyes met .

" I am now good sir , what about you ? " Laura asked as Team Canada finished up with rest of the Biohazard at the front entrance and AMW showed up to help them .

" Yeah , but I think one of those Agents hurt me here . " Eric pointing to his lips .

" Aw , you poor thing , I ' ll make it better . " Laura said .

" Please do , it hurts bad . " Eric said as Laura kissed him .

" No way , " Storm and Bobby both said .

" That ' s my nurse . " Chris said as his mouth dropped open .

" Leave them alone , " Grace said as she ran into the clinic entrance area .

" Our little EY grew up . " Petey said .

" Wow , " Devine and A1 said .

" What happened ? " Andy Douglas asked as he showed and saw Eric gagging .

" Get out of our way , " Dakota said smacking one of Agents in the head with a food tray .

" Little Franchised Natural coming through , " Andy Jr. said coming through riding the back of one of the bigger Agents using his ears like steering wheels .

" Fangs , what are you doing ? " Grace asked .

" Steering this big dodo around , no no , don ' t got backwards , I wanted you to go forward . " Andy Jr. pushing the big man ' s head forward steering him straight into the wall infront of him the guy began to fall to the ground .

" Fangs ? " Dakota looked confused .

" Uh oh , owe , hey get off of me . " Andy Jr. jumping to the floor and trying to run as fast as he could away from the falling Agent , but his foot got trapped underneath the guy .

" Little A , " Andy said as he and Storm moved the big man off of the kid .

" I ' m okay , ouch , " Andy Jr. said going to stand up , but fell back down holding his ankle .

" Maybe not , " Dakota said as Chris came over to them as AJ , Daniels , Kazarian , and the Motorcity Machine Guns came running into the area with a bunch of Agents after them .

The Agents got tripped up by a cord that Jessie and Gail pulled in front of them as they ran by causing all of the Agents to topple over on top of each other . Soon , the rest of the family and Shane Douglas was in the entrance area of the clinic as the real Orlando PD showed up to take the villians away .

" Good , the issue has been taken care of for now . " Grace said .

" Where ' s Maria and Edward ? " Frankie asked .

" Chase , Debra , Maria , and the rest of the children are on their way to my house , it was a precaution to keep them away from the Biohazard . " Shane said .

" Okay , " Frankie sighed in relief .

" Alright , bud , we need to check on that ankle of yours . " Chris said picking up the little one and taking him to the X-ray room .

" Darn , " Andy Jr. said .

" You did good Little Franchised Natural . " Andy said .

" Yay , " Andy Jr. smiled all bouncy .

" Quite being antsy , " Chris shook his head .

" Andy , behave , " Shane said .

" But , " Andy said .

" Debra would be telling you to behave as well if she was here . " Traci said .

" Aw , " Andy said sitting in between Grace and Dakota .

" Its okay , " Grace said .

" Alright , its just a minor sprained ankle , but its taped up now and as long as you stay off of it , it should heal . " Chris bringing Andy Jr. back after a little while .

" Between you and Uncle Chase , both of you scare us to death . " Traci said .

" Its the Natural way , Aunt Traci . " Andy Jr. shrugged making the rest of them laugh .

" Great , not only are we dealing with Biohazard , but Trifecta is aligned with them , too . " Grace said after telling them what happened in the ER wing .

" Yeah , but for now we drove them off and away from the family . " Storm said .

" Hmm , " Jackie looking over to the side as Eric and Laura kissed again .

" See EY is easy to talk to . " Grace said .

" That ' s not talking . " Bobby said gagging .

" No , its sweet . " Jessie said making the rest of the guys gag .

" Well , guess this is just one more couple in the family . " Daniels said .

" Yeah , one of my brothers is dating my nurse . " Chris said .

" Our nurse , " Storm said .

" Yeah , that too . " Chris said .

" And you are not saying a word about it . " Grace said .

" I ' m not ? " Chris looked at Grace .

" No , you ' re not , " Jessie and Grace both said this time .

" Alright , alright , I ' m not saying anything about . " Chris said holding his hands up .

" What are we saying ? " Eric asked .

" Nothing , " The others said .


	19. Keys

_A/N: The family was able to fight off the Biohazard from the clinic , but what is with Trifecta joining them , hmm ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 19 : Keys

 **Couple of Days Later**

Couple of days after the battle against Biohazard at the clinic , the family was once again at the Harris house to kind of go over everything that had happened so far and to go over the now combined power of the Biohazard and Trifecta joining together .

" So , instead of one dodo group against us we now have two ? " Andy making sure he understood right .

" Seems like it , " Devine said .

" Do you remember when evil organizations acted on their own and didn ' t join forces ? " Daniels looked at Frankie .

" Yeah , it seems like two days ago we were just fighting one group now , wait a minute that was two days ago , " Frankie rolled his eyes .

" Now that the intelligent observation has been told by Daniels and Kazarian , can somebody tell me how Kash and Gayda got out of prison ? " Storm asked .

" According to them , who ever the warden was at the prison was corrupt . " Dakota said watching Andy Jr. sleep next to Chase both of them injured .

" So , what else do we know about this group ? " Chris asked .

" Mr. Sanders leads Biohazard . " Grace said .

" Uh huh , " Chase said .

" And they hurt poor Little Andy ' s ankle , " Debra said .

" And poor little Chase ' s shoulder and ribs , babe . " Traci reminded them .

" Chase can get over it , " Shane rolled his eyes .

" Hey , now , " Chase started before seeing Shane glare at him and stopped .

" Be nice to Chase , " Katie glared at Shane .

" Okay , " Shane said .

" Wow , " Andy said amazed at someone getting on to the Franchise .

" My princess . " Chase said .

" Now , that the complaining district of the family is done , what are we going to do about this ? " Bobby asked .

" Kick their asses , " Eric said .

" Hmm , " Grace said .

" What ? " Chris looked at her .

" I was just wondering , what if he is with Biohazard ? " Grace asked .

" Who ? " Chris asked .

" The guy who had me , what if he is still working with John Sanders ? " Grace wondered .

" Hmm , " Chris said .

" Now , you are doing it , " Storm said .

" Was the house completely burned down ? " Grace asked making Andy and Chase look at each other and her .

" Why do you want to know ? " Andy and Chase asked .

" Just incase something was left behind that could explain all of this . " Grace said .

" The house was wood , but not the tunnels and hidden rooms . " Katie said making Grace and the Naturals look at her .

" Tunnels and hidden rooms ? " Grace asked .

" You don ' t remember the cellar ? " Katie asked .

" I was in the cellar when the Naturals found me . " Grace looked at her confused .

" No , that was the basement that we were kept in , Grace . " Katie said .

" Okay , was the basement or the cellar connected to the fallout shelter ? " Grace asked .

" The basement , " Katie said .

" Why am I not remembering this or the fact that tunnels and hidden rooms were connected to the house ? " Grace asked .

" I don ' t know , but I do know John Sanders took me from the house through tunnels , because we never went outside , he said someone might notice if I was moved that way . " Katie said .

" Then why did they allow me to go outside when the Franchise noticed them moving me around that place ? " Grace asked .

" Some of the halls had big windows especially the ones in the front , for some reason I always believed that the tunnels were built under those , but I ' m not exactly sure where . " Katie said .

Grace looked at her confused and curious as to what happened in that house and why she couldn ' t remember when she was there all of those years before the Naturals rescued her .

" Grace ? " Chris looked at her .

" I don ' t understand , " Grace said getting up and walking to the basement of the house to think .

" Grace ? " Katie followed her .

" I ' m confused , " Chase said .

" About ? " Andy asked .

" Did we miss something when we found Grace ? " Chase asked .

" Apparently , more went on there than those two have said . " Shane said .

Chris looked at the basement door wondering what was going on that seem to now involve his daughter and Katie as Andy Jr. yawned loudly startling all of them .

" What ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Nothing , " Chase said .

" Weird family , " Andy Jr. whispered to Dakota .

" You ' re apart of it , Fangs . " Dakota said .

 **Basement**

Grace was sitting in her parent ' s basement when Katie came down and sat next to her .

" Feels weird doesn ' t it ? " Katie asked .

" What does ? " Grace asked .

" Us being brought together again only to now find out that Mr. Sanders is leading this Biohazard . " Katie said .

" Like we are the key to his big evil plans . " Grace rolled her eyes before realizing something .

" What ? " Katie asked .

" Hang on , I am remembering something . " Grace said as she flashbacked to her time in the bad house .

 _" Either you be nice and still or you will be punished , Grace , " John Sanders said as someone who looked like a surgeon stood over a younger , naked , and vulnerable Grace who was scared of what these two were about to do ._

 _" Show me that right hip , that ' s it . " The surgeon said as something on a needle was injected into Grace ' s right hip making her scream ._

 _" Shut up , brat , " John Sanders said smacking her on the butt hard ._

 _" Ow , please , don ' t I ' m sorry I screamed , but it hurt . " Grace whined ._

 _" I said , shut up , " John Sanders said smacking her again ._

 _" Its over , you can do what you wish with her . " The surgeon said satisfied that his equipment was working in Grace ._

 _" She ' s getting punished for being bad first . " John Sanders said as he picked up the younger Grace and took her to one of the back rooms ._

 _" No , please no . " Grace screamed ._

" Grace ? " Katie shook her getting Grace back to reality .

" Katie , do you remember an injection or something being put in your hip when you were at the house ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , it hurt , I remember someone like a surgeon putting it in and John Sanders being there to watch , it was horrible . " Katie said .

" I remember I couldn ' t stop screaming and you know how he was about screaming , Katie . " Grace said .

" Yeah , I remember , punishment for screaming , crying , or just about anything we did . " Katie said .

" I also remember that the place never quite healed right . " Grace said .

" Huh ? " Katie asked .

" Yeah , look , " Grace showing Katie her hip which still had a mark from where the surgeon stuck whatever into her .

" I wonder , " Katie said as they checked her hip and saw the same thing on her .

" Your ' s , too . " Grace sighed .

" How do we find out what they did to us ? " Katie asked .

" I know a couple of doctors who may could find out . " Grace suggested .

" What about doctors ? " Chase asked coming down the stairs .

Grace and Katie looked at each other wondering if it was a good idea to talk to Chase about this seeing as Katie was his foster daughter .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" I need to talk to AMW about something . " Grace said walking upstairs .

" Katie ? " Chase asked now curious .

" We think that John Sanders had something put into the both of us at the house and Grace is hoping that AMW may know what they may have done to us . " Katie said making Chase look at her concerned .

" Were you still at the house when we found Grace ? " Chase asked .

" No , I was moved to a different location , I ' m not sure if it was John Sanders ' house or what it actually was , but I know it wasn ' t that house . " Katie said .

" Okay , " Chase said as Chris came back down the stairs with Grace .

" So , Grace told me about what happened at the hands of John Sanders and this surgeon at that house . " Chris said .

" Yeah , " Katie said looking at Grace .

" We weren ' t sure what it was or what happened until now , dad . " Grace said .

" So , where did they put what ever this is ? " Chris asked .

" Right hip , " Grace said .

" What is it ? " Chase asked .

" Not sure , yet . " Chris said .

" Grace come here baby . " Chris said .

" Do I need to step out ? " Chase asked .

" He ' s okay , " Grace said walking to her dad .

" Lay down on the couch for me , so , I can just see what this maybe . " Chris said .

Grace laid on the couch for her dad rolling on to her left side as he came over to her and sat next to her .

" Let me know if this hurts at all , okay , babe , " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said as Storm came down the steps into the basement as Chris pulled the right side of her pants and underwear down so he could see her right hip .

Chris saw the injection sight and what looked to be a raised surface and a scar on Grace ' s hip .

" What ? " James asked as Chase look on curious .

Chris pulled on sterile gloves and then rubbed his finger over Grace ' s hip who looked at him with a weird look on her face .

" Did it hurt ? " Chris asked .

" No , it vibrated . " Grace said .

" Huh ? " Chase looked at Chris .

" Vibrating means what ever it is has something metal to it . " James said .

" Hmm , " Chris going through one of the drawers down in the basement until he found a magnet .

" Dad ? " Grace asked .

" I don ' t know if this will hurt or not , so , I need you to let me know what is going on , Grace and if it hurts to much stop me . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said as they all heard whimpering and saw Katie looking scared .

" Katie , would you want to go and sit with Traci until Chris is through with Grace ? " Chase asked hugging her to him .

" No , I want to know what ' s going on , too , I just don ' t want Grace hurt . " Katie said .

" Katie , my dad wouldn ' t hurt me and I can handle it . " Grace reassured her .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" Go ahead dad , I trust you . " Grace said .

" Alright , be very still . " Chris said as he put the magnet over Grace ' s hip .

" Ow , " Grace grimaced .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , it feels like something is next to my hip , but on the inside . " Grace said .

" Hold the magnet still Chris , " Storm said pulling on gloves himself as he examined the area of Grace ' s hip with his finger and felt something on the other side of her skin .

" Storm ? " Chris and Chase asked .

" There ' s definitely something on the inside of her hip right at the skin . " James said .

" Can you remove it ? " Grace looked at Storm .

" There should be supplies in the office . " Chris said .

Storm ran upstairs to Chris ' s office and grabbed medical supplies before coming back down to the basement .

" Has it moved ? " James asked .

" Doesn ' t feel like it , " Grace said starting to sweat .

" Grace ? " Katie asked .

" I ' m okay , " Grace looked at Katie as Storm checked the area again at Grace ' s hip feeling what ever was inside of her .

" Be as still as possible , darlin . " James said sterilizing the area and then rubbing numbing stuff on it .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" Storm , " Chris said as Chase put his good hand on Grace ' s shoulder to keep her calm as Andy came down to help them .

" I asked him to come down and help . " Storm said .

" Yeah , just go ahead and do what you are planning . " Chris said .

Katie backed up away from them letting Storm work as Andy put a hand on her .

" Its okay , they won ' t let her get hurt , Katie . " Andy whispered in her ear .

After the numbing stuff took affect , Storm had the thing in Grace out of her and he cleaned the area and stitched her up .

" That didn ' t hurt did it ? " James checking on her .

" No , what was it ? " Grace asked .

" Its some sort of metal device . " Chase looking at it .

" I wonder ? " Katie looked at Grace .

" Its a key , I think its the reason that the fallout shelter door was jammed when Andy and Chase rescued me from that house . I think the keys keep the doors from opening in the house when myself or Katie was close to them . I also think that John Sanders has been using them to keep an eye on Katie and myself which is how they knew where everyone was at during the war with Trifecta three years ago and now with Biohazard . " Grace said taking deep breathes .

" Maybe this is what Issac meant by illegal medical practices in the military and within Biohazard . " Chris said .

" Could be . " James said .

" But , one is in me , too . " Katie said .

" Alright , let me clean up as we may need to remove it from her , too . " Storm said looking at Chase as he looked at Katie knowing how frightened she still was by most things .

" Katie , " Chase said figuring it was a good idea for him to talk to her about it instead of AMW or Andy .

" Yeah , " Katie looked at him scared .

" Come here , Giggles , you don ' t have to be scared . " Chase said holding his good arm out to her as she laughed at him calling her giggles .

" Yes ? " Katie asked allowing Chase to hold her finding comfort and peace with him .

" Can you let AMW get that thing out of you ? " Chase asked .

" Just as long as it doesn ' t hurt . " Katie said .

" They can make it painless . " Chase said looking at Chris who nodded his head that they could .

" Will you stay with me ? " Katie asked .

" Of course , for as long as you need me too , I will always be here . " Chase said .

" Even after this thing in me allowed that evil man to hurt you and your friends ? " Katie asked .

" Katie , everything that has happened since this Biohazard showed up isn ' t your fault and if its okay with you , Traci and I would still like to adopt you . " Chase said .

" Under one condition . " Katie said .

" Name it , " Chase said curiously as AMW , Grace , and Andy looked at them .

" I get to call you , my dad , and Traci , my mom . " Katie said making the four look at each other smiling .

" If that ' s what you want then that ' s what I will be for you . " Chase said misty- eyed .

Not long after that AMW got the device out of Katie and just like they promised it was painless and just like Chase promised he stayed with her through the procedure .

" Alright , you two are going to need rest for a little while , although not as long as one - armed over there , but still rest and fluids , and a couple of days antibiotics should do good . " Storm said .

" Hey , " Chase said looking at Storm .

" Be nice to my dad . " Katie said making Chase look at her as Andy smiled at Chase .

" I love you so much , Giggles . " Chase said making Katie laugh .

" Somebody joined the fatherhood club in the extended family . " Andy said .

" Exclusive membership only . " Chris said .

" Godfathers are more exciting anyways . " Storm said .

" We still love the Cowboy . " Grace said .

" Feels good to be loved by you . " James said .

" How is Katie ? " Traci asked coming down the stairs .

" She ' s doing good , mom . " Chase kissed Traci making AMW and Andy gag .

" Mom ? " Traci looked confused .

" Will you be my mom ? " Katie asked Traci .

" Aw , I will be happy to be your mom , sweet girl . " Traci kissed Katie on the cheek making the little one laugh .

" Hey , Grace , " Katie said .

" Yeah , " Grace looked at Katie .

" I have parents now , too . " Katie said as Chase and Traci looked at each other smiling .

" Yep , and you have good parents , too , but just remember with them comes a bigger extended family as well . " Grace said .

" Uhm , okay , " Katie smiled big .

" That would make you , Andy Douglas , my Natural partner , her godfather . " Chase turned to his partner .

" Naturally , " Andy said .

" No pun intended right ? " Grace looked at them .

" None at all , " Andy and Chase said .

" Oh brother , " AMW said .


	20. Baby Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 20 : Baby Girl

 **AMW ' s Clinic - Ultrasound Room**

Not long after the devices came out of Grace and Katie and AMW were back at the clinic which now had the power back on and working . Chris was in the ultrasound room getting ready to do an ultrasound on Debra to found out what she was possibly having . Andy was by Debra ' s side and both of them were excited and anxious to find out what the new baby would be .

" Alright , lets see if we can find out what you two are having . " Chris said after putting the gel stuff on Debra .

" Andy is excited . " Debra said making Chris look at Andy who chuckled .

" Yeah and so is little man . " Andy said .

" Right , " Debra laughed .

Chris started the ultrasound on Debra checking on the babies condition first finding a good heart beat and healthy pulse .

" Chris ? " Andy asked .

" There ' s not any complications with the baby , " Chris said now checking for the gender of the baby .

" What are we having ? " Debra smiling at the sight of her baby inside of her .

" Its , a girl . " Chris said looking at Debra and Andy .

" Well dad , you are getting a daughter . " Debra said .

" So are you mom . " Andy said kissing his wife .

" Girls are different than boys . " Chris said .

" We ' re ready . " Debra and Andy both said .

" I know , " Chris said finishing up the ultrasound and giving Andy the towel to help clean the gel off of Debra .

" Okay , so , now we can start getting everything together . " Andy said .

" And you finish the room . " Debra said .

" Alright lets go , " Chris chuckled .

" What are you laughing at ? " Andy asked as they walked out of the ultrasound room and to the front of the clinic .

" I think its funny to hear you get told . " Chris said .

" You were there once . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Chris chuckled as Andy Jr. walked over now without the bandages on his ankle .

" Daddy , what ' s the new baby ? " Andy Jr. asked with his arms around his dad ' s waist .

" You are getting a little sister , buddy . " Andy said .

" Yay , " Andy Jr. said .

" Meaning you get to help daddy paint the baby ' s room , " Debra kissing Little A on the cheek .

" Yay , " Andy Jr. cheered .

" I may recruit your uncle to help . " Andy said .

" But , what about his arm dad ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Is better now . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Andy Jr. said .

With that Andy and his family went home for the day as Storm walked out to the front desk .

" So , those things that were in Grace and Katie are definitely military style and designed to act with in the human body from a certain distance . " James said .

" Meaning that either John Sanders or this surgeon is the one that Issac spoke of . " Chris said .

" Finally you realize what I spoke of , son - in - law . " Issac said from the shadows behind them .

" Issac Jackson , " Chris said turning around and coming face - to - face with the same man who caused his wife a lot of misery .

" If you ' re needing a doctor ' s appointment then sorry , but we can take you due to doctor/patient relationship issues . " Storm said .

" Shut up , Cowboy , I know that Chris is Jessica ' s doctor , so , cut the bull about doctor/patient formalities . " Issac glared at Storm .

" Then why are you here ? " Chris asked .

Issac walked to Chris handing him a file while looking into the Wildcat ' s eyes as the big man glared at his father - in - law .

" What is it ? " Chris asked .

" More info on what Biohazard stole from Aces & Eights identity and add information from me on what this doctor likes to do with his victims . " Issac said then started to walk off .

" You ' re just going to walk out of here like that ? " Storm asked .

" I have a job to do , but I do have one more thing to say to Chris . " Issac looked at his son - in - law .

" What ? " Chris asked curiously .

" Tell Rosie to stop calling me . " Issac said leaving .

" Rosie has been calling him ? " James asked looking at Chris .

" Its news to me , too . " Chris said shocked and wondering what his daughter was doing calling this evil man .

 **Douglas House**

" Okay , how did I get convinced to do this ? " Chase asked as he was now at his partner ' s house painting one of the rooms pink .

" Because your favorite partner and nephew asked nicely . " Andy said with a smile .

" Yeah , well , Martha Stewart , that favorite nephew of mine is going to be a work of art if you don ' t pay attention . " Chase said as they both looked at Andy Jr. with paint on his face and currently painting his arm .

" Buddy , what are you doing ? " Andy asked .

" Painting , " Andy Jr. said looking up at his dad and then glanced at Uncle Chase .

" We are suppose to be painting the wall not ourselves , Little Natural . " Chase said .

" But , I did paint the wall , Uncle Chase , see . " Andy Jr. pointed at the wall which had his name on it .

" Why did you paint your name on the wall ? " Andy asked .

" Because I want the baby to know my name , duh , dad . " Andy Jr. said like it was so obvious .

" The baby will know your name , " Andy said .

" She will ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yes , she will . " Andy said .

" Why ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Because I am going to need you to help take care of her , " Andy said .

" I will , " Andy Jr. said .

" She ? So , the baby is a girl ? " Chase realized looking at the pink color they were painting the walls in the room .

" Yeah , why else would we paint the room pink ? " Andy asked .

" Because we ' re the Naturals . " Chase said .

" He has a point , well in my case its Little Franchised Natural . " Andy Jr. said .

" More like paint boy right now . " Andy said making his son laugh .

" So , what are we naming the little girl ? " Chase asked .

" Talia Christina Douglas , " Andy said .

" Talia ? " Chase asked .

" We found it in a vampire book , " Andy Jr. said before Andy could shush him .

" Really ? " Chase asked rolling his eyes .

" It sounded good , " Andy said .

" Does Debra know ? " Chase asked suspiciously .

" Nope , " Andy said .

" She does , " Andy Jr. said making Andy and Chase look at him .

" She does ? " Andy gulped .

" Yes sir . " Andy Jr. said .

" You told her ? " Andy asked .

" She bribed me with cookies , dad . " Andy Jr. shrugged as Chase chuckled .

" She did , " Andy said .

" I did " Debra said walking into the room .

" Hey , mommy , " Andy Jr. said .

" Its okay dear , I like the name , " Debra said kissing Andy .

" Ugh , " Chase and Andy Jr. both said turning their backs .

" And my little spy why are you covered in paint ? " Debra asked .

" I ' m helping daddy and Uncle Chase paint sister ' s room . " Andy Jr. said .

" I see , but how about we get cleaned up while daddy and Uncle Chase finish the room ? " Debra asked .

" Uhm , " Andy Jr. said looking at his dad .

" Go ahead , traitor . " Andy said .

" Aw , dad , you would have done it to if someone put a chocolate chip cookie in front of you . " Andy Jr. said making Chase laugh .

" Only if your mother made them . " Andy said ruffling the boy ' s hair .

" Come on , son , that way we are cleaned up for supper . " Debra said .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr. said giving Chase his paint brush and following his mom out of the room .

" Yep , he ' s definitely you . " Chase said as he realized that Andy Jr. gave him the paint brush by the brush end which got paint all over his hand .

" And maybe he has a little bit of your humor in him , too . " Andy laughing at Chase ' s paint covered hand .

" One can only hope , " Chase said pressing his paint covered hand to Andy ' s face causing Chase ' s hand print to appear on his partner ' s face .

" Smooth bro , real smooth . " Andy laughed as Chase laughed with him .


	21. Sister Problems

_A/N: Aw, Andy and Debra are getting a girl and looks like Rosie has been talking to Issac wonder why ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 21 : Sister Problems

 **Harris House**

" Hey , " Jessie said as Chris walked in the door after getting home from the clinic .

" Hey , Jess , where is Rosie ? " Chris asked .

" In her room , " Jessie said curiously .

" Rosie , get down to the kitchen , " Chris called up the stairs .

" What happened ? " Jessie asked as Rosie walked down the stairs confused as to why her dad was getting upset at her .

" Yes sir ? " Rosie looking at Chris confused as she walked into the kitchen .

" Have you been calling Issac ? " Chris asked as Jessie looked at him and then at Rosie shocked .

" Yes sir , " Rosie said making Jessie look at her even more shocked .

" Why have you been contacting him ? " Jessie asked a little shocked .

" Because I want answers . " Rosie said .

" Answers to what ? " Chris asked about to go off .

" To why he was the one who rescued me that night from Biohazard . " Rosie said knowing this was hurting both of her parents , but if she didn ' t get answers soon then she would go crazy herself .

" Baby , even if he would talk to you everything that comes out of him is lies and deceit . " Jessie said pulling Rosie to her hugging her daughter .

" Then why would he save me like he did ? Why not A1 , he was right there with Issac ? So , why not him , he ' s more connected with this family than Issac ? " Rosie said nearly in tears .

" Rosie , neither one of us has any idea why , but what we do know is that you contacting him is dangerous and you need to stop . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , " Rosie sighed .

" Alright , go , upstairs , while we get supper ready . " Chris said letting her go .

Rosie walked up the stairs to see Grace looking disapprovingly realizing that she had heard everything .

" You going to scold me , too ? " Rosie rolled her eyes as she went to her room .

" I shouldn ' t have to cause you know contacting him is stupid . " Grace said shocked that her sister would do something so foolish .

" Stupid to who , Grace ? " Rosie asked looking to see that her sister had followed her into the room .

" Rosie , you know good and well what contacting Issac could do to this family . " Grace said .

" Excuse me for being the only one who can ' t get answers to my own problems , Grace , now if you don ' t mind leave my room . " Rosie glared at her sister .

" You ' re such a brat sometimes . " Grace said going to leave Rosie ' s room .

" Says the one who can ' t go to sleep at night without having nightmares . " Rosie said making Grace turn around looking at Rosie in anger .

" You have no idea what I ' m going through at the moment , so , why don ' t shut up about things you don ' t know about , brat . " Grace about to go off .

" Neither do you , cry baby . " Rosie not far from going off herself .

" Stop sisters are not suppose to fight . " CJ said .

" Yeah , stop fighting . " RJ said as the twins got in between the two pulling Rosie and Grace apart .

" She needs to realize that the world doesn ' t revolve around her . " Grace said .

" Funny , I could say the same about you . " Rosie said .

" Enough , " Chris said finally coming up after hearing the commotion coming from Rosie ' s room .

" Daddy , Grace and Rosie are fighting . " RJ said .

" Yeah , they won ' t stop . " CJ said .

" Boys go on downstairs while I deal with it . " Chris said putting a hand on both of their heads .

" Yes sir , " The Twins and went downstairs like their dad said to do .

" Now , what ' s up with the two of you ? " Chris asked .

" Miss brat over there has no sense of duty to family . " Grace said pointing at Rosie .

" And all the American Kid can do is cry like a baby . " Rosie said .

" You two need to cut this out or agree to disagree before I teach you both that fighting doesn ' t solve all of your problems . " Chris shook his head .

" Well , I think we can all agree that Grace didn ' t start acting all high and mighty until she became the answer to the Biohazard problem . " Rosie said .

" You know what , you can stay away from me . " Grace looking at Rosie before walking out of her sisters room and downstairs to the basement .

" Rosie , " Chris said .

" What it ' s true , if it hadn ' t been from her , then none of these creeps would be around . " Rosie said .

" Your sister deals with everything herself most of the time because she never had a family to turn to at one point , while you ' ve always had everything , Rosie . " Chris said .

" Leave , " Rosie glared at Chris .

" What ? " Chris looked at her .

" I said leave my room , I want to be alone . " Rosie glared at Chris .

" Sure , but remember you may end up hurting more in the end if you don ' t realize you are being wrong right now . " Chris walked downstairs shaking his head .

 **Following Day - Impact Zone**

The following day for Grace and Rosie didn ' t see the two making up in fact neither one had spoken to the other since their fight .

" What ' s up with them ? " Andy Jr. asked as he walked into the lounge area looking at Grace and Rosie sitting on opposite sides of the room as far apart as they could be from each other .

" They got into a fight last night . " RJ whispered to Andy Jr.

" Who won ? " Dakota asked .

" Dad , I think , " CJ said .

" Siblings are not suppose to fight . " Andy Jr. said .

" They ' re not ? " Edward asked .

" RJ and I don ' t fight . " CJ said .

" Talia and I don ' t either . " Andy Jr. pointed out .

" Uhm , Fangs , Talia isn ' t born yet , so , you two can ' t fight . " Dakota said .

" Oh , well , still , we don ' t fight . " Andy Jr. said .

" Right , " Dakota said .

" What about fighting ? " Chase asked as he walked in with Katie and Andy .

" Grace and Rosie . " CJ said .

" What ' s their problem ? " Andy asked .

" They were fighting last night and they haven ' t made up yet . " RJ said .

" What were they fighting about ? " Katie asked .

" Don ' t know , " The twins said .

" Hmm , where is your dad at ? " Chase looked at the twins .

" Locker room . " The twins said .

" Okay , " Chase said going to find Chris .

" Hmm , " Dakota looked at Grace and Rosie .

" What ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" There ' s a really hot guy in the room . " Dakota called over to Grace and Rosie only to get glared at by both of them .

" That didn ' t work , " RJ said .

" Wait, are you talking about me Dakota ? " Andy Jr. asked making his dad laugh as he was still in the room .

" Huh ? " Dakota looked at Andy Jr. confused .

" You said there was a hot guy in the room and seeing as I am naturally a hot guy , I thought you were talking about me which would be weird considering you are a guy and guy are not suppose to tell other guys they ' re hot even if it is true . " Andy Jr. said .

" Where do you come up with this stuff at ? " Dakota asked as Katie started laughing at the look on Dakota ' s face as the twins and Edward laughed at Andy Jr.

" I have an intelligent brain . " Andy Jr. said pointing at his head .

" He ' s you in a small size . " Dakota looked at Andy .

" Yep , " Andy agreed looking at Grace and Rosie as Grace walked out of the room .

" Right down to the vampire teeth . " Andy Jr. smiled showing his play fangs .

" He also lives up to his nickname . " CJ said .

" Yep , " RJ and Edward said as Andy looked at Rosie and then followed Grace out of the room spotting her sitting on one of the production crates .

" You want to talk ? " Andy asked as he sat next to Grace .

" I don ' t know , " Grace said looking at Andy .

" What happened between you and Rosie ? " Andy asked .

" Rosie has been contacting Issac and I got pissed at her for ignoring what that evil man did to my dad , Jessie , and the rest of the family and then Rosie said it was my fault this Biohazard crap started . " Grace said .

" Grace , both of you need to stop and think about what both issues did to both of you . " Andy said .

" Huh ? " Grace asked .

" The Aces & Eight issue that Issac was involved in scarred your dad , Jessie, and Storm years ago , Rosie was born here at the Impact Zone because Issac tried to hold several of us hostage , and Gayda showed up revealing that she was the one responsible for having you removed from your dad at the age of two where those bad people were able to get you . And we all know by now who the Biohazard is involved with and what they did to hurt both of you including what the members of Trifecta that aligned themselves with Biohazard did three years ago to the family . " Andy explained to Grace .

" I know , she ' s the one that doesn ' t get it , Rosie ' s the one that thinks I ' m a cry baby . " Grace said .

" Now its my turn to be confused ? " Andy said .

" Apparently Rosie knows about my nightmares . " Grace said .

" What nightmares ? " Andy asked confused and concerned .

" You don ' t know , " Grace looked at Andy .

" No , I don ' t . " Andy said .

" I ' ve been having nightmares of when I was held hostage in that house . " Grace said .

" For how long ? " Andy asked .

" I use to have them all the time after you and Chase rescued me from that place and then they went away after awhile . But , lately it seems like they started back especially with trying to figure out what went on at that house that I missed and forgot about . " Grace said .

" Then maybe what Chase and Shane talked about will be an even better idea . " Andy said .

" What idea ? " Grace said .

" Teach you how to fight better . " Chase said as he approached them .

" Is he okay with it ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , Chris , thinks its a good idea and could give the girls their space for a little while . " Chase said looking at Grace .

" Wait , you two and Shane are going to teach me how to fight better ? " Grace asked the Naturals .

" Yep , Devine will be going with us to teach you how to use that stick better , but we will be teaching you how to fight without problems and within an enviroment where someone can train you properly instead of you training yourself in a dangerous way . " Chase said .

" Sounds good , but what about what I ' ve already done . " Grace said thinking about the longer stick Devine had given her .

" We will either add on to what you have already learned, perfect where you maybe lacking , or deal with what you are doing wrong . " Andy said .

" Okay , I ' m in . " Grace said .

" And don ' t think just because your dad and I are friends that I will take it easy on you kid . " Shane said walking up to them .

" First of all its American Kid and I have never wanted anyone to take it easy on me especially if I ' m going to be a Knockouts Champion someday . " Grace looked a Shane with purpose .

" You definitely have heart , American Kid , but we will see how far heart alone will get you . " Shane said .

" I ' m Harris , so , while I work hard for everyone I love and everything I get , I also don ' t intimidate very easily , Shane . " Grace said .

" Sure , " Shane patting her on the head .

" We will see how much she is like her dad , soon , enough . " Devine said .

" Like I said I will work hard to protect those I care about , so , I am ready . " Grace said with purpose .

" Alright , this will start after you get out of school next week , Grace . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" And just because Chase and I are friends with you doesn ' t mean we will not push you to your limits , Grace . " Andy said .

" I wouldn ' t except anything less from the two of you . " Grace said .

" Alright , your dad will prepare you for the rest , so , I suggest you be ready by next week . " Chase said .

" I will be , " Grace agreed .

" Come on , you three we need to talk to the rest of the family . " Shane said .

" Right , " Andy and Chase said .

" Of course , Bobby was talking to D' Amore about helping us go through the info we have on Biohazard . " Devine said .

" Wait , " Grace said .

" What scared ? " Shane looked at her .

" No , I was going to ask , have you seen any activity from that place I was being held in since this Biohazard issue started ? " Grace asked looking at Shane .

" None so far . " Shane said .

" Okay , " Grace said allowing the four to go and help the adults .


	22. Training Regume Begins

_A/N: Problems have started between Rosie and Grace just as Grace is about to go off and train with the Naturals , Shane Douglas , and Johnny Devine , wonder how this will affect the closeness between the Harris sisters ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 22 : Training Regume Begins

 **Next Week - Franchise ' s Place**

At the end of the following week , which was the last day of school for Grace and Rosie and the first day of Summer for those in school , Grace got out at Shane ' s place ready to start her training and think about what her dad told her before she left .

 _" This will help you get better , but please be careful and listen to them okay . " Chris hugging Grace before she left ._

 _" Yes sir , " Grace said ._

 _" I love you , Grace , " Chris said ._

 _" I love you , too , dad . " Grace said ._

Grace had to admit she liked Shane ' s property , it was very out of the way of the city life of Orlando , much like the Cowboy ' s cabin had been . You could actually hear the sounds of water trickling in the distances , creatures calling , and the rest of nature coming alive , but this was also a trip where she would be learning how to flight better so she could help the family deal with the Biohazard after them and any other villian who came after this .

" You ready , Grace ? " Chase looked at her with purpose .

" Yeah , lets get to training . " Grace said while she always felt safe and comfortable when she was around both Andy and Chase , she knew that now the Naturals had a different purpose outside of just being her friends .

" Come on , " Andy said leading both of them first to the house .

" Good , you are here , " Devine said .

" Shane , home ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , " Devine letting them in .

As they walked in they notice Shane looking at what appeared to be a tape of Grace fighting against Biohazard .

" Where did that come from ? " Grace asked .

" Your dad and Storm ' s clinic from the fight against Biohazard . " Shane said turning to her .

" I thought the power went out at the clinic . " Grace said .

" It did , but the back up generators kept the security measures up at the clinic . " Shane said .

" So ? " Grace asked looking at Sanders as he , Gayda , and Kash had hightailed it before the authorities had gotten there to take the Agents and Goons away .

" You definitely have the drive and determination to fight and as well as some ability to fight whether this be from your family background , you being around wrestling for so long , or just born talented , but it also shows the sloppiness of a self-taught fighter . " Shane said .

" Why didn ' t you get your dad to help ? " Devine asked .

" I always wanted to get him and the Cowboy both to help , but both of them had so much going on that I didn ' t want to add my issues on top of it and dad this time three years ago really did think I was old enough to learn how to fight , so , I hid the fact that I was teaching myself after my arm healed from the Trifecta situation . " Grace explained .

" Alright , take her to where she will be spending the night here after training and then I want you to bring me everything you ' ve been training with or learning to fight from , Grace , " Shane said .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" Come with me , " Chase said leading her to the room she would be using while at Shane ' s house .

Grace thought about everything she had been using so far and realized that most of her tricks she had picked up through a book or internet .

" You have been extremely quiet today . " Chase said .

" I ' m fine , " Grace said making Chase look at her .

" Are you afraid ? " Chase asked looking at her .

" Never , " Grace looked at Chase seriously .

" Alright then , " Chase said .

Grace got out everything she had been using to learn how to fight and everything she had fought with which was the sticks she had been using recently .

" Come on , lets go back to Shane if you have everything . " Chase said as they went back to Shane .

Grace revealed everything she had been using to fight with and using to learn how to fight .

" While books and internet can definitely give you a way to learn techinques and you can always practice on a tackling dumby , its not the same as having someone to practice with and critique the way you are doing things . " Shane said .

" Grace , you were injured by Trifecta right ? " Devine asked .

" Yes , one of the Goons threw me into the wall upstairs at my dad ' s house where I received a concussion and then I speared one of them down the stairs where I broke my arm . " Grace said .

" The X - Division may need to watch out for you as well . " Devine said .

" Either way , how long did it take after that for you to start training ? " Shane asked .

" Concussion was gone in a couple of weeks , then the official clear so I could start physical therapy was about three months , so , let say five months after I broke my arm I started training on my own . " Grace said .

" What did you do ? " Andy asked .

" I started out by continuing what my dad had me doing which was getting my arm back in working order and then building up my body . " Grace said .

" When did you start practicing with the stick ? " Chase asked .

" Beginning of the year , I began reading up about fighting with a stick and start from there . At first , it was more like fighting with a kendo stick , but then I changed to the what I have now , the first stick I had wasn ' t thick enough so it broke . I got the white stick from Kazarian and started practicing with it up until Devine gave me the longer stick . " Grace said .

" I figured you had gotten the white stick from Kazarian , didn ' t he ask what you wanted with it ? " Devine asked .

" I think he kind of did , but really didn ' t press the issue . " Grace said .

" Have you ran into any difficulty while using the longer stick ? " Devine asked .

" The difference in length and weight was something I had to get use to at first , but other than that not really . " Grace said .

" Alright , I think we definitely have a schedule set for her . " Shane said .

" And that is what exactly ? " Chase asked .

" Conditioning in the morning , hand - to - hand combat midday , and then later in the afternoon Devine can teach her how to use that stick better . " Shane said .

" Right , just don ' t tell my dad about the whole hand - to - hand combat , he tends to worry about that sort of thing . " Grace said .

" Wildcat can get over it , " Andy said .

" Alright then , " Grace said .

" Maybe I should tell you that the one you need to keep up with in your conditioning is Andy . " Shane said .

" Conditioning as in running and stuff like that ? " Grace asked .

" That would be right . " Andy said standing in front of her .

" Storm says you break the sound barrier when you run . " Grace said .

" He should know as I have out ran him at times . " Andy said .

" That ' s not hard , " Devine said .

" Alright , leave all of that there and come with me . " Shane said leading them out to a track a little ways away from the house .

" Last chance to turn back . " Chase said .

" I turn back now then I break my promise to protect my family and I don ' t break my promises , Chase . " Grace said with purpose .

" Hold on to that promise and use it to make yourself better by training and working hard . " Shane said .

" I will , " Grace said determined .

With the training started with the guys having her start conditioning by her running after Andy around the track , following him up the bleachers and back down , pushups , sit-ups , and other conditioning exercises to build up the core body strength .

" Faster Grace , " Shane ordered .

" And here I thought only D ' Amore gave orders like that . " Devine said as Chase adjusted his bandana .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" What are you doing ? " Devine asked .

" What ' s it look like ? " Chase asked .

" Like you are going to start running , " Devine said .

" Well , conditioning , I need to get this shoulder back in working order before the next Biohazard attack . " Chase said before taking off .

Devine started whistling as Shane looked at him .

" What ? " Devine said .

" You going to stand there ? " Shane asked .

" I ' m letting Chase get a head start cause it won ' t take me long to catch him . " Devine said .

" Really , " Shane said .

" X - Division remember . " Devine said .

" Get going , " Shane with a look that said he better listen .

" Fine , " Devine said running after Chase catching up with him in no time .

Chase looked at him confused .

" What ' s the matter Natural , feeling the pressure ? " Devine asked .

" No , just wondering what made you join the running league . " Chase said .

" Shane gave me one of those looks he normally gives you and Andy . " Devine said .

" Yeah , those are creepy . " Chase said .

" Yep , and now you have to keep up with me , Chase . " Devine said running ahead of Chase .

" Challenge excepted , " Chase catching up with Devine .

" Alright then . " Devine said .

They continued to train like that all morning to the Naturals training like that with Shane , for Devine it wasn ' t much different than training with Scott D ' Amore , and while Grace could keep up with Andy towards the tail end it was definitely getting to her , but she didn ' t complain and continued to keep up with Andy the best she could .

" Getting tired ? " Andy asked .

" No , " Grace said remembering her promises and using it to keep up with Andy .

" You sure ? " Andy asked .

" Andy , I haven ' t tapped yet and I don ' t plan on doing so . " Grace said with purpose .

" Then try and keep up . " Andy said speeding up a little with Grace keeping up right behind him .

When Shane finally allowed them to let up with the conditioning Grace thought she was about to collapse from exhaustion .

" Stay up , girl . " Shane said .

" Sure , " Grace said trying to shake off the feeling putting a hand next to the pocket of her workout pants remembering the picture she had of her with her mom holding her and her dad standing behind them , the same picture she found with videotape of her mom singing her lullaby .

" Grace , " Andy said .

" I ' m fine , " Grace said taking a deep breath and coming back to reality feeling her strength coming back to her as if the memory of her parents revived her somehow and made her remember what she was training for and made her remember her promise .

" Alright , " Devine said looking at Grace who seemed like she was about to fall over before , but then seemed better in no time wondering where she was finding the strength .

" Okay , follow me . " Shane said wondering the same thing about Grace .

Shane lead them to a building where she would learn hand - to - hand combat and other means to fight outside of using a weapon like her sticks .

" So , who am I going to have keep up with now ? " Grace asked .

" Chase , " Shane said .

" Has your shoulder healed enough for this ? " Grace asked .

" My shoulder is fine , " Chase said .

" Okay then , " Grace said .

" AMW is known for their brawling skills , so , I must ask can you use your hands to fight even a little bit or primarily a weapon ? " Devine questioned .

" I may not be a Southpaw like my dad or rugged like the Cowboy , but I can throw a punch if I need to . " Grace said .

" Get in the ring , Grace . " Shane said as Chase was already in the ring in the center of the building .

Grace did what she was told stepping between the ropes and into the four-sided ring instead of six sides she was use to in TNA .

" Hmm , " Grace said .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" Been around TNA so long I ' m not use to a ring with four sides . " Grace said .

" There ' s not much difference , " Andy said .

" Sure , " Grace said .

" Before you even start learning to fight , we will teach you a few safety techniques , of course in a fight with numerous opponents like the Goons and Agents these techniques may not always save you in fight , but they are still good to learn . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Grace showing she understood .

" Alright , lets begin . " Shane said .

Chase at first taught her how fall and land during a fight which made it less dangerous and deadly , then taught her to roll , and how to stand properly during a fight .

" Now we can move on to the real lesson . " Chase said .

The real lesson was Grace actually learning to fight and to say that Chase couldn ' t fight would be a lie , most of the time Grace knew of him as the jokester , but she also knew that his wrestling skills were just as strong as both members of AMW .

" Keep your hands up Grace , gives him less of an opening . " Shane coached her .

Grace was grateful for the help she was receiving from the others , but she also was glad her dad wasn ' t here to watch because she knew if he saw anyone going at her like Chase was then the Wildcat would go crazy and into over protective mode . But , the more the hand - to - hand combat training went on the more she was able to keep up and fight better against Chase . Of course , it would also take more time for her to get to the point where she was on his level fully , but she was getting better .

" She is definitely getting to the point where she can at least keep up with Chase . " Devine said .

" She ' s not complaining or giving up either . " Andy agreed .

" As soon as she gets use to Chase , then we will move on to one of you . " Shane said .

" Right , " Andy and Devine both said .

Everytime Grace felt like she had enough , the thought of the picture in her pocket , her family , and the promise she made gave her the strength to keep going . Towards the end of the hand - to - hand combat she finally was quick enough to at least catch Chase with her right fist causing him to stagger back .

" Well , she ' s definitely improving quicker than I thought . " Shane said .

" She caught Chase with a right hand . " Devine whispered .

" Not bad , Grace . " Andy said .

" Try that again . " Chase said surprise at the strength behind that punch .

A few more punches and she was definitely catching Chase with a few more punches both from her right and left fists and then Shane called them to break apart .

" Improvement , less sloppy , if you continue to improve like that you will definitely be ready the next time Biohazard and Trifecta decides to attack . " Shane said .

" What ' s with you Harris people when you throw punches ? " Chase asked shaking off the last punch .

" We make sure that at least every contact made counts , of course , you kind of have a hard jaw , ow . " Grace said shaking her hand .

" You two stop whining and lets go , Grace has one more training regime to work on today . " Shane said .

" I take it this next lesson is my turn to teach her something useful , outside of hissing and purring like a certain Wildcat . " Johnny said .

" Yep , " Shane said .

" Hey , that Wildcat is my dad . " Grace said .

" Exactly , he ' s way to soft on you . " Devine said .

" Not likely , " Grace thought to herself .

They followed Shane to were the stream was at and Grace could see the flowing of the small waterfall that fed the stream from some water source higher up , in the middle of the stream was a large flat rock like thing sticking up .

" Stand on top of the flat rock , " Shane said .

" Okay , " Grace said doing what she was told making sure the picture didn ' t get ruined , glad that the case she had put it in for safe keeping was waterproof .

" Now its time for you to learn how to use the new stick , but first I want to see how you fair with the old one . " Devine said pulling out at stick of his own .

" So , start with the old one , " Grace picking up the white stick she had received from Kazarian .

" Yep , now lets get started . " Devine said jumping on to the rock with Grace .

" Uhm , this rock is barely big enough of for the both of us . " Grace said .

" Exactly , think of the rock as your territory and everything you care about like your family and you have to defend it no matter how bigger or small and no matter how many opponents are coming after you . " Devine said .

" Okay , " Grace said .

While she definitely understood the stick training , it was a bit different now that she had someone who knew how to fight with a stick going against her . It took not much time for the old stick to get all of its use out of it and Devine to make her swap to the new one . The new and longer stick that Devine had given her was more difficult to maneuver at first due to the larger size and more weight and she got knocked off of the rock a few times causing her to get wet from the stream .

" I think you like taking a dip . " Devine finally said making her look at him determined to not stop until she got it right .

Grace jumped onto the rock remembering how she felt the day Biohazard had tried to strangle Chase and they day they knocked him out and Sanders tried to take Andy Jr. and Dakota .

" I ' m not giving up , " Grace said .

This time the training with the stick was different , Grace was getting a better grip on the new stick and learning to use her body to make up for the difference in weight and length from the new weapon . Finally , she got on of the ends of the stick behind Johnny ' s feet and used it to trip him up and then knock him into the water with the other end .

" Whose taking a dip now ? " Grace asked .

" Oh , " The Naturals said getting a look from Shane that made them stop .

" Hmm , better and she ' s becoming more aware of her surroundings . " Shane said .

Not long after the stick training they went back into Shane ' s house where they got cleaned up and ate supper with Shane .

" Once again you are quieter than usual . " Chase looked at Grace .

" I ' m okay , " Grace said .

After supper , Grace walked outside back to the waterfall enjoying the tranquillity of the water flowing and the sounds coming from the fall trying to dig into her mind and find what she was missing .

" What am I not remembering ? " Grace said sitting next to stream with her feet in the water until Grace looked down and saw the scar on her leg that was poking out from under her pants leg .

Grace always wore long pants or jeans to cover up the scar she had received at the hands of that bad man after Katie had been taken away from the house by John Sanders .

" Hmm , " Grace pulling up her pants leg to get a better look at the scar on her leg .

This scar was the most noticable one she had , outside of the scar where the key had been put into her by the surgeon . Grace rubbed her finger over the scar wondering why things had went bad for her even back then as she remembered the events of that day .

 _" Just because Mr. Sanders is gone doesn ' t mean you can act in whatever way you want , girl , and you will do well to remember your place or get this every night , do you understand ? " The man shouted at her ._

 _" Yes sir , I understand , please stop , please no more , I will be good , ouch , ah , " A younger Grace screamed as the whip made contact with her flesh one hitting her leg leaving a long , bloody cut ._

" It never healed right and always looked horrible to me , the reason I wear pants instead of shorts , the reason I never went swimming or anything like that during the summer . I am always afraid of someone finding out and judging me based on a scar and not based on who I am inside . " Grace thought to herself .

" Grace , " Devine said making her quickly pull the leg of her pants back down over the scar .

" Yeah , " Grace said as Johnny walked over to her seeing her pulling her pants leg back down .

" What are you doing ? " Johnny asked suspicious .

" Nothing , " Grace said looking at Devine .

" Then what was that with your leg ? " Devine asked seriously hoping she was doing what he thought she was doing .

" I ' m not doing anything . " Grace said not sure if she was ready to reveal the scar yet to anyone especially Devine .

" What ' s going on ? " Chase asked as he and Andy walked over to them .

" Nothing , " Grace said .

" You want to try it again . " Devine said .

" What do you think I ' m doing is the better question ? " Grace asked .

" Drugs , " Devine said making Chase and Andy look at Grace .

" What ? " Andy said in disbelief .

" Are you ? " Chase asked .

" No , I would never disgrace my family by doing something like that . " Grace said .

" Then how in the world were you able to bounce back like nothing happened today during conditioning ? " Shane asked as he approached them .

" You wouldn ' t understand . " Grace said touching her pocket where the picture was at once again .

" Try me , " Shane said .

Grace pulled the case out of her pocket that contained the picture of her , her mom and her dad giving it to Shane .

" What is this ? " Shane said .

" Its of me not long after I was born with my mom and dad . " Grace said .

" This is what you ' ve been touching in your pocket ? " Chase asked recognizing the Wildcat ' s first wife Aubrey .

" Yeah , I found a tape not to long ago of my mom singing to me when I was little and whenever I hear or think about that song it gives me strength . " Grace said .

" And that with your pants leg early ? " Devine asked .

" I , " Grace looked at her leg and looked at the picture of her mom and dad before pulling up her pants leg and showing them the scar .

" What happened to you ? " Andy asked bending down touching the scar on her leg .

" Its one of the scars I received in that house and the worst one I have . " Grace said making Chase look at her .

" Why would you hide stuff like this ? " Devine asked .

" My dad , Jessie , and Storm knows and that ' s all I ' ve ever needed to know . " Grace said .

" We ' re friends right ? " Chase asked .

" Always , " Grace said .

" Then why would you hide a scar and picture from us . " Chase asked as they walked inside the house .

" Do you remember my mom ? " Grace asked looking at Chase .

" Of course , she was apart of the TNA family . " Chase said .

" Do you ? " Grace looked at Andy .

" Yeah , I do , " Andy said as Grace looked at Devine and Shane .

" Yeah , " Devine said .

" Why do you ask ? " Shane asked .

" For that exact reason , everybody that ' s been around my dad for very long or apart of the TNA family since the early days remembers what my mom was like , they have some memory of her . Where the only thing I have now is that picture , a tape with her voice on it , and what people tell me ? I never got the chance to know her for myself , so , the little bit I do get I would like to keep in here for me . Its nothing against the family , its just I need her more than ever right now and I ' m not sure if anyone would understand what ' s going on . " Grace pointing to her heart .

" And the scar ? " Andy asked .

" I don ' t want people judging based on a scar and not based on who I am , I am so afraid people will pity me or think that I am seeking pity that they won ' t see the real me . " Grace said .

" You don ' t have to hide any part of you because you are a little damaged on the outside . " Devine said .

" What ? " Grace looked at Johnny .

" Trust me when I tell you that just because you have a scar doesn ' t me you have hide yourself or not enjoy life . " Devine said .

" I don ' t understand . " Grace said .

Devine pulled his shirt off and showed her the scar on his abdomen making Andy look at him knowing where Johnny had gotten the scar from as he had a scar on the upper part of his leg from the same event .

" What happened ? " Grace looked at Devine .

" I won ' t go into details , but I was stabbed one night in the stomach , so , was Andy , but in the leg . " Devine said .

" You were ? " Grace looked at Andy .

" Yep , took me awhile to get back to wrestling after that Johnny a little longer due to the injuries . " Andy said .

" No one ever said anything . " Grace said .

" The adults in the Extended Family knows , but that ' s about it . " Andy said .

" I ' ve never hid because of having a scar like this , if anything it made me a lot stronger . " Johnny said .

" And you ? " Grace looked at Andy .

" I definitely had some problems when I first came back not necessarily about the wound on the leg , but I did have a few personal issues to deal with at the time . Chase helped me through most of it , AMW was also there for me , but that ' s also when I met Debra and believe me when you meet an angel they will definitely save you cause I know she did with me . " Andy said .

" Do it again if I had to . " Chase said .

" I ' ve never had anything against you guys , its just I ' ve always felt more comfortable with just dad and Storm knowing everything that I never said anything to anyone else and then eventually I got close to Jessie so I ended up just telling them when I was having certain problems . " Grace said .

" If there ' s one thing that runs in the Harris family its you guys not telling people when something is bothering you , you like to keep it to yourselves and not let your friends help you . " Shane said .

" Now you sound like Storm . " Grace said making Andy and Chase laugh .

" Old Cowboy can be brilliant some of the time . " Devine said .

" You kids are trouble . " Shane shook his head .

" And now you sound like Papa , Jeff Jarrett . " Grace said making the Naturals and Devine laugh this time .

" And you need to start telling people what ' s going on with you . " Shane said .

" Okay , okay , I will start telling people what ' s going on in my life . " Grace said .

" Girl , " Shane shook his head .

" Do remember Shane that she is going to start high school after the summer and start acting like a teenager , so , watch out for the rebelliousness . " Chase said .

" My names not Chase Stevens or James Storm , so , I ' m not a rebel . " Grace said making Andy and Devine laugh again even Shane chuckled a little bit as Chase blushed a little .

" Crazy girl , " Chase rubbed her head .

After that they went to bed for the night as the next day would start the training day all over again .


	23. Obstacle Course

_A/N: Tough training for Grace , but what else can you expect when Shane Douglas is involved with the training ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 23 : Obstacle Course

 **Harris House**

While Grace was off training with The Naturals , Shane Douglas , and Johnny Devine things weren ' t getting much better with Rosie as she had refused to come out of her room the first week of the summer claiming she didn ' t want to talk to anyone .

" When did she become so stubborn ? " Storm asked when he had walked into the house and heard what had been going on with Rosie .

" Don ' t know , but its becoming a problem . " Chris said .

" Its that horrible man meddling in our lives again . " Jessie glared at Chris and James thinking about her father .

" Jessie ? " Jackie looked at her .

" Don ' t Jessie me , he tried his damnedest to ruin my childhood and then he tried to ruin the rest of my life during the Aces & Eights crisis and now he ' s gotten into the head of my daughter , what next ? " Jessie said .

" If it makes you feel any better , Issac told us to tell Rosie to quite calling him . " Storm said .

" No it doesn ' t , what would make me feel better is for him to be far away and out of our lives . " Jessie said .

" Hmm , maybe we should let Sting talk Rosie ? " Chris suggested .

" Why ? " Jessie asked .

" She ' s been going to talk to him a lot lately at the Impact Zone and maybe he could get some idea of why Rosie wants to talk to Issac and give her the answers she is seeking . " Chris explained .

" Its worth a shot . " Jessie sighed putting her head on Chris ' s shoulder as a toy car came zooming into the kitchen .

" You are way off the track bro . " CJ said running into the kitchen .

" Whoops . " RJ said turning the car around and raced towards his brother ' s toy car .

" Boys , what are you doing ? " Jessie asked a little frustrated .

" Racing cars , " CJ and RJ called back .

" We told you to stay upstairs . " Jessie said .

" But we can ' t race cars upstairs , mommy . " RJ said .

" Yeah , " CJ said .

" Upstairs , " Jessie ordered .

" Aw , " CJ and RJ said going back upstairs with their cars .

" Its no fair , Rosie , gets in trouble and we can ' t play . " CJ said .

" Yeah , it stinks . " RJ said .

" Jessie , " Chris looked at her .

" What ? " Jessie asked .

" A little harsh don ' t you think . " Chris said .

" No , the kids need to learn to do as they ' re told . " Jessie said walking away .

" When did your house become jail ? " Storm whispered to Chris .

" I have no idea . " Chris sighed .

" James , " Jackie said .

" What ? " Storm asked drinking from the beer in front of him .

" Be tactful . " Jackie said .

" I am , I am asking a very serious question since the new warden is in town . " James said .

" Somebody should have taken a belt to you when you were little . " Jackie said shaking her head .

" Hey now, my mama raised me right . " Storm said .

Chris walked up the stairs as the two were talking to check on the boys .

" CJ , RJ , " Chris said walking into their room .

" Yes sir , " The Twins looked at him said .

" Are you two okay ? " Chris asked .

" No , we want to play . " CJ said .

" And Rosie doesn ' t want to play with us . " RJ said .

" Grace isn ' t here to play with us . " CJ said .

" Mom ' s to angry to play with us . " RJ said .

" And you ' re to busy , " CJ said .

" When do we get to have fun ? " RJ asked .

" I know everything seems a little hectic right now and strange since Biohazard ' s been around , but I promise everything will work itself out , you just have to be patient . " Chris said .

" But , we ' re kids , " CJ said .

" We don ' t know how to be patient , " RJ said .

" I promise it will get better , " Chris said .

" Yeah , but in the mean time , maybe Cowboy will play with us . " CJ said .

" Yeah , " RJ asked .

" That sounds like a good idea , why don ' t you two going and tackle the Cowboy . " Chris said .

" Okay , " CJ and RJ ran downstairs .

The twins spotted Storm and ran over to the Cowboy hugging him .

" Hey guys , what ' s up ? " James smiling at the boys .

" Will you hang out with us ? " CJ asked .

" Yeah , nobody else wants to play . " RJ said .

" Hmm , I tell you what , Bobby ' s about to come over and we ' re going to check on the Naturals ' places for them since they are off training Grace , would it be okay with your parents if we take you boys with us ? " James asked looking at Chris and Jessie walking back into the kitchen .

" It ' s okay with me , how about you ? " Chris asked looking at Jessie .

" Go ahead , " Jessie said .

" Grace , Grace , Grace , everything is always about Grace . " Rosie said walking downstairs just as a knock came at the door .

" ROSALIE ANN HARRIS , " Jessie finally to her breaking point as Storm took the twins and walked out the door with them .

" You don ' t want to go in there . " James dragging Roode from the door .

" Why not ? " Bobby asked .

" Jessie is pissed . " Jackie ran out to catch up with them .

" You going , too , Aunt Jackie , " RJ said .

" Yep , you nearly left your hat in the war zone , " Jackie putting it on Storm ' s head .

" Sorry , had to get out of there before the bomb when off . " Storm said as they got into Bobby ' s car .

" You guys deciding to leave Chris behind ? " Bobby asked .

" Dad ' s got nine lives and we don ' t , " CJ said making the rest of them laugh as they headed out .

 **Shane ' s Place**

While Grace ' s fighting skills had definitely improved in the last week the training regime was also getting harder and at first was starting to get to Grace .

" Come on , you can move faster than that . " Shane yelled at Grace .

Shane Douglas had somehow put a miniature obstacle course together to test what she had learned so far that week complete with different conditioning , fighting , and stick training exercise put in together making Grace use what she had learned , but also testing her mind to comprehend each task as it changed .

" I don ' t remember an obstacle course when we trained with you . " Chase scratched his head .

" It ' s a new idea I came up with to test her . " Shane said .

" Yep , that ' s why we don ' t remember it . " Andy said walking over to the group .

" Where were you at ? " Devine asked suspiciously .

" Checking on my wife , " Andy said holding up his phone .

" Oh yeah , you guys are on baby watch . " Devine remembered .

" Yep and apparently Maria is having a girl , too , according to what she told Debra . " Andy said .

" Hmm , we have an even playing field to take over for the extended family when ever some of us decide to retire . " Chase realized .

" Unless someone else has a kid between now and then . " Devine said .

" You three talk too much . " Shane said as Grace got over the first leg of the obstacle course .

" Two more legs to go . " Andy said watching Grace and looked at the stop watch .

" Hmm , she is making good time . " Chase also looking at the stop watch .

" Should have made you two go through it . " Shane said .

" Yep , should have . " Devine agreed .

" Hey , " Andy and Chase looked at Johnny .

" Would have done both of you some good . " Devine said .

" You as well , " Shane said .

" Hey , " Devine said only to get a look by Shane .

After a few more obstacles , Grace only had one more section to go , which she knew the last one would be more difficult with her tired , but she pushed through it shaking off the feeling inside of her to stop and give up .

" The last part is always the most difficult . " Devine said .

" You know you only got the last part , but you also have the feeling of exhaustion in you ready to make you quit . " Andy agreed .

" Except she won ' t give up . " Chase said .

" You know this because ? " Shane asked .

" Because she has fought for so long by herself to be stronger and to protect this family why would she give up just because we are here training her . " Chase said .

" But , I have to ask , I know she is capable of bringing the fight if Biohazard or anyone else threatens the family , but will she know the right time to stay her hand when its not the right time to fight ? " Devine asked .

" That ' s the reason for the obstacle course , " Shane said .

" What ? " Andy asked looking at Shane .

" She has to be mentally prepared for what ' s going to work and not going to work all at the same time as she comes to each obstacle . Some of the tasks she must perform takes an active or fighting approach and another may have her be on guard or on the defensive , while others will even make her think of a peaceful solution and others an aggressive solution . But , its up to her to make each decision and not us as it will be up to her to know when to fight and when not to fight or any other action she may have to take in a situation once her training is done . " Shane said .

" Brilliant , " Andy said .

" Hmm , Raven always said you were capable of intelligence , but I didn ' t believe it until now . " Devine said .

" Shut up , " Shane said .

Chase looked at the others and then at Grace knowing that she actually was more intelligent and peaceful than the others in the family despite her wanting to fight and what she went through as a child . Grace ' s peaceful and calming nature is the same nature that helps her to coach the other kids through situations and even helped the adults come up with solutions to a problem when ever they came up . But , Chase also knew what she went through when she was younger and also knew that it was similar to what Katie went through as a child , so , he wondered how much she also didn ' t tell people what was going on with her and wondered if Katie was the same way with not telling people what she was feeling and dealing with inside of her .

" Chase , you are deep in thought . " Andy said looking at his partner curiously .

" Would it be a bad idea to take her back to that house ? " Chase asked .

" What ? " Shane looked at him .

" Even with all of this training , I am wondering if she will continue to bottle up all of the issues going on inside of her and we all know what damage that nearly did to Chris . " Chase said .

" Jessie almost left him because of it and all of the lies Gayda started about Harris . " Andy remembering .

" I am concerned that Grace may do the same thing and also concerned that Katie may have the same problem . " Chase said .

" I keep forgetting you have a kid to worry about now as well , but Chase , we can ' t make the decision for her to go back to that place , its up to her to make that choice and we can always ask her and find out what she thinks later . " Shane said .

" Right , " Chase said .

" And do remember that despite the fact that both of them have gone through similar experiences that Grace and Katie are two different people . " Devine said .

" I know , " Chase said .

" Its okay , dad , you are obligated to be concerned . " Andy said .

" Just remember that you are going to soon have two rug rats running to worry about instead of just one , Andy . " Chase pointed out .

" Yeah , I know . " Andy said as Grace finished up the obstacle course meeting them up on the hill they were standing on .

" You finished . " Devine said .

" Yeah , how did I do ? " Grace looked at Shane .

" Could have been a little bit faster , but you made it through . " Shane said .

" He never gives you a straight answer does he ? " Grace asked looking at the Naturals .

" Nope , " Andy and Chase both said .

" Alright then drill sergeant , what next ? " Grace asked making the Naturals chuckle a little .

" You walk it off for ten minutes and then go and meditate on what you ' ve learned for the past week . " Shane said .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

" Sir , " Devine said .

" Shut up , " Shane said smacking Johnny on the head before walking off .

The Naturals watched Shane get far enough out of sight before bursting into laughter .

" How did you two manage all of this ? " Devine asked .

" When he ' s all business , he ' s all business , but at other times he ' s a little easier to deal with . " Andy said .

" Yep , " Chase said .


	24. Facing Fear

_A/N: Rosie ' s attitude is becoming a problem, Jessie is pissed , and Grace is still training with Shane , the Naturals , and Devine; hope the family can get back together before another attack happens._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 24 : Facing Fear

 **Shane ' s Place**

Weeks had went by since Grace had started her training with the Franchise , Naturals , and Johnny Devine and it was almost time for her them to go back to normal society to prepare for the next attack from the Biohazard, but before they could go back Grace had one more obstacle she needed to face .

" She ' s been deep in thought all day . " Devine said to Andy and Chase .

" We ' ve noticed , " Andy said .

" Is she ready to go back to her dad ' s and prepare for the coming threat from the Biohazard ? " Chase asked looking at Shane .

" She ' s ready to back to her dad , but only she can really know if she is ready to face Biohazard . " Shane said .

" Not yet , " Grace looked at them .

" What ? " The Naturals asked looking at her .

" I ' m not ready yet , while I maybe able to fight better now , I still haven ' t been able to get rid of the nightmares of that place or figured out what exactly happened there that I missed . " Grace said .

" Meaning ? " Devine asked .

" Meaning if I don ' t have a clear mind then I will be more of a danger to myself and everyone else around when it comes time to face Biohazard or anyone else that may cause a threat to the family . " Grace said .

" I will give her credit for thinking with her head . " Shane said .

" I ' m going back . " Grace said .

" Huh ? " Andy asked .

" I ' m going back to that house . " Grace said .

" You sure ? " Shane asked .

" Yes , I ' m sure , " Grace said .

" And you won ' t be going alone . " Chase said looking at her .

" What ? " Grace asked.

" I ' m going with you , " Chase said .

" You are ? " Grace looked at Chase curiously .

" Look , first of all , I ' m responsible for you and second I need to go and find out how to help Katie . " Chase said making Grace realize what he meant .

" He ' s responsible for her ? " Devine asked Andy .

" I always wonder why he and Chris took so long coming out of the Wildcat ' s house before coming here weeks ago . " Andy said .

" Alright , I can accept it . " Grace said .

" Take Andy with you as well . " Shane said .

" Hmm ? " Grace looked at Shane this time .

" You may need the help and its always better to have three in a group to watch each others ' backs . " Shane said .

" Fine , then I will take both of them with me . " Grace looked at the Naturals remembering that it was them who had rescued her from the house and so maybe it was proper for them to go , too .

 **The Burnt House**

Not long after telling Shane and Devine that they were going to check out the house that Grace and Katie was held captive in by some bad people did Grace and the Naturals arrive at the house . This house was the same house that Grace had been rescued by the Naturals from and the same one that had been set on fire with her and the Naturals in it because the evil man that was over the house at the time didn ' t want her belonging to anyone else . When the three actually approached the house they noticed that part of it was still burnt , but that the house had not burned all the way down .

" So , either it didn ' t burn all the way to the ground , some of it hadn ' t been touched by the fire at all , or someone has been here and started rebuilding part of it back , and at the moment I am hoping its not because of someone wanting to rebuild my nightmare . " Grace said looking at the house knowing that her worst days had been spent in that house .

" So , Katie said something that about the basement being connected to the fallout shelter which would be where we came out from after the fire started . " Andy said looking at the part of the house that was burnt .

" And the keys that came out of Katie and myself would have been connected to the door and other areas of the house blocking them from opening . " Grace said as Chase looked at the house silently .

" Shane said you guys would be coming here . " Chris said walking up to them .

" Dad ? " Grace looked at him .

" Hey , when did you talk to Shane ? " Chase asked .

" When you guys first decided to come here . " Chris said .

" It was my idea , " Grace said looking back at the house and walked to the front porch halfway hoping the door was unlocked , but also hoping no one was inside .

" I figured as much . " Chris said .

" And I need to find out what happened to Katie . " Chase said .

" And I ' m just here to help them . " Andy said .

" Right , " Chris said as Grace tried the door finding it locked .

" Why would someone bother to lock a door if they are just going to burn it down ? " Grace asked kicking the door open .

" Damn , " Chris said when he saw the strength behind Grace ' s kick .

" Training paid off , " Chase and Andy both said .

Grace walked in looking around seeing the big long hall that ran infront of the big windows that Katie had mentioned .

" I remember , " Grace said as she thought about her past as a flash of her as a little girl being made to stand infront of the big windows naked so the sun would burn her , luckily for Grace though that even back then she didn ' t burn easily .

" Grace ? " Chris asked .

" I remember the windows . " Grace said looking at the big windows .

" What about them ? " Chase asked .

" They would make me or maybe even us stand here in front of them bare skin so we would get burned by the sun , something about once we were sunburned bad enough that it would make our skin more tender to hurt worse . I remember it would take awhile for me to burn that bad , but the heat would get to the point where we felt dehydrated . " Grace said .

" Grace , " Chris said sympathetic .

" Dad , I ' m okay , " Grace said walking to the only door she could see finding it to be locked like the others .

" You think they meant for it to be locked so we couldn ' t get out years ago ? " Chase asked looking at Andy .

" Could of been . " Andy said .

Grace knocked on the door testing it to see if she could kick it open like the front door , but what she heard was some sort of metal .

" Won ' t be able to kick through a metal door . " Grace said looking at the lock pulling her old lockpicks out of her pocket .

" Grace , " Chris went to scold her because of him telling her years ago to not resort to her lockpicking talents .

" Now is the time and place for it dad , would be pointless to let such a skill go to waste when you need it . " Grace said picking the door open .

" We may have created a monster . " Andy said .

" Shane may have created a monster . " Chase corrected his partner .

" No , Shane just made me more practical . " Grace said .

" Oh , " Chase and Andy said .

Grace walked inside once the door had been open and looked around remembering the terror she went through as a child in that place . She looked and saw the table laying in the middle of the room that she had been placed on so those horrible people could torture her and use her as their personal entertainment . Grace then looked to the side seeing one of the whips that had been used on her and Katie to keep them obedient to some horrible people .

" Grace ? " Chase asked seeing her deep in thought .

" Yeah , its that bad , " Grace said walking closer to the table seeing the fingernail marks on the table .

Grace touched each mark figuring that they had either belonged to her , Katie , or both of them , there were even teeth marks in places to keep them from screaming .

" Teeth marks , " Andy looked at Grace as he saw them .

" We did it to keep us from screaming , Mr. Sanders and the bad man , while they wasn ' t match we did do that they didn ' t like , us getting to loud was the worst to them . They always feared if someone heard us screaming and if we did they would hurt us worse , if we ever did cry it was always silent , silent tears that were never heard or cared about to the evil people . " Grace said almost ready to cry now for putting herself through the pain again , but knowing that she had to as Grace looked to the burnt end of the house figuring it was pointless to look there knowing the history of that room that eventually lead to her escaping the house and then looked upstairs .

" Grace , you don ' t have to go through this again . " Chris said wanting to stop her from hurting herself .

" Yes I do or else I will never be okay . " Grace looked at her father .

" Grace , " Chris said .

" I need to do this , I need to face my fears . " Grace said going towards the stairs walking up as she walked to the room that she feared to go into .

Grace opened the door as the others appeared behind her as she looked at them and then went into the room as the flashbacks happened . This time they were of this room and of the worst beatings she had ever received from both Mr. Sanders and the bad man . Often she would get them so severely that she would pass out and then cold water would be used to revive her for the next round , the beatings would stop right after she was over her breaking point . Grace could also remember thinking that death would have been better at the time , why wouldn ' t these people just take it far enough to the point where she would never have to suffer again . Of course that was before she knew about her dad , Storm , and everyone else that cared about her , that was before the Naturals had rescued her , and that was before she became the American Kid , the one who would fight against the unjust , so , that way no one would have to go through what she did in that place , in her own personal hell . But , someone else had been in this room everytime she was beat like that , knowing that she was being hurt and enjoying it , not Katie , no they were never in this room at the same time , no , it was her , the same bitch that had allowed her to be taken from her dad in the first place , Gayda , Jackie Gayda had been in the room when she was tortured beyond belief .

" She started this , all of this , and that ' s the reason for Aces & Eights , for Trifecta , and for Biohazard and I will make her pay this time . " Grace said .

" Grace , what is this room ? " Chase asked looking at her seeing the worst fear in Grace ' s eyes that he had ever seen , but also seeing hatred for who ever hurt her .

" I don ' t exactly know what happened to Katie after she was taken from this place and I don ' t really know if what happened to her in this room is the same as what happened to me . But , if there was any place that was hell to both of us and we feared to go into during our time here , then it was this room . This was where the worst of our torture took place , the beatings were the most severe , and we were often pushed just past our breaking point do to them wanting to keep us alive , but in enough pain and terror that we didn ' t lash out against them , or tried to run or fight against them . Before I knew about dad , my mom , Storm , or anything about the family or Impact , there were times that I almost prayed that one day they would take it a little too far and that would be the end of the suffering and horror I went through and then one day like sunlight to countless nightmares , the Naturals showed up pulling me from this place and rescuing me . " Grace said finally allowing tears to come out .

" Grace , " Chris said hugging her .

" Dad , " Grace happy that this wasn ' t her existence anymore and that she was now free .

Chase looked around the room realizing that Katie may have been tortured in this room as well and was definitely relieved to know that she was out of that house and safe with him and Traci .

" You said she started this and you will may her pay , who were you talking about ? " Andy asked .

" Jackie Gayda , she was here in this room everytime I was tortured , screaming in pain , she was here watching and never did a damn thing about it and now she has caused everything the family has been put through , Aces & Eights , Trifecta , Biohazard , its all because of her . " Grace said making Chris clench his teeth in anger at his worst nightmare causing Grace ' s worst nightmare and everything else that had harmed the family .

" But , what about Katie ? How would Gayda know about Katie before this place ? " Chase asked .

" I don ' t think she did until Gayda came here and found out about Mr. Sanders and Cledus , you have to remember that Katie was already here when I was brought to the house . " Grace said .

" Knock , knock , " They heard the Cowboy ' s voice .

" Is that Storm ? " Andy asked walking out and seeing Storm .

" Hey , look its one of the Naturals . " Daniels said .

" What are you guys doing here ? " Chase asked walking out to see Frankie and Team Canada minus Devine and A1 outside with them .

" Checking out the information in one of these files , A1 delivered to us from the Aces & Eights crisis years ago . " Bobby said .

" So , I was right about Gayda being behind the Aces & Eights , too . " Grace said as she and Chris walked out to see them .

" This is awkward , we were trying to find out something before the rest did , so , that way we would seem intelligent and these guys beat us to it . " Frankie said .

" Well , some of us are already intelligent , its just the rest of you needed time to catch up to the brains of the family . " Eric said .

" You just got burned . " Petey said .

" Looks like this place really did get burned . " Daniels looking at the burnt end of the house .

" So , what is this place ? " Storm asked .

" Its where I was held hostage years ago and where the Naturals rescued me from during the Aces & Eights crisis . " Grace said making the others look at her sympathetic knowing what happened .

" So , exactly where does this tunnel that you guy followed lead back to ? " Chris asked curiously .

" Well , if you stand at the other end of the tunnel you can actually see the Impact Zone in the distance . " Frankie said .

" In fact , its in perfect riding distances for those Aces & Eights motorcycles . " Bobby said .

" Gayda is mine when I see her . " Grace said .

" So , Gayda is still a thorn in oursides then ? " James asked .

" Everytime I hear her name . " Chris said .

" Alright , well , there ' s not much we can do here , so , lets get back to civilization and start getting ready to face the next wave of attack from Biohazard when ever it starts . " Petey said .

" I ' m ready to fight the enemy . " Grace said .

" You sure ? " Eric asked .

" Oh , I ' m sure , " Grace grinned methodically .

" Let see it then . " Bobby said holding out his hand .

" Huh ? " Grace asked .

" Give the hand a punch . " Bobby said .

" You sure you want to go there ? " Grace asked .

" I ' m sure , now come on , " Bobby said .

" Alright then , " Grace punching Bobby ' s hand as hard as she could with her right hand .

" Ouch , good grief . " Bobby looked at her as the others did the same .

" Be careful what you wish for , Uncle Bobby . " Grace said walking outside with a shrug of her shoulders .

" Ha , " The Naturals said following Grace out .

" Sorry about your damn luck and your hand , there It Factor . " James said putting a cold beer in Bobby ' s hand .

" Ooo , she ' s definitely ready to fight . " Bobby said as the others followed them out .

" That ' s my girl , " Chris hugged her once they were out and met up with Shane and Devine .

" What happened to your hand , Bobby ? " Devine asked .

" He asked Grace to punch him in the hand . " Andy said .

" And she did with great strength and accuracy just like we taught her to do . " Chase said .

" Good girl , " Shane said .

" Alright , back to civilization before Biohazard shows their ugly mugs . " Grace said .

" What did you do to my daughter ? " Chris asked .

" Taught her how to stand up for herself and how to fight well . " Shane said .

" Hmm , if I remember correctly Chase was the same way while Andy had more of a speed boost to him . " James said .

" Perfect combination . " The Naturals said .

" Or a Natural one , " Grace said .

" Oh yeah , " The Naturals agreed .

" Speaking of Naturals , I need to get back to that beautiful wife and adorable son of mine , so , lets go . " Andy said .

" You guys go on and get back to watching the family I need to go and pick up an extra set of muscles to help out with this situation . " Shane said .

" Who are you bringing in ? " Chase asked curiously .

" You ' ll see soon enough . " Shane said .

Soon , all of them left to go back to civilization in order to get ready for Biohazard ' s next attack .


	25. Unexpected Help

_A/N: Grace is done with her training and the family has found out that Gayda has been the cause of everything that has happened to them and Impact , so , lets find out what will be done about it ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 25 : Unexpected Help

 **Harris House**

" Honey , we ' re home , " Storm called out as several members of the family walked into the Harris home after investigating the house Grace and Katie had been kept in at the hands of Mr. Sanders .

" Honey ? " Chase asked as Andy finally got there with his and Chase ' s family .

" Jackie is here some where . " Storm said .

" Shut up , Storm , " Jessie said making Chris cringe knowing she was still in a bad mood .

" What happened while I was gone ? " Grace asked backing up to where Andy and Chase were standing .

" Jessie and Rosie declared World War III against each other at your house , " Bobby whispered to Grace and the Naturals .

" She still contacting Issac ? " Grace asked .

" Among other things , " Chris said .

" Are you guys just going to stand there gossiping like little girls ? " Jessie asked pissed .

" Alright , that ' s it , I ' ve had enough and I haven ' t even been here that long . " Grace said rubbing her head not wanting to deal with family issues right after getting back from that horrible house .

" Oh look , the high and mighty Grace is back to save the family and set everything straight . " Rosie standing on top of the stairs looking at her .

" Rosie , stop , " RJ and CJ both said .

" Hush , this is between me and Grace , no one else is involved . " Rosie said .

" Rosie , " Grace walked up to her not scared .

" What they didn ' t teach you how to say anything intelligent ? " Rosie asked .

" Hey , " The Naturals and Devine said .

" Sshh , " Grace held her hand up for the three to stop as she finally got eye to eye with Rosie .

" What ? " Rosie asked .

" Do you know where we ' re standing at right now ? " Grace asked .

" Our house , duh . " Rosie said .

" Is that all you know it as is our house ? " Grace asked .

" Does it need to be anything more ? " Rosie asked .

" Maybe to you it doesn ' t , but to me I remember exactly what happened here . I remember what happened three years ago and I remember jumping on an idiot ' s back to keep him away from you . I remember breaking my arm after spearing another one down the stairs to help Petey and Eric , because those people were messing with our family . And for the last three years since then I took every opportunity I could to get stronger , so , maybe when a problem came up again then I wouldn ' t be the one sitting around injured and not out helping the family . And the only reason I needed to do the things I ' ve done to help this family is because this is my family and I know what its like to be without one and pray that I never have to go through that feeling again . Its what I pray I can protect you and the twins from on a daily basis , that even just a little bit of what ' s in me can make it where you guys will never have to face what I had to face in the past . " Grace said making Chris and Jessie both look up at them .

" Your point ? " Rosie asked .

" Look down there , take a good look , your parents are down there , your brothers , the extended family , daily , daily you get to see them , talk to them , everyone of them are here on a daily basis to help you and take care of you whenever you need them , too . Do you know how long I had wished for even a little bit of that ? Do you know how long I spent in pain and darkness praying that one day someone would be there for me and I wouldn ' t have to worry about the evil people that were around me at the time ? " Grace asked .

Rosie shrugged looking at Grace .

" Every damn second and all you can do is stand up here , disrespect them and complain about someone who didn ' t give a damn about you . " Grace said as Rosie looked at her ready to cry .

" Its not true , " Rosie said .

" Really then where was he when Trifecta attack here and tried to hurt us , Rosie ? " Grace asked .

" I don ' t know , " Rosie stepping back from Grace .

" Rosie , " A1 said realizing who they were talking about .

" What ? " Rosie looked at him .

" It wasn ' t Issac ' s idea to pull you away from Biohazard that night . " A1 clearing up any confusion .

" It wasn ' t ? " Rosie looked at A1 shocked as the others did the same .

" No , it was Team 3D ' s idea and if there ' s two people Issac is scared to piss off at the moment then its Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley , so , he only pulled you away from Biohazard out of fear . " Alistair said .

" Issac fears 3D , Issac doesn ' t know fear . " Jessie said .

" Oh , he does , he fears the anger that he already put 3D through by Issac bringing in Gayda which messed up Aces & Eights ' plans to take you guys out during the war years again between the Extended Family and Aces & Eights . Gayda got to reunite with a friend known as the Examiner of the Aces & Eights and then thanks to the personal issues both of them chose to deal with at the time brought down the gang do to outside objectives getting involved with what the Aces & Eights already had planned . " Alistair said .

" How do you know this ? " Chris looked at A1 .

" Devon told me himself . " Alistair said .

" But , why didn ' t you save me then ? " Rosie asked .

" Because 3D wanted those that came to the aid of the other members of Aces & Eights to prove that we would work on the same page even if it meant working with the fomer enemy to the Aces & Eights which would be the Extended Family of TNA . Team 3D didn ' t want one of us attacking a member of the family or anyone else in TNA due to keeping our word to never restart the war again , so , Issac had to prove that despite his hatred for his in-laws that even he wouldn ' t faulter from the plan this time . " A1 said .

" And what is the plan from Aces & Eights this time around ? " Chase asked .

" Do away with Biohazard , Trifecta , and anyone else trying to take the Aces & Eights identity or the identities of the club members as it could be harmful to everyone of us and anyone we are connected to , and trust me when I say that the main group of the Aces & Eights have people they are concerned with protecting just as much as I do and you guys do from Biohazard . " A1 said .

" I don ' t understand . " Rosie said .

" You are calling a monster whose done nothing , but tricked you and wants nothing to do with you . " Grace telling her straight .

" Grace , " Jessie said .

" No , she needs to hear the truth no matter how much it hurts . She needs to understand what ' s going on or else she will never get this idea that the world owes her something out of her head . " Grace said .

" Grace , " Chris said this time .

" She has a point . " Shane walking in the door .

Rosie went to turn and run to her room to be alone , but Grace grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back holding her from going to her room .

" Enough , you can ' t keep running away from problems whenever you feel like it , " Grace finally said forcefully .

" Let go of me , " Rosie cried .

" Not until you get the idea . " Grace not giving into the pleading .

" Grace enough , " Shane said making Grace let Rosie go .

Rosie ran to her room , locking the door behind her , and crying to herself .

" Shane ? " Grace looked at him puzzled .

" You can ' t force her to think through everything in the time you want her to , " Shane said .

" I don ' t understand . " Grace walked back downstairs .

" She needs to deal with all of the issues in her own way and in her own time , Grace . " Andy knowing what Shane was getting at .

" Nicely put , " Shane looked at Andy .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" Grace , " Jessie said .

" And what are you doing ? " Grace asked Jessie .

" Huh ? " Jessie asked .

" Snapping at everyone for no reason , " Grace said .

" Grace , I don ' t think you want to start with me . " Jessie said .

Grace looked at her brothers who seemed miserable .

" And just a wild guess , but I take it you ' ve been snapping at dad and the twins , too . " Grace said looking at her dad who also seemed a little stressed and then back at Jessie .

" They need to learn their place . " Jessie said .

" First of all the only thing the twins have done is get caught in the middle of all of the issues going on in the family just like most of the kids do whenever anything comes up , and its bad enough that Biohazard is after the children without someone else adding stress to them when they haven ' t done anything wrong . You don ' t punish all of your kids just because one kid is getting into trouble and dad ' s place has always been the one that helps his family and anyone else that comes to him with a need , so , that excuses is out , too . " Grace said .

" She ' s brave , " James whispered to Bobby and the Naturals .

" Oh yeah , " Bobby agreed .

" Voice of reason , " Chase said .

" Its the Natural way . " Andy said .

" Really ? " Andy Jr. and Katie asked .

" Those two seem skeptic . " James pointed out .

" Grace , you are just as much of a kid as they are , " Jessie going to slap her , but Grace caught her hand .

" Don ' t start down a path you don ' t want to get stuck down , " Grace said .

" Uhm , " Chris asked a little shocked by this .

" The issues with in our family needs to stop before Biohazard shows their faces or else everything this family has worked for will be gone , and we need you thinking clearly instead of like a child , Jessie . " Grace said .

" Grace Lynn Harris , don ' t you talk to me that way . " Jessie said .

" I think Grace has a point , " Jeff Jarrett walking in to the house with Sting and Booker T .

" What ?! " Jessie asked .

" Look , you are not the only one who was hurt at the hands of Issac , yes , he harmed your childhood , but you ' ve got to remember that Grace has been in a situation where part of her childhood was torn from her as well . But , Rosie has also had to suffer from having part of her family torn apart and she will never know what its like to be loved by her grandfather , just like Chris and Grace ' s time with Aubrey was cut short . " Sting said .

" Ben is Rosie ' s grandfather . " Jessie said .

" That maybe true in a lot of ways , but it still hurts to know that your biological family isn ' t around to help you either because they can ' t , don ' t care , or have already died . " Storm said making the others look at him .

" Wow , " Andy said .

" What ? " James asked looking at them .

" A rare moment of intelligence from the Cowboy , " Petey said .

" Guys leave Storm alone , " Grace said making them look at her .

" What ?! " The others said .

" If anyone understands what I ' ve gone through when I lost my mom then its the Cowboy . " Grace said hugging Storm .

" Easy little one , " James said .

" Thank you , " Grace said .

" For what ? " Storm asked .

" For always protecting this family without ever being asked too and sticking with us even when we get a bit irritable and stupid . " Grace said .

" Hey , " Chris said .

" That goes for you , too , dad . " Grace said .

" Don ' t worry about , Grace , " James said hugging her making Jackie look at her knowing that she had been a bit harsh with Storm for holding out on her about the Shultz situation .

" And you two , " Grace looked at the Naturals .

" Us ? " Andy and Chase looked at each other .

" Thank you for having my back and pulling my out of a bad situation before I even knew who you two were . " Grace said .

" You ' ve helped pull us out of situations since then as well . " Andy said .

" All we ' ve ever done is help out our friends . " Chase added .

" I know , as for the rest of you , remember that this family stands together as one even when the situation seems to hard to handle . " Grace said .

" Oh Canada , " Team Canada said together .

Just then the lights turned out in the house making them all look around .

" See I told you Canadians to not do that cheer , so , loud . " Chase said .

" Shut up , Chase . " Team Canada said together again .

" At least they speak in unison . " Andy said .

" I have a bad feeling about this . " Grace said as one of the Biohazard Agents fell down the stairs .

" What the hell , surely one of them wouldn ' t be that clumsy ? " Devine asked as the others looked up at the stairs .

" I ' m not in a mood to be messed with . " Rosie yelled .

" That will work , " Grace said just as more came in .

" Debra , my office now , " Chris said just as Andy made sure his wife got into the office .

" Twins , Katie , you too , " Chase said as the three ran into the office as Andy pulled the door closed and one of the twins locked it .

" Time to make a stand , " Andy said .

" Yeah , and kick all of them out of my house . " Jessie said .

" Spread out , " Shane said as the fight began in the Harris house as one by one the family took care of the Agents .

" Man , don ' t these guys know how to fight at least a little bit ? " Grace asked as she knocked one out with her fist .

" Doesn ' t look like it , " Chase said choking one out .

" Dynamic Duo Combo ! " Andy Jr. and Dakota said tackling an Agent together .

" When did they event a battle cry ? " Andy asked .

" He ' s your son , ask him . " Devine said .

" Uhm , " EY said looking at the door handle to the basement jiggling as most of the Agents were down , but getting back up as the door burst open and members of the Trifecta Goons came in with more Agents .

" Maybe that ' s why they weren ' t fighting so hard . " Rosie said .

" Agh , get off of me , " Storm said as four of them started strangling the Cowboy only to have them get kicked in the face by both members of the Motorcity Machine Guns .

" Helps here , Cowboy . " Sabin said .

" You look like you could have used it , " Shelley said .

" Detroit ' s Finest , " James said as he Last Call superkicked the another one .

" Don ' t forget about me , " Slash knocking out the remaining problem .

" Slash , " Storm said .

Not to far away Eric Young , Petey Williams , and Johnny Devine was in trouble with several Agents and Goons around them .

" Uh oh , " Devine said .

" Take them out , " Kazarian said as he , Matt Bentley and Roddy Strong came in and started knocking out baddies .

" X-Division unites . " Bentley said .

" Yeah , " Strong agreed .

Chris and Jessie was having difficulties of there own with some of the enemies when they received help .

" There ' s three members of AMW not just two . " Gail said as she and Helms showed up to help .

" Gail , Hurricane , " Jessie said .

" Get . out . of . our . way . " Aries said as he and Elix Skipper broke through another group .

" Everyone okay , " Elix said .

" Aries , Elix , perfect timing . " Chris said as more Goons and Agents were knocked down infront of them as Dustin Rhodes , Brian Lee , and Low Ki showed up .

" Hey bro , " Rhodes said .

" Dustin , " Chris hugged him .

" Aw , that ' s sweet . " Brian said .

" Shut up , " Jessie said making Brian back up as Low Ki actually did something of a chuckle .

" You laughed . " Elix said a little shocked as Low Ki doesn ' t normally do anything of a laugh .

" Just clearing my throat . " Low Ki said .

Bobby Roode and A1 was muscling their way through some enemies when more came against them , but they ended up getting knocked out by AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels .

" You two okay ? " AJ asked .

" Now we are , thanks for the help . " Bobby said .

" Our pleasure . " Daniels said .

" They should just give up , " A1 said when all of the enemies were down .

The Naturals , Grace , Traci , and the Dynamic Duo were holding their own pretty good at first , but then more popped up with them two .

" We are way out numbered . " Dakota said .

" And I can ' t even count that high . " Andy Jr. said .

" He ' s your kid , " Chase and Grace looked at Andy .

" Yeah , I know , " Andy said .

" Hey , that ' s not very nice , outnumbering my friends like that . " said a voice that made Chase look around to see enemies being knocked out and Cassidy Riley on the other side .

" Cassidy , " Chase said a little confused , but happy to see him .

" Shane said you guys could use some help , " Cassidy said as they looked to Shane , Sting , Jarrett and Booker getting helped by Raven and Rhyno .

" Thanks for that , " Grace said as more Goons were plowed over infront of them by Dallas .

" Big D , Lance Hoyt , " Andy said .

" At your service . " Lance Hoyt said .

" Wow , " Andy Jr. looking at how tall Hoyt was .

" You must be the Little Andy Douglas . " Hoyt said .

" Acts just like him , too . " Grace said .

" And Chase at times , " Dakota agreed .

" Well , I am the Little Franchised Natural , " Andy Jr. pointed at the bandana on his head making the ones laugh .

Soon all of the Goons and Agents were leaving the house after the family and the unexpected help took care of them .

" Told you I had help coming , " Shane said .

" Never doubted you drill sergeant . " Grace said making Cassidy laugh .

" Wow , that ' s good , " Cassidy said .

" You have no idea yet , " Chase and Andy both said .

" And good job from both of you as well . " Chris said to Grace and Rosie .

" A family the fights and plays together stays together . " Grace said .

" Yeah , right , " Rosie crossed her arms .


	26. Stealth Training

_A/N: When Shane calls in help he definitely knows who to get ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 26 : Stealth Training

 **Impact Zone**

" So , dad said the only thing those wackos did the other night was turn the breaker off and that was it , but my question is how did all of these issues start finding the way to our house when the only people who originally knew about the house was in the family ? " Grace asked sitting in the family lounge of the Impact Zone trying to figure the answers to several questions .

" Good question , " Storm said as he was in there watching the kids at the moment .

" Somebody should have thought about that three years ago . " Rosie said .

" Hey , it didn ' t cross my mind until know . " Grace said looking at Rosie annoyed .

" Of course not , " Rosie rolled her eyes .

" Girls , don ' t start it because I will bend both of you over my knee . " James said .

" Yes , Uncle James , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" Hmm , " Grace said .

" What ? " James asked .

" I am going to see what the Naturals are up , too . " Grace said leaving the room .

" You know she has taken up a lot of time lately with the Naturals . " Rosie said .

" They ' ve been helping her learn to take care of herself and Grace has always been close to them after they rescued her from that house , so , its not a big deal . " Storm said giving her a look that said stop before she starts something .

Grace walked down the hall to the Naturals ' locker room seeing a box out side that seem to be moving and had noises coming from it .

" Jeez , Dakota , you are suppose to be silent when we are practicing stealth . " Andy Jr. said .

" Well its kind of hard to move in this thing , why are we doing this again ? " Dakota asked .

" Because we need to learn to be stealthy . " Andy Jr. said .

" I don ' t know how you talk me into these things . " Dakota said .

" Because you are my friend and partner and we need to do this to make the Dynamic Duo great . " Andy Jr. said with passion .

" I thought we were already great . " Dakota said .

" Well greater then , " Andy Jr. said .

" Okay , " Dakota said .

" Nice speech , " Grace said making both of them peek out .

" Sshh , " Dakota said .

" Yeah , don ' t give us away , Grace . " Andy Jr. said .

" Okay , but have you seen your dad and Chase around here ? " Grace asked .

" In the room , " Andy Jr. said pointing at the door .

" Thanks , " Grace said knocking on the door .

Chase got the door letting Grace in and looking at the box .

" What ' s with the box ? " Chase asked .

" I have no idea , " Grace said as they walked in closing the door .

" So , what ' s the news on Biohazard and Trifecta ? " Andy asked as he saw her .

" Nothing , they didn ' t leave anything behind at the house when they cleared out after the fight , and all they did was trip the break to cut off the power . " Grace said looking confused .

" What ' s wrong ? " Chase asked as the door to the locker room opened and Cassidy walked in .

" Trying to figure who told the enemy about our house to begin with when I thought that my family moved in to that house because of needing space and because of the Aces & Eights knowing where the apartment was at when they were being a problem years ago ? " Grace said .

" Maybe we should go back down the list of everyone who has been aligned with Aces & Eights , Trifecta , Biohazard , and then think about the ones who have been around us when your family moved in , Grace . " Andy said .

" Could also help determine how to find them and put a stop to both Trifecta and Biohazard . " Cassidy said as they noticed the box moving in the corner of the room that had slipped in before Cassidy had closed the locker room door good .

" Uhm , did that box just move ? " Chase asked as Andy looked at the box suspiciously as he approached the thing .

" Yep , " Cassidy said as Chase had a thought peeking his head outside of the room not seeing the box from earlier .

" So , you don ' t know anything about the box ? " Chase asked looking at Grace .

" They made me swear to secrecy . " Grace shrugged with a grin .

" Alright boys , come on out . " Andy said .

" Hehe , hi , " Andy Jr. said removing the box

" Told you it wouldn ' t work , " Dakota looked at Andy Jr. knowingly .

" It almost worked . " Andy Jr. said .

" Now , what are you two doing ? " Andy asked again .

" Trying to improve on our stealth , " Dakota said .

" But , its not going so well . " Andy Jr. said .

" It was Fangs idea , " Dakota pointing at Andy Jr. who smiled innocently .

" Yep , he is definitely Andy ' s boy . " Cassidy said .

" Hmm , you really want to learn to be stealthy ? " Grace looked at the two .

" Grace , you are going to encourage them . " Chase said .

" Actually , I am thinking we may need it , " Grace said .

" Really ? " Andy asked .

" Yep , so what do you two say ? " Grace asked .

" We do , " Andy Jr. and Dakota both said .

" Alright , come on and bring your box . " Grace said .

" Where are you guys going ? " Andy asked .

" My dad ' s locker room , " Grace said .

" Okay , " Andy said relieved that it was safe .

 **Chris and Jessie ' s Locker Room**

Grace walked into her dad ' s locker room with Andy Jr. and Dakota after only seeing her father in the room and deceit .

" What are you three doing ? " Chris asked .

" Working on an idea , " Grace said pulling out the black clothing that she had gotten from Devine and Kazarian .

" Where did you get those ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" From Uncle Frankie and Johnny . " Grace said .

" Devine ? " Dakota asked .

" Yep , they said it may come in handy , come with me . " Grace said taking the stuff she needed and taking the two to the room Shane had set up for his group to work without anyone messing with them .

Soon , Grace had the gear ready for the three of them and everything was on their bodies . Grace had even made some alterations to the gear to make Andy Jr. ' s mask look like it was a vampire skull and had fangs coming out of the mouth part and the rest to look a lot like a vampire skeleton , while she and Dakota had skulls and skeleton type look to them . There nicknames had been put on the gear in different areas and Dynamic Duo was put on Dakota and Andy Jr. ' s gear and Little A even had enough room for a plain black bandana .

" I know you like your LFN bandana , but with this gear on , its going to be best to use a plain black bandana to not give away your position , Fangs . " Grace said .

" Okay , so , now what ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" We practice what we need to do in order to be stealthy . " Grace said .

" Alright , " Dakota said .

They went over everything they needed to know about being stealthy and then it was time to test the idea out on someone .

" Lets go , " Grace said giving them the radio devices Devine had given her during the battle at AMW ' s clinic .

They left the room as they put the radios on and made sure they worked , going to the catering area making sure to stay hidden as they got there and saw the Naturals and Wildcat now sitting at the table with Kazarian , Cassidy Riley , Johnny Devine , and Petey Williams .

" Alright , we are going to practice on them . " Grace said positioning them in an area where they couldn ' t be seen .

" Right , " Andy Jr. said .

" Stay as quiet as possible . " Grace coached them .

" Okay , " Dakota agreed .

" Now , lets see what we can do to stay stealthy and to act without them knowing its us . " Grace said looking at the apple at the end of the table sitting in between the Naturals .

" Grace ? " Andy Jr. whispered .

" Hang on , " Grace spotting her dad ' s handcuffs sticking out of his pants pockets and then the newspaper that Devine had obviously been reading sitting next to him on the table .

Dakota touched Grace ' s arm to get her to tell them what was going on .

" Okay , this is what we are going to do , Andy Jr. grab the apple in between your dad and Uncle Chase , Dakota you ' ve got Devine ' s newspaper , and I will take my dad ' s handcuffs , now go , " Grace said looking at Andy Jr. to go first .

Andy Jr. snuck around the catering table which was farthest away from the group of family members at the table and then moved up under the first table where the wrestlers normally ate at . Little Andy continued to use the tables to get to the table that he need to waiting until the adults weren ' t paying attention to get under their table and making his way to the end where his dad and Uncle Chase was sitting using his small size to get around their legs and being careful to not step on feet finally getting to the end . Andy Jr. waited until both of the Naturals heads were turned away from him before grabbing the apple successfully without being seen before carefully making his way back to Grace and Dakota .

" Got it , " Andy Jr. whispered to Grace and Dakota holding up the apple .

" Good , Dakota , your turn . " Grace said turning to Dakota .

Dakota ' s task was a much like Andy Jr. except he used the production crates in the corner to sneak around until he was behind Devine and could pull the newspaper away without anyone noticing and snuck back to Grace and Little Andy showing them what he had to get from the adults .

" Nice , now its my turn , " Grace said getting ready .

Grace took no time in sneaking to the table herself and right behind her dad using the stealth skills she was practicing now and the speed improvement she got from training against Andy during her time at the Franchise ' s place . Grace carefully and quietly removed the handcuffs from her dad ' s pants pocket and then went back to the other two waiting on her .

" Now , what ? " Andy Jr. asked quietly .

" We get close so we can listen in and see if they notice anything missing and if they know what happened . " Grace said .

" Okay , " Dakota said as they got as close as they could to the table not realizing someone was watching , but allowing them to continue what they were doing just to see how they did .

" Alright , stay quiet and listen . " Grace said .

" I think as long as we keep up the fight and stick together both of these groups will be taken down . " Petey said .

" Couldn ' t agree more . " Devine said reaching for his newspaper and not finding it as he looked and noticed the paper was gone .

" You okay ? " Kazarian asked looking at Devine .

" No , my newspaper is gone . " Devine said as the others looked at the table .

" You sure you had one ? " Cassidy asked .

" Oh , he had one , " Petey said .

" Yeah , but its gone . " Devine said confused .

Grace gave Dakota a thumbs up for doing his job right .

" I never misplace anything , " Chase said .

" Me either , " Andy going to grab the apple he brought to the table from catering .

" Now what ' s wrong with you ? " Petey asked Andy .

" My apple disappeared . " Andy said .

" You were saying , " Chris said .

" Shut up , Wildcat . " Andy a bit confused .

" Surely a newspaper and apple can ' t just walk off . " Cassidy said as Grace now gave Little Andy a thumbs up like she did Dakota .

" No it can ' t , " Chris said feeling something missing in his pocket where his handcuffs were at earlier , but not feeling them .

" Surely not , " Kazarian said .

" Uhm , my handcuffs are missing and they were not on the table . " Chris said .

" This is weird , because no one else is here in catering . " Chase looking around not seeing anyone else .

" Yeah , but where else did our stuff go ? " Devine asked .

Grace smiled at both of Andy Jr. and Dakota at their success .

" I think you three need to go ahead and reveal your new skill . " Shane whispered to them revealing that he had been watching .

" You saw all of it , " Andy Jr. said a little depressed .

" Don ' t worry you did your job well , I was just observing and making sure you wasn ' t messing up . " Shane said .

" Okay , " The three said .

" Now hang on I will let them know . " Shane said .

" Our stuff is gone and we have no idea who took them . " Andy said at the table .

" I might know . " Shane said walking over to the table .

" Huh ? " Chase asked .

" It seems that three of the kids just fooled all of you adults with a new skill and they did pretty good in my opinion . " Shane looking at the production crate as Grace , Andy Jr. , and Dakota revealed themselves .

" Hey , that ' s my newspaper . " Devine pointing at the newspaper in Dakota ' s hands .

" Yep , we were going to give it back once we were sure that the stealth thing worked out . " Dakota said as he gave the newspaper back to Johnny .

" That ' s my boy , " Petey said .

" And my handcuffs . " Chris looked at Grace .

" Safe and sound , " Grace said giving them back to her dad .

" And what about the apple ? " Andy asked looking at his own son .

" I have it , but you ' re not getting it back . " Andy Jr. biting into it .

" Little Natural just outsmarted you partner . " Chase laughed .

" All three of them did , " Cassidy said .

" And what ' s with the gear ? " Chris asked .

" This is what the material Kazarian and Devine gave me was turned into . " Grace said as Frankie and Johnny inspected the gear .

" Nice choices , " Kazarian and Devine agreed .

" I was even able to alter , Fangs , so he would look even more vampiric . " Grace said making Andy look at his son .

" Excellent features . " Andy said .

" See I am a vampire warrior now , dad . " Andy Jr. said .

" Thanks for encouraging him , Grace . " Debra walked in .

" Hey , at least I didn ' t make one for Andy , " Grace said .

" I was kind of hoping you would . " Andy said .

" Really ? " Grace asked .

" No , " Debra said winking at Grace as Andy ' s jaw dropped .

" But , I could wear it around the house sometimes baby . " Andy said .

" Johnny can I borrow that newspaper ? " Debra asked .

" Sure , " Devine handing it to Debra .

Debra rolled up the newspaper and walked over to Andy who got up moving back .

" Now Debra , I was just joking , ouch " Andy said as Debra hit him on the head with the newspaper .

" Probably needs a lot more of them , Chase , too . " Shane said .

" Hey now I am over here acting perfectly civilized , so , don ' t start getting on Chase ' s case . " Chase said .

" For once , " Chris said .

" Ouch , ow , alright baby , you know you like it when I go all vampiric at the house , I mean how mean times do you ask me to bite you in a week ? " Andy asked as he grabbed Debra ' s hand and took the newspaper away before she could wack him again .

" Aw , dad , did you have to announce that ? " Andy Jr. gagged .

" I think I need a barf bag . " Chase said looking at the two almost in pain .

" You ' re right , but its still feels good to wack you every now and then . " Debra kissing Andy .

" Ugh , they keep getting more cheesy the longer mom stays pregnant . " Andy Jr. said making the adults laugh .

" Yeah , my parents were the same way . " Grace said looking at Chris .

" Well , you know , hormones go up and so does those love emotions . " Chris said .

" Uhm , right . " Dakota gagged .

" I just have you . " Petey rubbing his son ' s head .

" Yep , or else the rest of Team Canada wouldn ' t know what to do with more than two Captains to give them orders and direction . " Dakota said making Johnny laugh .

" I love you , " Andy said hugging his wife .

" Aw , where ' s my girls at . " Chase said groaning at Andy and Debra getting up to go and find Traci and Katie .

" Strange to think that all of you kids have kids of your own now . " Shane said getting up and going to help Jarrett with some issues .

" Well , your kids were Andy and Chase , so , now what ? " Chris asked .

" Now , I have grandkids to keep them from going crazy . " Shane said walking away .

" See I do help Pops out . " Andy Jr. said .

" Yes , you do , stealthy vampire . " Andy said as he tickled his son making Andy Jr. laugh .


	27. Ambush

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 27 : Ambush

 **Enemy ' s Hideout**

Somewhere in Orlando , Florida , deep in the enemy ' s hideout , the leaders of Trifecta and Biohazard was conversing on the next course of action to take against the Extended Family of TNA and their friends that came to their rescue at the Wildcat ' s house .

" The oldest Harris brat has learned to fight thanks to Shane Douglas , the Naturals , and Johnny Devine and now they have back up from friends of the Extended Family , so , what do we do now ? " Kash asked .

" I may have a plan that will take place away from anyone of the family ' s houses , AMW ' s clinic , the Impact Zone , or anywhere else that maybe familiar to the Extended Family and their friends . " Gayda said .

" And this plan is what exactly ? " Mr . Sanders asked .

" You still own one of the warehouses right ? " Gayda looked at John Sanders .

" I do , " Mr . Sanders said .

" I would like to stage an accident of some sort with one of the women in the Extended Family . " Gayda said .

" The last accident you staged was suppose to kill off Chase Stevens and Petey Williams , but those two are still walking around and got us no where . " Kash said .

" This is much better than last time , besides they ' re two vunerable women in the family at the moment and it will be kind of hard to protect both of them at the same time , so , listen carefully to what I have to say before you shoot your damn mouth of Kash . " Gayda said .

" Okay , we will try it your way , but no screw ups this time . " Mr. Sanders said .

" Right , " Gayda said .

 **Harris House**

Grace was sitting in the kitchen of her house thinking about what she had talked about with the Naturals about who could have quite possibly told one of the members of Trifecta or Biohazard about their house . The Naturals and Cassidy Riley were actually at the house watching them due to the Biohazard and Trifecta issue still being around .

" You seem deep in thought . " Chase said .

" Just trying to go down the list of who was in Trifecta and who is in Biohazard and the only people that I can come up with is Kash and Gayda . " Grace said .

" We ' ll figure it out , soon enough . " Andy said watching the kids .

" RJ you are off the road again bro . " CJ said .

" That ' s not me that would be Cassidy , " RJ said as the twins and Andy Jr. looked at Cassidy .

" What ? " Cassidy asked when they started looking at him .

" I thought adults where suppose to know how to drive , but you done ran off the road , into ditches , and over people ' s houses . " Andy Jr. pointed out make Katie and Rosie laugh .

" Well that ' s Cassidy for you , always making his own path even if he ' s not suppose to go in that direction . " Chase said .

" Chase , " Cassidy said .

" Yep , that ' s me , " Chase said

Katie laughed even harder at Chase .

" Giggles , what are you laughing at ? " Chase asked .

" You , " Katie said snuggling up next to Chase .

Grace was happy that Katie was safe with Chase .

" So , where are the ladies of the family at today ? " Cassidy asked .

" Baby shopping , " Rosie said .

" We will have two new babies in the family soon , " Grace said making Andy smile .

" Somebody is getting excited . " Chase looked at his partner .

" You ready to be dad to a little girl , Andy ? " Grace asked .

" I am , " Andy said .

" Girls cause more trouble than boys , " RJ said .

" What ? " Grace , Rosie , and Katie looked at RJ .

" True , " CJ said .

" Hey , " Grace , Rosie , and Katie said now looking at CJ .

" But , girls are pretty , " Andy Jr. said .

Just then the three girls tackled Andy Jr. hugging him .

" Hey , " Andy Jr. said laughing as the girls hugged him .

" Why are the girls hugging you ? " CJ and RJ asked .

" What can I say I ' m a girl magnet , " Andy Jr. said making the guys laugh .

" That ' s my boy , " Andy said .

" What makes you a girl magnet , Fangs ? " RJ asked .

" I ' m a Natural attraction . " Andy Jr. said .

" Oh , " Chase said making Katie laugh again .

" You like to laugh don ' t you ? " Cassidy asked Katie .

" Yep , " Katie said .

" That ' s why she is my Giggles , " Chase said making Katie smile .

" If only , " Grace thought to herself .

" You are deep in thought again , " Andy looked at Grace .

" Do we have any electronics specialists in the family or TNA that may help us and we can trust ? " Grace asked .

" Why do you ask ? " Chase asked curiously .

" I think those keys maybe more than just keys . " Grace hinted making Katie look at her .

" Grace ? " Katie asked .

" I ' m not exactly sure what they are , but my instincts are telling me that those things are more than what we thought they were . " Grace said .

" Instincts , Grace instincts are irrational . " Rosie said .

" Tell that to Storm and Shane , they tell us or me all the time to trust my instincts and to use them , " Grace said going to the basement to think .

" And she tells me to stop running . " Rosie said .

" Uhm , you both have a point this time . " Chase said .

" What ? " Rosie asked .

" Instincts can make you think far outside the box when others may doubt something to be true , but you also can ' t rely on just instincts to think things through , you also need to use your brain . " Cassidy said .

" And the running ? " Rosie asked .

" I have never known Grace to run away from anything . " Andy said .

" But , she has been taught lately to be cautious in everything she does and to not rush foolishly into a situation that could be a danger to her and anyone else around her . " Chase said .

" That must of been more than just physical training you guys , Shane , and Devine did with her ? " Cassidy asked .

" Oh , it was more , of course now its up to her to use what we taught her and improve on it . " Andy said .

" Alone ? " Rosie asked .

" Yes and no , " Chase said .

" Explain that , " Rosie said confused .

" Its up to her to improve on her own , but when ever she needs help or knows she needs advice on how to do something , she knows we or someone will be there to help her now . " Andy said .

" Where as before when she started learning how to fight and deal with difficult issues , she chose to act on her own and not ask advice even if it meant not telling your mom and dad , Rosie . But , now she knows that she needs to talk to someone when she needs help with any advancement or changes to what she is doing to improve on her ability to fight with the family , that way Grace is learning the proper and safer way to what she is doing . " Chase said .

" But , what about when she is actually in a fight , isn ' t that dangerous , too ? " Rosie asked .

" Fighting , even in our profession as wrestlers is always dangerous Rosie , just ask anyone of the guys that may of had some sort of injury in the ring or through wrestling . But , even outside of the ring there is so many issues and things going on that it is possible to slip up or have something happen where one could get hurt . " Cassidy said .

" And when you ' re by yourself and fighting multiple people it becomes even more of a hazard like the night downstairs here when one of the Biohazard tried to strangle me , or at the Impact Zone when I had to deal with several of them at one time and it end with me in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder and broke ribs . " Chase said .

" Even the other night here when we had several people to help deal with Biohazard and Trifecta we had to have back up to deal with that issue . " Andy said .

" So , " Rosie said .

" So , Grace has been taught to use her instincts when the issue gets out of hand and when she may need to use a weapon or some other form of method to get an upper hand on the enemy even if it means pulling back and waiting for the right opportunity to act . " Chase said .

" Like the stealth training and gear we used at the Impact Zone yesterday . " Andy Jr. realized .

" Exactly , " Andy said .

" But , what did she mean by those keys maybe more than just keys ? " Katie asked looking at the basement door .

" That I do not know . " Chase said thinking about the same thing as Grace came back up .

" You figured it out yet ? " Cassidy asked .

" I think I may ask dad about them when he gets home . " Grace said .

" So , if Gayda and Kash are out of prison and have aligned Trifecta with Biohazard then why haven ' t we seen Crystal or Renea , yet ? " Rosie asked out loud making The Naturals and Grace look at her .

" That ' s a good question , " Andy said .

" Hmm , " Grace said .

" What ? " Rosie asked now looking at Grace .

" You guys don ' t think that Kash was responsible for what happened to Shultz ? " Grace asked .

" Why would you think that ? " Chase looking at Grace a little alarmed .

" Because Kash and Gayda are apart of this now and it seems kind of fishy without Gayda ' s sisters around and the fact that Shultz bailed on Kash towards the end of the match with AMW three years ago . " Grace said .

" But that would make them an even bigger problem to deal with if they are willing to do something that bad . " Cassidy said .

" I know and I hate bringing something like that up , but its also something that needs to be dealt with as well . " Grace said as another one of her flashbacks started .

 _" I know you are around here brat , so , you better come out before you get punished worse . " Cledus said making Grace tremble behind the couch ._

 _Grace didn ' t move from where she was at scared of what this evil man would do to her for hiding from him and from not wanting them hurting her again . But , just then Cledus was staring down at her with those evil eyes that were now full of anger , she tried to run again , but the evil man caught her ._

 _" No , let me go , you ' ve done enough to me , leave me alone . " Grace screamed only to get slapped by Cledus and then he picked her up taking her to the bad room upstairs ._

 _Cledus stripped her and laid her on the table on her back using restraints to secure her and to spread her all the way out so he could have full access to every part of her . Grace cried cause she was now vunerable in the worst way for this man to do whatever he wanted with her ._

 _" Now lets see how your body handles a new punishment . " Cledus said taking a device that Grace had never seen before , turning the switch on , and pressing it to her personal area ._

 _Grace screamed because the device painfully shocked her down there and it hurt bad . Cledus was actually allowing her to scream now due to wanting to hear her and everytime she screamed after the device came in contact with her skin the evil man smiled like it was fun for him . But , Grace didn ' t smile or laugh , she screamed and cried in pain , hating what the device and this man was doing to her ._

 _" Now lets see , " Cledus said sticking the device inside of Grace ' s vagina allowing the think shock her in there , making Grace scream until she passed out from the pain and exhaustion ._

Grace walked outside of the house this time due to needing fresh air and not wanting to let the other kids see her cry especially Rosie and the twins .

" Grace ? " Chase looked at her concerned .

" What was that ? " Cassidy asked .

" A bad memory , " Katie said .

" Of what ? " Cassidy asked .

" The place she was kept in by those people . " Andy said as Chase stood up and followed Grace outside .

Chase looked around outside before seeing Grace sitting alone up under a tree and walked over to her .

" You want to talk ? " Chase asked as he noticed the tears in her eyes .

" I don ' t know , " Grace said .

" Would you tell me why you may not want to talk when you normally okay with it ? " Chase asked sitting next to her .

" Because it seems like the more I talk and tell people about the flashbacks or whatever these things I ' m having are then the worse the next ones seems to be . " Grace said .

" Maybe you should continue to talk about everything . " Chase said .

" Wait , you want me to relive all of this ? " Grace asked a little confused at why Chase of all people would want her to be miserable .

" No , but maybe it will work everything out if you deal with it now . " Chase said .

" So , you think the only way I can deal with the issues I went through in that house is to talk out the flashbacks and let them come . " Grace said .

" Yes , I do . " Chase said .

" But , this last one was horrible , " Grace said hugging her knees to her chest .

" Grace ? " Chase asked .

" He was shocking me , " Grace said .

" Who was ? " Chase asked .

" Cledus , the evil man who continued to torture me after Sanders left with Katie . " Grace said .

" Where did he shock you at ? " Chase asked concerned .

Tears fell down Grace ' s face due to wanting to tell Chase what happened , but also knowing how personal it was this time .

" Grace , " Chase said .

" Where it hurts the most . " Grace not really wanting to say it out loud .

Chase realized where she meant as he looked at her as she started shaking wondering just how much Grace went through and suffered in that place .

" Grace , I promise this guy and Sanders they will both pay for what they did to you and for what they did to Katie . " Chase said .

" I wish they would just stop , stop meddling with everyone and everything I care about . " Grace said crying a little harder .

Chase hugged her allowing Grace to cry on him .

" Look I know it seems difficult right now to deal with all of the issues and these flashbacks , but you need to learn how to manage both better . " Chase said .

" I thought the training was suppose to help deal with the issues . " Grace looked at Chase .

" Only if you let it , but you also need to let your family and friends help you through certain issues like what happened in that house . " Chase said .

" How do I let my family and friends help with the issues when I barely know what happened myself ? " Grace asked Chase .

" By telling one of us what is going when you have the flashbacks and it doesn ' t have to be me , Andy , Shane , or any of the other guys , even if you just let your dad know it will help . And I know you are about to give me the line about not wanting to put other stress on your dad ' s shoulders since he is dealing with issues at the clinic , in TNA , and with Biohazard and Trifecta , because even with all of that your dad will and can still help you with the issues . " Chase said .

" When did you become the voice of reason ? " Grace asked smiling a little at Chase .

" Since Katie came to live with Traci and me . " Chase said .

" Thank you for helping me through this , Chase . " Grace said hugging him .

" No problem , " Chase said .

They were still sitting up under the tree when Shane Douglas pulled into the driveway making the two wonder what had happened .

" Hmm , drill sergeant is here . " Grace said .

" And in a hurry , come on . " Chase feeling like something was off as they approached Shane ' s car as it stopped .

" What happened ? " Grace asked .

" Is Andy here ? " Shane asked .

" Inside why ? " Chase asked .

" I need to speak with him . " Shane said as they went inside .

" Hey Shane , " Cassidy said .

" Pops , " Andy Jr. said .

" Andy , this was left at the Impact Zone and you need to read it . " Shane said handing Douglas a note making Chase look at them concerned .

" You should keep your wife closer , " Andy read outloud .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" Who wrote the note ? " Grace asked .

" The leaders of Biohazard and Trifecta . " Andy said making Little Andy look at him .

" Where ' s mom ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Shopping with the girls , " Chase said .

" Kazarian got a letter like that about Maria , AJ was taking it to him . " Shane said .

" Was Aunt Maria with the girls going shopping ? " Rosie asked .

" No , dad said this morning before he and Cowboy left for the clinic that Maria was staying at Kazarian ' s with Edward just incase the enemy tries something . Daniels and Kazarian were both assigned to protect them , only coming out of hiding to wrestle and to fight against Biohazard and Trifecta . " Grace said .

" But , then why would a letter be sent to both of them ? " Cassidy asked .

" Multiple attacks , " Chase said .

" We need to get to Debra , " Andy said frantically about to run out the door .

" Andy , wait , " Grace said .

" Grace , Debra could be in trouble , I don ' t have time to wait . " Andy said .

" And if we run out the door without thinking this through and without a plan then we could be putting everyone here in danger , too . " Grace said .

" Then what do you think we should do ? " Andy asked .

" We have family and friends backing us , so , lets work together like a family . Fangs , do you have the radio from Devine ? " Grace asked looking at Andy Jr.

" Yep , in my bag . " Andy Jr. said going to his bag and pulling out the radio .

" Call Dakota and tell him to get Team Canada to the mall to help the ladies . " Grace said .

" Right , " Andy Jr. agreed going to the kitchen to talk to his partner as Grace ran to her father ' s office .

" Grace , what are you doing ? " Rosie asked .

" Calling Rhodes and getting him to contact Raven and the rest of his Movement that helped us during the Trifecta situation three years ago , then sending them to the clinic . " Grace said .

" Then what ? " RJ asked .

" One step at a time bro . " Grace said calling Dustin Rhodes and having a long conversation with them .

" Grace ? " CJ asked as she hung up and started dialing another number .

" Rhodes said the clinic will have help . " Grace said as she called the Motorcity Machine Guns and sent them to help Kazarian , Daniels , and AJ .

" You taking some risks , girl ? " Shane asked .

" No , I am protecting my family . " Grace said calling Aries next and getting the Black Ops team moving to help them at the house , before calling her dad and telling him what was happening and the plan .

Andy was still looking a little worried .

" Okay , everything should be taken care of . " Grace finally said as she walked out of the office .

" Team Canada is going to help the ladies . " Andy Jr. said .

" Good , " Grace said .

" You really don ' t think they will try to attack that many places at once , do you ? " Cassidy asked .

" I don ' t know , but that ' s the reason why I am covering all of my bases . " Grace said .

" Hope you know what you are doing . " Andy said .

" We need you focused and not panicked Andy . " Grace said .

" Tell me that after I know Debra and the baby is safe . " Andy glared .

" Relax , " Shane said .

Just then the phone rang before anything else could be said as Grace picked up the phone .

" Hello , yeah , just be careful . " Grace said before hanging up the phone .

" What was that ? " Andy asked getting agitated .

" Bobby , he said the girls were safe and they were able to knock out the Biohazard Agents that had been sent to follow the girls . They were getting ready to come here to deal with this new divide and conquer plan the enemy came up with , Andy . " Grace said .

" Grace , " Andy started .

" What ? " Grace asked .

" Next time , let me handle the issues involving my family . " Andy snapped at her .

" Yeah , sure , no problem , " Grace said kind of taken aback by Andy ' s going off at her .

" Andy , " Chase and Shane both said a little shocked .

" No , this was something I needed to deal with not her . " Andy stepping out of the house .

" What was that ? " Cassidy asked .

" I would like to know the same thing . " Chase said shocked himself at how Andy was acting .

" I - I didn ' t do anything . " Grace said shakened .

Andy Jr. looked at Grace and then his uncle and then the door following his dad outside wondering what was wrong with him .

" Dad , " Andy Jr. said as he approached his dad .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" Are you okay ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" I ' m fine , " Andy said not wanting to get into it with his son .

" Doesn ' t sound like it . " Andy Jr. said .

" Hey , don ' t start with me . " Andy warned his son .

" I thought we were a team and were suppose to protect mom and Talia together , so , how can I help our family if you won ' t tell me what ' s going on ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" I just feel like I should have been the one to have the say in how to protect your mom and sister instead of someone else . " Andy said .

" Dad , Grace , wouldn ' t have allowed them to get hurt and you know it . " Andy Jr. said .

" She should have let me handle it , " Andy said hoping his son was implying that he couldn ' t do the job himself .

" Andy , enough , " Chase said .

" Chase , " Andy said .

" Little Natural , can you go inside so I can talk to your dad alone , bud ? " Chase asked .

" Yes sir , Uncle Chase . " Andy Jr. said going back inside the house .

" Now , do you want to tell me what the problem is , bro ? " Chase asked .

" Look , its my job to protect my wife and my children , maybe you should think about that before you get married and before you adopt Katie . " Andy said .

" And maybe you should think about the meaning of family before you jump the gun at the people who are trying to help you . " Chase said .

" Meaning ? " Andy asked .

" Meaning that I have always protected Traci and ever since Katie came to live with us I have protected her , too . But , that ' s not the only family I have , Andy , or do you forget that we are family too , and I would never turn my back on you , Debra , or the kids , bro . " Chase said .

" Have I ever said anything against you helping us , Chase ? " Andy asked .

" No , but you going off on Grace is just as bad , " Chase said .

" She should have let one of us handle the situation . " Andy said .

" Andy , she is just as much , if not more apart of this than we are and you snapping at her just because she was helping your family is wrong . Do you forget what the extended family is ? Do you forget that we protect each other and the wrestling family within our own circle ? Do you forget that two of us willingly risked ourselves to save our friends daughter from a horrible situation and that daughter is now one of our friends who would willingly risk her own life and safety to protect one of us in the family and our own family so no one would have to go through what she did ? " Chase questioned .

" I know she would , but I need to prove that I can protect my family before Talia is born , " Andy said .

" You ' ve already proven that with Debra and Little A , bro , what more do you have left to prove ? " Chase asked .

" I don ' t even know , Chase , I just feel like I haven ' t done enough . " Andy sighed .

" Andy , you do more than enough daily to make sure both Debra and Andy Jr. are taken care of and that won ' t change once Talia is here , so , enough with getting pissed off when someone is trying to help you and your family , " Chase said .

" Yeah , sure , " Andy said calming down .

Chase walked back in the house not long after speaking with Andy hoping that whatever was bothering his partner would be resolved soon .

" Is dad okay ? " Andy Jr. asked walking over to his uncle .

" He ' ll be okay , buddy . " Chase said .

" Okay ? " Andy Jr. said .

" Where ' s Grace ? " Chase asked noticing she wasn ' t in the room .

" Cry baby went downstairs . " Rosie said making Chase glare at her .

" When will the rest of you get off of her case . " Chase said walking downstairs .

" And he says Andy has a problem . " Rosie said .

" I think dad has a point Rosie . " Katie said .

" Huh ? " Rosie asked .

" Grace is doing everything to protect her family and to just be a kid where she ' s stressing herself out , and now to have people she cares about doubting her is pretty hard especially with the nightmares she is having about that house . " Katie said as Andy walked back into the house .

" Did you talk to her about managing the stress ? " Cassidy asked Shane .

" We mentioned it and definitely said something to Grace about it , but this is something she needs to learn to deal with this time . " Shane said .

" Hmm , Grace , needs a fun day , one without all of the issues to bother her . " Cassidy thought about it .

" Or some way to relax . " Shane agreed .

Just then CJ burped making the kids in the room laugh .

" Nice bro , " RJ laughed as Andy Jr. joined in on the laughing .

 **Downstairs**

Chase walked downstairs to find Grace curled up on the couch , crying and upset , at everything that was going on now .

" Grace , " Chase said sitting next to her .

" What did I do wrong ? " Grace asked .

" You didn ' t do anything wrong , Grace . " Chase said pulling Grace to him .

" Then why did Andy snap at me ? " Grace asked burying her face into Chase ' s chest crying .

" Andy ' s stressed and worried , sweetie , " Chase said .

" About ? " Grace asked .

" The issues with Andy Jr. , Biohazard and Trifecta being after Debra and the baby , Biohazard trying to take Little A , wrestling , preparing for the baby , and just everything else going on with the family , so , its not your fault . I know and I ' m sure he knows that you were just trying to help him , so , be patient and let , Andy come around , little one . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" Dad and Storm is here . " CJ called down the stairs .

" We ' re coming up , " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Grace said as they came upstairs .

" So , no one attacked the clinic ? " Shane asked .

" Nope , " Rhodes said .

" Looks like Grace was wrong , " Rosie said .

" Look , I told you I was covering all of my bases to make sure Biohazard and Trifecta didn ' t try anything . " Grace glared .

" You did good , " Chris said hugging her .

" Did AJ ever get in contact with you guys to see if Aunt Maria and them were okay , dad ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , they were good and Sabin and Shelley went to help them . " Chris said .

Just then the majority of the girls walked in with Team Canada who were carrying bags in for the girls .

" How did we get suckered into doing this ? " Devine grumbled to Bobby .

" Jessie ordered us to do this . " Bobby answered .

" Then how come Eric isn ' t carrying anything ? " A1 asked .

" Because Eric has a nurse excuse . " EY whispered to his Team Canada mates .

" Team Captain , " Petey said .

" Is outweighed by my beautiful mistress . " Eric said .

" Mistress ? " Bobby and A1 asked .

" Fury , what are you carrying ? " Andy Jr. looked at his partner .

" Ask your mom , Fangs , " Dakota said .

Andy looked at the two and then his wife .

" What did you guys get ? " Andy asked .

" Stuff for the baby . " Debra said .

" Uh huh , " Andy answered .

" I think the better question would be did you girls leave anything at the mall ? " Chase asked .

" We did , dear . " Traci kissing Chase .

" Dear , " Cassidy laughed .

" Shut up , honey bear . " Chase said making Cassidy blush .

" Honey bear ? " Team Canada asked laughing .

" Cassidy use to tell me that he would make his girlfriend call him honey bear . " Chase said as Andy took his wife ' s stuff to their car .

" You got something you want to share with the rest of us Cassidy ? " Raven asked .

" No , Chase , you weren ' t suppose to tell anybody . " Cassidy said .

" Whoops , " Chase said making Katie laugh again .

" Hey sweet girl , " Traci hugged Katie .

" Hey , " Katie said .

" So , all we have left to get word from would be Aries and his Black Ops team . " Grace said .

" Lets hope they haven ' t run into trouble . " Storm said .

" Would Biohazard and Trifecta send out notes with a false message ? " Rosie asked making them look at her .

" I have an idea , " Grace said looking at Andy Jr. and Dakota .

" We ' re ready , " Dakota said .

" Oh yeah , " Andy Jr. agreed .

" No , not this time , " Andy looked at the three .

" Andy , we have to go and make sure the others are okay . " Grace said .

" Not with my son , " Andy said .

" I ' m not leaving my friends out their alone dad . " Andy Jr. said in disbelief .

" I said no , " Andy snapped making the others look at him especially Debra surprised at her husband ' s outburst .

" Let ' s go , guys . " Andy Jr. glared at his dad picking up his stealth gear .

" Sure , " Dakota and Grace both said looking at Andy before picking up their own gear and following him outside with the radios .

" What was that ? " Debra asked Andy .

" I , " Andy looked at Debra .

" Andy ? " Debra asked .

" I ' m tired of seeing my family caught in every mess some dumbass group decides to throw at us , " Andy said .

" And you think some of the rest of isn ' t , I would gladly have both of these groups gone so my wife and kids could be safe . " Chris said turning to look at Andy .

" But , I feel like I haven ' t done enough to protect them now and the more this issue drags on the more my family is put in danger . " Andy said .

" Andy , you do plenty to protect us and you always have . " Debra said .

" I have ? " Andy asked .

" Come on , bro , nows not the time for you to start doubting yourself . " Devine said .

" What ? " Andy looked at him .

" I mean where is the Andy Douglas I knew who was willing to fight beside a friend despite what happened that night ? " Devine hinted at him .

" I . . . " Andy said .

" And where was the guy willing to go into a house and rescue a friend ' s daughter despite the villians in there and what they did to try and stop us ? " Chase asked making Andy look at his partner .

" And you know I am internally grateful for it . " Chris said .

" I understand , " Andy realizing what an ass he was being .

" That ' s my vampire lord , " Debra said kissing Douglas as the power went out .

" I am about to tell you guys the same thing as I told Team Canada , enough with the smooching around me and electricity , you will make it go out . " Chase said .

" Shut up , Chase . " Andy said as Biohazard Agents and Trifecta Goons surrounded all of them .

" Well , well , look what we have here , the family caught in a net , nice house Wildcat , I see you can do well for yourself . " Gayda said walking down the stairs looking at Chris .

" Get out of my house . " Chris glared at Gayda .

" Or what ? " Kash asked .

" Or we ' ll make you leave . " Jessie said .

" You sure you want to do that with a vunerable , pregnant , woman around ? " Gayda asked looking at Debra .

" Taking one step towards my wife and I will break you . " Andy said .

" Or maybe I will send Sanders and Cledus after your son and his friends , Andy . " Kash said .

" You will never get your hands on them . " Chase said .

" We will soon see about that , " Kash laughed .

" But , in the meantime , I want your wife . " Gayda said sending the Goons and Agents after everyone in the house allowing the adults to get caught and the kids held back .

" Let go of me , " Rosie screamed against the enemies .

" Shut up , brat , " Kash slapped Rosie in the face .

" Don ' t touch my daughter . " Chris growled at him .

" Maybe , you should worry about more than your daughter doc . " Gayda standing right above Debra who some of the Agents and Goons had held down on her back .

" Debra , " Andy struggled against the enemies that held him back .

" Get away from her , " Chase trying to help his partner .

" I think I would like for this baby to come out of her early . " Gayda taking a knife from her pocket and bending down to stab Debra in the stomach .

" No , " Andy and Chase both screamed .

" Leave , my mom alone , " Andy Jr. said jumping on top of Gayda ' s back causing her to drop the knife .

" What the . . . " Kash looked at the kid trying to strangle Gayda .

" We found a few friends Kash . " Grace said as she and Dakota took him down as Aries and the Black Ops went in to help the adults , but the battle ended up into chaos .

" Debra , get upstairs , " Andy said making sure she got to the stairs and went up them .

The fight went pretty well until Gayda got away from Andy Jr. and realized where Debra went and took some Agents to go and get her .

" Dakota , Grace , Gayda went upstairs . " Andy Jr. said .

" What ? " Dakota and Grace said .

" I sent Debra up there . " Andy said further back from the stairs than the kids and Chase were .

" Come on , " Chase said to them as the four ran up the stairs after Gayda and the Agents.


	28. Talia Christina Douglas

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 28 : Talia Christina Douglas

 **Harris House - Upstairs**

Chase , Grace , Andy Jr. , and Dakota made it upstairs to see the far door opened in the Wildcat ' s house .

" The attic , " Grace said running towards the door fighting off the Agents trying to stop them as Chase and the boys helped her .

" Get out of the way , " Andy Jr. shouted finally pissed at these creeps going after his mom and punched one in the face knocking him out .

" Not , bad Little A . " Chase said as they made it through and ran to the door to see Gayda had Debra by the hair and dangling her out the window ready to drop her two stories down .

" You may not die , but the brat will . " Gayda said .

" No , " Andy Jr. and Dakota pounced on top of Gayda causing her to let go of Debra ' s hand , but Grace caught her instead .

" Hang on , " Grace said .

" Grace , I ' m slipping , " Debra said .

" Chase , " Grace called .

But , Chase had been tackled from behind by Agents who he and now Dakota and Andy Jr. were fighting off as Gayda was now knocked out from hitting her head on something hard in the attic .

" Hang on , Grace . " Chase said trying to break through , but not being successful .

" Debra , you have to hold on , " Grace said .

" I can ' t , " Debra said as her hand started getting sweaty .

" Debra , " Andy called as he and Chris ran up the stairs .

" Andy , help , " Grace called as she felt something pull in her shoulder , but she wasn ' t about to let go of Debra .

" Hang on , Grace , " Chris called as he and Andy fought through the Agents .

" Ah , " Grace grimaced as she felt the pulling in her shoulder .

" Grace , " Debra said .

" I ' m fine , just hold on . " Grace said .

" You ' re hurt , " Debra said .

" I don ' t care , my whole body could break down on me , but I ' m not letting you go , so , focus on holding on until help gets here . " Grace said ignoring the pain .

" If they get here in time . " Gayda said going to hit Grace with a wooden stick , but getting kicked in the gut by Rosie .

" Leave my sister alone . " Rosie said .

" Rosie , " Grace , Andy , and Chris said .

" That whole stealth thing works for me , too , and these idiots left a window open as well . " Rosie pointing at the ladder next to the far window .

" Rosie , " Andy said .

" Ah , " Grace said about ready to break until she heard a voice in her head that sounded like Aubrey Harris , her mother , telling her to not give up and Grace found the strength to hang on a little longer .

" Help Grace , I ' ve got Gayda . " Rosie said .

" Right , " Chris said as he and Andy went to Grace as Chase joined them with Andy Jr. and Dakota .

" Alright , Grace , we ' ve got her . " Chase said as he and Andy pulled Debra up as Grace backed off .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , but I thought I heard mom speak to me . " Grace said making Chris look at her .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" She told me not to give up , I swear it was her , just like on the video tape . " Grace said .

" She ' s always watched over us , so , its not hard to believe , Grace . " Chris said .

" You have her listening to ghost . " Gayda snickered pointing the stick she had at Grace as Shane and Devine ran up the stairs with Storm and Cassidy behind them .

" I am listening to a strength far greater than you would understand , Gayda . " Grace approached her and Rosie .

" Here , I think you may need this , " Rosie said handing Grace her own stick .

" Thanks and thank you for having my back earlier . " Grace said taking the stick .

" Hey , we may fight sometimes , but at the end of the day we are still sisters and we are still members of the Harris family and if there ' s one thing you don ' t do to a Harris its piss us off by messing with our family . " Rosie said stepping back and letting Grace take the fight with Gayda .

" You sure that ' s wise challenging me with a hurt shoulder ? " Gayda asked .

" I fight for something bigger that makes this hurt shoulder nothing more than dull ache . I mean , lets talk about what you did , Gayda . You had me taken away from dad because of all of the lies you told , you allowed some evil men to kidnap me from the orphanage after the authorities found out about your lies , you sat and watched me get tortured for years knowing who my dad was , and you ' ve since my release have continued to threaten and try to hurt my family . I won ' t let you get away with that , but seeing as I am in generous mood , I will allow you one chance to give up while you can . " Grace said preparing to fight with Gayda .

" No , " Gayda said as she began the stick fight against Grace .

The two fought for hours getting shots in with the sticks on each other until Grace began to block some of the blows and delivered extra blows behind the blocks , but soon the hurt shoulder and blows started getting to her until Grace remember the training at Shane ' s , the promises she made , and her mother ' s voice telling her to never give up . Just as Gayda went to give Grace a finishing blow , Grace stopped it and followed up with several hard hits from her stick to Gayda before putting the end of the stick in front of Gayda ' s foot tripping her up and landing a hard hit to the back of Gayda ' s head causing her to fall to the ground . Grace kicked the stick Gayda had been using away and then as she thought about giving Gayda another blow she withdrew from the fight .

" Go on , finish it , prove you have it in you to finish me , girl . " Gayda said .

" No , because doing that would mean I ' m just like you , preying on the defenseless because you can ' t leave people who want nothing to do with you alone . " Grace said .

" Then you are a coward and weak , " Gayda said .

" No , it means I ' m my mother ' s daughter and I kept the honor she and my dad taught me about . " Grace said with that Gayda , Kash , and the enemies left .

" Good job , Grace . " Chris said .

" You maybe be ready soon to advance to a bigger stick . " Devine said .

" I think I like the one I ' ve got , " Grace said .

" You did good , American Kid . " Shane said .

" Thanks , but I had help , " Grace said looking at the Dynamic Duo and Rosie .

" Aw , shucks , " Rosie and Dakota said .

" Mom , are you okay ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yes , baby , I ' m okay , thanks to Grace . " Debra said .

" I , " Grace said not knowing what to say .

" Thank you , " Debra said hugging Grace .

" You ' re welcome , " Grace said .

" Jeez , I almost had a heart attack . " Andy said .

" Really ? " Chase and Cassidy asked .

" Ah , " Debra said touching her belly .

" Debra , " Andy said concerned .

" I feel , " Debra said .

" The baby ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , " Debra said .

" Premature labor ? " Andy asked .

" The stress could have done it , James ambulance . " Chris said looking at the Cowboy as he and Andy helped Debra downstairs .

" Right , " James said calling the ambulance .

" Make sure she gets to our clinic . " Chris said .

" I ' ll ride with her . " Andy said .

" Right , " Chris said .

" Chase , make sure little man gets to the clinic . " Andy said .

" No problem , " Chase said .

The ambulance came and took Debra to the hospital as Andy rode with her .

 **The Clinic - Delivery Room**

Soon the rest of the family arrived at the clinic as Chris cleaned up quickly and got into scrubs , going into the emergancy delivery room to help deliver Debra and Andy ' s baby girl .

" Alright , Debra , I need you to stay with me , okay . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Debra panting and in pain as she felt contrations , Andy was by her side trying to keep her calm as Chris worked .

" Its okay , baby . " Andy said rubbing the back of her neck .

 **Waiting Room**

The rest of the family was in the waiting room hoping and praying that everything turned out okay for Andy , Debra , and the baby .

" Is she , too , early ? " Chase asked Storm .

" Its hard to say , Grace , Dakota , Andy Jr. , and Edward all came on time , but Rosie and the twins were born a bit early , so , it really depends on the development of the baby inside of the mother . " James said .

Andy Jr. was in the corner as they heard him start crying .

" Little Natural ? " Cassidy asked .

" I hope mom and sister are okay . " Andy Jr. said .

" Come here , buddy . " Chase said .

Andy Jr. walked to his uncle allowing Chase to pick him up and hold him .

" Uncle Chase , will they be okay ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Chris , will help them bud , " Chase said praying for a miracle .

 **Emergancy Delivery Room**

In the delivery room , Chris was continued to work as he finally got the baby girl out and dried her off , at first she didn ' t cry , making both parents worry until Chris suctioned out her mouth and nose causing her to cry as the fluids was cleared from her airways .

" She ' s okay , " Chris said .

" Thank you , " Andy sighed in relief as Debra cried at the sight of her newborn girl .

" Talia Christina Douglas , you nearly scared us to death . " Debra said as Chris cleaned and stitched Debra up and then gave Talia to her .

" Yep , girls will do that to you , congratulations to both of you . " Chris said .

" Thank you , Chris . " Andy said smiling at the bonding moment between his daughter and her mother .

" Yeah , bro , " Chris said .

Soon Andy , Debra , and the baby was put in a family room as Andy now held his baby girl .

" Vampire princess , I love you so much . " Andy kissed her forehead .

" Hey , don ' t start it this early . " Debra said knowing what her husband was telling the little one .

" Its only the natural way to do things , baby . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Debra said .

Chris soon came into the room with the family behind him .

" You have visitors . " Chris said .

" Awe , look at the little princess . " Chase smiled .

" Is that my sister ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yep , that ' s your sister , bud . " Chase said .

" She ' s so pretty , " Traci said .

" Naturally , Aunt Traci . " Andy Jr. said making Chase , Andy , and Debra laugh .

" Chase , you have niece now , bro . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Chase said raising his arms in victory .

Grace had her arm in a sling to protect her shoulder , but would only need it for a couple of weeks as she stood by and watched smiling at the birth of the new baby in the family and seeing her friends safe and happy again . Grace stepped out and walked down to her father ' s office thinking about hearing her mother ' s voice and happy that everything had turned out okay for the family .

" Grace , " Andy ran to catch up with her .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" Can we talk ? " Andy asked .

" About ? " Grace looked at him .

" I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier today , I shouldn ' t have snapped at you like that for helping the family , but I did cause I thought I should have been doing more to help my family . " Andy said .

" Look , I know you ' ve been under a lot of stress lately with everything going and I should have asked you what you wanted me to do when the note came , but I am so use to these things coming all of a sudden that all I know to do is react and deal with it . But , Andy know that I would never ever do anything to hurt you or your family or anyone in the extended family , you and Chase pulled me out of a burning building and for the longest time before I knew Katie was still out there , you guys were the first real friends I ever had and the first people to break me from the silence I was in from what I went through in that horrible place , so , all I ' ve ever wanted to do was help you guys . " Grace said tears falling down her face .

" Then if what you want to do is help us then continue to do so , you ' ve done wonderful by helping Little A come out of his fear and to be ready to help his family which has helped him grow confidently . And tonight you saved Debra and Talia from something terrible happening to them , so , what I ask is for you to help watch after my daughter , too , if you will ? " Andy asked .

" If that is what you want then I will do it with all of my strength , brother . " Grace held her hand out to Andy .

Andy first shook Grace ' s hand and then hugged her to him as she cried on him relieved that Andy wasn ' t upset at her anymore .

" Now , don ' t you have a newborn daughter who needs some bonding time with her father . " Grace said drying her eyes .

" I do , " Andy chuckled at Grace going back to the family room Debra and Talia were in .

" Well done , Grace . " Grace heard Aubrey say to her again .

" Mom ? " Grace asked walking into her dad ' s office .

" Grace , " Aubrey called to her .

" Where are you ? " Grace asked .

" Mirror , " Aubrey said .

" Huh ? " Grace said as she turned to look at the mirror in her dad ' s office and saw a strange reflection .

" Come closer , you don ' t have to be afraid . " Aubrey said .

" I ' m not afraid , I ' m just confused at how you are talking to me like this ? " Grace asked as she approached the mirror seeing her mother ' s face from the picture Grace kept with her .

" Because , I am inside of you , " Aubrey said .

" Inside of me ? " Grace asked .

" Yes , you are apart of me and so I can see you like this whenever I feel the need and when you are standing infront of a mirror . " Aubrey said .

" I understand , but why now and not before ? " Grace asked .

" Because , you need me more now than you did back then . " Aubrey said .

" I ' ve always needed you , ever since the day I found out about my family , I wanted and needed you here to guide me . " Grace said .

" That maybe , but before you were satisfied with just having your father around to help , but it was until you started growing into an adult and started changing that you realized how much you need your mother . Grace , I understand how hard its been for you losing me , it was hard enough knowing that I was having to leave you and Chris behind and that I wouldn ' t be able to hold you for along time , but I knew I was leaving you in good hands , in your father ' s care and I knew you would have strong people to help the both of you along the way . But , what was unfair to you was those people taken you away from him and as time moved on you wondered if you would ever find real peace and one day you found that peace and have continued to fight against those who would take your friends into the same darkness you had been even at the risk of your own well being . " Aubrey said .

" I thought it was what you wanted , for me to protect my family . " Grace said .

" All I ' ve ever wanted for you was for you to be happy and well loved and that ' s exactly what you are baby . " Aubrey said .

" And all of the other stuff , protecting the family , keep my promise , and helping dad when he needs it ? " Grace asked .

" It makes me proud of who you ' ve become and trust me your father needs quite a bit of help sometimes to keep everything straight . " Aubrey winked as Chris walked in the office and nearly dropped what he was holding when he saw his late wife in his mirror .

" Aubrey ? " Chris asked .

" You see he ' s still the crazy Wildcat . " Aubrey smiled at Chris .

" That won ' t change . " Grace said .

" I thought you liked the crazy part of me ? " Chris asked .

" I always did , its what made you stronger and kept you going , I know its been hard trying to keep it together for so long especially after losing Grace for a short while , but you did well . " Aubrey said .

" I had help . " Chris said .

" I know and I ' m happy that you moved on and was able to find someone who would take care of you . I am also glad that Cowboy brother of your ' s was able to pull you out of trouble at times , too , Christopher . " Aubrey said making Chris blush at her using his full name in front of Grace .

" Christopher ? " Grace asked .

" Sshh , " Chris said patting Grace on the head .

" You ' ve done good with Grace . " Aubrey said turning to walk away .

" Wait , you are just going to leave again ? " Grace asked .

" Little one , I don ' t have much time . " Aubrey said .

" But , this is the first time I ' ve had to spend time with you and I don ' t want to lose you again . " Grace said .

" You won ' t lose me as long as you don ' t lose yourself , remember I am apart of you , my little Grace . " Aubrey said .

" Mom , " Grace said started to cry .

" Sshh , I am always right her . " Aubrey said touching Grace ' s heart as the little one felt the touch and smiled .

" I understand , mom , " Grace said .

" My smart girl , " Aubrey said and then she started singing Grace ' s Lullaby as Aubrey disappeared .

 _Hush now - my story_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words_

 _Of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the Moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We ' ll be sailing_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We ' ll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light_

 _And dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don ' t cry - I ' ll see you by and by_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the Moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We ' ll be sailing_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We ' ll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling , rolling , rolling . . ._

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the Moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We ' ll be sailing free_

 _Oh won ' t you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We ' ll sing the song of the sea_

" Grace ? " Chris asked .

" You were right about her being our angel and that she has always watched over us , dad . " Grace said putting her good arm around her dad .

" I love you , Grace , and I am so proud of who you are and what you ' ve done since this Biohazard/Trifecta mess started baby . If you didn ' t act as calm and quickly as you did today then something bad would of happened to Debra and Talia , baby . " Chris said .

" We do all that we can to protect the family , right dad ? " Grace asked .

" Always , " Chris said proud of his daughter .


	29. Calm

_A/N: So , Talia was born a bit early , but other wise healthy ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them . I also own the new OC , Talia Christina Douglas , so , please ask if want to use her or the name else where ._

Chapter 29 : Calm

 **Next Day - Harris House**

The clean up of the Harris house after the last attack from the enemy was getting to the family .

" Dad , I thought we moved from the apartment to avoid things like this ? " Grace asked .

" I thought we did , too , and Jessie and I both think moving for both of oursakes and the family ' s sake is a good idea . James and Jackie are thinking about the same thing with their house as well . " Chris agreed .

" Well , everything is in order upstairs except for the window that Gayda tried to drop Debra out of , looks like those dodo ' s are thieves , too . " Rosie said walking downstairs with the twins .

" Huh ? " Chris and Grace asked .

" They took off with the window . " CJ asked .

" Weirdos . " RJ said making CJ laugh .

" Hmm , I think finding a new house is becoming even more of a good idea . " Chris said .

" Chase , Traci , and Katie finally moved into their new house . " Grace said .

" Yeah , which is good for them if those things we got out of you and Katie are trackers , then it will keep someone from finding them . But , it could also explain how the enemy found our house , too . " Chris said .

" Great , so , I ' m the reason we have to move . " Grace said .

" Its not your fault and I promise it won ' t be far , Storm will be moving close to us as well , but in the meantime you are going to stay with Chase for a little while Grace to advance your training , while Rosie and the twins will be going to Bobby ' s during the day . " Chris said .

" Okay , " The Harris kids agreed .

" When I get my hands on Gayda she will beg for mercy . " Jessie said walking into the room .

" She maybe out for awhile after what happened between her and Grace . " Rosie said .

" Hmm , " Grace said .

" What ? " The Twins both asked .

" I still don ' t get why Renea and Crystal wasn ' t with them . " Grace said looking at her dad .

" It is a bit suspicious that those two wouldn ' t help their sister . " Chris agreed .

" Or maybe they just don ' t value family like we do . " Jessie said .

" So , when am I going to stay with Chase ? " Grace asked .

" This afternoon , " Chris said .

" Explains why you wanted me to pack my bags , " Grace said .

" Thought you may have been getting kicked out Grace ? " Rosie asked .

" No , I thought maybe dad realized I could out wrestle him now that I ' ve been trained by the Franchise , Naturals , and Devine . " Grace said leaning against the wall as the Wildcat glanced at her .

" What ? " Chris looked at his daughter with a rather amused look .

" You heard me . " Grace grinned deviously .

" You maybe able to fight now , but they haven ' t taught you how to wrestle , kid . " Chris said .

" American Kid , dad , " Grace corrected him .

" Yep , you are your father ' s daughter right down to the sarcasm and being picky about your nickname . " Jessie said .

" Its the Harris in me . " Grace said as a knock came at the door .

" Where did you get so bold and thinking you can take the Wildcat ? " Chris asked .

" Chase Stevens , " Grace said .

" Really now , " Chris even more amused .

Rosie opened the door to see Chase Stevens and let him in .

" Good , help with the clean up is here even if its just Chase Stevens . " Rosie said getting a look from Chase .

" Clean up ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , Biohazard and Trifecta left a mess . " Rosie said .

" Chase , " The Twins tackling him .

" Whoa , Harris Twins attack , what are you two doing ? " Chase asked .

" Getting you , " CJ said .

" Did you really tell Grace that she could possibly out wrestle our dad ? " RJ asked .

" I told her it was possible . " Chase said .

" You did ? " Chris asked .

" Myabe . " Chase said

" And like I told her , she maybe able to fight , but she hasn ' t been taught to wrestle with the Wildcat , yet . " Chris said .

" We ' ll work on that , " Grace whispered to Chase .

" Yep , " Chase agreed .

" Alright , you two , I think its time for you to go and train or do whatever you guys do when Shane ' s crazy trainees get together . " Chris said .

" Now he ' s kicking me out . " Grace said to Rosie before going up to get her bags , gear , and sticks .

" Yeah , sure , " Rosie agreed .

" So , what ' s going to be done about the clean up and house situation ? " Chase asked .

" Storm and us are in agreement that both of our families need to get out from around here since the enemy knows where we are at . " Chris said .

" So , you guys are looking for a new place ? " Chase asked .

" Yep , " Chris said .

" At least , the enemy has nothing now to track us down with , like those keys . " Grace said coming downstairs with her stuff .

" Agreed , " Chris said .

" Same way with Katie . " Chase said .

" If we give the enemy less options to take us down in certain places , will that make it easier to lock down both the next attack and guarantee us taking them down ? " Grace asked .

" It could , but it could also make them more desperate and harmful . " Chris said .

" Or it could also make them more prone to make mistakes as they get more frustrated at not being able to catch us . " Chase said .

" But , do remember , Aunt Maria is still in danger with her having a baby , so , we need to shift focus to her and keeping both groups from going after them . " Chris added .

" Right , " Grace said .

" Okay , I think its best that we go ahead and get out of here , that way Chris and Jessie can do what they need to and we can start the advancement on your training , Grace . " Chase said looking at Grace .

" Sounds good , " Grace said .

" You be good , " Chris said .

" I will , dad , " Grace said hugging him .

" And be careful , " Chris said .

" And stop worrying so much , I ' ll be okay . " Grace said walking away .

" I ' ll watch after her , Chris . " Chase said .

" Thanks , bro , " Chris said .

" No problem , " Chase said .

 **In the Car**

" So , what ' s the training on this time ? " Grace asked Chase in the car , they were headed towards Chase ' s new house , but Grace knew she would be spending most of her time training with Shane , Chase , and now Cassidy .

While Andy and Devine would be helping them on occasions , Andy had other concerns with the new baby and Devine had to help Team Canada a lot more now that the enemy was making things more difficult for the family and with needing to dig up information on the enemy .

" We ' ll advance on what you already learned and continue to strengthen your body after the slight pull with your shoulder the other day . " Chase said .

" I thought I was already strengthening my body to prevent injuries ? " Grace asked .

" You are , but remember there ' s always room for improvement . " Chase said .

" Okay , but who exactly will be helping me with the conditioning since Andy is helping with the baby ? " Grace asked .

" Now , are you trying to say that Cassidy and I can ' t keep up with Andy ? " Chase asked teasing .

" I didn ' t say you guys couldn ' t , but that ' s a good question . " Grace laughed .

" What ' s a good question ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Can you and Cassidy keep up with Andy ? " Grace asked .

" If he ' s not feeling well , " Chase said making Grace laugh .

" Outside of Petey , AJ , and possibly Daniels and Sabin , I don ' t think many people can keep up with Andy . " Grace said .

" I don ' t even think those guys could handle my partner , but anyway . . . " Chase said .

" Anyway ? Chase , what ' s on your mind ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , I wanted to say thank you for saving Debra and Talia the other day , you protected and rescued Andy ' s family and my family the other day despite getting hurt yourself . " Chase said .

" Our family , " Grace corrected him .

" What ?! " Chase asked .

" Like I told Andy the other day , you guys are my brothers now , so , its our family and I would willing do it again for anyone of you and anyone else in the family if I had , too . " Grace explained .

" Thanks , " Chase said realizing that Grace was getting stronger not just physically , but mentally and emotionally , too .

" So , how is Andy managing with the new baby ? " Grace asked .

" He ' s doing okay , I ' m more concerned for Debra now that Andy has another one to convert to vampirism . " Chase said .

" Oh , come on , Andy ' s not that bad and Fangs does okay . " Grace said .

" True , Little Natural is excited to be a brother . " Chase said .

" He ' s going to be really protective of her when they get older . " Grace said .

" Could be a good thing . " Chase said .

" Yep , " Grace said .

" Any word on how your Aunt Maria is managing with her baby ? " Chase asked .

" Good , but she is getting frustrated with being couped up in a house and away from the Impact Zone due to the problem . " Grace said .

" Yeah , I bet , she is a Harris and I know what your dad is like when he is frustrated and not getting his way . " Chase said .

" Just my dad ? " Grace asked .

" You and Rosie , definitely carry the Harris gene of getting frustrated , but I haven ' t seen it in the twins , yet . " Chase said .

" They will get there , someday . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Chase laughed .

 **Andy and Debra ' s House**

At the Douglas house , Andy and Debra was a bit preoccupied with the new baby , finally getting a bit of relief as the little one went to sleep for her nap after crying for awhile .

" Who knew baby sister ' s made so much noise ? " Andy Jr. said taking his earphones out of his ears after it got quiet .

" You use to cry like that , too . " Debra laughed .

" I did ? " Andy Jr . asked .

" Yep , except your crying was always after we went to bed , so , you kept us up all night . " Andy said .

" Well , Uncle Chase always says sleep is for the weak , so , I was keeping you guys strong . " Andy Jr. said making both of them laugh .

Just then Talia started crying again making Andy and Debra look at each other .

" Your turn , " Debra said .

" Right , " Andy said getting up to get the baby .

" The Twins , were right about girls being trouble . " Andy Jr. said making Debra look at him .

" Then why don ' t you help your dad get her to calm down ? " Debra asked .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr. ran to the makeshift nursery downstairs .

" Buddy , what are you doing ? " Andy asked holding Talia in his arms .

" Mom said to come and help you . " Andy Jr. said as Talia looked at him smiling .

" Alright , bud , come here and sit on the chair . " Andy said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said confused , but doing what his dad told him .

" Alright , you are going to need to be careful . " Andy said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said .

Andy then showed his son how to hold his sister where she would be both safe and secure and then placed Talia in her brother ' s arms .

" Now we will see how she reacts to this . " Andy thought to himself

" Hey Talia , " Andy Jr. said making Talia look at her brother and then start laughing .

" Didn ' t expect that . " Andy said .

" She ' s laughing at me , " Andy Jr. looked at his dad .

" She likes you , Little Natural . " Andy said making Andy Jr. smile .

" Hmm , is this a sign that big brother does better at calming down the baby than daddy ? " Debra asked smiling at Andy Jr. holding his sister as she walked to the door .

" Maybe , " Andy Jr. said .

" Good boy , " Andy said ruffling his son ' s hair as Talia laughed .

" Pretty girl , " Debra said .

Talia touched the side of Andy Jr. ' s face as he whispered into her ear that he would protect her as the little one laughed making both parents wonder what her brother said to his sister , but didn ' t press the issue .


	30. Boot Camp

_A/N: Awe moment with the new baby ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them . I also own the new OC , Talia Christina Douglas , so , please ask if want to use her or the name else where ._

Chapter 30 : Boot Camp

 **Training Area**

" Okay , either I ' m crazy or you guys are crazy . " Grace said holding on to the net , made out of rope and into a ladder much like you see in the kids area at an amusement park , but climbing straight up the side of a wall and the top was on the side of a cliff .

" I don ' t know about Chase and Cassidy , but I ' m not crazy . " Shane said .

" What ?! " Chase and Cassidy looked at Shane .

" Look , I have never exactly been afraid of heights or anything like that , but this is not exactly comforting . " Grace said .

" You don ' t have that far to go , so , hurry up and stop complaining . " Shane said .

" Yeah , yeah , " Grace said pulling herself up to the next section , she was already passed the half - way point of the ladder and even passed the three - quarters mark , but she was also exhausted from the rest of the training the past two days .

Spending time at Chase ' s had its perks like her being able to reconnect with Katie a lot easier than waiting to see her at the Harris house or the Impact Zone , but the training had gotten tougher and to say that Shane was pushing far past her normal routine would be putting it mildly. This second course of training was different from what she experienced out at Shane ' s the first go round and while she still had Chase to practice fighting against this time she had Cassidy instead of Andy and Devine to work with her as well . Devine of course was coming every two days to advance her stick training and she would eventually be working with Andy again once everything was okay with his family .

" She ' s moving a bit slower today . " Cassidy said .

" Thanks for the observation , honey bear . " Grace said making Cassidy blush .

" Hey , I ' m the only one allowed to call him honey bear . " Chase laughed .

" Is there something you ' ve been meaning to tell us , Chase ? " Grace asked .

" No and what ' s your problem ? " Chase asked looking at Cassidy gagging .

" What Grace was hinting at . " Cassidy said .

" Yep , meaning Chase is gonna have three wives instead of just two . " Grace said .

" Traci is one , so , whose the other two ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Andy and Cassidy . " Grace said .

" Nah , we ' re divorced . " Cassidy said .

" Chase wishes he was still married to me . " Andy said from up on the ledge that Grace was climbing to .

" Yep , one wife and two partners is enough . " Chase sighed .

" I thought you were taking care of the new baby . " Grace said finally getting to the top of the cliff and looking at Andy .

" Debra said she could manage today with our extra help . " Andy said .

" Extra help ? " Cassidy asked .

" Yeah , little man has been a big help to us . " Andy said .

" So , now what drill sergeant ? " Grace asked .

" Walk off the exhaustion . " Shane ordered .

" Yes sir , " Grace said going to walk off the exhaustion .

" Hmm , so , the training has gotten more intense for her . " Andy said .

" Exactly , " Shane said .

" Of course , that may have been higher than we thought . " Chase said looking down the side of the cliff .

" Gives her more to work towards without realizing it . " Shane said .

" Long way up and long way down . " Cassidy realized .

" How ' s Grace doing with the flashbacks ? " Andy asked Chase .

" Nothing ' s come up since she ' s been with me . " Chase said .

" And the stick training with Devine ? " Andy asked .

" Devine ' s coming every two days to help her with it , but he ' s also been busy going over the information Aces & Eights gave us . " Cassidy said .

Grace finally got to the bottom of the hill finding it almost as long as the climb up the side of the cliff , but going down always seemed faster than climbing up . She looked behind her for the others not seeing them figuring they were filling Andy in on everything that ' s happened since Talia had been born . Grace saw one of the high branches on a tree close by climbing up to it and stretching out on the large branch , you don ' t get many trees like this one in Florida , but it was often a welcomed sight in the hot , summer sun and summer ' s definitely got hotter in Florida .

" Mom , " Grace said thinking about seeing her mother in the mirror the same day Talia was born , while Grace was happy that she had gotten to speak to her mother for the first time in her life there was still so much Grace wanted to ask her and talk to her about .

" Grace , " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Grace said making Chase look up at her in the tree .

" Now , what are you doing up there ? " Chase asked .

" Its better than being in the hot , summer sun . " Grace answered .

" I keep forgetting that you were born in Kentucky unlike your siblings . " Chase said .

" And in April , making me closer to the winter and spring weather instead of the summer . " Grace said .

" Sitting down on the job won ' t help you learn to fight . " Shane said .

" Shane chill , " Chase said shaking his head and climbing up to where Grace was at .

" What ? " Grace asked .

" You okay ? " Chase asked .

" Just hot , " Grace said .

" Hmm , Traci and I have been talking about taking Katie to the beach seeing as she has never been , what do you say as far as going with us ? " Chase asked .

" You sure ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" Uhm , I ' ve never exactly been to the beach and I ' ve never exactly been swimming before either . " Grace said .

" I ' m surprised with that knowing your dad . " Chase said .

" It wasn ' t dad , it was more my decision . " Grace said .

" Why would you not want to go to beach or swimming if you don ' t like it being too hot ? " Chase asked curiously .

" The scar on my leg . " Grace said .

" With us you don ' t have to worry about hiding it , so , you can go with us and have fun , Grace . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Grace said hugging Chase .

" Can we get to training now ? " Shane asked .

" And I thought the Cowboy was the only one impatient in the family . " Grace said making Chase laugh .

" It gets worse with Shane . " Chase said as they climbed down the tree .

" So , what ' s next ? " Grace asked .

" You get to fight with Andy . " Shane said .

" With him ? " Grace pointed at Andy .

" Yep , " Shane said .

" Alright , vampire lord don ' t get pissed if I knock your fangs out . " Grace said .

" Oh , " Cassidy said .

" She ' s gotten a little cocky I see . " Andy said .

" Well , lets get started . " Shane said as they entered the building with the ring .

Andy and Grace stepped into the ring and started fighting against each other , Andy was much quicker than Chase , but Grace was still able to keep up with him . Infact , fighting Andy was more fun to Grace than everything else she had done outside of fighting with Chase the other day out at Shane ' s .

" The fact that she can keep up with Andy is a testament to her abilities . " Cassidy said .

" She ' s definitely much quicker and stronger since she started training . " Chase agreed .

" Hmm , " Shane said knowing that she was almost done with the training all together , but still wondered if she would be able to handle everything after this as she continued to get stronger on her own .

Once they were fully done that day with her training , Grace was happy to get cleaned up and relax from the intense day with the guys .

" You look tired , " Katie said at dinner .

" I tell you it feels good , but I think Shane likes making people exhausted . " Grace whispered to Katie making her laugh .

" What are you girls talking about ? " Traci asked suspiciously .

" Grace ' s training . " Katie said .

" More like Grace ' s Bootcamp with Drill Sergeant " Franchise " Shane Douglas in charge . " Grace said making Chase laugh .

" Kids are trouble . " Shane said .

" Now you are starting to sound like Jeff Jarrett . " Grace pointed out .

" Jarrett likes to shout a lot , too . " Cassidy agreed .

" Not at me , " Grace yawned .

" Mostly at Storm , " Chase said .

" Yeah , but Storm ' s more often speaks the truth which is why Jarrett doesn ' t mind him all that much like he does some of the new ones in Impact that shoots off at the mouth . " Grace said .

" Give the girl a medal for being observant and honest . " Chase agreed .

" Most of the family is good in Jarrett ' s book as well . " Cassidy said .

" Because they ' ve all had Jarrett and TNA ' s back since the early years without complaining about it . " Grace agreed .

" You are probably going to end up in TNA someday . " Shane realized .

" Someday ? Look , I may not be a wrestler now , but I ' m still apart of TNA and the TNA family , Shane . " Grace said .

" Sure , but when are you starting the training to be a wrestle ? " Shane asked .

" After I graduate in four years . " Grace said .

" Four years ? " Cassidy asked .

" Look , my dad made me and my sister promise we would finish school before we started wrestling and I will keep my promise to my dad , besides I want AMW to teach me to wrestle . " Grace said .

" So , we are teaching you to fight and AMW is going to teach you to wrestle , hmm , she might be deadly by the time she steps in the ring . " Cassidy said .

" Maybe , " Chase said .

" Knowing her bloodline , she probably will be a tag team wrestler , too . " Traci said .

" Yep , Rosie , will be my partner . " Grace said .

" Family tag team at that , " Chase said .

" Harris Sisters will dominate . " Grace said .

" You do know that the Dynamic Duo is already underway and seeing as one of them is my nephew , means that you may have a hard time dealing with them and do remember that the Naturals are still around as well . " Chase said .

" And the Hot Shots bro . " Cassidy reminded him .

" That ' s right , so , you will have a lot to contend with Grace . " Chase said .

" Rosie and I can manage , right Katie ? " Grace asked looking at Katie .

" I don ' t know , Grace , daddy ' s kind of strong . " Katie said making Chase flex and smile .

" Yeah , and kind of goofy , too . " Grace looked at Chase .

" Making people laugh is a gift that can ' t be returned . " Chase said .

" Right , " Grace said sleepily as Katie yawned beside her .

" I think the girls are just about tired out . " Traci said .

" Yeah , " Katie said .

" Alright , you two time for bed we have a long day tomorrow and you two can ' t fall asleep tomorrow at the beach . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Grace and Katie both said going up and going to bed in Chase and Traci ' s new house .

" Beach ? " Shane looked at Chase .

" Yes , the beach , both girls deserve a day to have fun and that includes Grace . " Chase said daring Shane to argue with him this time .

" Agreed , " Traci said backing Chase up .

" Fine , whatever , " Shane said .

Chase shook his head knowing what Shane was doing with Grace and while she definitely needed the training so she would know how to fight with the family against any enemy that would threaten them . Grace also deserved to be able to live something of a normal childhood and be a kid before she had to deal with too much more .

" You got something you want to say , Chase ? " Shane asked .

" Yeah , she ' s not Andy or me , so , don ' t treat her like a soldier or like a weapon Shane . " Chase said .

" You said she wanted to fight and she needed to be taught the proper way to fight to keep from hurting herself , Chase , so , why don ' t you clarify a little more what she and you want ? " Shane questioned .

" Yes , she wants to fight and yes I think its best that she learns to fight properly , but not at the expense of her childhood . " Chase said .

" Chase , have you ever asked her what she wanted ? " Shane asked .

" I did which is the reason I came to you to help her learn to fight , but I never asked you take away what was nearly taken away from her as a kid . " Chase said .

" You ' ve gotten over protective of Grace ever since Katie came to live with you , why is that I wonder ? " Shane asked .

" I ' ve seen what Katie went through at the hands of Sanders , so , I can only imagine what those people did to Grace . And Grace is family , so , I feel obligated to protect the both of them despite what others think and if that means me giving Grace and Katie some freedom to be a kid after what those people did to them and made Grace believe by what they did to those two , then that ' s what I will do . " Chase said .

" Alright , then , " Shane realizing what Chase was doing .

" Yep , bedtime sounds about right . " Cassidy said getting up .

" Since when did you start sleeping ? " Chase asked .

" When I started getting older , Chase . " Cassidy said .

" Alright then , honey bear . " Chase said .

" Night , " Cassidy sighed as he left the dining room .

" How long are you going to tease him about that ? " Shane asked .

" Shane , I ' m an adult , so , quit treating me like a kid . " Chase said .

" Then act like an adult . " Shane glared at Chase .

Chase looked at Shane before getting up and leaving the room to check on the girls .

" Shane , back off , " Traci said .

" Why are you enabling him ? " Shane asked .

" I ' m not enabling nothing , I like Chase the way he is , with a sense of humor and he ' s more adult than you think he is , it doesn ' t take much for him to stand up for what he believes in or to defend his family . So , quit trying to change Chase into someone he ' s not and don ' t start doing it to Andy , " Traci said .

" Traci , Candido would have wanted . . . " Shane started .

" . . . them to be themselves , its what he always wanted , yes , he helped them improve on their wrestling , but he never tried to change who they were . If there ' s one thing I have learned about the wrestling business its either the business will change you for the worst or you will change yourself for the better . And what I ' ve learned about the Naturals is that they changed themselves for the better while remaining themselves and true to what they ' ve stood for since the beginning of TNA , they ' re not the same kids they were when they first walked into wrestling and when Chris was their mentor . And what they are now , is what makes Andy such a good husband to Debra and a good dad to Andy Jr. and Talia , and its why I fell in love with Chase and how he can be so good to Katie , because they ' ve both grown into great wrestlers , but also into amazing men . " Traci said .

" You believe in both of them ? " Shane asked .

" I do , " Traci said .

" And the kids ? " Shane asked .

" There ' s a time and a place for everything . " Traci said .

" What ? " Shane asked .

" Meaning there ' s a time for Grace to fight , a time for her to be a kid , and a time for her to have fun . " Traci said .

" Okay , " Shane said .

 **Katie ' s Bedroom**

Chase walked quietly into Katie ' s room to check on both Katie and Grace , he smiled at both of them asleep as he kissed Katie on the forehead and left the room letting both of them sleep .

 **Master Bedroom**

Chase walked into the master bedroom to see Traci sitting on the bed and sat next to her wrapping his arms around her .

" Hey , what ' s been going on between you and Shane ? " Traci asked concerned .

" Nothing , its just he ' s gone back into his this is Shane ' s way to do things and no one needs to question it and I ' m not allowing Grace or Katie to go through that like Andy and I did . " Chase said .

" You know , Little Natural wants to be trained by him . " Traci said .

" And that ' s his choice , but Andy Jr. needs to be reminded to stay himself during that training . " Chase said .

Traci looked away wondering if she should mention to Chase what was on her mind knowing how much it may hurt her fiancé .

" What is it ? " Chase asked .

" I don ' t want to upset you , but . . . " Traci said .

" But , what ? " Chase asked .

" Shane mentioned Chris . " Traci said .

" Chris Harris ? " Chase asked .

" No , Candido , " Traci said making Chase look at her taking a deep breath .

" What did he say ? " Chase asked serious .

" I didn ' t give him time to finish . " Traci said .

" Damn him , " Chase said .

" Chase , don ' t let Shane bother you because me and you both know that Candido saw something in you and Andy and maybe its what I see in you as well . " Traci said putting a hand on Chase ' s shoulders .

" Then tell me what do you see in me ? " Chase asked curiously .

" The man who would protect his family and friends no matter what the cost , the one who would see that those people closest to him are happy , safe , secure , and loved , the one who would willing defend those who ' ve been hurt by the unjust and evil , the one who has defended the wrestling world with honor and dignity knowing what our world truly stands for , and you are the man who has taken care of me and who I will love for eternity . " Traci said .

" Thank you , " Chase said .

" For what ? " Traci asked .

" For always pulling me out of the shit I ' m in and for being there for me when everything else feels weird and wrong . " Chase said .

" Always , " Traci kissed Chase .

" I love you , so , much . " Chase said as they got ready for bed .

" I love you , too . " Traci said .

Once in bed Traci snuggled up next to Chase as he put his arms around her lovingly watching her fall asleep before he did so himself .


	31. Beach Trouble

_A/N: Something is going on between Chase and Shane , but it also seems that Chase has become protective over both Katie and Grace ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 31 : Beach Trouble

 **Orlando Beach**

The following day , Chase and Traci brought Katie and Grace to the beach for a day of relaxation and fun . Grace had been to the beach before , but because of her belief of not wanting to show off the scar on her leg , now was a bit different thanks to Andy , Chase , and Devine encouraging her to not worry about what others thought about her and she started living in freedom from doubt and fear . For Katie , though this was her first time at the beach and her first time seeing so much water in one place , as she looked at Chase .

" What ? " Chase asked hugging Katie .

" How did they get so much water in one place ? " Katie asked .

" That ' s a mystery that no one has solved yet , but you can be sure that its safe . " Chase said kissing Katie on the forehead .

" Alright girls , you two have fun but stay where we can see the both of you . " Traci said .

" Okay , " Grace and Katie said .

Both swam in the ocean for awhile and played happy to have a day of fun , but also thankful to be cooled off from the summer heat by the cool water of the ocean .

" This was a good idea , " Chase said pulling his shirt off and stretching out in the sun to get a tan .

" Yeah , " Traci looked at Chase admiring the muscles on her fiancé knowing how hard he worked to be the wrestler and athlete he has become over the years .

" Got something you want to say , babe ? " Chase asked .

" What is there to say that I haven ' t said already ? " Traci smiled deviously .

" You are being mysterious . " Chase realized .

" Would you want me to have on a business suit ? " Traci asked .

" You would put on a business suit at the beach ? " Chase asked confused .

" No , I was being sarcastic , " Traci laughed .

" Oh , hey , " Chase said making Traci laugh harder .

" I love you , " Traci kissed Chase .

" I love you , too , " Chase said .

" You guys like to do that , too . " Grace said shaking off the water .

" Hush , " Chase laughed .

Katie giggled making Chase look at her .

" What so funny , Giggles ? " Chase asked her .

Katie laughed even more as Grace glanced at her .

" So , I thought you two were playing in the ocean ? " Traci asked .

" We were , but we decided to take a break , " Grace said .

" Uh huh , " Chase said leaning back in the sun .

" Are you and Storm having a competition ? " Grace asked .

" A competition ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , who can become the most tan at the end of the summer , because I ' ve noticed he ' s been getting darker lately , " Grace said .

" Girl , with us there isn ' t any competition . " Chase said .

" Yeah , right , you guys maybe friends and apart of the extended family , but AMW and the Naturals have been competing since the beginning of TNA . " Grace said closing her eyes as she laid on her beach towel .

" She has a point . " Traci said .

" Maybe , but now who is trying to get a tan ? " Chase asked .

" It won ' t take that long for me , according to my dad I got my ability to get a tan from my mom . " Grace said as she opened her eyes looking at the ocean thinking about the lullaby her mom sang to her as a kid .

" Grace , " Katie said .

" Yeah , " Grace said looking at Katie .

" What are you thinking about ? " Katie asked .

" Nothing , " Grace said as Chase looked at her wondering if she was having another flashback and didn ' t want to scare Katie with them .

Grace stood up and walked back to the ocean watching the waves and thinking about the words in her mother ' s lullaby to her . It was almost like the song was about Grace , full of life and adventure , peaceful at times , but fierce when her family and friends were being hurt , ever changing , steadly rocking back and forth with the waves and tide , sometimes tossed around and blown in strange directions when she was lost in the fierce hurricanes and tropical storms she had to deal with , but also a mystery to everyone who didn ' t fully understand her and even a little to those who had always been apart of her life . Did her mother know that Grace would become like the words in that song , or like the ocean in the song or did Aubrey Harris just sing it to give her daughter , Grace , peace when she was upset ?

" Grace , " Chase said as he walked up to her .

" Yeah ? " Grace asked looking at him .

" Something , you want to talk about ? " Chase asked .

" The song my mom use to sing to me was about the ocean and sometimes I wonder , especially , now if it wasn ' t also about me . " Grace said .

" How do you know about this song since you were so little when your mom died ? " Chase asked .

" It was on a tape I found of her not too long ago . " Grace said .

" I see , " Chase said .

" Do you believe that people who have already passed away can still help us from the other side ? " Grace asked .

" I would like , too . " Chase said looking out at the ocean thinking about the conversation he had with Traci the night before about Candido .

" Do you think they can still communicate and speak to us ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , why are you asking this ? " Chase asked confused .

" She spoke to me , " Grace said .

" What ?! " Chase looked at her .

" The day Talia was born , at my dad ' s house in the attic , I heard my mom telling me not to give up and it gave me the extra strength I needed to keep Debra from falling out of the window . I also saw her that day at the hospital , in the mirror , in my dad ' s office , she talked to me and to dad , but I don ' t know if it helped or made things worse . " Grace said .

" Worse ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , there ' s so much I want to talk to my mom about and I wonder if just the little bit of time I had in my dad ' s office made it that much worse on me wanting to talk to her . " Grace said looking at Chase .

" Uhm , " Chase said wondering what was going on with Grace .

" You don ' t believe me ? " Grace asked in disbelief .

" Grace , I do believe you , " Chase said .

" Then why do you sound skeptic ? " Grace asked .

" Come on , lets walk , okay . " Chase said looking at Traci and Katie not wanting to get into a fight or argument with Grace in front of them .

" Fine , " Grace said as they started walking down the beach .

" Grace , I don ' t know what to tell you about your mother or anything else you ' ve told me about that happened lately , because I don ' t know how to explain it . " Chase said .

" I guess you ' ve never lost anyone close to you , so , you wouldn ' t understand what I ' m going through . " Grace shrugged as Chase now looked at her in disbelief .

" Grace , you ' re wrong , I have lost someone close to me . " Chase said getting frustrated .

Grace looked at him curiously for a moment .

" Grace , I lost a mentor who helped Andy and myself in TNA . " Chase said .

" But , Shane ' s still . . . " Grace started before Chase stopped her .

" Not Shane , this was before Shane started helping us , besides Andy was always a little bit closer to Shane than I was . " Chase said .

" Huh ? " Grace asked confused .

" While I ' ve always appreciated what Shane did for us , me and him always was a bit in conflict about the way he was trying to change who we were and by that time I was happy with the way I was personality wise . " Chase said .

" I ' ve noticed , but I ' ve been in a situation where people tried to change me personality wise , so , I can sort of deal with the training and advice on fighting and ignore the rest . But , who are you talking about was mentor to you and Andy ? " Grace asked .

" Chris Candido . " Chase said making Grace look at him .

Grace knew who Candido was by some of the story her dad had told of TNA and knew he had been lost while working for TNA from talking to Jarrett , but nothing had been said about him mentoring the Naturals .

" We were close . " Chase said .

" Dad never mentioned anything about Candido mentoring you and Andy . " Grace said .

" That ' s probably because of me , losing him hurt quite a bit , especially how soon we lost him . But , I have always be grateful for what he taught me , so , before you think that I don ' t know what you are going through just know that I do . " Chase said .

" So , you do know what I ' m going through then , " Grace realized .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" And you believe me about seeing my mom ? " Grace asked .

" I believe you , " Chase said .

" Chase , does it get any easier , losing them ? " Grace asked .

" It gets easier , but it never fully goes away . " Chase said .

" Thank you , " Grace said .

" For what ? " Chase asked .

" For helping me and all of the training even though you didn ' t have to do any of this . " Grace said .

" No problem , Grace , " Chase said .

" How do you do it ? How do you always find a way to stay strong and never faulter and always find someway to laugh and make jokes ? " Grace asked .

" By take everything one day at a time and not forgetting to remain myself , getting stronger is one thing , but staying strong doesn ' t mean losing yourself in the process . " Chase said .

Grace looked out at the ocean still wondering if she would be okay , but knowing that she wouldn ' t give up or back out on her promises and who she was anytime soon .

" Come on , lets go back to Traci and Katie . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Grace said as they walked back to the others .

When they got back to where Traci and Katie were at they noticed Kash was standing there .

" I ' m gonna strangle him . " Chase said as he and Grace ran to them .

" Kash , get away from them . " Grace said .

" I would stop unless you want the cops to get you guys for fighting . " Kash looked around at the cop car close to the beach .

" Convenient , " Chase said .

" Chase ? " Traci asked as Chase looked at her and she knew what to do whispering in Katie ' s ear to pack her stuff up and to help Traci take it to the car .

" Kash , I ' m kind of curious , what exactly happened to your friend Derek and Gayda ' s sisters Renea and Crystal ? I mean wasn ' t Renea , your girl ? " Grace asked knowing that they had to distract Kash from trying to follow them to Chase and Traci ' s new house .

" None of your business , brat . " Kash growled .

" Seems kind of weird that you never mention him seeing as you got two got my partner hurt one time . " Chase said .

" Maybe Andy should of minded his own business , Chase . " Kash said .

Chase went to lunge forward on top of Kash , but Grace stopped him .

" Not here , Chase , you don ' t want to get into trouble . " Grace said .

" Yeah , right , " Chase remembered .

" I heard that Andy has a new baby girl , maybe I should find out where they are so I can visit the brat child and that brother of her ' s you Naturals love so much . " Kash said .

" You stay away from them . " Chase said .

" Come on , lets go Chase . " Grace noticing that Traci and Katie was in the car .

" Yeah , " Chase said as they picked up what was left of their stuff and ran as fast as they could to the car .

" What do we do ? " Traci asked looking at Chase and Grace .

Grace pulled on her normal clothes over her beach clothes and then grabbed her bag pulling her new cell phone that her dad had given out and dialing his number .

" Dad , " Grace said and then told him the problem .

Chase looked at her wondering what was going on with the conversation .

" Okay , that ' s what I wanted to know , we will head there . " Grace said and then hung up from her dad .

" What ' s the plan ? " Chase asked .

" Head to the Impact Zone , " Grace said .

" Whose there to help us ? " Chase asked .

" Dad said Team Canada should be there for sure , but he didn ' t know of anyone else . " Grace said .

" Alright , lets hope they follow us there . " Chase said causing Grace to look behind them .

" They are definitely following us , Chase , lets not make this a repeat of what happened when someone was tailing you and Petey three years ago . " Grace advised .

" Well , three years ago , Petey was driving and there ' s not any drop - offs between here and the Impact Zone . " Chase said .

" Right , " Grace said .

" Huh ? " Katie asked a little frightened .

" Ask about it , later . " Grace advised her .

" Okay , " Katie said .

" Impact Zone is up ahead , " Traci said .

Grace reached in the back and pulled her stick out just incase she needed it .

" Katie , as soon as we stop , you need to run to the building as fast as you can , okay , " Chase said .

" Alright , " Katie said she also had her own normal clothes back on now over her beach clothes .

 **Impact Zone**

As soon as Chase stopped at the Impact Zone , they got out of the car , Traci and Katie taking off for the closest door into the arena . While , Chase and Grace began to fight with Kash , the Trifecta Goons and Biohazard Agents keeping them from following Traci and Katie into the arena .

" Hang on , guys , " Devine said as Team Canada joined the fight .

They fought them off one by one , getting even more help as the Motorcity Machine Guns and Cassidy showed up helping them with the fight until Kash and his lackeys left not wanting anymore punishment .

" That took care of them . " Cassidy said .

" If only we could pull the trigger on them for good . " Grace said .

" All in good time , Grace . " Bobby said .

" Nice team work , guys and Grace . " Petey said .

" Hmm , I got a little extra without Fangs here , but I will deal with it while he ' s dealing with being a big brother . " Dakota said .

" Yeah , " Grace said as Chase turned to go into the building to check on Traci and Katie .

The others followed Chase into the building just in time to find Sanders and Cledus taking Katie from Traci and running with her .

" Katie , " Traci panicking .

" We ' ll stop them , " Chase said running after the creeps who had Katie with Cassidy and Team Canada following .

" I have an idea , " Grace whispered to Dakota who figure out what the plan was as the two took the walk way that lead to them using the way to get up to rafters to get around Sanders and Cledus .

The two arrived just in time to see Sanders and Cledus take Katie into an unused locker room and lock the door as they closed it .

" Katie , " Grace yelled as she banged on the door .

" Grace , " Katie yelled back as the others got there to find AMW , Andy , Andy Jr. and Shane meeting them to help .

" Grace , where ' s Katie ? " Chase asked .

" They took her into the unused locker room , but the door is locked , so , hang on , guys . " Grace said taking out her lockpick and unlocking the door for the family allowing the adults to go in first .

" Get away from her , " Chase grabbed Sanders by the throat tossing him out the door allowing Team Canada beat him up .

" You dare to hurt children around us so that means you are deserving of a beating , dumbass . " Devine said .

" Child abuser , " Eric Young piledriving Sanders to the floor only for Petey to follow it up with the Canadian Destroyer and Bobby with a Roode Bomb .

" Next , " Grace said staring down Cledus .

" Well if it isn ' t little Miss Grace , how ' s the memories doing ? " Cledus smirked .

" A lot better now that you ' re not in them , " Grace said first smacking Cledus in the face with her stick then tossing it aside preferring to use her hands as she punched the evil man in the face for hurting her and Katie .

" Grace , enough , let us finish him . " Storm said .

" Okay , " Grace said moving out of the way .

Storm gave him a Last Call and Chris gave him a Catatonic to the floor as Chase looked at Katie who seemed shaken up , but otherwise okay despite the bruise on her arm .

" Katie , which one of them left the bruise on you ? " Chase asked her .

Katie pointed at Cledus making Chase turn and glare at him .

" Andy , " Chase said .

" Lets do it , " Andy agreed .

The two finished Cledus off with a Natural Disaster and then allowed the cops to come and take both of them away .

" To bad they never stayed locked up , " A1 said .

" Yeah , " Eric agreed .

" Katie , " Chase picked her up hugging her .

" I ' m sorry , " Katie said .

" For what ? " Chase asked .

" Sanders told me it was him who left me on the side of the road that night and the only reason he did so was so he could find you . He wanted payback on you and your friends for taking Grace from them , so , he hoped that he could use me to track you down . So , all of this mess with him and Biohazard was started because of me and you and your friends got hurt because of me . " Katie cried on Chase ' s shoulder .

" Katie , none of this is your fault , Sanders , Cledus , Kash , Gayda , those creeps that are with them , they are all evil and they caused all of this . But , don ' t ever , ever think that any of this was done because of you , sweetheart . " Chase hugged her .

" But , they used me to trick you and to get to you . " Katie said .

" If they did then all of them are stupid because I would do everything again in a heart beat and that includes you coming to live with Traci and me . I love you , too , much and you have made my life a whole lot better because you are not apart of it , so , please don ' t think I have any regret or have any doubt that you belong in my family , in mine and Traci ' s family . You ' re my daughter now and nothings going to change that , Katie . " Chase said .

" But , what about the paperwork ? " Katie asked .

" Paperwork or no paperwork , you are still mine and Traci ' s daughter , all the paperwork is , is just legal proof you are our daughter , but our hearts and what we feel doesn ' t need all of that to make us family baby . You are my daughter , because I love you for you and that ' s all that matter ' s me and that ' s all that matters to Traci is that you remain yourself baby and be free and happy away from those bad people . I want you to remain my Giggles , can you do that for me ? " Chase hugged her .

" As long as you remain my daddy , " Katie said .

" Always , little one , always . " Chase kissed her on the forehead as Traci came to them hugging both Chase and Katie .

" Mommy , " Katie said .

" Its okay baby , its okay . " Traci hugged them .

" So , I ' m about ready to pull the trigger on both Biohazard and Trifecta for good , how about anyone else ? " Grace asked .

" I do think its about time for all of oursakes to finally be done with this , " Storm agreed .

" Then what do we do ? " Andy asked .

" I think we need everyone involved with this mess and able to fight in a group meeting including the kids that way we can talk everything out and show our hands that way we can end this mess for good . " Chris said .

" I ' ll go , let Raven and his crew know , " Shane said going to find Raven .

" I ' ve got Aries , " Cassidy said walking off .

" Should I let Aces & Eights know about this or are we wanting to keep everything in house ? " A1 asked .

" I don ' t necessarily like including them , but they could always act as a way to enclose Biohazard and Trifecta in if we need them and with the numbers advantage I say yeah , go ahead and call them cause we may need the help . " Chris said .

" Alright , I ' ll go let Team 3D know , " A1 said leaving .

" I will contact AJ and the rest of our family , " Bobby said .

" I ' ve got Jessie , " Chris said .

" Snow Leopard needs new prey anyways . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Andy agreed .

" Dynamic Duo , all set ? " Dakota asked looking at Andy Jr.

" Dynamic Duo , ready and willing , " Andy Jr. agreed .

" Chest Bump , " Dakote and Andy Jr. bump each other ' s chest landing on their feet this time .

" At least , you guys landed on your feet that time . " Grace said .

" Yep , and while we ' re at , Dakota , me and you , my partner , needs to talk about adding protection detail on the list of Dynamic Duo assignments , bro . " Andy Jr. said .

" Protection detail , for who , Fangs ? " Dakota asked .

" For that sweet and adorable , baby sister of mine . " Andy Jr . said .

" List of assignments will be updated , dude . " Dakota agreed .

" He makes me so proud , " Andy said .

" Yep , and he becomes more like you everyday , brother , " Grace said .

" Brother ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , meaning you and Chase since this whole mess started with Biohazard and the return of Trifecta have become more than just my friends , but my brothers who I would willingly fight beside and protect with everything I am from all who would want to do them and their families harm . " Grace said .

" Happy to have you apart of the family , sis . " Andy said hugging Grace .

" The lets go help the rest of the family . " Grace said .

" Come on , Dynamic Duo , we need you on this as well . " Andy looked at the boys .

" Yeah , " Andy Jr. and Dakota said as they left the area .


	32. Staying True

_A/N: Time to start the official destruction of both Biohazard and Trifecta._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 32 : Staying True

 **Impact Zone - Conference Room**

Later that afternoon , after the recent fight against Biohazard and Trifecta , everyone that was involved with the battle against the enemies were now in the conference room of the Impact Zone to talk over the final destruction of both of the evil groups .

" Before this meeting starts , I want to personally thank Team 3D for allowing Aces & Eights to join this fight . Its not normally in my best interest to side with enemies that have tried to hurt my friends , family , and TNA in the past , but since our enemies are the same and they work with a wide number of guys backing them up it seems more beneficial to the cause for us to work together . " Chris said .

" And trust us when we say that Aces & Eights will go back into slumber after Trifecta and Biohazard has been dealt with . " Bully Ray said .

" All we are concerned with is keeping the problems from using our name and what we know in the wrong way . " Devon added .

" And we trust that what is said here will get back to the rest of Aces & Eights ? " James asked .

" Of course , " A1 agreed .

" So , first of all we need to figure out where and when this final battle against the problem will take place . " Chris said .

" Preferably outside of the Impact Zone cause they have become far too acquainted with this place that we may not be able to act without them figuring it out . " Shane said .

" But , it still needs to be a place we are familiar with so we won ' t be knocked off our game . " AJ said .

" The TNA Asylum , " Jessie said .

" What ?! " Everyone asked looking at Jessie .

" Lets use the Asylum , since we know everything about the Asylum then we will have an advantage , besides we are making a return to the Asylum in a couple of weeks anyways and I bet it wouldn ' t take much to convince Jarrett and Dixie to let us finish the problems with Biohazard and Trifecta by adding another week at the Asylum . " Jessie said .

" That ' s brilliant , " Daniels said .

" And the only one in Trifecta and Biohazard that would know anything about the Asylum would be Kid Kash , " Chase added .

" Then we are all in agreement that the TNA Asylum is where we want to do the final battle against the problem ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , " The group agreed .

" Then I will have Jarrett schedule it , " Jessie said .

" So , is this battle going to work like it did against Trifecta three years ago , by the majority of us taking out the Goons and Agents and letting someone on ourside take it to the leaders ? " Eric asked .

" No , I think this needs to work more like an open fight night where we form groups and the deal with them as the enemies come and then when it comes down to the leaders we take them out . " Chris said .

" How are we going to form the groups ? " Andy asked .

" I ' m gonna go ahead and let 3D handle Aces & Eights and how they want their guys to form ranks and whatever they need , too . And that also goes for Raven with his Movement and Aries with his Black Ops Team . " Chris said .

" Very well , " Team 3D said in unison .

" Will do , " Aries and Raven agreed .

" Next , Team Canada stays together , of course , we are leaving up to A1 to decide if he is going to side with Team Canada or Aces & Eight . " Chris said .

A1 looked at 3D and then at his Team Canada brothers .

" Team Canada , " A1 said .

" So , be it Watchdog , " Devon said .

" Its nothing against you two , Devon , but I have ignored my heritage and brothers for far too long and I can ' t do it anymore . " Alistair said .

" Glad you are on board with us , Alistair . " Bobby said .

" I ' m not going to turn my back on you guys again , Bobby , of course the Team Captain needs to give his okay to it , " A1 looked at Petey .

" Your in , A1 , " Petey said .

" Good to finally have that resolved , " EY said .

" Oh Canada , " Devine said .

" Canadians . . . " Chase said .

" You are marrying one , " Andy and Cassidy reminded him .

" . . . are very beautiful . " Chase looked at Traci .

" Its okay , baby , " Traci said making Katie giggle .

" Giggles , " Chase said .

" Shane , I think you should take your crew meaning the Naturals , Cassidy , Grace , and our Dynamic Duo . " Chris said .

" I can definitely manage them . " Shane said .

" Along with me , " Traci said .

" Aunt Traci , is going to keep us in order . " Andy Jr. whispered to Dakota making him laugh .

" We could use the stealth gear to help us knock off some of the dodos before the actual fighting begins . " Grace suggested .

" Its an idea , " Andy said .

" I ' m in , " Cassidy said .

" You have to protect your honey bear status . " Chase said making Andy and the kids laugh as Cassidy looked at Chase with his mouth open .

" AJ , Daniels , Kazarian , and the Motorcity Machine Guns , you guys are going to be joined by Bentley . " Chris said .

" X-Division unites , " They said in unison .

" Which leaves AMW to form a group , " Chris looked at James and Jessie .

" Snow Leopard needs prey , " Jessie said .

" Of course , bro , " Storm agreed .

" Hey , I ' m joining you cause I want to kick Gayda ' s ass for annoying me . " Jackie said .

" I want to help , " Rosie said .

" And don ' t forget about us , " Gail said looking Helms .

" Right , so , now we will take the fight to them and take out those leading Trifecta and Biohazard . " Chris said .

" We could use the trackers in those keys to lead them to the Asylum and right into our hands . " Grace suggested .

" That ' s not a bad idea and I may know someone who can check them out to see if they can be used , so , hold on until I can speak to him . " Chris said .

" Then I guess everything is all set we end the war at Asylum . " James said .

" Very good , " AJ said .

After the meeting , Maria was talking to her brother since she hadn ' t seen him since she found out what her baby would be .

" So , I take it , it was you who set up the protection detail around me , Chris ? " Maria asked .

" It was , I couldn ' t allow them to go after you and now they are gunning for you more than ever since Debra had Talia , so , forgive me if I maybe forcing you into hiding , but I can have you and the baby hurt , " Chris said .

" I know and I am happy I have a big brother so loving and thoughtful enough to look after me . " Maria hugging Chris .

" Aw , thanks Maria , " Chris said .

Over with Shane ' s group Grace and the Dynamic Duo were talking over upgrading their stealth gear .

" I have that extra material from Devine , I could upgrade everything to work for both stealth and close range combat . " Grace said .

" If it will work then do it , " Dakota said .

" Any extra edge could help us to victory . " Andy Jr. agreed .

" I may also have a more specialized mask for you , Fangs , that will work as both a bandana and still give you a vampiric look . " Grace said .

" Okay , " Andy Jr. agreed .

" Alright , lets go to the room so you guys can plan out and get things ready , " Shane said looking at the Naturals , Cassidy , and Traci as they left the room to their own .

 **Shane ' s Locker Room**

Shane ' s group walked into the locker room , Grace going to the locker she had been using and pulled out the gear she had been working on to improve on the stealth and combat prowess from her and the Dynamic Duo .

" So , how is the new mask different from the original one , Grace ? " Andy Jr. asked her .

" For one its lighter , meaning you won ' t be carrying a lot weight on you which all of the new gear will be lighter and two it will give you more of a stealth look . " Grace said pulling the mask out and showing Andy Jr.

The mask still had vampire like skull on it , but it looked better than the first and when Andy Jr. put it on he found that he could see and breath better in it and that he could still use his bandana .

" Dakota ' s mask is lighter as well , " Grace said handing Dakota his mask .

" Sweet , but what about your ' s ? " Dakota asked .

" Its just like the ones you two have , " Grace said .

" Now for the rest of the gear , " Andy Jr. said .

" Try these , " Grace pulling them out and giving the Dynamic Duo theirs and keeping her own .

" Alright , " Dakota said .

Once the three had their gear on they tried out the way they felt and functioned .

" Its definitely lighter which will help to keep movement quieter and to improve on speed . " Andy Jr. said satisfied with both the way he looked and could help out his family better with the improved functioning of the new gear .

" This will work with fighting off the enemy as well . " Dakota agreed .

" And I can add holster to the gear for weapons , like I will be doing for my stick . " Grace added .

" I don ' t want a weapon as I prefer my hands . " Andy Jr. said put his bandana on .

" I may check with dad as far as one of Team Canada ' s hockey sticks . " Dakota said .

" So , you will probably need a holster on the back right ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , probably , " Dakota agreed .

" Hmm , but what about taking hits , how will the gear function ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Haven ' t tested that yet . " Grace said .

" Hmm , Dakota , hit me bro , " Andy Jr. said pointing at his chest and abs .

" No , " Dakota said .

" Why not ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Because one you are my friend and I am not going to hit you and two your dad may kill me . " Dakota said looking at Andy walking into the locker room with Chase and Katie .

" You are afraid of my dad ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Yeah , " Dakota said .

" But , we need to test the gear and I asked you to do it , it doesn ' t need to be a hard hit . " Andy Jr. said

" No , " Dakota said .

" What are we talking about ? " Andy asked as he walked over to the kids .

" The miniature version of you wants Dakota to hit him . " Grace said .

" Really , why ? " Andy asked looking at his son .

" To test out the new gear Grace gave us , come on Dakota I can take it . " Andy Jr. said .

" Bro , " Dakota said .

" Please , " Andy Jr. pouted .

" Uhm , do you have anything to say about this ? " Dakota looked at Andy .

" Do as he asks , " Andy walked over to Chase .

" Alright then , brace yourself , Fangs . " Dakota sighed .

" Right , " Andy Jr. said bracing himself for Dakota ' s punch .

Dakota punched Fangs in the chest as hard as he could both him and Grace waiting for the reaction .

" Okay , I definitely felt the force behind it , but the actual blow didn ' t hurt . " Andy Jr . said .

" Explain that ? " Dakota asked .

" While I would still be knocked back If one of the ones from Trifecta or Biohazard were to punch me or something like that but I won ' t receive any damage or anything from it . " Andy Jr. said as he pulled up his shirt to look at his chest as he and the other two noticed there wasn ' t any marks or bruises from Dakota ' s punch .

" But , my hand felt some of it , " Dakota said .

" Meaning its going to hurt them more than us if we get hit . " Grace said .

" Good , " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah , its good , but don ' t ever ask me to hit you again , Fangs . " Dakota said .

" No problem , " Andy Jr. agreed .

" So , Grace , " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Grace looked at Andy .

" When are you getting started on that vampire gear for me ? " Andy asked making Chase and Cassidy sigh .

" I thought Debra said no ? " Grace asked looking at Chase and Cassidy .

" She did , " Chase and Cassidy said .

" But , " Andy said .

" Look Andy , I love you and I understand your pain , but I ' m not getting in trouble for you . " Grace said .

" What are we talking about ? " Debra asked walking into the room with Talia .

" Daddy trying to get Grace to make him vampire gear , " Andy Jr. said before Andy could stop him .

" Son , " Andy said as Chase and Cassidy laughed .

" Grace , come here . " Debra said .

" Yes , Debra , " Grace walked over to Debra allowing her to whisper something in Grace ' s ear making Andy curious as Grace smiled .

" What are you two doing ? " Andy asked .

" Wait and find out , " Debra said as Grace walked away .

" I can do it , " Grace said .

" Grace , " Andy said .

Grace started whistling outloud as Shane walked in and looked at her .

" What ? " Grace asked smiling .

" Children , " Shane shook his head .

Talia started laughing at that point .

" Aw , " Katie said .

" Sweet sister , " Andy Jr. said kissing Talia on the forehead .

" And you were saying about children , Shane ? " Grace asked .

" Hush , " Shane said making Grace look at him confused and then at Chase who seemed to be trying not to go off on Shane with the kids close by .

" I see the Little Natural has become good with his big brother role , " Cassidy said .

" He ' s a big help to us , " Andy said .

" So , we are on protection detail now Fangs ? " Dakota asked .

" Full time , Fury , " Andy Jr. said .

" Alright , " Dakota said as Talia ' s eyes met Dakota and started laughing .

" See she likes you , too , partner . " Andy Jr . said .

" Its the Canadian in me partner . " Dakota said making everyone laugh except for Shane .

" Alright , calm down , we have issues to deal with and playing around with everything going on needs to stop . " Shane looking at his group .

" Shane , " Chase said getting close to his boiling point due to the Franchise pushing things to far .

" What ? " Shane said .

" I . . . " Chase said as Grace and Traci both stopped him .

" Let me handle this , " Grace said turning to look at Shane .

" Now what ' s your problem ? " Shane asked .

" I should ask you the same thing , " Grace said .

" Huh ? " Shane asked .

" You don ' t realize that this family has dealt with more issues by not being afraid to relax before the big fight , its what gives all of us the energy to deal with the enemies we have faced in the past so it won ' t be any different now . " Grace said .

" Grace , maybe you should show some respect and gratitude , " Shane glared at her .

" Hey , " Chase glared at Shane as Grace stopped him .

" I show you the same respect that I give Jarrett and Sting and I have always been grateful for the help you ' ve given me over last few months , but don ' t think that means that I am going to allow you to use me like weapon . I ' m not a gun or a robot , so , I still have the right to have fun with my family , just like everyone in this room and in the extended family , so , enough with getting after us and while you are at it get off Chase ' s case as well . He ' s done far too much to take care of his family and the extended family since Biohazard started and he ' s done far more to help this family in the past than ones have given him credit for , so , back off , Shane you are our trainer , not our dictator . " Grace pointed out .

" You really believe that , " Shane said .

" Believe it , I know it , because he ' s also helped me for more than anyone has realized since everything started and its pulled me out of the issues I ' ve been dealing with , so , I know what he does for everyone else . " Grace said as Chase looked at her and then walked out the door of the locker room .

" Chase , " Traci said .

" Yeah , " Shane said looking at the door .

" You two have anything to say ? " Grace looked at Andy and Cassidy .

" Grace , you should know by now that I will have Chase ' s back no matter what happens , " Andy said wondering why Shane was being so hard on Chase and Grace .

" Chase and I are good , Grace . " Cassidy said .

" Alright then , " Grace said walking out of the locker room to find Chase .

 **Catering**

Grace finally found Chase sitting alone at one of the catering tables looking very upset and pissed off . She knew from dealings with both her dad and the Cowboy that if Chase wasn ' t okay then he would be difficult to talk to and get issues out of , but Grace also didn ' t like the guy who was so much like a brother to her and had helped her to look so miserable . Grace took a deep breath hoping he wouldn ' t snap at her before walking over to Chase .

" Chase , " Grace said easily being cautious .

Chase looked at her for moment and then back at the table .

" Did I upset you ? " Grace making sure her holding Chase back from jumping on Shane didn ' t cause any of this .

" No , its not you , " Chase said as Grace sat at the table directly in front of him .

" You want to talk about it ? " Grace asked .

" Shane is being an ass , " Chase said .

" I ' ve noticed , " Grace said .

" And its beginning to piss me off the way he is about thinking he can use guilt or freakin bullshit to get people to do what he wants . " Chase said .

" Shane ' s a little bit to concerned with the image of TNA instead of what TNA stands for at the moment , but what he fails to realize is that TNA was built upon the concept of a family functioning in a small locker room and one that depended on each other . It was up to the wrestlers , knockouts , managers , referees , and workers to make TNA great together for the fans to be able to enjoy which built the bond in the locker room , but also the bond in the Extended Family . " Grace said .

" Exactly , other locker rooms have failed when those ideals have faultered with in a wrestling company , some of those companies have went other because of those ideals being gone and still others use the concept to dictate the way their company and wrestling is run which both ways are wrong . " Chase agreed .

" Dad always said that he had seen a bigger company that was run more like a dictatorship than like a family and he hated how poorly managed it was when he was there . " Grace said .

" Yep , so , why did you stop me from pouncing on Shane earlier ? " Chase asked curiously .

" I didn ' t think it was a good idea with the other kids in there , especially with the violence Katie has seen lately and Talia being that close if something went wrong . " Grace said .

" So , you were looking after the kids , " Chase said .

" Yeah , besides I ' ve already told you that while I am excepting Shane ' s training , I have allowed him to change who I am . I ' ve already been around people who manipulated me and used me in the way they thought was best which was wrong , abusive , and evil , and its taking me this long to get to the point where I am finally free from the misery and wrong beliefs that forced on me and I am finally happy with who am personality wise and mentally . " Grace said .

" Good , " Chase said .

" Thank you , for helping me get to this point . " Grace said .

" No problem and thank you for standing up for me back there , Grace , " Chase said .

" Always , " Grace said as both of them shook hands .

" If you guys wanted to be alone , " Andy said sitting next to Chase .

" Then its too damn bad , " Cassidy said sitting next to Grace .

" Watch your language around the baby , Cassidy , " Debra said as she and Traci joined them with the other kids .

" Where did you guys leave Shane ? " Grace asked .

" He went to talk to Jarrett and Sting . " Cassidy said .

" About the Asylum and how well the security measures will be there since it has been almost forever since we ' ve been there , " Andy said .

Talia began laughing at Andy Jr. and Dakota making funny faces at her .

" See I told you he got his wackiness from Chase , " Cassidy said looking at Andy Jr .

" Its not wackiness , its Natural charm , Cassidy . " Chase said .

" And Dakota got his from Petey and EY . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Dakota said .

" Ow , Princess Talia , don ' t pull my hair , " Andy yelped after the little grabbed a handful of her dad ' s hair making the others laugh .

" I ' m not exactly sure , but I think its attached , Talia . " Andy Jr. said making them laugh even more as Andy looked at his son .

" Yes , its attached . " Andy said to his son .

" Ah , " Andy Jr. said .

" Ahhh ! " Talia trying to make the sound her brother made , but it sounded more like screaming .

" Ah , " Andy Jr. looked at Talia smiling .

" Ahhh ! " Talia mimicking her brother , they continued to do that for awhile until they both got tired of screaming .

" What was that about ? " Dakota asked .

" Brother and sister communicating in the same language , Fury . " Andy Jr. said .

" If that ' s what you call it , " Chase laughed .

" Both of them are wacky like Andy , " Cassidy said .

" What ?! " Andy said looking at Cassidy .

" Debra , how are you going to keep up with three of them ? " Grace asked .

" By sending them to Chase and Traci ' s when I need a break . " Debra said .

" Let me know so I can go shopping on that day , " Traci said .

" I guess I ' m stuck with Andy and the kids . " Chase said as Katie giggled making Chase wink at her .

" Hey , " Andy and Andy Jr. said when they realized the others were talking about them .

" We still love you guys . " Grace said .

" Thanks , " Andy said .

" Feels good , " Andy Jr. said .

" Yeah , " Cassidy and Chase both said .


	33. Official

_A/N: Shane is really getting on Chase ' s nerves now , but this next chapter will be a little bit happier ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 33 : Official

 **Next Morning - Court House**

" You ready to do this , Katie ? " Chase asked her as they arrived at the court house the following morning .

" Yes , daddy , " Katie said .

" Time to make it official , baby girl . " Traci smiled .

" Yeah , " Katie said as they got out of Chase ' s car .

Chase looked around until he spot Andy and Chris knowing they were going to be their witnesses to the whole thing .

" Come on , lets get everything finalized . " Chris said .

" Yeah , " Chase said taking a deep breath as Andy looked at him seeing the nervousness on his partner ' s face .

" Chase , " Andy said as they walked into the court house and Andy pulled Chase to the side making the others look at them .

" Guys ? " Chris asked .

" Go on ahead and let me talk to Chase for a minute . " Andy said .

" Sure , come on girls , " Chris said as they walked on ahead of the Naturals .

" What ? " Chase asked .

" You seem anxious . " Andy said .

" I ' m a little worried that they will say I haven ' t done enough . " Chase said .

" Chase , you have done everything to make sure Katie is well taken care of bro and anyone who doesn ' t see that is either blind or stupid , besides Chris and I are there to back you up , plus Traci has seen you through this as well . So , come on and lets make it official that she is your daughter . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Chase said as they caught up to the others .

" Everything okay ? " Katie hugging Chase .

" Yeah , I ' m just a little worried . " Chase said .

" About what ? " Katie asked .

" That these people won ' t like me , " Chase said .

" I love you , so , why shouldn ' t they ? " Katie asked .

" Do you really love me ? " Chase asked .

" Of course , you ' re my dad and you ' ve really taken care of me . " Katie said putting her hand in Chase ' s .

" Do you need anything else from Traci and me that we haven ' t given you , sweetheart ? " Chase asked making Traci look at the two .

" You have given me everything , " Katie answered .

" You ' re healthy ? " Chase asked .

" Yep , " Katie said .

" As her doctor , I have to agree with her . " Chris said making Andy look at the Wildcat .

" What about safe ? " Chase asked .

" You guys have always kept me safe . " Katie said .

" Happy ? " Chase asked .

" Of course , " Katie giggled .

" Loved ? " Chase asked .

" Dad , you were the one who taught me the difference between being loved and being hurt , and you have loved me from the moment I came to live with you . " Katie said .

" Chase , I ' m going to tell you like you ' ve done me all of those years , quit worrying , bro , you ' ve done your job and now its time to make it official . " Chris said .

" I love you so much for being as loving and caring as you are and I know someone else is , too . " Traci looked at Katie who giggled .

" My sweet , Giggles . " Chase hugged her .

" Only a matter of time , " Andy said .

Soon they went in to talk to the judge and have everything finalized and when they came out Chase , Traci , and Katie were all smiles as Chris and Andy looked at each other knowing that everything would be okay with them .

" So , is it official ? " Katie asked .

" Yes , Katie , you are now officially our daughter . " Traci hugged her and kissed her on the check making Katie giggle .

" And I will be safe from those bad people now ? " Katie asked.

" Giggles , " Chase picked Katie up holding her in his arms .

" Yes daddy ? " Katie asked .

" Miss Katie Stevens , as long as there is pulse in my body and breath still left in these lungs you will always be safe in our family . " Chase hugged her .

" Katie Stevens ? " Katie asked .

" Yeah , since its official , you are now Katie Stevens . " Traci said .

" I love it , " Katie smiled .

" Our sweet girl , " Chase said .

" Alright , lets go celebrate with the others . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

 **Chase ' s New House**

Since the recent discovery of Biohazard and Trifecta knowing the location of both of AMW ' s houses in Orlando , Florida , one of the last get togethers before the final battle against the enemies was taking place at Chase and Traci ' s new house .

" After this , it will be official . " Grace said .

" What will ? " Rosie asked .

" The peace that Katie should have gotten along time ago will finally be guaranteed when Chase and Traci finalizes the adoption . " Grace said .

" Grace , before you start blaming yourself , know it wasn ' t your fault that it took this long . " Devine said .

" Yeah , I ' m sure if you had known that she was still in trouble you would have told somebody and you know that if this family had known about she was being hurt then we would have stopped it along time ago . " James said .

" And no more worrying about her cause we all know that Katie will be okay now that Chase and Traci will be her parents . " Cassidy said .

" I know , I ' m just happy that its finally done , " Grace said .

" Good , " Jessie said .

Just then Chase , Traci , and Katie walked in with smiles on their faces as Chris and Andy walked in behind them .

" It ' s official ? " Petey asked .

" Yeah , it ' s official , Katie is now a Stevens . " Traci said .

" Which means we have another Natural on our hands . " Eric said .

" Of course , " Andy and Chase both said .

" When something is as good as the Naturals , you might as well get it in bulks . " Andy Jr. said making the others look at him as Andy and Chase laughed .

" That ' s my boy , " Andy said as Debra and Traci looked at each other as Katie started giggling and Talia started laughing .

" That Harris family comes in bulks , too , and we are still waiting on Maria to have her baby to add another one . " James pointed out .

" We ' re good , " Grace and Rosie said .

" Harris family take over , " The Twins said .

" Duh , " Chris and Jessie said as Edward and Maria laughed .

" Yeah , but , Edward and Leia are also part Kazarian giving them an added status to the X-Division family , too . " Daniels pointed out .

" True , " Kazarian said .

" Hey , what about me , first of all I ' m the future of Team Canada , second of all I am the future of the Tag Team Division with Fangs as the Dynamic Duo , and third of all my dad is member of the X-Division giving me another bonus as well . " Dakota said .

" You ' re one of a kind , son . " Petey said .

" Ay , " Dakota said .

" My partner is kind of funny even if he does speak the truth about that future of the tag team deal . " Andy Jr. said .

Talia who was now eating from the bottle Debra was giving her looked at her brother smiling .

" Awe , she must be a good baby with how happy she is . " Jessie said .

" She likes to scream in the morning . " Debra said .

" And any other time she wakes up . " Andy said as Talia looked at him now .

" Who do you see , Talia ? " Debra asked as Andy smiled at her watching him .

Talia continued to drink her bottle as she watched Andy .

" My little , vampire princess , " Andy kissed her on the forehead .

" Hey , don ' t make me spank you , " Debra looked at her husband as Andy ' s mouth fell open surprised and slightly amused at what she said .

" What ?! " Chase and James both asked .

" And I ' m pretty sure either Chase or Traci has a belt around here that I can use . " Debra said jokingly .

" Can she do it ? " Dakota asked Andy Jr.

" I wouldn ' t put it passed my mom , " Andy Jr. said .

" Except I don ' t want my partner ' s ass to touch my belt , it would be to weird . " Chase said .

" Hey , don ' t curse in front of your niece or I will use that belt on you as well . " Debra warned making Chase hide behind Cassidy .

" No , Debra , I get to deal with Chase . " Traci said .

" Okay , and I got Andy . " Debra agreed .

" Would you spanking me actually be a bad thing ? " Andy asked making Chase gag .

" Andy ? " Chris and James asked .

" Aw , do parents really like to creep out their kids ? " Andy Jr. asked Dakota making Andy and Debra look at them .

" My dad doesn ' t with me , but I guess some parents do . " Dakota said .

" Ha , " Petey said .

" Damn , " Andy Jr . said before he could catch himself .

" Son , " Andy said a little shocked as Chase and Cassidy tried to hold back laughter .

" Andy , before you start scolding him do remember that he spends a lot of time around the guy ' s locker room and I have heard worse words coming from in there . " Jessie said .

" Yeah , my dad always said you can ' t get onto your kids for something you do yourself . " AJ said .

" Just watch your language around your sister , son . " Andy shook his head winking at him .

" And his mother . " Debra said .

" Yes ma ' am , " Andy Jr. said with an innocent smile Chase and Cassidy finally laughing .

" I have to say Andy is pretty good with kids . " Rosie said to Grace .

" Yeah , he is and he ' s come along way since that meltdown months ago at the clinic when Andy Jr. ran off to Shane ' s . " Grace looking at the Franchise who seemed to be deep in thought as he watched both Andy and Chase with their families before stepping out .

" Grace ? " Katie asked when she got quiet .

" Wait , here , I want to talk to Shane . " Grace whispered to Rosie and Katie as she followed Shane out of the house wondering what was going on with him .

" What was that about ? " Chase asked sitting in between Rosie and Katie .

" Shane , " Katie said making Chase look at her and then the door curiously .

" You and Shane haven ' t exactly been seeing eye to eye lately . " Rosie said .

" Personal issues , Rosie . " Chase said .

" Yeah , well , it was just an observation . " Rosie said .

Chase looked at the door again wondering what Shane and Grace were talking about , but deciding to leave it alone until later .

 **Outside**

Grace walked outside looking around spotting Shane a little ways off still looking like he was deep in thought about something .

" Shane , " Grace said walking over to the Franchise .

" What do you want , Grace ? " Shane asked .

" I want to know why you are so hard on , Chase , " Grace said .

" Because I see what no one else sees . " Shane said .

" And that is ? " Grace asked .

" Who I use to be in Chase , " Shane said .

" Huh ? " Grace asked confused neither one of them noticing Andy listening to them.

" Careless , " Shane said .

" You think Chase is careless ? Why ? " Grace asked .

" Everything that ' s happened since I last saw him is because he ' s been to careless with what he does . " Shane said .

" Everything ? " Grace still trying to understand what Shane was getting at with Chase .

" The incident three years ago with Trifecta that nearly got him and Petey killed or everytime Biohazard has shown up and he ' s rushed in recklessly , just like at the Impact Zone when he got cornered alone in the locker room by Biohazard , if Chase had thought everything through properly and waited for backup then he wouldn ' t have end up in the hospital . " Shane said .

" Everything that Chase has done since I met him has been for the family , Shane and before you start talking about Chase being reckless when all of that happened then maybe you should think again about the situations. What happened three years ago with Chase and Petey was not Chase ' s fault and both of them were sure that going straight to Dallas was the best option to take in order to keep Trifecta off of the family ' s tail . Plus , they both ended up rescuing my dad from Trifecta that night and if anything Chase has become stronger since then because of it. If Chase hadn ' t fought of Biohazard that day at the Impact Zone , then Sanders and Biohazard would have taken Fangs and I can guarantee you wouldn ' t have been good . And before you start trying to blame or criticize Chase for something else let me remind you that without both Naturals I wouldn ' t be here today . So , enough with the bullshit answers and tell me the truth , what do you really have against Chase ? " Grace getting to the point where she was about to go off .

" Chase was the last one to see my best friend alive . " Shane snapped .

" Shane , enough . " Andy said revealing that he had been listening to them as Chase cleared his throat making all three of them realize that he had also been listening to Grace and Shane .

" Guys , I . . . " Grace started before Chase held his hand up for her to stop .

" Is that really what you are still holding over me , Shane ? " Chase asked .

" If you hadn ' t been careless that night when you took him home then he would still be here . " Shane said making Andy look at both of them knowing what was goingg on between Shane and Chase .

" Shane , that wasn ' t Chase ' s fault , " Andy said .

" I don ' t understand ? " Grace said looking at the three confused .

" Grace , go inside , " Chase said .

" What ? Why ? " Grace asked confused .

" We need to speak to Shane alone , now go in , " Chase ordered .

" Yeah , sure , " Grace said going back inside .

" Shane , you know good in well that if I had known anything was wrong that night then I would have made it a point to go straight to hospital , but everything happened after I left him . " Chase said .

" Because you don ' t think , you are still the same class clown you were back then and with no sense of responsibility , Chase . " Shane glared .

" You have no idea what I am , " Chase said .

" Earlier you said Chase was careless when he was protecting my son and just now you said that Chase doesn ' t have any sense of responsibility . But , what you never realized about that night is that those BIohazard Agents were between the door and Chase and if he hadn ' t fought the way he did then they would have hurt my son as well and there wasn ' t one scratch on little man that day , so , if anything Chase is the most responsible one here and he is definitely careful even in combat . " Andy said .

" Why are you enabling him ? " Shane asked .

" Shane , I named him the godfather of my children for a reason and that ' s because I knew they would always be safe and well cared for by Chase . " Andy said .

" Shane , you constantly wanting me to change who I am completely , but what you don ' t know is that Chris told me that night on the way home for me to not change in a way that would turn me into the others that allowed our world to change them into someone they ' re not . Candido liked the way I was , a little goofy at times , fun loving , party animal at times , hard worker , protecting my family and friends , taking care of what wrestling meant to those that came before us and being myself instead of what the business wanted me to be . He never wanted me to change that part of me , he never wanted me to change what was in my heart , my mind , or my soul , and its not what he would have wanted for Andy as well . If you really thought that what happened was my fault then why did you decide to finish what Chris started years ago , Shane . You could have taken Andy in and completely left me behind and you didn ' t , so , what is it you want from me ? " Chase asked .

" My best friend back , " Shane snapped making Chase look at him and then walk away .

" That ' s not fair to Chase . " Andy said .

" What are you talking about ? " Shane asked .

" Blaming him and making all of this sound like he had something to do with losing Chris and you make it sound like we don ' t miss him anymore than you do . " Andy said .

" Andy , " Shane said .

" No , you don ' t realize how much Chase beats himself up knowing that we lost him and that he was the last one to see Chris . Through everything he ' s done in wrestling , fighting for the family , his relationship with Traci , and helping Katie , he still has to remember that he was the last one with Candido and for you to hold it over him like you have and not realize that its not his fault is wrong and a poor memory of Chris , because I know that he wouldn ' t want Chase blaming himself and would want you to help him deal with it instead of putting more burden on Chase ' s shoulders . " Andy said making Shane look at him before Andy went back inside leaving Shane to his thoughts .

Shane wondered if Andy could be telling the truth about Chase and also what Chris would want for both of the Naturals and himself .

 **Inside**

Grace was sitting inside deep in thought about who Shane was talking about when she saw Chase and then Andy walk back inside . Chase actually looked past hurt , but wasn ' t really showing it to anyone keeping a brave face . Andy on the other hand looked pissed and concerned also not showing it to anyone .

" Grace , you okay ? " Chris asked her .

" Yes sir , daddy , any luck on the new house ? " Grace asked .

" Not yet baby , but with everything else going on its gotten harder for me to focus on the house and not the final battle against the problems . " Chris said .

" We are almost there . " Grace sighed .

" Yeah , and I heard Shane was planning on one more training session with you before the fight . " Chris said .

" He mentioned something about the other day in the locker room , but really didn ' t say what we would be going over , dad . " Grace said wondering how the last training session would be with the animosity between Shane and Chase with Andy caught in the middle of them .

" Okay , " Chris said .

" Dad , do you know who Shane ' s best friend is in wrestling ? " Grace asked where only her dad could hear her making Chris look at her knowing who Shane ' s best friend had been for years .

" Yeah , I do , " Chris said .

" Dad ? " Grace looked at him .

" Candido was his best friend . " Chris said making Grace look at Chase over in the corner of the room still trying to hide how hurt he was at the moment .

" I didn ' t realize , what exactly happened that night ? " Grace said .

" You should ask Chase about it , not me , " Chris said .

" Chase , doesn ' t exactly look like he is in the mood to talk . " Grace said .

" I figured Shane was still making it difficult for Chase to deal with all of the issues , but I wasn ' t aware of how bad it was getting . Chase had to dig deep enough to ask Shane to help train you , Grace . " Chris sighed .

" I don ' t regret the training and if anything I am grateful to both of them for helping me , but I don ' t like how Shane is accusing Chase of something he didn ' t do and for making Chase miserable . " Grace said .

" Which is why I think you need to talk to Chase , with the way you two have been helping each other out lately its best that you two talk everything out . " Chris said .

" He has been helping me a lot lately especially with the flashbacks of that house , but have I really been helping Chase , too ? " Grace asked .

" In more ways than you know , " Andy said sitting next to her .

" I didn ' t mean for the conversation with Shane to get out of hand , I just wanted the issues resolved , Andy . " Grace said .

" I know and Chase knows , but he ' s dealt with these issues for long than you know and they are finally getting to him , so , don ' t worry about it . " Andy said .

" How much haven ' t you told me about TNA , dad ? " Grace asked .

" I ' ve told you everything about the history of TNA , but left out small details that I felt was personal to some of the family include this with Chase and Shane . You got to understand Grace that these guys are my friends and I felt like it was best to avoid certain topics in respect to them . Which I have to ask how did you find out about Candido managing the Naturals ? " Chris said making Andy look at him and then Grace .

" Chase told me at the beach when I was having a hard time dealing with losing mom . " Grace said as Chase approached them making all three look at him .

" I know what you guys are talking about has something to do with me . " Chase said sitting with them .

" Chase , I ' m sorry if anything I said to Shane may have started something that was never my intentions , I was just trying to resolve the situation . " Grace said hoping he wasn ' t pissed at her .

" Its not your fault , Grace , " Chase said hugging her .

" Neither is what happened your fault , Chase . " Chris said .

" Tell Shane that , " Chase said .

" We have countless times , bro , its just going to take Shane getting it through his own head that he can ' t blame people for something they had no fault in . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

Grace looked at her dad and as their eyes met , Chris knew she was going to wait and ask Chase when he was feeling better .

" Andy , " Debra said coming over with Talia .

" Yes dear ? " Andy asked .

" Here , " Debra giving Talia to Andy .

" What are you doing ? " Andy asked .

" I need to talk over some important stuff with the Knockouts , so , hold your daughter . " Debra said .

" Okay , " Andy said as Debra went over to the ladies to talk about something suspicious .

" Hmm , that seems suspiciously interesting . " Grace said .

" Dynamic Duo , " Traci said making Andy Jr. bump his head on the table behind the girls they had been hiding under .

" Ouch , Aunt Traci , " Andy Jr. rubbed his head making Talia laugh .

" You think its funny that your brother bumped his head ? " Andy asked .

Andy Jr. and Dakota walked away from the girls .

" Stealth didn ' t work , " Dakota said .

" Yeah , well , that ' s because the Knockouts are like bloodhounds . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Andy Jr. said .

" Ahh , " Talia screamed .

" Don ' t start with her . " Andy looked at his son .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said .

" Ahh , " Talia screamed and then laughed .

" She ' s happy . " Grace said .

" Babies are suppose to be happy , isn ' t that right vampire princess , " Andy said looking at Talia who laughed at her dad .

" Or maybe she just thinks that you are funny looking . " Dakota said .

" Hey , " Andy said looking at Dakota .

" Just joking , " Dakota said .

" Yeah , " Andy said making Chase and Chris laugh .


	34. Leia Alexis Kazarian

_A/N: Katie has officially been adopted by Chase and Traci and the issues between Chase and Shane are getting out of hand , but now we have another chapter that will tie up some of the loss ends , before the final battle between two enemy groups and the Extend Family of TNA . Just a warning this will be one of my darkest chapters in a story to date , so , if you don ' t like scary stuff , don ' t read this part ._

 _A/N 2: From the previous chapter and to any other story that follows this one Katie will no longer be known as Katie Sanders instead she will become Katie Stevens._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 34 : Leia Alexis Kazarian

 **Training**

A couple of days later saw Grace once again training with Shane Douglas , this would be the last session she would have with him and the guys that were teaching her to fight and it was the most important one because the last fight against Biohazard and Trifecta was drawing closer . Chase Stevens , Andy Douglas , Johnny Devine , and Cassidy Riley were all there this time to train with and against her as they , too , had to be ready for the upcoming fight , but they were also joined by the Motorcity Machine Guns as they needed help with this last session .

" So , what are we covering today ? " Grace asked hoping that the issues between Shane and Chase would hold off until after the training .

" The enemies we are facing at the moment works as a group and fights as a group and so have many of the ones in the past have done also , so , it is a guarantee that groups that may cause a problem for the family or even just you on your own may fight as a group or unit . So , today I want you to practice fighting multiple opponents that way you are not only prepared for the final battle coming up , but also for future problems as well . " Shane said .

" Okay , so , how will this work ? " Grace asked .

" You will start with one of the guys fighting against you and then as you progress I will add another one to the fight until you can handle fighting all six of them . I went with six due to the Aces & Eights years ago working in a group of five and was able to even subdue someone as physical tough as your dad , Grace . If you are having trouble when I add another one of the guys to the fight , I will hold off until you are able to meet the challenge and deal with the numbers . I may also back off one of them if things get too out of hand , so , don ' t worry if you are not getting this the first time around as we have plenty of time to improve . " Shane said .

" Okay , " Grace said she had already fought against Chase and Andy on separate occasions and her stick training had always been against Devine , and Cassidy had stepped in the ring some with her the last time she was being trained . So , the only ones that she had never been in the ring with were Sabin and Shelley .

" What are you thinking about ? " Andy realizing she was deep in thought .

" I haven ' t exactly been in the ring with the Guns , " Grace said looking at MMG .

" Nope , " Sabin and Shelley said .

" And that ' s the second lesson , sometimes in the case of fighting especially with factions and groups where you will have multiple opponents sometimes you will have to face the unexpected and that ' s why I ' ve asked the Motorcity Machine Guns to help us today . You ' ve already faced everyone of the others at some point and in someway , so , now I will throw something unexpected in to test you during this session of training . " Shane said .

" Alright then , which one is first ? " Grace said stepping into the ring and looking at the guys .

" Cassidy , your up first , since Grace has only had a handful of sparring sessions with you , this will give her the first task of thinking through a situation with the knowledge that another opponent is waiting to jump into help without really knowing who it will be . " Shane said .

" Right , Grace , I hope you are ready for a bit of difficulty , kid . " Cassidy said .

" Ooo , " Andy Jr. and Dakota said as they were there with Talia and Katie as the girls , minus Maria due to her being on bed rest , had went wedding dress shopping with Traci as her and Chase ' s wedding was growing closer .

" Heckling squad back there , " Sabin said .

" Andy and Petey ' s kids so what else do you expect from them ? " Shelley asked .

" What are you guys talking about ? " Andy asked .

" Nothing , " The Motorcity Machine Guns said in unison .

" That ' s American Kid to you , " Grace corrected Cassidy .

" Touchy about the nickname , " Devine said .

" Wildcat like in everyway . " Andy and Chase both said .

" Begin , " Shane said .

Grace and Cassidy tangled up for awhile , fighting each other , Grace practicing the fighting techniques she had been taught through out all of the training sessions . She was also keeping her head on what she should do in the fight and to conserve energy if she was going to have to eventually deal with six other guys . Grace knew out of the guys she already fought against that Chase would be the toughest to deal but also was a bit unpredictable in his ability to show a bit of an X-Division style with the high risk and quick offense , while both Andy and Johnny would probably use their speed and quickness to deal with her . Grace also knew that she would have to deal with both Naturals eventually and then there was also the factor of having to deal also with Chase and Cassidy as the Hot Shots , being born and raised by Chris Harris a tag team specialist in his own right made Grace aware of the fact that dealing with tag team partners working as a unit and her being alone in anyway would be a long and uphill battle for her . Then she had to figure out the unknown part in all of this , Sabin and Shelley , Grace had never dealt with them , but she knew that both of them were apart of the X - Division like Devine meaning both of them were able to pull out the speed and moment card like Andy and Johnny , take risks like all of them she was facing right now , and be completely unpredictable like Chase . The Motorcity Machine Guns were also a tag team meaning she would have three teams to eventually deal with instead of just two and they were also just as capable fighting alone as any of the other guys she had been fighting with since her training had started .

" She ' s hanging with Cassidy really well and the training seems to be paying off seeing as she is becoming more proficient with those techniques we showed her . " Chase said .

" She definitely has the ability to fight , " Sabin said impressed .

" Must be a Harris family trait , " Shelley .

" Hmm , " Devine said looking at Andy .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" She may even be able to rival you with the speed , bro , " Devine said .

" Doubt it , " Andy said .

" Why is your Canadian buddy , so , confused ? " Andy Jr. asked Dakota .

" I don ' t know everything they do , " Dakota said .

" Listen to the kid , " Andy said to Devine .

" Yeah , both of you are crazy , " Johnny said .

" No we ' re Naturals , " Andy Jr. said making Chase chuckle .

" My son knows what he is talking about , Devine . " Andy said .

" You guys might want to pay attention and get ready for who I will send in with Grace and Cassidy next . " Shane said getting all of them back on task .

Grace was still hanging in pretty well with just Cassidy and she was beginning to wonder when Shane was going to send the next one in .

" Andy , you ' re up , " Shane said .

Andy was in the ring in no time and went to pounce on Grace who knew he was there and moved at the last second letting Andy nail Cassidy instead of her .

" That ' s one way to use your head , " Devine said .

" Dad missed and nailed Cassidy instead ? " Andy Jr. looked confused .

" Looks like it , " Katie and Dakota said .

" Look if you two are going to hug at least do it without the rest of us watching . " Chase said making Katie giggle .

" Shut up , Chase , " Andy and Cassidy said .

" I didn ' t realize your partners were that close , " Sabin said looking at Chase .

Chase laughed as he looked at Katie who looked even happier after the adoption , he was also relieved at hearing her laugh as Chase had been a little worried that it would frighten her seeing Grace fighting against him and the other guys .

" If you guys are done laying down on the job I would like to get to more training , " Grace said making the guys outside of the ring laugh .

" Getting cocky , " Andy said .

" I ' m a Harris , " Grace said .

Cassidy looked at Andy as he got up himself and both of them tried to double team Grace , but only to have duck and roll out of the way making both of them look for her as Grace jumped on Andy ' s back .

" Hey , " Andy said .

" What is Grace doing to my dad ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Good question , " Dakota said .

" Uh ? " Chase said .

Cassidy tried to nail Grace on Andy ' s back , but Grace once again moved jumping to the top turnbuckle that was closest to her while Cassidy ended up nailing Andy instead of her . Grace then looked at Cassidy who noticed her on the top turnbuckle as she jumped on him knocking Cassidy down to the mat as Grace got up and moved back keeping both boys where she could see them .

" I don ' t get it , " Andy Jr . and Dakota looked at each as Chase looked at them .

" What don ' t you get ? " Chase asked as he stepped closer to the boys to talk to them .

" Dad and Cassidy are tag team specialist and they are getting outwitted by Grace on her own . " Andy Jr . said looking at Chase curiously .

" Yeah , I thought they would have worked together . " Dakota agreeing with his buddy .

" Yeah , both of them are tag team specialist , but that doesn ' t necessarily mean that either one of them can work as smoothly with just anyone else . While it is always possible for random tag teams to be able to work together towards any goal , it takes a lot more than just knowing how a tag match works and a temporary team up to become a truly effective and dominate tag team . " Chase explained .

" Then what are they missing ? " Andy Jr. and Dakota asked .

" Chemistry and lets add in the fact that Grace was one step ahead of both of them when Andy first stepped in the ring . " Chase said looking at Grace in the ring as she tripped up Cassidy with her feet and then jumped on Andy knocking him to mat this time .

" Maybe adding a third will give her more of a challenge , " Shane looking at both Devine and Chase wondering who to add in and thinking about it .

" Shane ? " Alex asked .

" I ' m wondering if it would be more beneficial to go ahead and add either you or Sabin before Chase or Devine . " Shane said .

" Reason being ? " Devine asked as Chase looked at them .

" She knows both of you and maybe changing up to someone Grace has never worked with will give her more of a challenge . Of course sending Chase in maybe a good idea as well as it could get both Andy and Cassidy back on their game . " Shane said looking at Chase .

" Hmm , Chase is more grounded than Andy and Cassidy which could give them both stability to work much more smoothly , like Bobby and A1 was in Team Canada . " Devine pointed out .

" That is a valid point , " Shane looked at Chase again thinking about it and then looked at Sabin who he had previously thought about sending in , but then also remembered that if he sent Chase in then Grace would have to deal with both the tag team of the Naturals and Hot Shots if Chase could get Andy and Cassidy to work as a unit instead of alone .

" Can you get them to work together ? " Shane asked Chase .

" I could if I let them regroup and redirect their energy at Grace positively instead of swinging widely at air and either nailing the other or missing completely and getting caught by Grace . " Chase said .

" Then its your turn , Chase . " Shane said .

Instead of rushing in like Andy did , Chase calmly walked into the ring looking at Grace as their eyes met .

" You two stop , " Chase putting his hand on both Andy and Cassidy ' s shoulders to stop them .

" Chase ? " Andy and Cassidy asked .

" You guys look like a drunk person swinging a bat at a fly , its embarrassing . " Chase said .

" Hey , " Andy and Cassidy both said as Katie laughed .

" Now , lets calm down and think this through like professionals and like you two have actual been in a fight before . " Chase said .

" Sure , " Cassidy said .

" Alright ladies lets get this show on the road . " Grace joked .

" Ladies ? " Chase looked at her as the Motorcity Machine Guns and Devine laughed outside of the ring .

" Yeah , your honeybear and vampire brother been having a hard time , but don ' t think that ' s going to change just because you are in here , Chase . " Grace said making the kids watching laugh this time .

" Told you she ' s cocky today . " Andy said .

" And I told you , I ' m a Harris , " Grace looked at Andy .

" Cocky and arrogant are two different things . " Cassidy said .

" Maybe I ' m neither cocky or arrogant , maybe I ' m just more confident in my abilities , Cassidy . " Grace said .

" Well , lets just see how well that confidence you have in your abilities will help you against the three of us . " Chase said as the three guys surrounded her .

" New idea , " Grace figured to herself as her dad got there .

" Hey , " Shane said pulling Chris to the side .

" So , you ' ve moved onto teaching her how to deal with enemies as a group , huh ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , she was outwitting Andy and Cassidy earlier , so , I was hoping Chase would get them back on track . " Shane said .

" He is the more stable of them , " Chris said as he walked further in with Shane .

" Chris , " Devine said as the Motorcity Machine Guns looked at the Wildcat .

" Hey , guys , " Chris said .

In the ring , Chase , Andy , and Cassidy had started sparring with Grace like the other two had before . But , this time Andy and Cassidy was in better control and Chase was able to keep them on track without letting the two get out of hand and start swinging wildly at Grace like before . Grace was actually caught with a surprise when she tripped Cassidy up like she had done before and looked up to find Chase throwing her into one of the ring corners . Grace looked at Chase for a moment a little shocked that she had gotten caught , but then remembered she was having to pay attention to three people this time instead of just two .

" That ' s better , " Shane said .

" Need a little time to shake it off ? " Chase asked .

" Now who is getting cocky ? " Grace grinned excited for the challenge .

The fight continued and at first the three were a little too much for Grace , but then she was getting to the point where she could at least keep up with them . She finally saw an opening as Andy charged at her when Grace was close to the ring ropes , Grace pulled the ropes down just as Andy got to her causing him to be tossed out of the ring leaving Cassidy and Chase in the ring with her . Cassidy tried to take her out at that point but she used the ring ropes to corkscrew into him knocking Cassidy on his back again as Grace then tried to use the ropes to give her extra momentum as she launched herself on top of Chase trying to knock him down , but was unsuccessful .

" That ' s always irritating . " Chris said .

" What is ? " Sabin and Shelley asked .

" Not being able to knock a bigger guy off of his feet after knocking one of you smaller ones down for years . " Chris said .

" Now you know how we feel when we get knocked down . " Devine said .

" Except eventually the smaller , X - Division guys pick up on that scheme and eventually begin the usual task of outsmarting the bigger guys . " Sabin said .

" Sure , " Chris said .

" My partner speaks the truth . " Shelley said .

" There ' s still one way to take you down , " Grace said using a dropkick to the legs to knock Chase off of his feet making him look surprise .

" Alright then , " Chase said getting up and going at her kneeing Grace in the stomach causing her to step back holding her stomach as Chase clotheslined her to the mat .

" The first time around when Chase and Grace were in the ring at your place , Shane , was that just basic fighting or what ? " Devine asked knowing that Grace had been able to keep up with Chase then .

" It was just basically her figuring out how to keep up with Chase and same way with the rest of you the first time she stepped in the ring with one of you . Everytime after that she had to learn more about the way you guys fought as the sparring sessions got more intense and in depth . Of course , out of all of you she picked up on how to fight against quickly was Andy and I think that may of come from the fact that she can capitalize on the speed , momentum , and quickness game that has been apart of Andy ' s fighting and wrestling style for years . " Shane said .

" So , she really could rival Andy in the speed department ? " Devine asked .

" I think when she actually gets to the point where she could wrestle , a lot of you are going to have a hard time dealing with Grace , even you . " Shane looked at Chris .

" You sure ? " Chris asked amused .

" Chris , your daughter may have enough skill to rival anyone in the TNA locker room right now because she is a well round fighter . She has the speed to keep up with Andy and anyone of the other guys that use speed to their advantage including those in the X - Division , she is willing and able to pull off the high risk moves of the X - Division , she has the strength to rival you , Storm , and Chase , and lets not factor in that she also has the blood of a tag team specialist , so , she will be something to watch when she starts wrestling . " Shane said .

The sparring session with just Andy , Chase , and Cassidy continued for Grace and soon she was able to keep up with all three of them continuing to get shots in and as she quickly improved she was even able to up her game to combat Chase ' s tougher offense .

" You ' re getting better , " Chase said .

" Yeah , you feeling the pressure yet ? " Grace asked .

" No , " Chase laughed as they continued until Grace was seemingly ready for another entry .

" Time to mix things up , Sabin , show her how the X - Division works . " Shane said .

" Gladly , " Sabin said as he got in the ring .

" Then there were two . " Shelley said .

" Yeah , " Devine said .

" How long are you going to be here , Chris ? " Shane asked thinking of a possibility .

" I don ' t know , but I thought you only wanted six guys in with her . " Chris said .

" I do , but I am coming up with one more training exercise for her which will require an even number of people in the ring . " Shane said .

" What are you planning ? " Devine asked .

" Grace needs to be able to work on team with people effectively and not necessarily like a tag team , but just as a part of a team especially if she needs to work with one against Biohazard and Trifecta now or any other group that may come against the family or TNA in the future . " Shane said .

" I can do that , " Chris said .

" Okay , then , when we finish up this , we will give Grace and you guys a moment to catch y ' alls breath and recover and then we move on to the last part . " Shane said .

" Right , Grace is actually doing good even with four people and not knowing how Sabin fought beforehand . " Devine said as he looked in the ring at now the four guys going at Grace and she was actually holding her own even with the addition of Chris Sabin .

" She will definitely be ready for the final battle against Biohazard and Trifecta . " Shelley said also watching the action in the ring at the moment .

Soon Devine and Shelley had been added to the mix at regular intervals and at first dealing with six guys was getting to Grace , but she began using her head , quickness , and ideas to deal with them while fighting off what she couldn ' t outsmart on her own . After they had sparred for a while , Shane finally called them to stop and take a break as the last training exercise was to start as soon as they were ready to begin .

" What are we dealing with now ? " Grace asked after they were out of the ring and she had hugged her dad now realizing that he was there as well .

" With Chris here we have an even playing field and after watching the beginning of that last training session with Cassidy and Andy getting their asses kicked . . . " Shane said .

" Hey , " Andy and Cassidy both said getting a look from Shane because of them interrupting him .

" . . . and what Chase mentioned to Andy Jr. and Dakota about chemistry between partners being needed to make a successful tag team . I think it would be beneficial if Grace learned to work with a team and even if there ' s not any chemistry factor there then at least she will learn to work as a unit designed to meet the same goals . This will help her and teach her to do what you guys and the TNA locker room did when you formed teams during the Aces & Eights Crisis and learned to work with people that you may of not have liked or were close , but knew you would need their help to be able to protect your families and the foundation of TNA . " Shane finished explaining .

" So , how many teams during this next training session will we need ? " Devine asked .

" Just two , " Shane said .

" Who will be on the teams ? " Chase asked .

" Lets see Andy , Cassidy because you two need to learn to work together before the last fight , Grace , and Chase as their team captain will be one team and then the other will be the Motorcity Machine Guns , Devine , and Chris as their team captain for the other team . " Shane said .

" Okay , " Chase and Chris said .

" Hmm , Chase , that means we get to test that theory about me being able to out wrestle and fight my dad . " Grace said .

" Yes , my secret weapon . " Chase said putting an arm around Grace .

" Alright , you two , no smartass remarks from either of you . " Chris said while taping up his wrists .

Then the two teams were in the ring , sparring and practicing teamwork against each other while teaching Grace the proper way to fight with a group or team behind her , while also improving the other ' s teamwork skills in the ring as well .

 **Maria and Frankie Kazarian ' s House**

At Maria and Frankie ' s house the two were dealing with the last preparations of the room for the new baby that was to be due very soon .

" The girls went out wedding dress shopping with Traci today and I can ' t go do to those wacky dumb dumbs being around and my brother putting me on bed rest . " Maria groaned .

" Its not that much longer , Maria , then you can do all of those things again . " Frankie said knowing that his wife was frustrated at the moment , but the time was growing closer infact he had a bet with Daniels , Bentley and Styles that it would be today when the baby would decided to meet them .

" AJ and Uncle Matt are here , " Edward called into his parents ' bedroom , he was using the binoculars to look out the window upstairs to make sure trouble the come to the house to hurt his mom and dad like Biohazard had tried to do to Andy Jr. ' s parents before Talia was born .

" Its about time help got here . " Daniels said as he was there as well to make sure nothing happened to his friends .

" All of this yelling and the baby is getting jumpy . " Maria said as Kazarian opened the door for AJ and Matt .

" No , that would be the Frankie Kazarian genes in the baby meaning the X - Division style is a part of her . " Matt Bentley said .

" Go X-Division , " Edward cheered from where he was keeping a look out .

" Edward , what are you doing ? " AJ asked the kid .

" I ' m channeling my inner jedi and Hawkeye self and keeping a watch out for the villians . " Edward said .

" Yep , he ' s definitely part Frankie . " Matt said making the adults laugh .

" Ed , you see anything yet ? " Daniels asked .

" Not yet , Uncle CD . " Edward said .

" Yeah , " Maria said wincing as she felt a sharp pain .

" Maria ? " Frankie noticing she was in pain as the other guys did , too .

" I ' m fine , " Maria said before wincing again .

" I don ' t think so , " AJ and Daniels said as Matt thought the same thing , but not saying anything .

" Maria , is the baby coming ? " Frankie asked as Edward looked at them .

" Yes , I think its time , we need to get to the clinic . " Maria said .

" Right , Daniels help Maria to the car , Edward you are going with AJ and Matt , while I call Chris . " Frankie said running into his and Maria ' s room to grab what they needed and to call the Wildcat .

 **Chase ' s House**

Soon everyone that had been training with Shane was through and they were back at Chase ' s house where the Franchise was talking to Grace after the clean up about last minute details to her training .

" So , I ' m done with the training ? " Grace asked .

" Everything that you could learn from us about fighting has been taught to you , so , yes , you are done with that aspect of your training . But , that doesn ' t mean you have to stop there , from now on its up to you to get stronger and to ask for help when ever you decide to start on a new way to fight . You should continue to work out and condition yourself on a regular basis as this will keep your body up and keep you from getting hurt by someone or something in the future . And like I said if you feel like its time to improve on any skills or start something new remember that you have a wrestling family around to help you and to not do anything alone like you had been doing before all of this training , Grace . " Shane said .

" Okay , " Grace said .

" That way you are not scaring me to death as well . " Chris said .

" Old Cats scare easily . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Andy agreed .

" Hey , " Chris said .

" Dad ' s not that old , " Grace said hugging her father .

" Ha , " Chris said as his phone rang and he answered it .

The others watched wondering if the enemy had attacked again and wondering if they were needed to act .

" Okay , I ' m on my way and I ' m bringing the one ' s here at Chase ' s with me , see you guys soon , Frankie . " Chris said and then hung up .

" Dad ? " Grace asked .

" We need to go to the clinic , Maria is about to have the baby and you guys need to be there just incase Biohazard and Trifecta tries to attack . " Chris said .

" What about Talia ? " Andy asked .

" We can always lock my office door if something goes wrong . " Chris said .

" Okay , " Andy said .

 **Clinic**

Soon , the whole family and their friends that were going against the enemy was at the clinic or close enough by to deal with Biohazard and Trifecta if they decided to attack while Maria was having the baby .

" Why are we in a tree again ? " Dakota asked in the radio he was using to communicate with other members of the family incase one of the bad guys showed up at the clinic .

" The higher up you are the better your field of vision . " Grace said .

" Oh , well all I can see is a bunch of leaves and my partner ' s ass which is kind of weird . " Andy Jr. said .

" Just like you cursing is kind of weird . " Andy said .

Whistling could be heard coming from one of the radios .

" Could who ever that is whistling stop its hurting some of our ears ? " Bobby asked .

" Sorry , " Chase said .

" I swear Shane ' s bunch doesn ' t know what stealth is , " Petey said .

" Not all of us , " Devine said .

" Traitor , " Cassidy said .

" Uhm , I see an Aces & Eights motorcycle approaching , is A1 here or is that him ? " Rosie asked .

" I ' m already here , looks like Devon . " A1 said .

" Hang on , let me flag him down . " Bobby said using a piece of glass and a light to get Devon ' s attention .

" What are you guys doing ? " Devon asked as A1 jumped down to where the Dudley was at .

" Maria ' s baby is due any minute , so , we are keeping a look out in case either Biohazard or Trifecta is around . " A1 explained .

" Alright then , " Devon said .

" Guys , something is weird about that car on the other side of the clinic from urgent care center . " Dakota said as Andy Jr. looked and noticed the same thing .

" I can ' t believe it , Chase does that SUV look familiar to you ? " Petey asked as Chase looked at it noticing the same thing .

" Chase ? " Andy asked .

" That ' s the vehicle that was used to run Petey and myself off the road three years ago . " Chase said remembering the scariest moment in his life .

 _ **Three Years Ago**_

 _" I hope Dallas listens to us about the problems with Trifecta , Chase . " Petey said as he drove towards Lance Hoyt ' s home ._

 _" Me too , but all we can do is try and get him to listen , " Chase said looking in his side mirror at the black SUV behind them , it looked to be stripped of all of its identifications to keep people from knowing exactly what kind of vehicle it was , it also had tinted windows and a metal guard on its grill like those used to protect vehicles from collisions with deer or even some cars ._

 _" Chase , you are awfully quiet bro . " Petey said beginning to wonder at the silence coming from the Natural ._

 _" I didn ' t want to alarm you earlier because I wasn ' t exactly sure if I was just being paranoid , but this SUV behind us has been following us for awhile now , Petey . " Chase said ._

 _" What ? " Petey looking at the car in his rearview mirror getting a bad feeling ._

 _" Alright , Petey , try and shake him or something while I call Andy just incase this gets out of hand . " Chase said pulling out his cell phone and calling his partner ._

 _Chase talked for a minute with Andy about the vehicle that was tailing him and Petey before the car backed away and then as if whoever was driving the SUV meant to do what was about happen , sped up and ran straight into the back of their car ._

 _" Whoa , " Petey and Chase looked at each other shocked and creeped out ._

 _That ' s when they noticed the drop - off and so did the one in the car apparently , because the SUV backing up again and then coming at the full speed ._

 _" Chase , hold on , " Petey said as the car rammed into them causing the Canadian Destroyer to lose control of the car and went off the side of the drop off ._

 _Once the car came to a stop upside down at the bottom of the drop off , Chase was finally coming to , looking around for the SUV and to make sure Petey was okay ._

 _" Damn , Petey , Petey , hey , wake up , bro . " Chase said trying to push on the car door next to him as he began to panic ._

 _" PETEY ! " Chase finally shouted startling the Canadian awake ._

 _" Yeah , oh , damn , ow , he pushed us over the edge didn ' t he ? " Petey asked ._

 _" I think so , " Chase said trying to kick the door open dispite the aching from the crash ._

 _" What are you doing ? " Petey asked ._

 _" Trying . to . get . the . damn . door . opened . " Chase said putting more emphasis into each word as he kicked the door everytime just a little bit harder ._

 _" Its just a suggestion , but , maybe you should try unlocking the door first , Chase . " Petey said ._

 _" Oh , yeah , that might be a good idea . " Chase said unlocking the door and then opening it as he began to feel something hot ._

 _" Chase , look at the front of the car . " Petey said as both of them looked and saw fire ._

 _" Come on , " Chase said as both of them climbed out of the car grabbing what was important and then backing away as their car continued to burn ._

 _" I never want to do that again , bro . " Petey said ._

 _" Me either , " Chase said relieved that they got out battered , but safe ._

 **Present Day**

" But , I thought some of the old Prospects where searching for hat car ? " A1 looked at Devon .

" They were , we thought it may have either been sunk or burned in an unknown location . " Devon said .

" Sunk or burned ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , we thought that Trifecta may of tried to get rid of the evidence . " Devon said .

" Should we go and check it out ? " Petey asked .

" No , " Grace said .

" No ? " Andy asked .

" Trifecta was the ones that ran Chase and Petey off the road . " Grace said .

" Yeah , and ? " Chase asked .

" Trifecta is aligned with Biohazard , what if they left the car there as a trap knowing some of us would rush in to check it out and not think the situation through properly , " Grace pointed out .

" Grace has a point " Bobby said .

" So , what are we going to do ? " Eric asked .

" Was dad or Cowboy helping Aunt Maria ? " Grace asked .

" Dad , why ? " Rosie questioned .

" I think it would be best to call some of the others to check it out and then if something goes wrong then we are here to back them up . " Grace said .

" I ' ve got it , " Bobby said .

" You know its to bad those stealth moves couldn ' t help in a situation like this . " Andy Jr. said .

" Hang on , " Grace just thought about it looking to where the Dynamic Duo was at in the trees .

" What ? " Dakota asked .

Grace took the binoculars from Chase to look at the path and what was infront of them as far as using for a stealth operation .

" See any thing interesting ? " Chase asked .

" Maybe , Bobby , go ahead and send whoever is coming out with Storm to check out the vehicle . Dynamic Duo masks on , stay quiet , low to ground , and follow me , we ' re getting closer to have a different view of the area , but hopefully not to act . And if Trifecta and Biohazard shows up the rest of you will step in to help us . " Grace said pulling her own mask on and making sure her stick was strapped to her back , then climbing down from the tree carefully looking around for trouble as she stayed hidden .

" What ' s the signal ? " Rosie asked .

" When the stupid and stupider group shows up , you can decide which is which , Rosie . " Andy Jr . said .

" Nice , " Cassidy laughed quietly .

" Or we yell for help , dad , I ' m taking the extra hockey stick . " Dakota said pulling on his mask now and following Grace .

" Sure , " Petey said .

" Fangs , are you taking a weapon ? " Rosie asked .

" Rosie , I ' m a Natural meaning my body is a weapon , so , why would I need more than I already have ? " Andy Jr. asked putting on his vampire mask and going with Grace and Dakota .

" Oh , " Andy and Chase both said .

" It was just a question . " Rosie pointed out .

" Alright , guys , we need to make it to the bushes beside the building , so , stay out of sight and eyes and ears open for anything suspicious . " Grace said .

" Right , " Andy Jr. and Dakota both agreed .

" Chase , " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" Do you have full sight of everything on this side of the clinic ? " Grace knowing that Chase had picked the tree both of them were in , because of the strategic position to see as much of everything that he could while also knowing that out of all of the guys he had the best eyesight .

" Yeah , why ? " Chase asked .

" Keep an eye on the area until we can get to the side of the clinic . " Grace said .

" No problem , " Chase agreed .

Grace lead the Dynamic Duo to the side of the building carefully , staying low , quiet and keeping an eye and ear out for any sign of trouble until they had reached the side of the building and behind the bushes getting in between them and the wall .

" So far so good , anything stirring out there Chase ? " Grace asked .

" Not a thing yet , " Chase said .

" Fangs , Fury , stay in between the bushes and the wall while we get as close to that vehicle as possible . " Grace said .

" We ' re right behind you , " Andy Jr . said .

" Lead the way , Grace . " Dakota said .

Grace lead the two as close as she could to the vehicle , so , the three of them could watch the backs of whoever in the family that came and investigate the SUV . Storm , AJ , Daniels , the Motorcity Machine Guns , Shane Douglas , and Aries ' Black Ops team came out to check out the vehicle , but nothing happened until they opened the door and something in a large bag fell out .

" Huh ? " Everyone outside asked not sure of what to think until Storm opened the body .

" Dynamic Duo , both of you and Rosie get inside the clinic now . " Storm ordered .

" What happened ? " Chase asked .

" In a minute , Chase , " Shane said .

" Guns , Elix , get the kids inside , guys . " James ordered again as the three did so as Andy Jr. and Dakota looked at their dads confused and a little spoked .

" What ' s going on , Uncle James ? " Grace asked .

" The rest of you come to us . " James said .

The rest of them came over and saw the body of Derek Shultz , all of them shocked .

" What is this ? First , the SUV that ran , Petey and myself off the road three years ago shows up and now whoever was driving the car drops off Shultz ' s dead body to us . What ' s going on around here ? " Chase asked about to get pissed .

" This is their last effort to scare us before the last battle . " Shane said .

" I thought Derek hung himself ? " Bobby asked Storm .

" Apparently everything as far as Derek ' s death is false and apparently something more happened after the Trifecta situation three years ago and the situation now . " James said .

" I wonder , " Grace said .

" About what ? " Andy asked .

" If Biohazard had been planning to attack us all along and that the Trifecta situation three years ago was connected , plus this SUV looks like the one used to transport from the orphanage to that house . " Grace said stepping closer to the SUV .

" Grace , be careful , " Petey said .

Grace opened the back of the SUV realizing that siding of the vehicle was made of high military grade siding thinking about what would of happened if the car had hit Chase and Petey in a head on collision years ago knowing it probably would have killed the both of them .

" You two got off easier than you think . " Grace said .

" Easy ? We were run off the road , Grace , " Chase said .

" True and you two walked away battered , but other wise relatively unharmed , this is high grade , military car and if it had hit you head on or in any other manner , especially with the front guard , then you and Petey wouldn ' t be here , Chase . " Grace said making Chase and Petey look at her realizing what she meant and was referring , too .

" I will get a medical examiner to take a look at the body , you guys need to go back inside . Maria ' s already had the baby and we can go as soon as Chris makes sure everything is good with the baby . " Storm said .

" What ' s the baby ' s name ? " Bobby asked on a lighter note .

" Leia Alexis Kazarian . " James said .

" Leia , as in Princess Leia ? " Grace asked .

" Yep , " James laughed a little dispite the new issue .

" Well , Uncle Frankie loves Star Wars and loving Star Wars is also apart of the Harris family trait , so , its fitting . " Grace said as they all walked into the clinic to see the new baby and so Storm could get the medical examiner out to check on Shultz ' s body .

After that the majority of them went home and Grace back to Chase ' s house until everything could be resolved with Biohazard and Trifecta as they all knew that with the birth of Maria ' s new baby that the time was now upon them to go into battle with their enemies one last time .


	35. Last Fight

A/N: Time for the last fight against Biohazard and Trifecta , be warned that this will be hectic and things may happen that my readers may not want to see so viewers discretion is advised.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 35 : Last Fight

 **Nashville , TN - TNA Asylum**

It finally time for the last fight between the Extended Family and Biohazard now aligned with Trifecta , this would decide everything and be the final outcome of the war and the family couldn ' t be happier to have everything put behind them as it was stressing all of them out and they knew everyone in the family deserved peace from the problems . The final battle was taking place in Nashville , TN at the old TNA Asylum as their fifteen year anniversary show had already taken place the previous week and it seemed right that family should use the Asylum to put an end to the enemies that had tried constantly to tear their family apart .

" So , this is it , then . " Grace said .

" Yeah , time to put Trifecta and Biohazard behind us for good , Grace . " Chase said .

" I ' m ready for this to be over , the attacks on my family and friends needs to end so I can go back to taking care of my wife and kids . " Andy said .

" Vampire Warrior is all set to back you up out there dad . " Andy Jr. said putting the last of his gear on as Andy chuckled .

" And I have my partner ' s back as usual . " Dakota said .

" Dynamic Duo sticks together . " Andy Jr. said .

" Always , " Dakota agreed as the door to the locker room opened as Shane walked in with Debra and Traci who had both Talia and Katie with them .

" How is everyone feeling in the other locker room ? " Cassidy asked .

" Restless , but its to be expected before a big fight like this . " Shane said .

" I ' m feeling surprisingly calm right now , but its more like an eerie calm . " Grace said .

" Like before something bad would happen in that place ? " Katie asked .

" No , more like a calm before the storm , eerie . " Grace said .

" Before , we get to creeped out , Little Natural , do you remember what we talked about ? " Debra asked .

" Oh yeah , " Andy Jr. smiled as he went to the locker he had been using and pulled something out handing it to his dad .

" What is this ? " Andy asked looking at the box his son had handed him confused .

" Did you change your birthday or something ? " Chase asked confused as well .

" No , its Father ' s Day , " Dakota reminded them .

" Oh , " The Naturals said .

" These two have been so busy lately that they forgot about Father ' s Day . " Grace said .

" Life of a wrestler is always busy . " Cassidy said .

" Yep , " Shane said as Andy opened the box and pulled out his very own vampire gear smiling big .

" You ' re not going to wear that to the ring anytime are you ? " Chase joked .

" No , I wouldn ' t want you to feel outshined , Chase . " Andy laughed as Chase looked at his partner with his mouth opened .

" Chase is speechless , " Cassidy said surprised .

" Its from the kids . " Debra said .

" Thank you so much my precious little ones . " Andy said hugging his son tight and then kissed Talia on the forehead as Debra winked at Grace while no one was looking at them .

" Your turn , Katie . " Traci whispered in her ear as Katie giggled while she approached Chase with a box .

When Chase opened the gift from Katie he saw the picture of him with Traci and Katie not long after the adoption in a frame with skulls and " Daddy ' s Family " painted on it .

" Wow , " Chase said .

" She painted the frame , " Traci said as Katie giggled again as she started acting bashful .

" My sweet Giggles , I love it so much . " Chase hugging Katie .

" What did you get your dad , Grace ? " Dakota asked .

" The Twins , Rosie , and myself had the Motorcity Machine Guns and Devine help us make dad a video of the family . What did you get your dad ? " Grace asked Dakota .

" Uncle Bobby and Coach D ' Amore helped me get dad hockey tickets for sometime next season . " Dakota said .

" You know , I may have to change what I said about being eerie with the fight coming up . " Grace said .

" Why is that ? " Shane asked curiously .

" Because I think despite all of the issues with Biohazard and Trifecta that the Extended Family individually and as a whole has gotten stronger in someway which will help us defeat the enemies we are dealing with now and the ones we will have to deal with in the future . " Grace said .

" I can agree to that , I definitely feel stronger now and after the issues with that stupid horse I ' m not afraid of everything anymore and can help my parents take care of Talia . I also found a brother along the way and we will begin the take over of the Tag Team Division in TNA . " Andy Jr. said .

" Brother ? " Andy , Debra , and Chase asked .

" Yeah , Dakota , " Andy Jr. said .

" I ' m your brother ? " Dakota asked looking at his partner about ready to tear up .

" Yeah , you ' ve had my back through all of this stuff with Biohazard and Trifecta and even put up with my crazy , wacky ideas , so , you are definitely my brother , Fury . " Andy Jr . said as Dakota hugged him nearly knocking both of them over .

" And you put up with the Canadian in me . " Dakota said tearing up on his partner ' s shoulder .

" Its okay , Dakota , Dynamic Duo lives forever . " Andy Jr. said .

Andy looked at Chase knowing how he felt about his own tag team partner who had become a brother to him over the years and happy that his own son had someone like that to have his back .

With that a knock came at the door as Wildcat walked in and gave them a look that made all of them realize it was finally time .

" Time to end the problem guys . " Chris said .

" Alright , I ' m taking the kids who are not fight into your ' s and Jessie ' s locker room right Cat ? " Debra going over the plan again .

" Exactly , " Chris said .

" Katie , " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Katie said .

" Take this to my RJ and give these to Edward and CJ . " Grace giving her RJ ' s spare inhaler , a bag of water balloons , and a radio for the room .

" Of course , " Katie said looking at Chase and Traci .

" We ' ll be alright , Katie . " Traci said .

" You promise you two will be safe ? " Katie asked .

" We promise , baby . " Chase said hugging her and then Traci hugged Katie , too .

" I love you , " Katie said .

" We love you , too , Katie . " Traci and Chase both said as Katie walked out the door .

" You two be careful , " Debra said hugging Andy Jr. and then hugging and kissing her husband a little worried about losing the both of them .

" We will be fine , Debra , just take care of Talia . " Andy said holding his wife before turning looking at Talia in her mother ' s arms .

" I will , " Debra said as Andy kissed his daughter on the cheek and then whispered in her ear that he loved her so much .

" I will be careful , too , mommy . " Andy Jr. said .

" Good , my little vampire warrior . " Debra said making Andy Jr. laugh a little .

" Love you both . " Debra said before walking out with Talia and taking Katie to Chris and Jessie ' s locker room .

" Alright , is everyone in here ready for the fight ? " Chris asked .

" I ' m ready to get rid of the problems . " Grace answered .

" We ' re ready , " The Naturals said .

" Time to fight , " Cassidy said .

" Dynamic Duo is ready and willing , " Andy Jr. and Dakota said .

" Good then all of you lets deal with Biohazard and Trifecta . " Shane said .

" Aces & Eights have already seen the enemy enter the area and now have the entrances blocked to keep the enemy from getting out . " Storm said coming into the locker room .

" Then lets go , " Chris said as Shane ' s crew walked out to go fight the enemy .

" Dad , you ' re not going to be pissed if I kick Gayda ' s ass tonight are you ? " Grace asked before leaving .

" Not at all and before you leave thank you for my Father ' s Day present , Grace . " Chris said hugging her to him before things got out of hand .

" Of course daddy , I love you . " Grace said .

" I love you , too , little one . " Chris said and then they left the locker room ready to fight .

" Let ' s go give someone a bad day in your home state , Cowboy . " Grace said .

" Let ' s do it , " Storm agreed .

 **Last Fight**

The battle against Biohazard and Trifecta was like most of them were numerous amounts of Agents and Goons coming in to try and over power the family with the numbers gang , but the family was prepared to do all that was necessary to put away both groups once and for all .

" How many of them are there ? " Eric asked breathing as he , Devine , and the Machine Guns were backed in a corner .

" Looks like they brought the whole crew with them . " Devine said .

" Hang on , guys , " Hoyt said as he came and knocked several of the Goons out for his friends .

" Thanks , Big D , we were getting in bind for a minute there . " Shelley said .

" Don ' t mention it . " Hoyt said .

" Alright , lets finish them up and go help the others . " Sabin said .

" But , how are we going to hold these Goons and Agents back from getting up and coming after us ? " Devine asked .

" Lethal Lockdown cage . " Eric said .

" That ' s perfect , hey , anyone in the family with the ability to alter the Six Sides of Steel cage ? " Shelley radioed to the other ' s in the family .

" Alter it ? " Bobby and A1 asked .

" Yeah , so , we can throw the down foot soldiers into it to keep them off of our backs . " Sabin said .

" We ' ll get someone on it and radio back to you Sabin . " Jarrett said .

" Good , guys keep an eye on those creeps . " Sabin said .

" Right , " Hoyt said as they continued to deal with foot soldiers until Jarrett told them to bring them to the cage .

Further away , on the other end of the TNA Asylum , Chase , Grace , and the Dynamic Duo were in the middle of Agents fighting them off while Andy and Cassidy were a little further away helping AMW and Rosie as Jessie and Traci had went with Gail to deal with some issues of their own .

" This is really getting crazy and we haven ' t even had word if the main problems are here yet . " Grace said .

" Just keep fighting , they will show themselves eventually when they start getting overwhelmed with their soldiers falling around them . " Chase said .

" Stay down , " Andy Jr. kicking one in the face who kept getting up .

" My partner didn ' t say for you to get back up . " Dakota bring his hockey stick down on the Goons head .

" Well the Dynamic Duo is handling themselves well . " Grace said .

" Yeah , " Chase agreed as Daniels and Kazarian came running into the area with a bunch of Agents who got plowed over just as Daniels and Kazarian moved out of the way allowing Rhyno and Abyss to go through them .

" Nice , you brought more dumb dumbs . " Grace said .

" We are herding them towards the Six Sides of Steel . " Kazarian said .

" Why the cage ? " Storm called to them .

" Jarrett had it alter to look like the Lethal Lockdown cage to hold the foot soldiers we have beat down to minimize the numbers game . " Daniels said .

" Alright , this is what we are going to do then , Chase , you keep Grace and the Dynamic Duo here to help you keep any from coming back this way and we will help Daniels , Kazarian , Abyss and Rhyno get them to and in the cage . " Chris said .

" Alright , " Chase and Andy agreed .

Soon the ones taking the Goons and Agents to the cage was gone and dealing with the issue when a new radio feed came in to Grace .

" Grace , " Edward called .

" Edward , what ' s happened ? " Grace asked hearing him panicked .

" Some of the foot soldiers are here with Sanders trying to get into the room . " Grace heard Katie say in the background .

" Hang on , we are on the way . " Grace said .

" Grace ? " Dakota asked .

" Sanders and some of the foot soldiers are at the room where the other kids are hiding out at in dad and Jessie ' s locker room . " Grace said .

" Lets go , " Chase said .

" Dad sent me to help , " Rosie said running towards them .

" Come on , " Grace said as they ran to the room where they saw Sanders , Cledus , and their foot soldiers trying to get into the room with the Debra and kids .

They could even hear both Talia and Leia crying after being scared by the villians trying to get to them .

" Get away from the door . " Chase jumped into the middle of the bad guys knocking the majority of them down while the Dynamic Duo , Grace , and Rosie helped to deal with the rest of them .

" You ' re not going to stop us this time . " Sanders said .

" You want to bet . " Edward said pushing down the glass on top of the door where he and CJ were sitting .

" Come here , kids and you can have candy . " Cledus said .

" My dad told me to never take candy from babies and you are obviously a baby whose all washed up . " CJ said as he and Edward start throwing filled water balloons at the enemies .

" Hey , cut it out , stop , I will strangle you kid . " Sanders said as the foot soldiers backed off with Cledus .

" That ' s it , " Cledus said as he and some extra Goons came and grabbed Grace .

" Hey , get off of me . " Grace said trying to fight them off , but they dragged her to the exit that lead to the roof .

" Grace , " Chase realizing where they were headed , but one of Agents kicked him where it hurt the most .

" Rosie , Chase , " Grace cried as Sanders and Cledus followed with the rest of the foot soldiers up to the roof with Grace .

" Chase , " Rosie said .

" Rosie , you and Dakota need to stay here and defend this room , Little Natural , I need you to do something for me . " Chase said .

" Anything , Uncle Chase , " Andy Jr. said .

" Go and find AMW and your dad for me and tell them to come to the roof , I may need some help and if you find anyone else to help then grab them , too . " Chase said .

" I will , but what are you going to do ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" I ' m going after Grace , now go . " Chase ordered .

" Right , " Andy Jr. said running towards where the cage was set up .

" Save my sister , Chase . " Rosie said .

" I will , " Chase said going up to the roof after Grace .

" We will help you guys from up here , Rosie , Dakota . " CJ said as Edward gave a thumbs up .

" Right , " Dakota said .

Andy Jr. ran for awhile until Shane Douglas saw him coming towards him .

" Little Natural , " Shane said .

" Pops , Sanders , Cledus , and some of the foot soldiers took Grace to the roof , Uncle Chase is going up after her , he needs help , told me to find AMW and dad . " Andy Jr. said .

" Go ahead and get them , I will go up to help Chase and Grace . " Shane said .

" Right , " Andy Jr. said running on towards where AMW and Andy was at until he spotted them with Cassidy and Devine .

" Dad , Wildcat , Cowboy , " Andy Jr. called to them .

" Fangs , what happened ? " Andy asked seeing him panicked .

" Chase and Papa Shane went up to the roof , Sander and Cledus had some of the foot soldiers take Grace up there , they need help . " Andy Jr. breathing from exhaustion .

" We ' re going up . " Chris said as AMW , Andy , Cassidy , and Devine went to help Chase and Grace .

" Good luck , " Andy Jr. said .

 **The Roof**

Chase finally made it up to the roof to see Sanders and Cledus beating Grace up and whipping her with Sanders ' belt making the Natural very furious as Chase began to fight through the foot soldier , knocking them out one-by-one .

" Get him , " Sanders ordered as the foot soldiers began to over power Chase who soon found himself caught by the foot soldiers .

" Hold him down . " Cledus said and the soldiers did so as Sanders took his belt and stood over Chase .

" Chase , " Grace said .

" Shut up , " Sanders said slapping Grace hard enough to leave his handprint on her face .

" I ' ll make you eat that hand when I get up , Sanders . " Chase growled .

" Not if I break you first , boy . " Cledus beating Chase with the belt .

" Ow , ouch , hey stop , ahh , " Chase yelped as the belt hit him .

" Take his shirt off and let ' s see how much he squeals when we beat his bare flesh . " Sanders said as the foot soldiers did so .

" Sanders , leave him alone . " Grace growled trying to fight only to get punched in the stomach by Sanders .

" Lets see how loud you can get . " Cledus said as he began beating Chase again with the belt who felt it more now that each smack was against his skin making Chase cry out as red whelps began to appear on his skin .

" How do you like seeing your friend hurt ? " Sanders asked as he came up closer to Grace who headbutted him in the face breaking the Sander ' s nose .

" Why you little brat , " Sanders said slapping Grace again .

" Stay away from me . " Grace said .

" Fine , kill him , " Sanders look at Cledus .

" You sure boss ? " Cledus not comfortable with the idea of murder .

" Do it , get rid of him and then we will deal with the rest of them and the kids . " Sanders ordered .

" I can ' t do that . " Cledus said .

" Why not ? " Sanders growled .

" I maybe a lot of things , but I am not going to become a murderer . " Cledus said .

" Get out of the way . " Sanders pushed Cledus aside taking a gun and pointing it at Chase .

" Chase . " Grace started to panick .

" Huh ? " Chase looking concerned as his pulse raced .

But , before Sanders could shoot Chase someone was there in no time punching Sanders lights out leaving the man on the ground as he began knocking out Goons and Agents as Cledus ran .

" Come on , Chase , get up and fight . " Shane said making Chase realize who had saved him .

" Shane , " Chase said relieved to see him .

" Help , Grace , " Shane said .

" Right , " Chase said knocking out the foot soldiers who had Grace until she could get free and start fighting back .

" You okay ? " Grace asked Chase after they had knocked down the bad guys .

" Yeah , you ? " Chase asked .

" Well you know , its been one of those days , but other than that I ' m good . " Grace said making Chase laugh .

" Yeah , I know , thanks Shane . " Chase turned to look at the Franchise now as he thanked Shane for helping him .

" No problem , " Shane said as more foot soldiers showed up flanked by a sight that made all three of them nearly freak out .

" Derek Shultz ? " Chase asked .

" Eliminate all enemies . " Derek said as his voice sounded like a robot and his eyes turned red .

" I take it this would be the illegal medical practices Issac mentioned to dad that someone in Biohazard was performing . " Grace said .

" So , they killed Shultz and then altered him into a robot . " Shane said .

" That ' s right , Derek , kill them all starting with Chase . " Kash said as Derek advanced towards Chase as Kash started fighting with Shane with the help of the Goons and Sanders who was now back up was fighting Grace with the help of the Agents .

" Wait , " Chase said to Derek .

" Kill Chase , " Derek said .

" You don ' t have to listen to Kash and Sanders . " Chase said .

" Must obey , must kill Chase . " Shultz said and ran towards Chase .

" Alright , I guess you do . " Chase said as he and Shultz began to fight .

While Chase and Shultz ' s battle was just the two of them Grace and Shane was having to battle multiple opponents and while this wasn ' t normally difficult for the two of them , the beatings and other battles were adding to the exhaustion both of them were experiencing . And while Shane was handling the exhaustion pretty well from experience , Grace was still new to this whole contant battle thing which was really getting to her .

" Grace , you have to hold on and try to conserve energy . " Shane instructed her .

" Right , tell these guys that . " Grace said .

" Take them down one at a time like you did in the training . " Shane advised her .

" Okay , " Grace said doing as Shane said and it worked until more showed up , but before the numbers got much worse than that AMW , Andy , Cassidy , and Devine showed up to even the odds out as Grace stepped back to take breath and recover some .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Exhausted , but other wise I ' m okay thanks to Chase and Shane . " Grace said .

" Alright , back up breath before fighting again , Grace . " Shane said .

" Of course , " Grace said .

" Where ' s Chase ? " Andy asked .

" Fighting Shultz , " Shane said .

" What ?! " AMW asked .

" Look over there , " Grace said as they looked at Chase fighting a robotic looking Shultz .

" So , he was the experiment Issac mentioned and he brought to the clinic to unnerve us . " James said .

" And maybe to study us . " Chris said as the Goons and Agents started another round as Cassidy took Sanders and tied him to something .

" Better plan than I could have come up with . " Devine said taking Kash and doing the same leaving the soldiers as the only ones to fight against .

Grace as the battle continued noticed Derek and Chase getting closer to the edge of the roof , and while she was more than happy to let Chase continue the fight something in her began to stir and get concerned about this fight and Chase that close to danger . Grace slowly moved away from the group fighting as to not grow attention to what she was doing and then she saw what was on the other side of the roof which could be used to land on hoping it wouldn ' t turn out like three years ago . Grace watched as she crotched down waiting for the right moment when Chase was out of the way and as Derek took out a gun about to shoot him .

" Derek , put it down , " Grace said getting closer to Chase and Derek .

" Grace , don ' t come closer , " Chase said .

" I ' m not about to let him shoot you , Chase . " Grace said .

" Kill Chase , " Derek said .

" You don ' t have to do it , you don ' t have to kill him , you can get help Derek and all of this will end . You don ' t have to be a slave to Sanders like I once was and you don ' t have to be obedient to Kash either , so , put it down before someone gets hurt . " Grace said .

" Must obey , kill Chase , " Derek said .

" Last warning , don ' t do it , " Grace trying to get through to Derek .

But , the robot had other plans as he pointed the gun right at Chase , stepping back some and pulling the safety back as Grace threw her stick at Derek who caught it stepping back some more leaving Grace wide open and in the perfect spot for her to spear Shultz off the roof and down to the ground as Derek land on the concrete breaking all of the electronics in him and she turned her body just enough to land on the table below and flat on her back like Chase had showed her during the first training . While Grace definitely felt something in her feel the effects of falling from a high spot as she went through the table , she also felt only minor effects which included possibly a broken rib and something went wrong with her ankle .

" Grace , " Chase said using the fire escape ladder on the roof to get down to where Grace was at as the rest of the Goons and Agents were taken to the Lockdown cage as Chris followed Chase down to her closely followed by the others .

" Grace , " Chris called to her .

" I ' m okay , except for possibly a broken rib and my ankle . " Grace said .

" Alright , we ' ll get those looked at , but as your doctor I am going to tell you that was incredibly dangerous , Grace . " Storm said .

" And I would do it again for my family in a heartbeat , Doc . " Grace said .

" She ' s just as much of a daredevil as Chris , " Shane said .

" Yep , what happened with Shultz ? " Grace asked as Chris looked at Derek who seemed to have broken apart .

" Looks like the mechanics or whatever that was making him mobile broke on impact with the concrete and his nothing more than empty shell again , a dead body . " Chris said as Chase and Andy helped Grace up and over to the concrete being careful of her hurt ankle .

Once the adrenline started to wear off of Grace she felt another problem as she began coughing .

" Grace ? " Andy asked as she went back down to the ground .

" I feel weird , " Grace said as she coughed again as blood came out of her mouth .

" Internal bleeding , Grace ' s body hasn ' t been toughed enough to with stand a fall from that far and the impact of landing on a table at the same time . " James said as Grace coughed up more blood starting to fade .

" Grace , why did you save me like that ? " Chase beginning to panic .

" Because you are my family , Chase and I don ' t let my family get hurt even if it means putting my own body at risk . " Grace said before passing out .

" Grace , " Chris and Chase were both at her side as Gayda showed up .

" Brat will die for her sacrifice . " Gayda said as Jessie , Gail , Jackie Moore , and Traci all ganged up on Gayda dealing with the problem and putting her with Kash and Sanders as an ambulance was called for Grace and a coroner van to take Shultz ' s body back to the morgue .

" Grace , " Rosie looked at her dad .

" She ' ll be okay , " Chris said .


	36. Aftermath

_A/N: Okay , so , Grace is a daredevil like Chris and many of the others in TNA , but I hope she is okay after the high risk move ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 36 : Aftermath

 **Nashville Hospital**

Not long after the ambulance left to take Grace to the hospital did the rest of the family show up to find out what was going on with the oldest Harris kid and to make sure she was okay . As they all sat in the waiting room hoping the news on Grace turned out well they got a message that Sanders , Gayda and Kash would be put away for good along with the rest of Biohazard and Trifecta , Shultz would be buried properly , and Cledus was caught while trying to get out of Tennessee and while he wouldn ' t go away for attemted murder , he would have to answer for everything else he had done including child abuse . And even though all of that news was good for the family , there was still someone not there to celebrate and many in the family were deeply concerned and depressed because the doctors hadn ' t came with any report on Grace which was making all of them worry .

" Chris , I . . . " Chase started knowing it was him whom Grace was trying to protect when she speared Grace from the roof of the Asylum .

" Chase , I know what you would say and if you get it out of your mouth I swear I will punch you in the face so hard and that goes for anyone else that ' s been giving Chase a hard time since this whole Biohazard and Trifecta mess started about things that weren ' t his fault . " Chris glaring at Chase first and then gave Shane the same disapproving look .

" What are you talking about ? " Shane asked .

" I ' m talking about you raging Chase about Candido , Shane , and before you start blaming him for stuff know that none of it was Chase ' s fault . " Chris looking at Shane with purpose .

" He was the last one with , Candido that night . " Shane said .

" And , I was the last one with Aubrey the night she died , so , does that mean I caused her death Shane . " Chris said making Jessie put a hand on her husband ' s shoulder knowing how much it would hurt him talking about Aubrey especially with Grace in critical condition .

" Have I ever blamed you , Cat ? " Shane asked .

" No , " Chris said .

" Then why would I start now ? " Shane asked .

" Why have you blamed Chase all of this time for Candido ' s death , Shane ? " Chris asked .

" Because he just like Grace has become are completely careless . " Shane said .

" Enough , " Andy said looking at Shane .

" Oh , so , now you want to start something , too , Andy ? " Shane asked .

" No , I want you to stop and remember that there ' s a little girl who was willing to sacrifice herself to save her family and a brother still in critical care and that you are not the only one who had feelings for Candido . " Andy said .

" I wish all of you would shut up and remember that there are kids sitting here who need us to act like adults instead of children . " Debra spoke up .

" My sister is in surgery and my brother ' s are freaking worried and all you guys can do is fight between yourselves . " Rosie rolled her eyes getting up and going to sit with the Twins who were with Team Canada .

Chase began looking around at the ones arguing about him and Grace thinking about the kids around him and what Grace had done to protect him as the pressure of everything started getting to him . Chase stood up walking down the hall a little ways to breath and think for himself without listening to everyone as he spotted the chapel in the hospital . Chase looked down the hall at the family before going in to find some peace , quiet and a place where he could hopefully talk to someone outside of the others to help him .

" Uhm , I haven ' t really prayed in awhile and I don ' t really know what right I have to do so now . For so long I was angry at you for taking away my mentor and though I still don ' t understand why he had to go I do understand that you are the only one who can truly heal someone and make everything better . Please , please , I ask you , no I beg of you , please save Grace , please help this selfless friend of mine , she is in trouble and the fault is all mine , if she hadn ' t been protecting me then she wouldn ' t have been in this mess . So , please , all I ask is for you to help her and I will never ask you for anything ever again , I ask this with the little faith I have left in me , Amen . " Chase praying for help .

" Chase , " Traci said walking in and sitting next to him .

" Hey , " Chase said .

" She ' ll be okay , " Traci said putting her head on his shoulder .

" Yeah , " Chase said a little depressed hoping that Traci was right .

 **Recovery Room**

While everyone was out in the waiting area hoping and praying that Grace would be okay , she was finally out of surgery and in a private , recovery room but she wasn ' t awake yet as she started having a dream of someone coming to talk to her in her mind .

 **Grace ' s Dream**

 _" Grace Lynn Harris , " Aubrey Harris said ._

 _" Mom ? " Grace thought as she looked around at what appeared to be an empty wrestling arena ._

 _" Yeah , baby , " Aubrey said ._

 _" Is this heaven ? " Grace asked ._

 _" No , Grace , you haven ' t died yet . " Aubrey said ._

 _" Oh , I was about to say if this was heaven , dad would like it . " Grace said making Aubrey laugh ._

 _" Sarcastic like your father I see . " Aubrey said ._

 _" He taught me well . " Grace said ._

 _" Very well , so , well infact that you would do something so drastic and dangerous to protect someone you care for and love . " Aubrey said ._

 _" You do what you have to , to protect family no matter what the cost may be . " Grace said ._

 _" And that is what you have been needing to learn this whole time with Biohazard and Trifecta around and how to let go enough so you could find the strength to help the family . " Aubrey said ._

 _" But , I thought all you wanted me to be was happy ? " Grace asked ._

 _" I did and what makes you happy is protecting the family , am I correct ? " Aubrey questioned Grace ._

 _" You are correct , " Grace said ._

 _" And you could only do that effectively when you had a clear mind and were at your full strength without anything to hold you back . " Aubrey said ._

 _" I understand , " Grace said ._

 _" But , now its just about time for you to wake up and continue your duty to protect your family . " Aubrey said ._

 _" I will always protect them with everything that I am . " Grace said ._

 _" But , first , there ' s someone who wants to speak to you personally . " Aubrey said ._

 _" Who ? " Grace asked ._

 _" I will let you speak to him . " Aubrey turning to walk away as a older man appeared in front of Grace ._

 _" You must be Grace Harris , " The man said ._

 _" I am and you look familiar , have we meet ? " Grace asked feeling perfectly comfortable around this stranger ._

 _" Along time ago , when you were still just a baby , but you wouldn ' t remember me , Grace . I do know that you have been around my boys and know them quite well , so , well that you be willing risk your own life to save one of them . " The man said , he was friendly and very happy ._

 _" Your boys ? " Grace asked confused ._

 _" The Naturals , " The man said making Grace realize who she was talking , too ._

 _" You ' re Chris Candido . " Grace said in awe to be sitting next to a legendary wrestler and the one who had mentored and managed Andy and Chase ._

 _" Yes , I am . " Candido said ._

 _" Andy and Chase misses you . " Grace said ._

 _" Yes , I ' m aware of the fact and its so unfair to them to have lost a mentor and friend as quickly as they did and while often I feared that it would be Andy to take it the hardest , little did I know the issues Chase would have with the loss himself . " Candido said ._

 _" Chase , blames himself for your death and Shane has let him believe that its his fault . " Grace said ._

 _" First of all , you tell the Franchise , I said red is not his color so stop being angry at Chase for something he had no control over , and you also tell Shane that just because he wears yellow that being a coward and afraid of admitting he ' s wrong doesn ' t suit him either . " Candido said ._

 _" I ' ll tell him , but what about Chase ? " Grace asked ._

 _" Tell Chase , that nothing is his fault and to stop blaming himself for what happened . Tell him that he is also lucking to have friends like you , Andy , and Cassidy to have his back when he needs it and that I am proud of him for the way he has taken care of Traci and sweet little Katie . Also tell Chase that I am proud that he has continued to do what I asked him to do when I last saw him which was to never let the business change him into the person he was never meant to be and remained himself through everything . And tell Andy that he has made me proud with the way he has taken care of his own family and have become the true friend everyone can depend on . " Candido said ._

 _" Anything else ? " Grace asked ._

 _" Tell both Naturals that I am proud of them for looking out for one another , for continuing to take care of the wrestling world I loved , for passing on the gift I gave them to the next generation in wrestling and that they are finally the wrestlers and men that I was teaching them to be . " Candido said ._

 _" I will tell them . " Grace said ._

 _" Good luck , Grace Harris , you will do well in TNA when you get there someday . " Candido said disappearing as her mother came back ._

 _" I ' m proud of you baby . " Aubrey said ._

 _" Thank you , " Grace said ._

 _" I love you , " Aubrey kissing Grace on the forehead ._

 _" I love you , too , mom . " Grace said ._

 _" Now its time for you to go back to your father and the family . " Aubrey said ._

 _" One more question before you go ? " Grace asked ._

 _" Alright , " Aubrey said ._

 _" The lullaby you sang to me , was it about the ocean or about me ? " Grace asked ._

 _" Both , because you in a lot was like the ocean to me . " Aubrey said ._

 _" In what way ? " Grace asked ._

 _" You ' re beautiful , loyal , strong , fierce , constantly changing , and full of life much like the ocean . " Aubrey said ._

 _" I understand , " Grace smiled ._

 _" Now time to go back to your father . " Aubrey said ._

 _" But , one more request . " Grace said as Aubrey laughed ._

 _" Just like your father , you always need one more thing before you go anywhere , go ahead and make your request . " Aubrey said ._

 _" would you sing me my lullaby ? " Grace asked ._

 _" I can definitely make that request . " Aubrey said as she sang Grace ' s Lullaby to her as Grace went back to sleep ._

 **Recovery Room**

Grace woke up in the recovery room to see her dad sitting next to her holding her hand .

" Hey , " Grace said .

" Hey , you , about time you woke up . " Chris said .

" Sorry , mom and I was having a girl talk . " Grace said making Chris and Jessie who was in the room look at her as Storm , the Naturals and Shane did the same .

" You talked to Aubrey ? " James asked .

" Yeah , for the third time since this whole Biohazard and Trifecta issue started . " Grace said .

" What did she say ? " Chris asked .

" That I ' m just like you in everyway . " Grace said .

" I could have told you that . " Jessie said .

" She also said she was proud of me . " Grace said .

" So , am I baby . " Chris kissed her on the forehead .

" Grace , I am so sorry for making you go through all of this and for being the reason you are in this hospital . " Chase started to cry .

" If you are the reason I ' m in here , its because I was protecting my family , one of my brothers and I would do it again in heartbeat if I had to Chase . I have no regrets for taking Derek out when he was about to kill you and I will not have you doubting and blaming yourself cause that ' s not the Natural way and that ' s definitely not the Chase way . You do what you have to for family no matter what the cost and the last time there was an issue you risked your ownself to carry a message to a friend to get help for this family and it lead to you rescuing my dad . Chase , I made a promise after that incident to never allow one of you to get hurt again and if it was in my power I would protect everyone of you and as far as I ' m concerned I kept that promise and its because you helped me find the strength to do so by teaching me how to fight and teaching me to never give up . You gave me a new way to see myself which is not the slave those people where turning me into , but someone who could be free and not afraid of showing who I really am to people . So , stop with the blaming yourself for things you have no control over and he told me to tell you to stop blaming yourself for the accident , Chase . " Grace said crying herself wanting Chase to stop with the blaming himself .

" He ? " Chase asked as tears poured down his face .

" I talked to him in my dreams , I talked to Candido while I was still asleep . " Grace said .

" What ? " Chase asked Andy and Shane both looked at her .

" He told me to tell you to stop blaming yourself for his death , Chase , he said that nothing was your fault and that he sorry that you and Andy had to lose your mentor so soon and in the way you did . But , he never wanted what happened to be something you two would blame yourselves for , he loved both of you , I could see it when he spoke about both of you . He loved the both of you so much and said he was proud of both of you and who you ' ve become over the years , he ' s proud of the way you two took care of each other over the years , for taking care of you family and friends , for helping the wrestling world he loved , and for growing into great wrestlers and men , but he ' s also proud that both you stayed true to who you were over the years and didn ' t allow the business to turn you into someone they wanted you to be which was not yourselves . He ' s still watching over the both of you whether you realize it or not , so , Chase don ' t blame yourself , it hurts him when you do this , you should be happy with they way you ' ve become over the years and for being the man that Traci and Katie will need you to be . And as for you , Shane , Chris said to get off of Chase ' s case , you should be helping him not hurting him worse and Candido said red is not your color so enough with the anger and that even though you wear yellow being a coward and fearful of admitting you are wrong doesn ' t suit you either , Franchise . " Grace said making both Naturals tear up and Shane look at her sighing and realizing he needed to give Chase a break and Andy some relief .

" Thanks for the message , Grace . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " Grace said .

" And thank you for giving me some peace of mind . " Chase said .

" Same to you , " Grace said hugging Chase .

" We will have you out of here and back home as soon as possible , baby . " Chris said .

" Maybe your doctor can go and see about that . " James said stepping out to find whoever was in charge of the hospital and the care of Grace .

" You guys may want to reign him in . " Jessie said .

" Impossible , " Chris and Andy said .

" I ' ll go and make sure Storm doesn ' t get into trouble . " Shane said following the Cowboy .

" Good luck with that . " Chase said .

" So , what did you do with your honey bear , Chase ? " Grace asked making them all laugh including her which she came to regret .

" Broken ribs makes it hard to laugh . " Chase said .

" Yeah , so , where is Cassidy ? " Grace asked .

" Watching the kids . " Chase said .

" Oh lord , you have the biggest kid watching the little ones ? " Grace asked .

" I questioned it , too , " Andy said eating red jello .

" Vampire lord , you couldn ' t resist eating something red even if it is my jello . " Grace joked at Andy .

" Yep , " Andy smiled .

" And we wonder where junior gets it from . " Grace said .

" Oh , Grace , we don ' t wonder , we know . " Jessie said as they laughed once again making Grace groan at her broken ribs .

" Hey , be nice . " Andy said .

" Alright , all of you except for Jessie needs to step out , so , the doctor can check , Grace . " James said coming back in with Shane and then all of them except for Jessie stepped out .

Once the doctor came in and checked Grace giving her a bunch of dos and don ' ts to help her heal , she was released from the clinic happy to see all of her family safe and sound including the friends that had come to help them during the fight . Grace asked her dad to drive her back to the Asylum as she wanted to see the place she had been hurt at to think as the others headed out as Chase and Traci had wedding rehearsals to go , too .

 **TNA Asylum Roof**

" What are we doing here ? " Chris asked as they stood on the roof of the TNA Asylum .

" I need to see where I went off to figure out how not to get hurt again . " Grace said .

" How about no more spearing people off of roofs . " Rosie suggested .

" Good idea , " Grace said spotting something familiar laying on the ground where Cledus had been beating Chase .

" Grace ? " Rosie asked .

" Dad , " Grace pointing at it as she got closer to the object .

" Chase ' s bandanna , " Chris realized as Andy hadn ' t been wearing one the during the fight .

" I can ' t reach it . " Grace said as it hurt for her to bend over to far .

" Here , " Chris picking it up and giving it to Grace .

" What do you want with it ? " Rosie asked curiously .

" I ' m taking it back to Chase . " Grace said .

" Well , lets go then , because you have a wedding rehearsal to go to , Grace . " Chris said .

" Oh , right , I ' m one of Traci ' s bridesmaids . " Grace just remembered .

" And now she thinks of it . " Rosie said .

" I love you , so , much , Rosie . " Grace said using Rosie as help to walk .

" Yeah , I love you , too , Grace even when you are a pain in the ass . " Rosie said .

" That ' s what sisters are here for . " Grace said making Chris and Rosie laugh as they got in the car and headed back to the wedding rehearsal as the wedding was going to be in Tennessee as Chase and Traci wanted it to be .


	37. Wedding Rehearsal

_A/N: The fight is over , Grace is okay , and now its time for the wedding rehearsal ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 37 : Wedding Rehearsal

 **Wedding Rehearsal - Guys ' Room**

It was finally time for Chase and Traci ' s wedding rehearsal dinner and the guys were in their room as they had agreed to split Chase and Traci up for the night after the rehearsal as to keep the bride and groom separate .

" Okay , so , why are we keeping Chase and Traci separate again ? " Cassidy asked as Chase wasn ' t paying attention , but searching for something in his bags that he would normally take to Impact Zone or one of the arenas they visited .

" Because its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding . " Andy said .

" Sorry about whoever ' s damn luck , " James walked in with the Dynamic Duo and the Harris Twins .

" Damn , I ' m gonna need women spray with that monkey suit on , dad . " Andy Jr. said .

" Why ? " Dakota and the Twins asked .

" To keep the girls off of me . " Andy Jr. said making the kids laugh .

" Alright , you are not allowed to curse at the wedding tomorrow . " Andy said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. said .

" Now , on to more important things for tonight , Andy spill the details man . " Storm said .

" What details ? " Andy asked confused .

" Its the best man ' s job to plan the bachelor party , bro , so start talking about what you have planned . " James said .

" Look , I got to keep the kids with me tonight , so , my thoughts was bed after dinner . " Andy said .

" You are not right in the head . " James said with a disapproving look .

" Outside of Andy Jr. , what other kids are you keeping since Talia will be in the girls ' room with Debra ? " Cassidy asked confused .

" You and possibly Dakota . " Andy said .

" Oh , hey , I ' m not a kid , Andy . " Cassidy said .

" You ' re not ? " Andy asked .

" Hey , you two , don ' t start arguing or I will put my boot up both of your tails . " Storm tired of the bickering in the family lately .

" Ouch , " CJ and RJ said .

" Should we even be talking about the bachelor party with the groom close by ? " Cassidy asked .

" No , " Team Canada said walking in together with AJ , Bad Influence , Edward , Bentley and the Motorcity Machine Guns .

" Shooter , " The Twins high - fived Edward .

" So , that ' s three down with the nicknames and just the Twins to go . " Dakota said .

" Except we are calling , CJ , Catapult and RJ , Prowler . " Andy Jr. said .

" So , that ' s all of us . " RJ said .

" Only took until the dodo ' s were gone to figure them all out , but yeah , we are all officially named . " CJ said .

" Yay , " The boys cheered .

" You are all set to take Dakota for the night ? " Petey asked Andy .

" Yeah , of course . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " The Dynamic Duo high - fived each other .

" But , that means tonight when its bedtime , you two are actually going to have to go to sleep . " Andy said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. and Dakota both said .

" Is it just me or does the groom look distracted ? " Daniels asked looking at Chase as the others did the same .

" Chase , are you okay ? " Eric asked as Andy and Cassidy looked at their partner worried .

" I lost my black bandanna . " Chase said .

" What ? " Andy asked knowing that he and Traci had talked about him wearing it at the wedding as it was something that was apart of Chase and Traci saying it was apart of what she loved about him .

" Were you wearing it during the fight at the Asylum ? " Cassidy asked .

" I was and then I thought I had put in my bag , I don ' t really know , everything was so hectic after the fight that I ' m not sure what happened to it . " Chase hoping nothing else went wrong .

" Uhm , I hate to be the one to bring up more bad news , but , Chris and the girls haven ' t gotten here yet . " Bobby finally said .

" Grace , would have a little difficulty getting ready as she can ' t bend over or anything until the injuries inside of her heal , so , give them a little more time alright . " James said .

" Okay , " Chase praying everything would be okay .

" And we will find your bandanna before the wedding . " Andy said .

" Thanks bro . " Chase said .

" Yeah , " Andy said .

" So , what is this about a bachelor party ? " Chase asked with a slight grin .

" Nothing , " The rest of the guys said in unison .

" First you guys wouldn ' t shut up about it and now you guys are acting all shy which is adorable . " Chase teased leaving the guys ' room .

" Where is he going ? " Cassidy asked .

" To take a walk . " Chase said .

Chase walked out to see where the wedding would actually take place which was going to be outside because Chase and Traci loved the outdoors and in the Tennessee air at that which made Chase even happier .

" Daddy , " Katie hugged him around the waist when she saw him .

" Hey , my sweet Giggles . " Chase holding her as Talia laughed .

" Someone has spotted Uncle Chase , " Debra said .

" Princess Natural , what are you doing ? " Chase looking at Talia .

" Are my boys behaving ? " Debra asked .

" Well , you know those Douglas boys are always getting into something , but they seemed to be quite calm when I saw them . " Chase said making Katie and Talia laugh .

" That is very unnatural for them . " Grace said as she got there with her dad and Rosie .

" Sorry , we ' re late . " Chris said .

" It was Grace ' s doing . " Rosie said going to the girls ' room .

" My bad , " Grace shrugged .

" Grace , " Katie said as they hugged lightly as to not hurt Grace ' s wounds any worse than they already were .

" Hey , its over , " Grace said to her .

" Our nightmare is over . " Katie smiled .

" Yeah , " Grace agreed .

" One more day man , are you nervous ? " Chris asked .

" Yes and no , I ' m excited to finally be marrying the woman that I love , but I also don ' t want to mess this up as its a day that ' s special for , Traci . " Chase said .

" Brother , if you just remember to be the Chase Stevens , she and the rest of the people in our family and our close friends know you as , then both of you will get through tomorrow and live the rest of your lives out happy and together . " Chris said .

" Thanks , Chris . " Chase said .

" Jeez , dad , you actually sounded philosophical on us , Papa Jarrett and Daniels would be so proud . " Grace said .

" Cut the sarcasm . " Chris said as he and Chase laughed .

" I ' m going to see what the girls need help with , Katie , you coming ? " Debra asked taking Talia with her .

" Coming , " Katie said hugging Chase again before following Debra to the girls ' room .

" Is my partner in the guys ' room ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , bugging Andy about the bachelor party or something like that . " Chase said .

" Whoa , bachelor party planning without me , I told him and Andy to wait until I got here , let me go and see about this . " Chris said walking towards the guys ' room .

" You may want to be prepared for trouble , Chase . " Grace said as they laughed .

" I ' m aware of it , " Chase said .

" I never quite got the chance to thank you for coming after me when those creeps took me to the roof at the Asylum . " Grace said .

" You don ' t have to thank me , I wouldn ' t have allowed those creeps to hurt you any worse than they had already . " Chase said .

" I know , but uhm , dad got the news today that the authorities were going through the house to find all of the evidence of the abuse of myself and Katie . " Grace said sitting next to Chase .

" Okay , " Chase said .

" And then the house would be completely destroyed as Jarrett , D ' Amore , Shane , and Sting have bought the house and are planning on giving it to the Franchise as it backs up to his property and would be a good idea to have him watch the place seeing as the tunnel is there that could lead to other villians in the future getting to and from the Impact Zone . " Grace said .

" That ' s good on both fronts . " Chase said .

" 3D showed up and told dad that Aces & Eights was going back into slumber as they were no longer needed as their identities were now safe again . " Grace said .

" Relief , " Chase sighed .

" And the authorities told dad that they found Renea and Crystal , looks like Kash and Gayda got to them as well . " Grace said as Chase looked at her .

" I understand all of the problems are gone , but I never wished for Shult , Renea , or Crystal to end up like that . " Chase said .

" I know , uhm , did you do something to yourself to look different today ? " Grace asked looking at Chase for a moment confused .

" Not that I know of . " Chase said .

" Are you sure ? " Grace poking Chase ' s bare forehead .

" Yeah , I ' m missing one of my bandannas , " Chase sighed .

" Now that I think about it , I don ' t think I have actually seen you without one . " Grace said .

" Yeah , well , " Chase sighed again as Andy came up and saw them talking to each other .

" Here , " Grace said pulling Chase ' s black bandanna that she had found on the roof of the TNA Asylum out of her pocket .

" Where did you find it ? " Chase asked about ready to kiss her when he saw his bandanna .

" On the roof at the Asylum . " Grace said .

" Thank you , " Chase carefully hugged her .

" Don ' t mention it brother . " Grace said .

Andy in the background happy and smiling now that everything was as it should be for the family .

" Now , I need to go to the girls ' room to see what the orders are from the bride and shouldn ' t you be getting ready for a wedding rehearsal , Chase . " Grace said .

" Yep , " Shane and Andy both said making Chase and Grace look at the two .

" Let ' s go , Andy . " Chase getting up and dragging his partner to the guys ' room .

" Shane , thank you for getting rid of mine and Katie ' s nightmare . " Grace said .

" Of course , " Shane said .

 **After the Rehearsal**

The wedding rehearsal went well as the main part was allowing Chase and Traci to say their vows as they had decided to do their own instead of repeating after the pastor , they also had to remember that Grace would need some sort of prop incase the injuries got to much for her if she stood up for too long .

" Because I ' m not standing up there for you to lean on sis . " Rosie had said in the background making Grace chuckle a little .

" Little sisters , " Grace shook her head .

" Is that what I have to look forward to ? " Andy Jr. and Edward asked after the rehearsal .

" Maybe , " Grace said .

" Oh boy , " Andy Jr. and Edward sighed making Rosie glare at both of them .

" We still love you , Rosie , besides I ' ve got someone else at the moment to lean on . " Grace said leaning against Andy who had been put in charge of watching the kids as Chase got ready for his bachelor party .

" You comfortable ? " Andy asked .

" I am at the moment . " Grace said .

" Hey , who is that with Uncle James ? " RJ asked as they turned to see a little girl who looked younger than Grace , but older than Rosie , Dakota , and Katie .

" Makayla , " Grace said .

" As in Storm and Crystal ' s daughter ? " Rosie asked .

" Yeah , Crystal took Makayla away from James after the Aces & Eights Crisis ' due to the danger she was in around Storm ' as she put it . " Andy said .

" Yeah , I remember her coming to the hospital once after you and Chase had found me . " Grace said .

" Why would she be here then ? " Dakota asked .

" Because , the Cowboy is the only parent she has now . " Grace said as Andy knew the details as well .

" We have another new kid to accept into the family . " CJ said .

" Not accept , when it comes to the kids in the extended family , it isn ' t an acception , its an addition and we are always open to the new additions in the family as we are the next generation to carry on what the Extended Family and the Foundation of TNA stands for ? " Grace said .

" And that would be ? " Katie asked .

" Family , loyalty , honor , justice , freedom , unity , and love , we have to be ready to defend those ideals and keep them in us to truly function as a family and to be able to fight when its time to stand against the ones who take away the peace and harmony within the family . " Grace said .

" And the new additions in the family ? " Andy Jr . asked .

" We welcome them with open arms and a place of safety just like the new additions this time around . " Grace said .

" Who are all of the new additions to the family , Grace ? " Edward asked .

" For the adults that would be Devine , Cassidy , Bentley , and A1 has been reinstated after he let go of the ties he had with Aces & Eights up until very recently and for the kids , Katie came to us before the fight began , we have two new little ones coming up in Talia and Leia , and now we have Makayla coming to be apart of the family , too . " Grace said .

" The family is growing . " Rosie said .

" Which is a good thing . " Andy said happy to have Grace now able to lead the kids as she had become stronger and more confident since the mess with Biohazard and Trifecta started .

" You said it , brother . " Grace said leaning against Andy again for support as James and Makayla came over .

" Could I ask you girls to help look after Makayla ? " James looked at Grace , Rosie , and Katie .

" Okay , " The girls said .

" You ' ll be fine with these kids , Makayla . " Andy said .

" Okay , " Makayla said a little shy .

" Thanks , girls . " James said as he took Makayla to the side to talk to her .

Talia started laughing making all of them turn to look at her sitting in the grass with the flower girl basket .

" What are you doing ? " Andy asked her as she dumped the flowers onto her head .

" You making it rain petals , Talia ? " Chase asked as he came over ready to go to the bachelor party .

" Dada , " Talia said handing a petal to Andy making Chase and the kids jaws drop as Andy smiled at his daughter ' s first word .

" Andy , you are going to be wrapped around that one ' s finger just as much as you are wrapped around junior ' s finger . " Grace said .

" I know , say it again , Talia . " Andy picking up his daughter .

" Dada , " Talia said as Debra and Gail came out from the girls ' room .

" Great , Jessie won the bet . " Gail said .

" What bet ? " Andy and Debra both asked .

" Whose name , Talia would say first . " Gail said .

" Dada , " Talia said .

" She has sweetest voice , " Debra kissing her daughter .

" Na ur al y , " Talia tried to say .

" What is she saying ? " Chase asked confused .

" Na ur al y , " Talia said .

" Naturally , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" How did you guys figure out that ? " Andy asked .

" Baby brothers , " Grace and Rosie both said looking at the twins .

" Oh , right , " The Naturals said .

" Na ur als . " Talia said .

" Naturals , " Andy Jr. figured .

" Naturals is exactly right baby , " Andy said .

" So we have a Little Natural and a Natural Princess . " Debra said .

" And my Naturalette . " Chase hugging Katie .

" Naturally , " Andy Jr. and Katie both said .

" We won ' t be able to live with them after this . " Rosie said .

" Yeah , we will . " Grace and Dakota both said .

" Yeah , " The Twins and Edward said .

" Yay , " Talia cheered making them laugh .


	38. Future Days

_A/N: Its finally time for Chase and Traci to get married and this will also be the last chapter for Red Alert , so , I will be moving on to something else very soon._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers that appear in this story. I do own all of my OCs that may appear in this story and the story itself . I also own the Biohazard , Trifecta , and anything to do with them ._

Chapter 38 : Future Days

 **Night Before The Wedding - Andy and Cassidy ' s Room**

After the Bachelor Party , which wasn ' t much of a part as they decided to keep it simple , the guys came back and got ready for bed as they had to be ready for the wedding in the morning . In the room Andy and Cassidy was using they were joined by Andy Jr. and Dakota for the night who was in the makeshift fort the that Andy had set up for the two .

" Alright , boys , lights out is in ten minutes so I suggest both of you should go ahead and get in bed . " Andy said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. and Dakota said .

" Considering that The Naturals use to be the ones responsible for the wake up calls when everyone had just gotten to bed and way before it was time to get up . " Cassidy said making Andy laugh at the memories as he laid back on his bed .

" Ooo , Cassidy is telling stories . " Andy Jr. said .

" Locker room stories at that , " Dakota said .

" Story time , " The Dynamic Duo said sitting on Cassidy ' s bed waiting on him to tell them a story .

" Now I told you two to get in bed . " Andy said as the two looked at him with pleading eyes .

" How about you two get in your beds and then I will tell some stories ? " Cassidy asked .

" Okay , " Andy Jr. said looking at his dad who had his eyes closed and then looked back at Dakota with a devious grin .

" Dynamic Duo , " Dakota said .

" Double Team , " Andy Jr. added as both boys jumped onto Andy .

" Oh , boys , what are you two doing ? " Andy asked .

" You should beware of looking so relaxed around a future tag team , " Dakota said .

" Oh , I should . " Andy said as he started tickling both boys making them laugh .

" Dad , that tickles , Dakota , get him . " Andy Jr. laughed .

" I ' m trying , " Dakota said finally able to get Andy in a headlock as Andy Jr. grabbed his dad around the waist trying to keep his dad down .

" Now , how did Andy get himself in this predicament ? " Chase asked standing in the doorway with AMW , Petey , and Bobby laughing .

" He had his eyes closed and they double teamed him . " Cassidy said laughing as he went to the door with the others .

" Andy , I guess I should have mentioned that Bobby , A1 , and Eric were teaching Dakota to headlock the other day . " Petey said as Bobby and James laughed .

" Would have been nice , alright , Dynamic Duo let up . " Andy said trying to get up , but Andy Jr. had a pretty good grip around his dad ' s waist .

" Tap first , " Andy Jr. said .

" Naturals don ' t give up . " Andy said .

" At least this one doesn ' t , " Chase agreed .

" First time for everything . " Dakota said .

" Alright , alright , I tap , " Andy said .

" We win , " Andy Jr. and Dakota said as they let go of Andy and raised their arms in victory .

" Tsk tsk , who knew one of the Naturals would be so easily beat , man . " Chase joked .

" Uncle Chase , when the Dynamic Duo deals with someone we mean business , " Andy Jr. said .

" Always , " Dakota said hugging his dad and Uncle Bobby .

" Alright , you two , its time for bed especially if you want a story from Cassidy . " Andy said .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr . and Dakota said .

" Night guys , " The Twins and Edward poked their heads in .

" Night , " Dakota said .

" The Fabulous Five needs to turn in for their beauty rest . " Andy Jr . said .

" Fabulous Five . " The Twins , Edward , and Dakota agreed and the Twins and Edward ran to their rooms .

" Fabulous Five ? " Bobby asked .

" As in the boys of the Extended Family . " Dakota said .

" Oh yeah , " Andy Jr. agreed as the two went to their own bed .

" Is it any wonder that they would unite into a family of their own ? " Sting asked as he , Jeff Jarrett and AJ Styles approached the room .

" They are already setting up the foundation that will carry on the traditions , ideals , and standards of the TNA Originals and the Extended Family of TNA set up years ago when TNA was first being built and raised up into an entity of its own strength. " AJ said .

" Even the girls on the other side are bonding into something just as strong as the Fabulous Five and once the girls and boys unite the two teams then it will become the next generation of TNA , the Inheritors as we will call them is already forming and one day they will be joined by other family and future TNA Wrestlers that will carry on the Foundation of TNA into the days ahead . " Jarrett said to the group .

" The Inheritors then will need our help to continue to grow and be shaped in a way fitting for the roll they will play in the future of TNA and professional wrestling as a whole . " Chris said as the others agreed with the Wildcat .

" Alright , guys , I think its time for bed since we have a big day tomorrow . " Sting said .

" Chase , only a few more hours man , how are you feeling ? " Andy asked .

" Like that wonderful future I had always dreamed of is just moments away , Andy , good night , guys , kids , and honey bear . " Chase said going to his room .

" Night , " Andy and the Dynamic Duo said .

" Hey , " Cassidy said .

" Bye , " AMW said leaving as AJ , Bobby , and Petey walked off laughing as Sting and Jarrett just walked away .

" Inheritors has a nice ring to it , " Andy Jr said .

" Wait until the others hear about this . " Dakota said .

" Alright , you two , time to lay down . " Andy said kissing his son on the forehead and hugging Dakota .

" Yes sir , " Andy Jr. and Dakota both said .

As the boys laid down for the night , Andy and Cassidy both settle down as well so they could be well rested for the wedding in the morning . Cassidy like promised told the Dynamic Duo stories of the TNA locker room , ones he could tell small kids of course , but still he told them until both had went to sleep as Andy laid there listening to the stories himself remembering the times backstage with his family and friends knowing that the future looked bright for the Extended Family as he went to sleep himself , Cassidy doing the same not to long after Andy did .

 **Chase and Traci ' s Wedding**

The following day was Chase and Traci ' s wedding and to say the two weren ' t both excited , anxious , and nervous would be a lie , but they also knew that a few simple , but important vows to the both of them laid between them and rest of their lives together .

" Man , I have wrestled matches all over the place and against some of the best , but I have never been as nervous as I am now . " Chase said to Andy his best man .

" Just relax , bro , and remember what comes after the wedding . " Andy said as he watched Chase put on his black bandanna happy to have it back in his possession as without it he felt very no pun intended , unnatural .

When it actually came to the wedding everything went off smoothly including Grace being able to stand up on her own after the injuries from spearing Shultz off the roof of the TNA Asylum , they even gave her a walking stick to hide up under her dress to prop on if she got to exhausted . Outside of Grace , Katie had been chosen as Traci ' s other bridesmaid with Debra as her Maid of Honor as Debra and Traci ' s relationship had grown after dealing with both issues with Trifecta and the issues with Biohazard . The flower girl choosen even though she was small was little Talia being slightly helped by Jessie since the little one was still unable to walk on her own . For Chase , his best man as already said was his Natural tag team partner and brother , Andy Douglas , but for his other groomsmen , he had chosen the only other partner he had truly bonded with over the years , his Hotshot partner , Cassidy Riley , and the ring bearer had been chosen to be the Little Natural , Andy Jr. as he was Chase ' s godson and the heart of both Naturals . Traci ' s father , Mr . Brooks gave away the bride with a small glare at Chase and then a small smile that followed . Then it was time for the vows that both Chase and Traci had decided to do themselves instead of going by what someone else wanted them to say as it didn ' t feel right to them with the way both of them felt about each other .

 _ **Chase ' s Wedding Vows To Traci:**_

 _ **" Traci Brooks , my best friend , comforter , lover , heart , and soul , there ' s not enough words in the world or time in the days to say how many ways you have shaped my life and world to the way it is today . I feel added strength , passion , determination and freedom to not hide a bit of who I am when I am with you and you have taught me how to be a better man , friend , and father because of your selfless gift of love to me . Before you were here I was lost in ways I never realized and if I had continued on that path then I would have been lost in the aimless wandering that I was consumed with in days before . But , now I see a brighter path and future ahead one perfect and natural for the both of us , one that we will take together as I no longer the drifter , but now the man , the husband , and the friend that you can depend on and will take care of you for the rest of eternity . I love you and will continue to love you in this life and beyond as our dreams that were once two now becomes one for we now share the dreams of each other and not just of our own . "**_

 _ **Traci ' s Wedding Vows To Chase:**_

 _ **" Chase Stevens , dearest protector , strength , love , the one whom I had endlessly searched for to be the light in world of darkness , you have taught me how to see the world in a different way with love , laughter , adventure , and endless courage . When at times I thought I had nearly lost you and you would come back with a new willing strength like a rock that wouldn ' t move and gave me stability , a firm foundation , and a new feeling of love in my heart that would come to be yours as I couldn ' t see myself going on without you in my life and world for eternity . In front of family and friends , I can honestly say you are the only one who can keep me from falling apart and as long as I live and beyond this life I will continue to be the wife , the friend , the mother to our child , and the companion you deserve and that will stand beside you in the years to come . I love you and will continue to love you as we together watch our dreams take flight with wings that will soar far beyond the heavens . "**_

After the vows had been said the two along with Katie did a unity sand and memorial candle idea together , with the colors of the sand that Chase and Traci poured in together in being the traditional Naturals pink and black colors , while Katie poured in white sand that would blend the other two colors together and turn into a while heart with _**"Chase , Traci, and Katie Stevens"**_ ingraved in white on the outside for them to keep forever . While on the table beside it was a memorial candle with _**"... Continue To Watch Over Our Family"**_ ingraved into the glass of the candle and a picture of the man who had been so much like a father to Chase , who lit the candle in the memory of Chris Candido , which brought small tears to both Andy and Grace ' s eyes .

Finally it was time for what Chase and Traci had been waiting to hear since the wedding had started .

" By the authority of God and the laws of the great State of Tennessee ... " The pastor said .

When the pastor said great state of Tennessee , an amen was whispered in the ear of the Wildcat by James Storm who got a look from both Jessie and Jackie for him to hush .

" ... I now pronounce you husband and wife , you may now kiss bride . " The pastor said and Chase didn ' t waste one minute kissing Traci as the Fabulous Five all silently gagged and covered their eyes . As for the girls all of the smiled or silently giggled making the rest of the adults look at the kids .

" They follow the ways of this family well . " Daniels whispered to Frankie and Bobby .

" Yeah , " Frankie and Bobby both chuckled looking at Edward and Dakota said .

 **Wedding Reception**

Once the wedding reception had started , Grace was grateful for the chance to finally sit down despite being happy to be apart of Chase and Traci ' s wedding for her family . She eventually got up again to dance to one of the songs with her father , but then went back to relaxing next to Debra who was watching Andy dance with Talia .

" Those two have grown since this whole mess started , " Grace said looking at Andy and then spotting Chase in the corner of the room .

" I agree , " Debra said .

" I would say the same thing about the bond with the family . " Grace looking at Rosie now dancing with her dad knowing that they had patched up everything that was wrong within her own family .

" Grace , you ' ve done well taking care of everyone , but just some advice . " Debra said .

" And that advice would be ? " Grace asked .

" Remember to take care of yourself as well , because if you don ' t you won ' t be here to take care of the people you love . " Debra said .

" I will remember , " Grace said .

" How do you feel , Grace ? " Andy asked as he came over to the table with Talia .

" Better , hey Talia who has you ? " Grace asked watching Traci dance with her father and Chase dance with Katie .

" Dada , " Talia said hugging Andy .

" I saw you dancing with daddy , " Debra said to Talia .

" Dada , " Talia said looking at Andy .

Not long after the father/daughter dance , they started eating and joking with each other now at peace with the enemies defeated and the family safe .

" We should be grateful that Grace isn ' t putting anyone through this table , " Cassidy smiled .

" At least not at the moment , but once I heal maybe I could convince someone to teach me how to do that better with you as my guinea pig . " Grace said .

" You two behave , " Chase said .

" Cassidy started it , I was just bringing a new idea forward . " Grace laughed .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

" I am wondering when Chase started behaving as he use to tell us that he was the party animal ? " Cassidy asked Andy .

" Some people grow up , " Shane said as he approached the table .

" Exactly , " Andy said .

" Oh , " Cassidy said .

" Chase , can I speak to you alone ? " Shane asked .

" Yeah , sure , " Chase looked at Shane curiously as Traci , Andy , and Grace watched the two as Chase got up from the table and walked over to the side with Shane .

" I won ' t take too much of your time away from Traci , but I needed to talk to you . " Shane said as Chase noticed he was in the gear he normally used for travel .

" You ' re not staying much longer are you ? " Chase asked .

" No , I need to go ahead and do what Jarrett needs me to do , but I won ' t stay gone as I will be in and out of TNA in the coming years , and I have also been given the task of watching the tunnel leading to the Impact Zone which Dallas and A1 will be keeping an eye on when I ' m gone . " Shane said .

" Where are you going ? " Chase asked .

" First to D ' Amore , the Steiners , and Mitchell and then start scouting some of the up and coming wrestles that are active on the independence , while contacting some of Jarrett ' s international connections to get some feelers out internationally for the same reason . " Shane said .

" For what ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Jeff wants to be prepared to get some new blood into TNA while we still have the Extended Family and members of the TNA Originals around to teach them the ways of TNA and what the foundation in TNA was founded on . These will be the ones that will come in before and during the days of the Inheritors and will continue the traditions of TNA when the TNA Originals and the Extended Family decides its time to step away from TNA . " Shane explained .

" So , he ' s preparing for the future ? Who does he have internationally as contacts ? " Chase asked .

" Konnan , Muta , D ' Amore ' s going to help with Canada , and I heard him say something about Doug Williams in the UK , but that ' s not what I wanted to talk to you about , Chase . " Shane said .

" What is it ? " Chase asked .

" Chase , I haven ' t exactly been fair or the friend I should of been to you over the years and there ' s not any real way to make that up to you . I see you and I think of Candido , I see you and Andy and think of the friendship I had with Chris and think of the way I felt when I got the call that we lost him . And seeing how you and Andy are with each other made me wonder if you two had to lose your friend would you be able to handle it or would you let it eat at you like its done me more and more over the years . Candido was like my brother and we once had a bond within our families just like with the Naturals , a family bond through more than just water or blood , but through soul in an industry that can easily break a man into something he ' s not . And I miss Chris more than anything in days like this where the future looks so bright , the people he cared about is doing , and knowing that new stars are coming into wrestling and what Candido could have taught them . " Shane said .

" That ' s what Andy and I are here for Shane , to help teach these new kids what Chris taught us just like we did with Grace and just like what we will teach Andy Jr. and Dakota , and the rest of the Inheritors . " Chase said .

" And that ' s why I want to give you this . " Shane giving Chase a gold pocket watch that had CC engraved into the gold and when Chase opened it he saw a picture of Candido inside .

" Shane , where did you get this ? " Chase asked .

" Chris , gave this to me when things started going downhill in WCW , it had belonged to him and he said it would guide me whenever times got to rough for me to handle . He also said when it was the right time I would know who to pass it on to and passing it on to you with the hope you will continue to do what Candido and myself did with you and Andy by teaching the new kids in wrestling what this business really means , what wrestling really is , and what the foundation of TNA was founded on and trust that this will guide you when times seem hard . " Shane said .

" Thank you , " Chase said as tears fell down his face as the two hugged .

" And know that you , Traci , and Katie have both of our blessings , Chase . " Shane said making Chase cry a little harder as Traci , Andy , and Grace noticed the two off to the side and happily realized that everything would be alright between the two from now on .

" Thanks for this , " Chase said .

" Yeah , and I now I must take my leave , " Shane said as they both shook hands .

" Good luck , " Chase said .

Shane went and spoke to Andy for a few minutes and then Jeff Jarrett and Sting before leaving on his mission .

" Is everything okay now , Chase ? " Traci asked .

" Mrs. Traci Brooks Stevens , everything will be okay as long as this family continues to move forward to the future and continues to teach the ones who will carry on the ways of the Extended Family and foundation of TNA . " Chase said looking at the kids .

" Then it will certainly continue . " Traci said as Katie giggled .

" My sweet Giggles , how are you feeling ? " Chase asked .

" Happy now that I have a big family . " Katie hugged Chase and Traci .

" The way it should be . " Andy said .

" Yeah , " The Dynamic Duo said as Edward laughed .

" And one day it will be up to the Inheritors to be the ones to lead the way and the Inheritors are the kids of the Extended Family . " Jeff Jarrett said .

" Where did you come up with such a clever name , Papa Jeff ? " Rosie asked .

" Grace , sent it to me in text after she got out of the hospital . " Jarrett said as they all looked at Grace .

" You come up with good ideas when you are sitting in a hospital bed bored to death . " Grace said .

" We love it , " The kids cheered .

" Nice idea , Grace . " The Naturals said .

" She ' s intelligent . " Jessie said .

" Yes she is , " Storm agreed .

" Love you , sis , " Rosie said .

" Grace , " The Twins cheered .

" And I couldn ' t be more proud of you my sweet baby girl , Grace Harris , the American Kid . " Chris Harris said hugging his dad .

" We do all that we can to protect our families no matter what the cost and what maybe in our way . " Grace Harris smiled .

" Yeah , " The Extended Family and The Inheritors cheered together .

 _End Notes : Alright that ' s it for Red Alert , thank you for all of the reviews and comments people have left me as you have once again gone through another crazy adventure with me and the Extended Family of TNA . I will be stepping away from the family for a little while to do something new and finish up any old stories and then I will continue with the family as I finish up Southern Comfort and fill in the gaps in the Extended Family timeline things like how Chris and Jessie got together , finishing up with the Aces & Eights Crisis , the lead up to Southern Comfort , and finally the after days of the struggles against Dixieland . They will also be a few one-shots here and there to help further the Extended Family of TNA stories and if anyone is looking for a list of those stories here it is if you want to go in order of the stories with in the timeline : __**Adventures of Harris and Fisher , Perfect For Love , Fortune Reunites , Natural Fit , Asking Never Hurts Anyone , My Superhero , Double Dating (which can stand alone outside of the normal stories for the Extended Family) , Dawn of the Dead (Spin-off) , Specializing in Women , Sleepless Nights , Rough Day , Red Alert , and Two of a Kind .**_


End file.
